


Harry Potter oneshots

by 31082008A



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, can be found at Sincerely_izzy16 on wattpad, got permission, not mine, posted from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/31082008A/pseuds/31082008A
Summary: Fanfiction of Harry Potter, I do not own it. Credit goes to J.K Rowling for creating such a masterpiece.This is a fanfiction and is not the real thing (partly sadly) so please don't take anything you don't agree with siriusly.One shot collection.-Snarry-Larry-Drarry-Tomarry-Blarry-Geomione-Wolfstar-Severitis(not a ship, obviously)-Guna-Drarry×Snarry-Deamus-Fred×Neville×George-Hinny(only one. And it's staying that way sowwy:))PS - This isn’t mine it is from wattpad under the name Sincerely_izzy. I HAVE GOT Permission to post it here :)Hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Blarry, Drarry - Relationship, Lucarry - Relationship, Snarry - Relationship, Tomarry, many more
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Snarry

Harry checked to see if everyone was asleep before checking his map. Everyone was where they should be. He was about to close the map when he saw someone out of bed. They were allowed to but where they were worried the hell out of him. He got out of bed and grabbed his cloak. He chucked it over himself and left the room. He ran out the passageway and up the moving stairs, down a corridor and up a spiral staircase that led to the astronomy tower. He climbed and climbed the apparently vast staircase as fast as he could.

He was so worried. What if he did not make it on time? What if it was not what he thought? What would he say if he was not late and was right about what he thought?

His thoughts came to an end when he reached the top. He walked out to the middle to see his Professor standing on the edge crying. Confirming his previous thoughts.

'Professor?' Harry called slowly. The Professor let out a sob.

'Five points from Gryffindore for being out of bed when he should not be.' His Professor cried without turning around.

'I do not care Professor. Please can you get down from there.' Harry ordered.

'No! I deserve this Potter. You know I do. I should not have joined with that foolish man. I do not care if he is gone. Everyone hates me. I hate my life. WHY CAN YOU NOT LET ME DIE IN PEACE?!' The Professor shouted.

'Please Professor Snape. You do not deserve this. No one does. And not everyone hates you. And I could not let you die in peace, what kind of annoying brat would I be then? And I could not let you die anyway.' Harry said moving closer.

'Why though? You hate me. I treated you like rubbish. I still do. And the war is over for Merlin's sake. You will be leaving at the end of the month. You do not have to care whether I die or not. I deserve it Potter.' Snape said inching forward.

'STOP. Just stop moving forward. You DO NOT deserve this. I DO NOT hate you. And it does not matter whether I leave next month. You cannot die. Not yet. I do care whether you die or not. So please step down from there.' He said standing beside him but on the floor.

'No. I am sorry. And why do you care? Why do you not hate me?' Snape said looking down at him.

'Because...' Harry stumbled over his words.

'Because what Potter? What? Why would you not hate someone like me? Why would you care about someone like me?' Snape pushed.

'You really want to know?' Harry asked sternly. Snape nodded. 'Because who could hate you? Your a good looking man. Good job. A bit strict yes. But who does not love strict sometimes. I certainly love it. It gets things done at least and it is lovely with other things...' Harry chuckled the last past. 'You do not let people walk all over you. I could go on and on. But the point is, Professor, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU OK. I cannot lose you. That is why I care. That is why I cannot let you die. That is why I do not hate you. I love you Severus Snape.' Severus was stunned. He did not think a time would ever come when someone would feel like that for him. But here he was. On the edge of a tallest tower of Hogwarts. With the man of his dreams confessing to him. So what he says next he had no clue why it came out of his mouth.

'I do not care. I do not deserve you. I do not deserve to live.' He said inching closer again. Now his toes were just hanging over.

'Fine.' Harry said and stood up on the edge.

'What are you doing?!' Snape panicked.

'You go, I go.' He said holding Severus' hand. 'You know I have been tired of my life too. I have hated every second of my life after my parents died. All the weight I had on me. I must kill Voldemort. I must not be friends with anyone in Slytherin. The Gryffindores golden boy. Wizarding worlds saviour. The-boy-who-lived... twice. I have to stay with the Dursleys. I have to live. The reason I stayed... was because of you. So, if your going I'm going.' He hung one foot over the edge.

'NO! GET DOWN HARRY!' Severus yelled.

'Are you going to get down?' Harry asked, putting his foot back down.

'No.' He said looking away.

'Then neither am I.' He said looking over the edge. 'Long drop. There is no way of coming back from this.' Harry sighed smiling. He put one foot over the edge again ready to jump down.  
'3....2....1.' Harry went to jump but Severus grabbed him and jumped backwards falling onto the tower floor.

'No. Please no. You cannot die.' Severus cried looking down at Harry.

'Are you going to get back up there?' Harry asked looking back at him.

'No.' He sobbed.

'Good. I never realised how afraid of heights I am.' He sighed with relief. He looked into Severus' eyes. 'I was not lying you know. I was not just saying it because you were trying to kill yourself. I really do love you.'

'I love you as well Harry.' Severus admitted. Harry smiled and kissed him.


	2. Lucarry

Harry sat at the bar with his head on the counter. 'Can I have another one please?' He asked the bartender. She raised her eyebrow at him.

'As much a I like having you as a loyal customer Mr. Potter, you have had about ten of these already. And these are really strong.' She warned him.

'I can take it. I'm a big boy now.' He mumbled.

'Right. I'll believe that when you walk from one side of the room to the other.' She said folding her arms.

'Pfft easy.' He said getting up.

'Hold up. I am a Slytherin like come on. There is going to be a catch. You have to walk straight ahead. No swaying, no tripping and no falling.' She finished. Harry waved his hand at her.

'Too easy.' He said. He then started to walk straight ahead with his head held high.

'I've already got a pissed guy over there I don't need another.' She mumbled to herself. She watched as Harry started to stumble and shook her head. Though she watched amazed as the pissed guy she was talking about caught Harry as he went flying for the floor. She knew exactly how their night would end. This would have to be the fourth... hundredth time it has happened with the two.

'Thank you.' Harry said as he stood up. Though when he looked up, he gulped.

'Hello Lord Potter. It is a surprise to see you here.' The man chuckled.

'I could say the same about you Sir Malfoy.' Harry hiccupped.

'Would you like to dance?' Lucius Malfoy asked.

'I would love to.' Harry smiled. Lucius took his hand and held his waist. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and swayed along to the... rock music.  
'Don't you love slow music?' Harry grinned up at him.

'Yep. Totally sets a mood.' Lucius answered whilst raising his eyebrow suggestively.

'Sir Malfoy, if I had to know better I would have to say you might be flirting with me.' Harry giggled.

'And if I am? Would you mind?' Lucius asked as leaned closer to Harry.

'I wouldn't mind at all sexxy man.' Harry said and slammed his lips onto Lucius'. Both moaned in pleasure of it. Lucius took his hand and yanked Harry to the toilets. He pulled him into a cubicle and pushed him against the door. He attacked his mouth hungrily. His hands reached for Harry's shirt and started to unbutton it. His mouth moved to Harry's neck and he sucked on his sweet spot, knowing exactly where it was. Harry groaned and rubbed himself against Lucius, whom moaned in return and turned Harry around. He pulled down Harry's trousers and boxers a bit and smacked his arse. Harry groaned and leaned into his hand.

'I'm in control here.' Lucius growled and nibbled Harry's ear lobe. Harry let out a long moan and Lucius hushed him. 'We'll get caught baby boy. We'll have to stop then. Do you want this -he slapped Harry's arse again- to stop?' Harry shook his head.

'Use your words.' He growled.

'No Sir M...' Harry couldn't finish before he got another slap. Harry bit his lip to hide his moan and fixed his sentence.  
'No daddy.'

'That's better. Now I have better things at home. Do you want to come home with me baby boy?' Lucius whispered into his ear.

'Yes daddy.' Harry whispered. Lucius took his hand and apperated. Harry gasped at the movement but was soon pushed into another wall.

'Lap... or air.' Lucius growled quietly.

'Air.' Harry chocked out as another hand smacked his arse. Lucius smirked and spun Harry around to kiss him.

'Good choice.' He smirked. Harry watched as he was pulled away from the wall. He stood with his arms up as Lucius handcuffed him. Once finshed Lucius pulled a lever and Harry was raised into the air. Lucius walked behind Harry and undressed. After ditching all his clothes he walked back in front and walked over to his toys. Harry watching him with hunger.

'Which one baby boy?' Lucius asked. Harry looked at the toys and moaned at thinking what either one of them could do to him.

'Paddle please, daddy.' Harry answered. Lucius smiled and grabbed the toy. He walked back over to Harry and stripped him of his trousers and boxers completely. Lucius came face to face with Harry's slightly huge cock. Lucius growled as he walked around him, dragging the paddle along Harry's skin. Harry moaned louder as the paddle came down on his arse several times. Lucius could tell he was almost there so he stopped. Harry whined in protest but soon found himself on a bed and cuffed to the head board instead. Harry watched as Lucius climbed on top of him and leant in. Their lips joined and whilst Harry was distracted Lucius moved his hands lower down his body. His fingers slid to Harry's back and lower. They traced his arse before bringing them back up and parting just long for Harry to coat his fingers in his saliva. Lucius nodded and Harry let Lucius take his fingers back and move back down to his arse. They joined the kiss again as Lucius' fingers entered Harry one by one, stretching him as much as he could. His fingers left and Harry whined in protest again.

'Shh baby boy. I'll be in there soon. Bare or condom?' He asked. Harry smirked at him and leaned up to his ear.

'Rough and bare daddy.' He said before collapsing back down. Lucius growled in pleasure and lifted Harry's legs on top of his shoulders. He aimed himself before giving Harry one more glance. The submissive look he always had in his eyes during these times would make every dominant want him. But Lucius was keeping him to himself. He didn't care what others would say. He looked into Harry's eyes for any regret. Finding none, he pounded into him. Harry screamed in pleasure as Lucius hit his prostrate straight away.

Another pound and Harry screamed again. Lucius got faster and harder with each pound and ten minutes later Harry came right before Lucius did.  
'Lucius!' Harry cried out.

'Harry!' Lucius cried back. Both panted heavily as Lucius pulled out and fell beside Harry. Once his hands were released he curled into Lucius' chest and fell asleep. Lucius watched him sleep with dread. He knew how the morning would go.  
'I don't care what you say raven but I will always love you.' Lucius said quietly and kissed Harry's lips gently. He turned onto his back and fell asleep himself.

*

Harry next opened his eyes to the dark grey ceiling he seems to frequently wake up to now. His own ceiling was actually a baby green colour. He sighed as he looked around the familiar room. He just didn't want to be hurt again. But then he seemed to be hurting someone else instead. He needed to chose. Risk being hurt again or hurting someone else.  
"I mean he does make me feel whole everytime I see him. And it is about time I chose a dominant. And at least it'll be with someone that cares for me... I think." Harry thought to himself. Harry buttoned up his t-shirt and pulled his boxers on. He walked out of the bedroom only to be knocked back in.

'Oh sorry... oh it's you Harry.' He heard a familiar voice whine. 'Why is it every time my father brings someone home it's always you? And why must you always bump into me when you're dressed like this?'

'Oh uh sorry, Draco.' Harry laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

'It's fine. Just... we need to talk.' Draco sighed and he shut his fathers doors behind him. Harry raised his eyebrow and folded his arms.

'About what?' Harry asked.

'Everytime he brings you home he has the best nights of his life because of you. Then every morning he gets torn, also because of you. You mean the absolute world to him Harry. Please stop hurting his feelings by leaving every morning.' Draco answered.

'Oh... well I wouldn't keep coming over here if he weren't always at the pub when I am.' Harry sighed.

'You don't get it do you? He is at the pub every night. When you're not there he gets wasted and comes home and he cries himself to sleep. But when your there, he may also get wasted but he's the happiest person in the world. He loves you Harry. Why can't you see that?' Draco sighed, frustrated with the man in front of him.

'He doesn't l-love me. I mean, no ones ever loved me. And if I loved him back I wouldn't know. I've never been given love so when it's given I'm blind to it. I... I can't hurt him Draco. I care too much. And I...' Harry stumbled over his words but was interrupted by Draco.

'That is it! You said you care too much. That is the love. Harry come on! My fathers hurting...' Draco cried out.

'I... how do you know it's love. Who are you in love with?' Harry asked getting excited.

'Someone I shouldn't. Well they wouldn't want me anyway. They'd look at me with disgust if they knew.' Draco sighed. 'But I can deal with it. What I can't deal with is you leaving my father in the dirt every time you go!'

'I-I'm sorry.' Harry whispered as he flinched back. Draco saw the flinch and frowned.

'You need not be afraid of me Harry. You know that right?' Draco asked.

'Yeah. Why would you think that?' Harry chuckled nervously.

'I thought I saw you flinch. Must be my imagination. Now get out there and try not to make my father unhappy.' Draco sighed. Harry nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he saw Lucius in his dressing gown cooking breakfast.

"I would like to wake up to that every day." Harry thought. Harry face palmed himself. He knew he had made up his mind when he woke up. Well when he went back to the bar last night, fully expecting him to be there. Harry walked up behind Lucius and hugged him around the waist, resting his head on Lucius' back.

'I choose you Lucius. I couldn't even think about being with some other dominant. I... I think I'm in love with you-' Was the last thing Harry could say before feeling a pair of lips smash into his.

'I... love... you... so... much...' Lucius moaned through the kiss. 'And to hear, you think you're in love with me from you, is good enough for me.' Lucius said before kissing him again.

'Do I get this every morning if I stay here?' Harry mumbled. Lucius laughed at him.

'It's not if. You are living here now.' Lucius smirked. 'Welcome home baby boy.' Lucius whispered into his ear.

'It's good to be home daddy.' Harry whispered back. Lucius smirked and slapped his arse as Harry walked to the kitchen table.  
'Definitely could get used to this.' Harry sighed as he sat down on a sore butt cheek. Draco soon walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Lucius' happy smile. He nodded at Harry as a thanks. Harry waved it of and smirked.

'Oh Merlin. Why are you smirking Harry?' Draco asked.

'I'm determined to find out who you are in love with.'


	3. Snarry

Harry sat on the edge of the tower and looked into the dark abyss people called the night sky.  
What he could give to be up there was crazy. Well he would have already given it already but others would ruin any chance of that. His every movement was watched now. They all knew something would happen shortly.  
Harry looked down at the ground as he wished he could fall right now.  
Though he almost did when a random voice spoke.

'What are you doing up here Mr. Potter?' A cold voice echoed through the almost empty tower.

'Mindin...' Harry stopped himself. 'I needed the fresh air. Sorry Professor Snape. I'll go back to my tower.' Harry said and went to stand up.

'I never said you had to go. I came out here for fresh air too.' Severus sighed and sat in front of Harry on the edge, both sitting with their legs tucked to their chests.

'Okay.' Harry mumbled before looking back up at the sky.

'Did you have a nightmare or something?' Severus asked quietly.

'Why, you going to make fun of me?' Harry scoffed quietly. Severus sighed as he looked down in shame. 'Sorry.' Harry mumbled as he glanced at Severus.

'It's ok I deserve that. I know I haven't been the nicest...' Severus started.

'That's an understa... sorry carry on.' Harry said as he shook his head.

'It's fine. I haven't been the nicest and I apologise. I'm just starting to get past an old grudge against your father. I've been stupid holding it. But us Slytherins tend to hold grudges a long time.' Severus chuckled.

'I know I keep one too.' Harry smirked as he saw a confused look on the Professor's face.  
'I was supposed to be in your house... but I talked the sorting hat out of it.'

'I could see you as a Slytherin. And persuading the sorting hat to do such thing just proves it.' Severus smiled. Harry looked at the smile and melted. As he noticed his stomach doing weird things he turned away.

'Thanks I guess.' Harry answered.

'Your welcome...' Severus smirked as he saw the blush on Harry's face.  
'So... you feeling a bit flooded with all the pressure placed upon you?'

'Just... a lot.' Harry laughed coldly.

'I know how you feel. I've recently been flooded with it too.' Severus sighed.

'How so?' Harry asked as he looked at him. Severus looked into Harry's eyes.

"He deserves to know." He thought to himself. 'Don't panic when I say this. I don't want you falling. Dumbledore and another person, set me a task. I tried talking my way out of it but this time I couldn't. For both people.'

'What is it Professor?' Harry asked concerned.

'You-know-who asked Draco to kill Dumbledore. Draco can't do it. I know he can't. He never wanted to join him anyway. His mother and me made an unbreakable vow. I would do it for him if he can't. Dumbledore... he was foolish enough to touch the gaunt ring. It was another horcrux. He is now slowly dying. He has ordered me to finish him off when Draco tries. He doesn't know about the unbreakable vow I made. But he's made me do it anyway.' Severus answered.

'Oh...' Harry mumbled. He weren't expecting that. Dumbledore had to die... that's a big issue.

'I don't want to kill anyone. I've never done that sort of thing. It's one thing I said to you-know-who when joining. I made him do an unbreakable bow as well.' Severus sighed.

'You made him do an unbreakable vow?' Harry asked, in awe of his Professor.

'Yes...' Severus replied slowly.

'You're incredible Professor Snape.' Harry laughed as he looked back at the sky. 'Hmm. The suns coming out.' Harry grinned as he turned his body around and hung his legs off the tower. Severus copied him and they watched the sun set.

'Thank you... I think.' Severus replied.

'Your welcome.' Harry chuckled. He put his hands down and leant back. 'I love watching the sunset. It's beautiful.'

'It is.' Severus said as he placed his hands down too and glanced at Harry. The boy completely ignoring how he purposely placed one hand above Harry's. Severus smiled and carried on watching the sunset. Harry looked at the hand and smiled. He intertwined their hands and looked back at the rising sun.

'Your my Professor.' Harry said in a matter of fact tone that would challenge Hermione.

'Your my student. And new honorary Slytherin. Plus, I didn't see anything objecting to it in the rule book.' Severus answered with a smirk.

'So you checked it then?' Harry laughed.

'Of course. I would never have made such a move if I hadn't.' Severus replied as he looked back at Harry. Harry faced Severus and tilted his head.

'Are you sure you want me? I mean there are plenty other men and woman in the world that deserve you more then I and are the same age.' Harry sighed. Severus put his finger under Harry's chin and looked him in the eyes.

'I want you and nobody else.' Severus whispered before kissing him. Harry kissed him back immediately. The kiss was short but it felt like a sweet and blissful lifetime for Harry.

*

A week later Harry stood in the same tower. Though he was below the top floor watching a scene he wished wouldn't happen.  
'Draco you don't have to do this.' Dumbledore said gently. The two were alone on the top floor unaware of Harry's presence. -Well Dumbledore knew he was there but he wasn't about to tell Draco.-

'Yes I do. He'll kill my parents.' Draco sobbed back.

'I can protect your parents.' Dumbledore sighed.

'No you can't.' Draco said quietly. 'If he finds out you're not dead he'll kill them straight away. They've been staying where he is just incase you don't die. And since it's halfway during the day they'd be by his side.' Dumbledore sighed.

Harry felt a poke on his shoulder so he turned his head. Severus was behind him looking very miserable. He held his finger to his mouth telling him to be quiet. Harry frowned and hugged him. Severus hugged him back before pulling back and walking away. Harry watched as he walked up to the top.

'Stand aside Draco. Expelliarmus.' He ordered as he raised his wand and disarmed Dumbledore. He was tearing up and Harry couldn't stand it, he held out his wand and pointed towards Dumbledore. Harry looked back at Severus as he heard Dumbledore speak.

'Please Severus.'

'I... I can't do this.' He sobbed out but he still didn't put his wand down.

'I know, but please.' Dumbledore pushed again. Harry shut his eyes before opening them back up with determination. He tightened his grip around his wand and took a breath before saying the dreaded words.

'Avada kedavra.' He whispered. A green light shot out of his wand and flew towards an unprepared Dumbledore. Harry looked away and ran down the tower. If he had looked back at Severus he would have seen the man frozen in shock. He couldn't believe Harry had done that. Draco was confused but looked at Severus.

'I... I need to apperate out of here.' He mumbled. 'It was the plan.' Draco said as he got Dumbledore's wand. Severus heard him apperate and ran down the tower after Harry. Just in time too. If he had shown up any later someone would suspect it was him who killed Dumbledore. Severus joined Harry's side as he leaned over Dumbledore, crying his eyes out. Everyone soon crowded and raised their wands in the air. Small lights appeared at the end of each wand as they mourned the death of a great wizard, headmaster, co-worker, boss, brother and friend.

Severus took Harry's hand and guided him away from the crowd and into the school. He lead the silent, crying boy to his private rooms. As soon as the door shut Harry hugged him tightly.  
'Why did you do that?'

'I couldn't let you do it. I have to kill someone soon anyway. And I've already killed that person once. So I don't care if I have to deal with the after effect of emotions.' Harry mumbled.

'Yes but your a teenager you shouldn't have to.' Severus sighed as he kissed the top of Harry's head.

'Tell that to Voldemort. Oh and the rest of the wizarding world. I've been destined to kill Voldemort from the beginning whether I be a child, teenager or adult.' Harry replied.

'I hate this world sometimes.' Severus said.

'Same.' Harry chuckled.

*

Harry rushed into the greenhouse straight after Voldemort disappeared. 'Severus!' Harry sobbed. Hermione and Ron both shared the same wide eyed look at Harry's words. Harry dropped down next to Severus and held his wound.

'Harry... just go I'll be alright.' Severus replied with non-existant energy.

'No your not, I'm not stupid. You're dying.' Harry choked out.

'And I'll be fine.' He insitted.

'No you won't.' Harry sniffled.

'I love you Harry.' Severus whispered as he closed his eyes and let the life drain out of him.

'I love you too.' Harry sobbed and kissed the man.

Hermione and Ron watched in amazement as a bright light appeared as Harry kissed him. Harry fell backwards at the electric shock he got and stared at Severus with wide eyes. The man slowly opened his eyes again and felt his supposed to be wounded neck. He felt no pain and saw no blood on his hand.

'How?' Harry whispered but he flung towards Severus anyway.

'Soulmates...' Hermione whispered. Though she soon got excited at the opportunity of knowledge she got to tell and went on to inform them.  
'If you're soulmates in the wizarding world then you get these powers. One is healing and obviously one to revive someone from death. Obviously it doesn't work after a good twenty four hours. But you get it. Eeeeek your soulmates. This is rare.' Hermione screeched. Severus glared at her when her screeching became high pitched.

'Soulmates.' Harry chuckled. 'I love you Severus Tobias Snape.' He said before kissing Severus again.

'And I love you Harry James Potter.' Severus sighed.


	4. Drarry

Harry said goodbye to Katie Bell and went after Draco. He followed him to the bathroom and watched him cry into the mirror. He looked miserable.  
'I know you done it Malfoy.' Draco spun round and stared at Harry.

'I... I had not choice.' He stuttered.

'Of course you didn't.' Harry said as he extended his wand. Draco sobbed quietly but raised his own.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry shouted and disarmed Draco.

'Please Potter. I had no choice. I mean it!' Draco shouted. Harry scoffed before launching himself at him. Draco yelped as he fell to the ground. Harry landed on top of him and readied his fist. Draco had a cut lip from where Harry had hit him as they fell. His t-shirt was ripped and fell under his shoulder. Draco looked up at Harry as he cried.

'Just punch me already. Make sure you do it right so it kills me. I cannot continue with this. Order after order. This order has gone to far. I cannot do it.' He sobbed.

'What order are you on about? Who's ordering you?' Harry asked confused.

'Who do you think?! Everyone knows it. They know I'm one of them. I didn't want to be. My father forced it. It hurt... now it's there forever. I cannot do this Harry.' Draco whispered.

'I... what's the order he has given you?' Harry asked as he put his hand down.

'I... he has ordered me to get rid of... of Dumbledore. To kill him. I can't.' Draco sobbed. Harry raised his fist again.

'You're going to kill Dumbledore?!' Harry yelled.

'Harry must you be death now?! I said I can't!' Draco yelled back. 'I don't want to harm anyone anymore. I don't like it.'

Harry glanced him up and down deciding whether to believe him or not. That's when he caught sight of Draco quivering lips. He hated when he caught sight of Draco's lip. He always wanted to kiss them. Draco saw where his eyes had gone and blushed deeply. Harry argued with himself but he couldn't help it. He knew he was gay. Well... gay for Draco.  
He rushed forward and joined his lips with Draco's. Draco was shocked at first but kissed back eagerly. Harry licked Draco's lip asking for entrance and recieved it. He explored every inch of Draco's mouth with hunger. Soon they both needed air and parted.  
Harry panted as he looked into Draco's eyes.  
'You don't have to kill him.'

'Harry... yes I do. But I don't want to.' Draco sighed.

'No, you don't. I'm looking after you now. You're staying with me. I'll talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he can figure something out. I'm never going to force you to do something you don't want to.' Harry replied.

'He'll kill my parents.' Draco said.

'No he won't. I have an idea for that one.' Harry said as he got up. He held out his hand for Draco who took it.

'Thanks.' He mumbled.

'You're welcome.' Harry smiled though it soon vanished when he glanced at Draco's appearance. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.' Draco chuckled. Harry gave him a small smile before getting his wand.

'Reparo.' Harry mumbled and Draco's t-shirt was fixed. Harry touched Draco's cut on his lip and sighed.  
'The healing charm... episkey.' Harry tried and to his delight the cut healed. 'I'm surprised that worked. It heals split lips and broken noses. This is a cut. But I guess it counts as a split lip.'

'Yes it counts.' Draco chuckled. 'What other healing charms do you know?'

'Well, Anapneo. That clears someones throat if it is blocked. Brackium Emendo, that fixes broken bones. Ferula, bandages and splints broken bones. Can also be used as a pain killer. Reparifors, reverts minor magically-induced ailments like paralysis and poisoning.' Harry rambled on.

'Harry.' Draco laughed. Harry stopped and smiled nervously.  
'You're a cyclopedia full of healing charms.'

'That a bad thing?' Harry asked.

'No.' Draco chuckled. 'You should get a job as a healer when we leave Hogwarts. Or get a part time job with Poppy now.'

'I'll talk to her.' Harry answered. He looked at Draco's lips and kissed him gently.

'What are we?' Draco asked after they parted.

'What do you want us to be?' Harry smiled.

'A couple?' Draco asked nervously.

'Then that's what we are.' Harry answered.


	5. Tomarry

Harry struggled against the hands that gripped his arms. 'Let me go!'

'Not a chance Potter.' One of the death eaters spat. They were dragging him along a short walkway that lead to a large manor being guarded by more death eaters. 'You can't just come to this manor and expect not to be captured. What do they teach you at Hogwarts?'

'I've come to talk to your Lord! Let me go! You can have my wand if you don't trust me!' Harry yelled with frustration.

'Exactly we don't trust you. Like we're going to try and take your wand. You'll hex us as we take it.' The other said. Harry watched as the guards opened the doors for them. Harry continued to try and get out of their grip but continued to fail.

'You're so stubborn.' Harry let out a sigh of frustration.

'Thank you.' They said in unison.

'Your welcome.' Harry got to say before one of them gripped both his arms whilst the other opened a door and peaked his head through the gap.

'My Lord, we have an unwelcomed guest.' They said.

'Bring them in.' Harry heard a familiar voice call. The death eater opened the door and the one holding Harry pushed him in.

'You don't have to be so violent.' Harry mumbled. He balanced himself and wiped his -used to be clean- robes.

'Harry Potter?' He heard the familiar voice speak again.

'That's me.' Harry said and looked up. 'I came to speak to you my Lord but these two imbeciles didn't trust me and dragged me along. So I apologise for my now scrunched up robes. I did try to make myself presentable.' Harry growled at the two death eaters behind him.

'Well talk to me then.' The man spoke. The man was none other than Voldemort with his snake like features.

'Well I'd rather speak privately. You can take my wand if you do not trust me.' Harry replied. Voldemort raised his eyebrow at the young man but waved his minions away. They did so quickly.

'I don't need to take your wand.' He said.

'Thank you. Now I have come along with a bit of information that you may want to hear.' Harry sighed.

'And what is this information?' Voldemort asked.

'I think it's better if I show you.' He said before smirking. 'May I approach you oh wise one?' Harry chuckled quietly. Voldemort rolled his eyes at his childish behaviour.

'Yes yes. Just get on with it.' He mumbled. Harry walked up to him and got a piece of parchment out.

'Be patient my Lord. Be patient.' He chuckled and handed the parchment to him. Voldemort snatched it from him and read it. Harry raised his hands in surrender and leant on the side of his throne like chair and read over his shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Birth certificate of Harry James Potter.

Birth parents:  
Father- James Potter.  
Mother- Lily Potter née Evans.

Godparents:  
Godfather- Sirius Black and Remus Black née Lupin.  
Godmother- Alice Longbottom née Fortescue.

Creature inheritance(blocked by Albus Dumbledore) (block broken):  
Dark neko- sub

Mate:  
Vampire- dom  
Name- Tom Riddle

Powers(blocked by Albus Dumbledore) (blocks broken):  
-metamorphmagus  
-parceltounge  
-parcelmagic  
-wandless magic  
-mind magic  
-healing  
-occlumancy  
-legilimancy  
-elemental magic  
-animagus  
-death magic  
-life magic  
-creature speak.

Power level(blocked by Albus Dumbledore) (block broken):  
100%.

Core:  
Neutral.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Harry glanced at the frozen man and stood awkwardly waiting for his reaction.  
'Would you like me to remove my glamour?' Harry asked quietly.

'Yes please.' Voldemort answered quietly. Harry removed it and stood infront of the man. He had black ears with a white tip along with long black straight hair that reached his hips. He now had a black tail with also a white tip. He was originally 6'4 but was now incredibly smaller at 5'1. His eyes were a piercing avada kedavra green.

Voldemort looked at him and smiled. He raised his own wand and waved it over himself. He now looked like his younger self and much paler. His red eyes darker.

'Have you seriously had that glamour on you the whole time?' Harry chuckled.

'Yes.' He smirked.

'You look better like this. If you stayed like this no one would question your leadership. But that's just my thinking.' Said Harry.

'Yes but it scares the weak ones.' Tom replied. 'Now, what are you doing about him?'

'Well I want nothing to do with him. Like the parchment read, I'm neutral. I want no part in this war. And I'd like to stay here. In return I can give you bits of information I already know.' Harry offered. Tom smiled and nodded.

'That is fine with me.' Said Tom. Tom reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief. He dropped the cloth onto the floor next to him and transfigured it into another throne like chair. Tom waved his hand from Harry to the chair. Harry chuckled and sat down.

'The question I have is what is happening with the whole mate thing?' Harry asked and looked towards Tom.

'Well... I do hope you'll except me. I most definitely except you my kitten.' Tom whispered in his ear.

'Of course I accept you.' Harry chuckled and faced Tom. The man smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry kissed back quickly.


	6. Blarry

Harry put his hood up and walked through Diagon Alley trying to go unnoticed. He stepped into Flourish and Botts and closed the door behind him. After making sure hardly anyone was there he pulled his hood down. He walked up to the top and looked around at the books. He picked a few out and went downstairs to pay for them, holding them to his chest. He placed the books on the counter and got the right amount of money out of his wallet. He gave the shop owner the money and pulled his hood on. He got the books and held them to his chest again. He smiled at the owner and made his way out of the shop. As he did however, he bumped into someone and went flying backwards. Expecting to feel the ground he shut his eyes closed. Though instead of feeling the ground he felt an arm wrap around his waist catching him mid fall. Harry's hood fell backwards and he could now see his saviour. It was none other than Blaise Zabini. Same age as Harry but in Slytherin. Best friends with Draco Malfoy. Harry had secretly had a crush on the young man holding him since... forever. Harry blushed and stood up.

'Thanks, Zabini.' Harry mumbled. 'And sorry for bumping into you.'

'No problem Potter and it's fine. I get you're trying to hide from your millions of fans.' Blaise chuckled. Harry sighed at the usual Slytherin behaviour he received and bent down to grab his books. He pulled them back to his chest and rose from the ground and went to walk around him.  
'Hey...' Blaise quickly stood in front of him. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it.'

'It's fine. I'm used to it anyway.' Harry mumbled.

'Now I feel really bad.' Blaise chuckled nervously and put his hand on the back of his neck. Harry glanced at the movement and blushed at how hot the man was.

'You don't have to feel bad. I need to go, it was nice seeing you again Zabini.' Harry nodded and walked out the door. Blaise watched him go before sighing and running after him.

'Wait!' He called out. Harry turned and Blaise had to quickly come to a halt. 'Woah.' He gasped and as he stumbled he grabbed onto Harry's arms. Harry stood his ground and Blaise balanced himself out. 'Sorry,' he chuckled.

'It's fine.' Harry blushed as Blaise was still holding onto his arms.

'I... would you like to join me to the restaurant over there? I'll pay.' Blaise asked nervously.

'Uhhh... I... I would like that.' Harry chuckled quietly as he glanced up at the man.

'Cool. Let me quickly grab a book I wanted then I'll be right out.' Blaise said before rushing into the shop again. Harry pulled his hood up and lent on the shop wall. Two minutes later he came back out with the book he wanted. 'Let's go.' He grinned and held his arm out of him to hold. Harry rolled his eyes and took the arm. The two silently walked over to the restaurant and entered. Harry glanced around at all the people and got a bit nervous. Blaise felt Harry tighten his grip and looked at him.  
'Hey, we can go somewhere else if you're too nervous.'

'N-no it's fine.' Harry stuttered.

'You sure?' Blaise asked carefully.

'Yeah.' Harry smiled up at him. Blaise nodded and smiled back. He turned to the man at the front and asked for a table for two. The man showed them to a table and gave them a menu.

'Would you like anything to drink? We just got our finest wine this morning.' He offered. Harry looked at Blaise and shrugged.

'We'll have two glasses of that then please.' Blaise answered and the man walked away after giving them a nod. The two placed their books under the table and put their cloaks on the back of the chair. The man soon came back and poured the wine into two glasses. He turned away and left the two to decide their meals.

'Are you sure you want to pay for me? I don't mind paying for myself.' Harry asked as he looked over the prices.

'Yes, from the several husbands my mother has had we have boat loads of money.' Blaise chuckled. Harry smiled in understanding but still looked at the cheapest meals.

'I've never actually been to a restaurant before.' Harry chuckled after they ordered what they wanted.

'How? Did your family not take you out for a nice treat?' Blaise asked curiously.

'My family weren't big on giving any treats.' Harry laughed coldly before he regretted bringing it up.

'How so?' Blaise questioned the strange behaviour of Harry's family.

'They weren't exactly happy at having to raise me.' Harry mumbled quietly.

'Oh...' Blaise said and went quiet. He saw Harry start to get upset and changed the subject.  
'I saw you had books on healer stuff. You interested in becoming one?'

'Yeah, I have a course next week. I'm just going over everything again. Just to refresh my mind on it.' Harry answered. There food came and the two started to eat.

'So when did you decide you wanted to become a healer? Everyone would have expected you to become an Auror.' Blaise asked.

'Well I never really wanted to be apart of the war. But I really had no choice in the matter. And everything I done before it I was judged and told to do things the way people wanted me too. But now it has ended I'm making my own choices. In the war I had to fight many people. Kill many even...' Harry sighed. 'But I want to help them. Help heal them.'

'Makes sense.' Blaise said.

'Okay we've talked about me too much. What job have you got? Or haven't you got one yet?' Harry asked.

'Oh I'm working with Draco in a potions shop.' Blaise answered.

'Oh... you two were pretty good with potions. I definitely wasn't with the books we got given.' Harry chuckled.

'You were well good with Slughorn though. How?' Blaise smirked. They both knew Harry sucked before Slughorn.

'Oh Professor S... our old Professor had his own potions book. It was left in the cuboard full of others. Ron and me had faught over the best book but he got it. I took what looked like an old torn book that is like the others. Turned out it was his and he had made corrections to it. I followed his corrections and hey, my potions are excellent.'

'So your good with the right instructions. Who would have guessed?' Blaise laughed.

'No one.' Harry laughed as well.  
'So how have you been since it finished? I heard some Slytherins aren't getting the best treatment from everyone.'

'Yeah I'm fine... it's Draco that gets it rough. Even though he was forced into receiving the mark everyone still hates him. Which is completely stupid if you ask me. He was protecting his family. Wouldn't anyone?' Blaise sighed.

'You're really good friends aren't you?' Harry asked quietly and avoided eye contact with Blaise. Whom noticed Harry doing so and smirked.

'We've been friends since we were born. But nothing to worry about. I don't like him more than a best friend.' Blaise answered.

'What? Why would I care if you liked him that way? This isn't a date or anything.' Harry chuckled nervously as he blushed a deep red.

'I'd like it to be.' Blaise said as he "casually" placed his hand over Harry's. He grabbed his glass of wine with his other hand and sipped it whilst he watched Harry.  
Harry looked at the hand and blushed more if it was even possible. He looked up at Blaise through his messy jet black hair and saw the smile on his face. His eyes held truth and Harry couldn't help but smile like a kid in a sweet store.

'I... I'd like it to be too.' He mumbled.

'Then it is. Our first date.' Blaise replied and held Harry's hand properly.


	7. Haville

Harry finished with his patient and made his way to the staff room. He saw one of his best friends and made his way over to the refreshments. 'Hey Lucinda.' He smiled as he made himself a coffee.

'Hi Harry. What interesting stuff have you discovered today?' She smirked. He always seemed to get the interesting patients.

'Not much apart from this older woman. She had fallen onto her back really hard causing a fracture on her ribs. It was healed quickly and she couldn't stop thanking me for saving her life. Oh and then she went on to thank me for saving the wizarding world. I mean it's been twenty years.' Harry sighed and Lucinda laughed at him. 'It's not funny. Anyway... who's bringing the special herbs today?'

'Neville.' Lucinda smirked at him. He went to open his mouth but she interrupted him. 'Yes you can pick them up. I'll take your patient.' She laughed. Harry grinned at her and finished his coffee. He kissed her cheek and rushed off.

'You're the best Lucinda!' He said before disappearing.

'I know I am.' She sung to herself.  
Harry rushed to the delivery room as fast as he could. He eventually got there and sat on the table near the fireplace. He sorted his robes out to make himself look nice and waited for the delivery. Five minutes later the fireplace lit up and Neville came through. He was holding a cardboard box. He saw Harry and smiled. He placed the box on the table right before he got cornered to the wall.

'Hi Mr. Potter.' Harry whispered.

'Hi honey. Did Lucinda tell you I was bringing the delivery again?' Neville chuckled and gave Harry a kiss.

'Maybe... you're ruining the moment.' Harry pouted.

'Am not. Plus, I can set the mood better later.' Neville smirked. Harry raised his eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. 'I'm forgetting something aren't I?'

'Yep. Come on Neville think.' Harry chuckled. Neville scrunched his eyebrows together and thought hard. His eyes then lit up.

'Oh yeah we have to pick up the twins. There coming back home. I cannot believe they have finished Hogwarts.' Neville grinned.

'That's it.' Harry laughed. 'Oh speaking of the children. How's this one doing today?' Harry asked as he cupped Neville's stomach.

'Oh they're doing fine.' Neville chuckled.

'That's good. Thought of any names?' He mumbled as he bent down and lifted his shirt up to kiss his stomach. Neville smiled at the action.

'Nothing's changed about the ones I have.' Neville answered.

'Yay!' Harry cheered as he stood back up. 'I really like Lily Luna Alice Longbottom-Potter if it's a girl.'

'I still think the last names should be the other way round.' Neville pouted.

'Why? It's funny when people try to say it.' Harry smirked.

'Is that the only reason?' Neville laughed.

'No, your the mother so you're more important. You go first.' Harry smiled.

'What is it with you and giving long names though? You named the twins Albus Severus James Longbottom-Potter and Sirius Remus Frank Longbottom-Potter.' Neville replied.

'I don't know. I just wanted everyone to be remembered. I would have put Ron, Hermione, Fred..., George... and so on in their names but they're already long enough.' Harry sighed.

'I know you miss Fred... if we end up having a boy we can name them Fred.' Neville answered.

'Yay. Thanks sweet.' Harry replied and kissed Neville again before saying hello to their little baby. As he was talking to the baby they heard the fireplace go again. They looked towards it and saw a familiar blonde come out.  
'Oh hey Draco.' Harry said standing up.

'Hey lovebirds. Brang some of the things you wanted for the medicine.' He said as he placed a box onto the table next to the other box.

'Thanks. You want to come with us to pick up the kids. I'm sure our sons are sitting together.' Neville smirked.

'Yeah can't wait to get my ear chewed off when Scorpius tells me about your twins. Why won't they go out yet? It's killing me.' Draco whined.

'Hey at least you haven't got two kids talking about your kid non stop. Try doubling the ear chewing. And I think my boys are doing it soon. How's your little Lucy doing?' Harry asked.

'Oh she's good. But she gave us a little surprise the other day. She's a metamorphmagus.' He grinned.

'Oh my lord. That's incredible Draco.' Harry and Neville said in unison.

'I know. My little angel is so magical already.' Draco sighed. 'And yeah I'll come with you two.'

'Great have you two finished your shifts?' Harry asked looking at them both.

'Yeah.' Neville and Draco said together.

'I've just got to sign everything then I'll be back. You two can wait in the little cafe around the corner. I shouldn't be long.' Harry said before disappearing out of there.


	8. Snarry

Harry rushed through the wall to get to platform 9 3/4 before the train could leave. Vernon had decided he wanted a coffee before dropping Harry off so he was late. It was just under a minute before the train would leave. Harry sighed in relief when he saw the train hadn't left yet. He rushed over to the person who put their belongings into a storage compartment and gave his stuff to them. They glared at him because they had just closed it up but he didn't have time to apologize properly so he shouted sorry and jumped on the train. Catching his breath Harry began to walk down the train looking for somewhere to sit. After looking in each compartment, Harry noticed they were all full. Though he had seen Ron and Hermione in one but they were accompanied by Ginny. Harry didn't want to spend the whole ride being touched up and flirted by Ginny so he chose not to join them. Harry groaned at not having a seat but got comfortable standing in front of a window. He didn't mind standing up for the whole eight hour journey but it was his legs that would complain.  
Harry spent an hour enjoying the view but his legs soon began to ache. And his sprained ankle he was standing on didn't help much either. But he had to deal with it. He weren't in the mood for Ginny.

'Mr. Potter, what are you doing standing out in the corridor? Are the rules of no standing in the middle of the corridor not meant for you?' Harry heard a familiar voice say. Harry bit his lip in annoyance. Of course it was Snape's turn to petrol the train this year.

'No sir, and I'm sorry. I was just wanting a better view of outside. It's not great in the compartments.' Harry answered as he turned to face the Professor.

'I'm sure it is. Please hurry up and return to your compartment.' He mumbled before carrying on along the corridor.

'Everywhere is full.' Harry quickly said.

'And is the compartment with your two friends and girlfriend not big enough to fit you?' Snape said as he turned back to Harry with a raised eyebrow. He also spat the word girlfriend, which confused Harry a ton.

'It is big enough. And Ginny isn't my girlfriend. I just don't want to be touched up and hit on by her all the way through the journey.' Harry mumbled. Snape gave him a curious glance before sighing.

'Come with me.' He said before turning back around and walking away. Harry tried his best to catch up with him but could only walk slowly, his ankle was killing him.  
'Hurry up would you.' Snape growled before glancing back at Harry. Though he paused as he saw the young man limping.

'Sorry Professor.' Harry mumbled as he tried to catch up. Though he hadn't noticed Snape had stopped and stumbled back as he quickly came to a stop. Snape caught him and made sure he was steady.  
'Sorry.'

'It's fine. Why are you limping?' Snape questioned. He felt Harry tense up under his hands since he was still holding the young mans shoulders, making sure he wouldn't full.

'I sprained my ankle.' Harry answered.

'And you didn't think about going to saint mungos to get it healed? And how did you sprain it?' Snape pushed the full answer out of him.

'Didn't have time. And... I fell off my bed and landed funny on it.' Harry replied.

'Yes, I'm sure you were to busy being pampered.' Snape rolled his eyes and began walking again.

'I wasn't being pampered.' Harry growled.

'I'm sure.' He rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of his own compartment and let Harry in. Harry limped in and sat down next to the window and looked out of it. Snape sat down in front of him and read his book.

'Why does everyone think I'm a pampered spoilt brat?' Harry mumbled. 'Even my friends think it. It's why Ginny clings to me. She just wants money and gifts.'

'Maybe because you might be.' Snape scoffed. Though he does it quietly since he knew there was more behind Harry's question.

'Ugh! I'm not pampered, I'm not spoilt and I may seem like a brat to you but i'm not!' Harry cried frustrated.

'10 points...' Snape spat but he was interrupted.

'Yes from Gryffindore. I wasn't finished. You want to know the truth about my ankle. I got it from being pushed down the stairs. Pushed.' Harry snapped.

'Oh that's just a bit of rough playing around.' Snape said through clenched teeth.

'It was on purpose! I didn't make breakfast on time! So the punishment was a rough shove down the stairs!' Harry said as he began to tear up. Snape went to say something but he realised he had no words against what the young man had said.

'What do you mean? Why are you the one cooking breakfast and why did you get such punishment?' Snape asked.

'Because they hate me. They hate our kind. I'm a worthles freak to them.' Harry sniffled. 'And that punishment, was nothing against the others.' Harry chuckled coldly as he pulled up his sleeve. 'This,' he said pointing to a large mark. 'Is the result of my arm being pressed on a boiling hot stove. I forgot to do a chore.' Harry then lifted up his top and pointed to a scar on his sides.  
'This was from repeatedly being chuckled against the wall. And onto broken glass...'

Severus watched as Harry showed more and more scars, bruises and injuries. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The young man had been abused all his life and he didn't know. No one knew by the sounds of it. Severus then felt a new emotion, one he hadn't had for years. He wanted to murder the Dursleys. He wanted to make them pay for harming the young man he had seen grow through Hogwarts. Harming the man he had grown some feelings for but hid them.

By now Harry was sobbing and hiding his face in his hands. Severus' heart clenched and he moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing young man and let him cry. Though Harry stiffened at the gesture.  
'It's okay, just cry.' Harry listened as Severus hummed a tune and he couldn't help but melt into the hug. He hid his face on Severus' chest and began to cry again.  
Harry loved the feeling of the older man hugging him. He couldn't believe he had just spilled his guts about his home life and now he was being comforted by the man he had grown to like. Harry wrapped his arms around the mans waist and got comfortable as he cried.   
Severus held him closer if possible. "I like this. Maybe I shouldn't hide my feelings any longer." He thought to himself. Severus soon felt Harry go limp and realised he had fallen asleep. Severus sighed and put a notice me not charm on his compartment. Severus got himself comfy and accioed his book into his hand.


	9. Geomione

Hermione ran out of the Burrow crying. Ron had just told her he liked someone else, a male in fact. She ran through the field and soon found a tree. She sat under the tree and tucked her knees to her chest as she cried.  
She honestly didn't know how to feel. Sure she had felt the drift between them and expected something to happen. But it shocked her.   
Had Ron ever loved her?   
And did Ron accidentally cheat and had to quickly put their relationship to a stop?  
Or did he do it on purpose?

Hermione couldn't put all the blame on him though. She had been drifting away as well. She had grown a liking to someone else. She tried helping this person grieve but ended up growing feelings for them.

'Hermione?' She heard someone say. She looked up from the ground to see George standing over her.

'H-hey George.' She sniffled. George smiled sadly down at her before sitting down at her side. 'Did you know?'

'About Ron?' George said to make sure he understood. She gave him a nod and he let our a breath. 'I got signs... but I couldn't piece them together since you two were with each other.'

'Okay...' she sniffled. 'H-how have you been?'

'I've been feeling better thanks to you. I might open the shop back up soon.' George grinned. Hermione smiled at him.

'That's good. You deserve to be happy.' Hermione chuckled.

'Hmm, maybe. But I know I'm never going to be truly happy. And it's not just because of... you know.' George sighed.

'What's keeping you from being happy?' Hermione frowned.

'The person I've loved for years doesn't like me in that way. Well, I haven't asked but I'm sure they don't. They like someone else.' George mumbled.

'I'm sure they do like you. Who is it?' Hermione smiled the best she could.

'I can't say...' George replied.

'Ahh why not? Is it Angelina Johnson?' Hermione asked.

'No.' George chuckled.

'Hmm are they someone I know? Wait... what gender are they first?' Hermione smirked.

'Female Hermione.' George laughed.  
'And yes, you know them I guess.'

'Hmm, I don't know many females your age.' Hermione huffed.

'Now who said they are my age?' George smirked.

'Ohhh, okay. One of the Patil twins? I know one works near you.' Hermione said.

'No, neither of them.' George shivered.  
'Rather not date a twin.'

'Fair enough... by any chance Lavender Brown? She works near you as well.' Hermione replied.

'Merlin no. I'd rather keep my lips attached to me.' George said, making Hermione laugh. 'And the she doesn't work near me, the person I'm in love with that is. She has a well paid job in the Ministry.'

'Ohhh she works with me then.' Hermione said. She really didn't want to find out who they were but if they made George happy, Hermione would try her best to get him with the woman he loves.  
'Most of the people I work with are older then the both of us. Oh who is it George?' Hermione pouted as she went forward onto her knees and held onto George's arm.

'I think you've made it pretty obvious who it is Hermione.' George smirked. Hermione looked at him in confusion and went over what she had said in her mind. Though it still didn't come to her. There was a little hope in her mind of who it could be but that was impossible, well as least that's what she thought.

'I have a guess but I don't know if that's possible or not. I mean this person can't be lucky enough to have someone like you... l-love them.' Hermione stuttered looking down.

'Hermione,' George whispered as he lifted her head with his finger. 'Who do you think it is? And you're a smart girl Hermione, don't say something so dumb and stupid. This person is, as you say, lucky enough to have my love.'

'I don't want to say it encase I'm wrong. It would be highly embarrassing...' Hermione mumbled looking into his eyes.

'And I won't make you feel embarrassed if you get it wrong. Because you never know, you might be right.' George smiled.

'Okay...' Hermione sighed.   
'Do they have brown hair?' She mumbled as she inched forward with her knees.

'Yes.' George chuckled as he moved a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

'Eye colour?' Hermione asked.

'Brown as well.' George smiled and he cupped her cheek.

'Her patronus?' Hermione smiled.

'An otter,' George chuckled. 'Now Hermione, you know who it is don't ask more questions.'

'One more,' Hermione smirked. 'Do you really think this person doesn't like you back? Possibly love you back?'

'I don't know does she?' George whispered as he glanced from Hermione's light brown eyes to her light pink lips.

'Possibly love I think.' Hermione mumbled. George took a shaky breath before slamming his lips onto hers. Hermione shivered into to the gentle yet firm blissful kiss. She hadn't realised how bad she had wanted this.  
George pulled back from the kiss so he could get some air.

'I love you Hermione Jean Granger.' George chuckled.

'I possibly love you too George Weasley.' Hermione chuckled back. 'So, do you think you'll be able to be happy again now?' She asked as she sat back on her butt again, George wrapping his arm around her shoulders so she could rest her head on his arm.

'I hope so.' He whispered as he kissed her temple. 'Hey, so how do you feel about... your ex?'

'Oh... I've known for a while we were drifting apart. It was just a shock. I didn't know why he was but I kinda knew why I was. Trying to make someone happy just made me fall for them.' Hermione answered. 'So, I love him as a best friend and brother.'

'How do you know you don't love me like that?' George sighed.

'Because, when I kissed Ronald it was plain. But that kiss we just shared, Merlin it was something. Amazingly good something.' Hermione smiled at him.

'Well that's a relief.' George chuckled.  
'So... be my girlfriend Hermione Granger?'

'Of course George Weasley.' Hermione grinned before receiving another short, sweet but firm, blissful kiss.


	10. Wolfstar

Cough - smut warning - cough.

'Padfoot, Moony, I'm having a shower.' Harry said as he got off the sofa.

'Okay kiddo. Take as long as you need.' Sirius grinned at him as he placed his now empty cup on the coffee table.

'Will do.' Harry chuckled as he left through the door. Remus glanced at Sirius before going back to his book. He listened as Harry turned on the shower before glancing back at Sirius. Said man stood up and picked the two empty cups up.

'Would you like another cup Moony?' Sirius asked him.

'Mmmm, yes please.' Remus replied looking the man up and down as he left to the kitchen. 'Why does the full moon have to happen tomorrow?' He mumbled to himself.  
With a frustrated sigh he put his book down and stood up, making his own way to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and lent on the side. He watched as Sirius put the kettle on for them both. Remus took a deep breath to try ignore instincts but failed.  
Remus, after shuting the door, slowly walked up behind Sirius and ran a finger down the mans arm.

'What are you doing Remy?' Sirius gulped.

'Nothing much.' He whispered into the mans ear. Sirius shivered at the feeling. Remus lowered his head and placed a peck on the back of Sirius' neck. Sirius gasped slightly.

'R-Remy...' he whispered as he shut his eyes tightly.

'Don't speak...' Remus whispered into his ear again before bringing his teeth to his neck. Though not biting hard enough to draw blood.

'Mmm...' Sirius moaned. Remus latched his lips onto the nape of Sirius' neck and sucked. 'F-fuck.' Remus chuckled deeply before doing it again on the other side. As he did so his hands slowly ran down Sirius' body.  
'N-not now Remy... Harry is in the bathroom.'

'I'm aware.' Remus mumbled as he placed more kisses, leaving many marks to show where. 'He'll be taking his time... and we both know he takes forever anyway.' Remus led his hand to Sirius' arse and squeezed.

'Remy...' Sirius groaned.

'Yes baby?' Remus replied as he ran his finger gently above a semi hard member belonging to Sirius, causing the man to moan deeply.

'A-are you sure? Are you s-sure you want m-me?' He stuttered. Remus placed his hands on Sirius' hips and swung him around.

'I'm sure,' he mumbled before latching his lips on Sirius'. 'Your mine.' He purred as he rubbed his own hard member against Sirius' now fully hard member.

'Yours.' Sirius moaned. Remus cupped the mans tent and rubbed. 'F-fuck Remy.'

'Is that what you want baby?' Remus whispered.  
'Do you want me to fuck, you?'

'Mmm.' Sirius groaned.

'Fuck you hard? Bare? Till you can't walk properly? Or just a quick one? Words baby.' Remus chuckled against the mans neck as he licked stripes across each love mark.

'Hard... fuck me hard and bare Remy.' Sirius shuddered.

'As you wish baby.' Remus purred before yanking the mans trousers and briefs down. Sirius hissed as the air hit his rock hard member. Remus growled as he saw his mates member for the first time. 'You're beautiful.'

'Mmm, I'd say the same for you but you're covered.' Sirius smirked.

'Be patient my love.' Remus chuckled and spanked Sirius' bare arse causing him to gasp.

'Please Remy, I want you.' Sirius begged.

'Mmm, beg some more baby.'' Remus groaned as he sucked on Sirius' neck.

'Please, fuck me Remy. I want you. Want you inside me. Claim me as yours please.' Sirius begged more.

'That's it.' Remus purred before he yanked his own trousers and boxers down. Sirius looked down and drueled at the sight. Remus was much bigger than his own six inches by two. Sirius had no clue how all eight inches could fit inside of him.

'Your handsome.' Sirius groaned.

'Thank you. Now, suck.' Remus ordered Sirius to suck his fingers. Sirius done do eagerly. 'That's enough. Now turn around and bend over.' Sirius moaned at being ordered around and done as he was told. Remus unplugged the kettle and moved it to the table before eyeing Sirius arse with hunger. 'I'm so going to eat you up later.' He growled before pushing one finger in. Sirius whined at having so little in him so Remus added a second. Sirius bit his lip to fight back a moan. Remus stretched him a bit before adding a third. This time Sirius couldn't keep the moan in.   
Remus smirked at that and pulled all three out. Sirius whined at the loss but soon held his breath as he felt the tip of Remus cock.  
'Ready baby?'

'Y-yes Remy. Want you so bad.' Sirius moaned. 'Wreck me Rem.' Remus growled and shoved himself in. 'Remy!' Sirius moaned out in pleasure. Remus pulled out before slamming back in. 'Ahh!' Remus done this a couple times before adjusting himself and slamming back in. This time he had obviously got the right spot. 'FUCK REMY!' He screamed in pleasure. 'Do again.' He moaned.

'Anything for you baby.' Remus purred before repeating his action.

'Mmm, so... close.' Sirius moaned.

'Me too.' Remus groaned as he continued slamming in and out. 'Come for me Sirius. Come for me.'   
As if on cue, Sirius let out a cry of pleasure as his load shot out. Remus moaned deeply as Sirius' arse tightened around his cock, causing him to let his load go. Remus' instincts kicked in and he flew forward, his wolf teeth penetrating the nape or Sirius' neck. Sirius moaned at the feeling and melted onto the side. Remus pulled back seconds later and licked over the mark. He pulled out of Sirius and started to pant.  
'You were so good baby.'

'You too.' Sirius panted as he stood up and faced Remus. Said man waved his wand over them both and they were soon clean and had their clothes on. Remus lent forward.

'Your mine now.' He whispered before giving him a peck on the lips, a smack on the arse and walking away. He opened the door and walked back to the living room. As he entered he froze. Harry was sat on the couch with his own book. Harry saw him from the corner of his eye and waved.  
'How long have you been down here?'

'Long enough. Down worry, as soon as I came back down I placed a silencing charm up.' Harry answered, not pulling his eyes away from the book.

'I can explain.' Remus said quickly.

'No need to. I've been waiting for one of you two to make a move for years now. It's so obvious you're attracted to each other.' Harry replied.

'I... you're ok with this?' Remus asked as he sat down on the opposite sofa.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' Harry chuckled at him like that was a stupid question.

'I don't know. He is your godfather.' Remus said.

'You're my honorary godfather - or uncle you choose -. ' Harry smiled over the top of his book.

'I prefer godfather.' Remus chuckled.

'Well then, honorary godfather, I've shiped you two together since third year at Hogwarts.' Harry said before Sirius entered. Sirius spotted Harry and blushed deeply as he sat next to Remus.  
'Wow Moony! You definitely wanted to make sure people knew he was yours.' Harry chuckled as he saw the many love marks. Remus laughed at his words while Sirius pouted.  
'Oh and I so knew you were bottom Sirius.' Harry said before making his way to the kitchen.

'Hey! Why would your think that?!' Harry heard as disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius:

The brightest star visible from any part of Earth is Sirius in the constellation Canis Major the Greater Dog. Sirius is sometimes called the Dog Star. Most people in the Northern Hemisphere notice Sirius in the southeast - south - or southwest on evenings from winter to mid-spring.


	11. Drarry , Severitus

(It's kinda longish. Mention of still borns and miscarriages so don't have to read this if you don't want to.)

Harry paced the room he was in nervously. So many thoughts in his head. Should he do this? Was he ready to show that emotion? What if he said no?   
'Harry, love. Calm down,' a voice sighed.

'I can't Draco! What if he says no huh?!' Harry snapped. Harry shut his mouth instantly and walked over to his lover and got on his knees to place his head on the blondes lap. 'I'm sorry Dray. I'm worried and stressed but that is no excuse for snapping. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way.'

'It's fine love. It's perfectly normal for this to happen. The weddings happening in two days and you have the most important decision in your life to make,' Draco said as he stroked the ravens now tamed hair.

'Second most important,' Harry mumbled as he looked at Draco's hand that held an engagement ring.

'Alright smarty pants. Second most important decision. But I'm sure he'll say the same thing I said with the first most important decision.' Draco chuckled.

'What, "let's talk else where"?' Harry snickered.

'Hey! As much as I loved the whole street mob proposal thing, you know how much I hate being in public. And it went well the second time round, I got to ask that time.   
I'm surprised I'm marrying you in front of such a large crowd. But you had to go and have a large family.' Draco mumbled.

'I'm sure they love you too Draco' Harry laughed. 'But I can't wait to go and expand that family.'

'I'm not sure. Since I'm bottom I'm the carrier. Ouch.' Draco said as he subconsciously rubbed his stomach.

'How about, if we want a second I'll carry?' Harry offered.

'Sounds great but remember, since you're top the potion may not accept you leading to more of a chance of miscarriage. Do you want to risk that? I mean... I've already had to experience that and it still hurts. I know you hurt as well but it would hurt more next time,' Draco sighed.

'How about we both take the potion next time?' Harry asked. 'One of us is sure to have a child then ' Draco knew how much Harry wanted kids and he wanted kids just as much so of course, he nodded.

'Of course love,' Draco smiled.

'I hope I'm not intruding,' a voice startled them. They both looked up -and around in Harrys case- to see Severus Snape.

'Severus!' Harry cheered as he got up and rushed to the man. Severus chuckled and opened his arms prepared.   
'I'm glad you came.'

'I'm sure. Is this what it's about? Do you want me to start making the potion?' Severus asked carefully. He knew it was a touchy subject. Draco had tried before, they were going to have twins but... one was a miscarriage and the other... still born. They both had been torn to shreds. He wasn't sterile, neither of them were. They had checked that before hand.

'Yes but that wasn't why we wanted you here,' Draco smiled as he walked over and hugged the man.

'Very well, what have I been brung here for then?' Severus smiled at them both. Harry grew worried again and started pacing. 'Harry, what's wrong?' The man asked as he became worried at the sight.

'Nothings wrong Sev...' Draco sighed and he walked over and hugged his fiance. 'You can do it Harry come on. Where's that Gryffindor courage we all know you have?'

'Okay, I can do this,' Harry breathed.

'Yes you can,' Draco smiled more as he pecked the mans cheek and pulled away from the hug so Harry could face the oldest adult in the room.

'Harry, what's going on? Are you in trouble or something? Are you hurt?' Severus asked as his eyes scanned the younger.

'No Severus, I'm fine.' Harry said and smiled at the older to confirm that. 'Here goes... wouldyougivemeawayattheceremony?' Severus took a few seconds to decode the sentence before his eyes went wide and misty.

'You want m-me to give you away?' Severus chocked back a sob of happiness.

'More then anything Severus,' Harry answered.

'Yes of course I'd give you away,' Severus chuckled and engulfed Harry into a tight hug. 'I can't believe you'd choose me.'

'I could never choose someone else Sev. You're basically my dad,' Harry whispered. Severus let out the sob of happiness this time and hugged Harry tighter if it was possible.

'You're a son to me as well Harry,' he shook.   
Draco watched in shock as Harry got taller and his hair turned from jet black to charcoal black, it looked more straight now then curly and it had grown to his mid back.   
Severus felt Harry grow and pulled back from the hug, only to gasp at the sight. Harry still had Lily's eyes but he no longer looked exactly like James Potter. He looked more of a mix between James and Severus. 'Harry...'

'Before you go and scare him,' a female voice chuckled. The three turned around to see the most shocking sight. Magik herself was standing right in front of them in normal every day clothes. 'I honestly don't like fate sometimes, but he makes up for it in the end. You were supposed to be with Lily, Severus. You would still have gotten Harry. His names would have been Harry Severus Snape instead however. Harry would be the exact same. Though he would have looked exactly like you instead of James. He would still have to fight and defeat a mad man, though it wouldn't have been Tom Riddle. James would have been the one to end up working for the mad man instead. Sirius Black wouldn't have been your godfather, Harry, Tom Riddle would have. Yea Severus would have died in that case... so I'm happy it didn't work out between you and Lily, sorry. Anyway, you two have been magically bonded as father and son,' she finished. Severus was the first to speak.

'I'm glad it turned out this way. I would never have gotten to know Harry then,' Severus smiled at the younger who was now and forever his son.

'I never get a break do I?' Harry chuckled. 'I still have to fight a mad man.'

'Well, there are many other lives you will live. I'm sure you'll be getting a break eventually,' Magik winked. 'But that's a story for another time. That time being never. Have fun in this life and I'm sorry for something that hasn't happened yet.' She said before disappearing.

'Well that just happened,' Draco mumbled. 'And I'm going to get a father in law now, fun.'

'Don't sound to enthusiastic Draco, you'd make it sound like you didn't mean it,' Harry smirked.

'Okay, I love you all very much but now I have to go and get a better suit for the ceremony,' Severus said. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes but let the man go, him promising to start the potion tonight.

Draco hugged his lover as he thought everything over. He was happy they were going to try again.   
He just hoped nothing bad would happen.

(Two days later)

Harry fanned his face with his hands as he paced his living room. 'Harry?' A voice called as the door opened. Severus walked in and saw the state Harry was in. He sighed and hugged his son.

'Am I making the right choice?' Harry mumbled.

'What do you mean?' Severus questioned.

'I mean, I dont know if I can give Draco the love he deserves. He deserves so much more then me. I'm a mess. He needs rest from the war, not reminders,' Harry answered.

'Harry, Draco signed up for this willingly the day he asked you out. And he knew what he was signing up for. And he does deserve you,' Severus said.

'How do you know?' Harry whispered.

'Because you care enough to ask,' Severus answered. Harry pulled back and let out a breath.

'Guess we should get going then?' Harry smiled.

'Yep,' Severus smiled back and put his arm out for Harry to take. Harry chuckled and took it before they left the room. He flattened his outfit out as much as he could before walking into his garden, where the ceremony was begin held.

The music started so everyone stood and turned towards Harry and Severus as they walked down the isle.

The music started so everyone stood and turned towards Harry and Severus as they walked down the isle  
Harry nodded towards all his guests before he looked up at Draco. The blonde was looking at Harry with so much love. Harry couldn't believe he had such a caring and gorgeous man. Severus hugged Harry before letting the younger man step up to Draco. Harry took Draco's out streched hand and stood in front of him. The music died down and everyone sat.

'We gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Lord Draco Malfoy and Lord Harry Potter in marriage.

Marriage is promised between two people who love each other, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together.

This ceremony will not create a relationship that doesn't already exist between you. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you succeed together. The love between you now joins as one,' the officiant said. 'The grooms have a few words to share.'   
Harry coughed a little before he started.

'I always thought it would be difficult to find someone who will love me when I'm always scattered in a thousand pieces.

It's like trying to complete a puzzle when you don't know if you have all the right pieces.

But then you showed me every piece doesn't have to be in place to create something beautiful.

That love can exist in the most imperfect, lost and broken people.

And I promise you that love will be just as beautiful, if you're in a thousand pieces or just one.'

Draco felt his eyes getting misty at the vow. The blonde took a big breath before doing his speech.

'I can't promise you that dark clouds will never hover over our lives or that the future will bring us many rainbows.   
I can't promise you that tomorrow will be perfect or that life will be easy.

I can promise you my everlasting devotion,   
my loyalty,   
my respect,   
and my unconditional love for many lifetimes.   
I can promise that I'll always be there for you,   
to listen,   
to hold your hand,   
and I'll always do my best to make you happy,   
and make you feel loved.   
I can promise that I'll see you through any crisis,   
and pray with you,   
dream with you,   
build with you,   
and always cheer you on and encourage you.   
I can promise you that I'll willingly be your protector, your adviser, your counselor, your friend -not matter if you accept me or not-, your family, your everything.

I promise you.'

Now Harry's eyes hadn't turned misty. They had turned into to waterfalls. He had gently slapped Draco's arm for the comment but he had enjoyed every other word. They all meant so much.

'Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you,' the officiant said.

'I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.' Draco and Harry said together and they slid each others wedding rings on.

'Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your husband through sickness and health, to love and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?' The officiant asked.

'I do,' Harry smiled at Draco.

'Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your husband through sickness and health, to love and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?' The officiant repeated the question.

'I do,' Draco smiled back at Harry.

'By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband so mote it be!' A light surrounded their rings and they knew they would be together forever. 'You may kiss the groom!' The officiant shouted in joy. Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco by the back of his neck to pull him closer and kissed him, gaining a bunch of whistles.   
Draco and Harry parted and grinned at everyone.   
\-----  
Severus pulled the gift bag out of his pocket and tapped Harry's shoulder after he enlarged it. Harry turned in his seat and smiled at Severus. 'Are you enjoying the wedding?'

'Not as much as you are I can see,' Severus smirked. Harry playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled. Severus lifted the bag to Harry's eye sight and the younger man spotted it.

'You've already given your wedding gift,' Harry sighed.

'Yes but I think you might want this. I put it in a gift bag so people wouldn't wonder why I was giving such a thing,' Severus said as Harry took it. The younger mans curiosity piqued and he opened the bag. His face turned from curiosity to realisation. It was the potions for Draco and him.

'Thank you, dad,' Harry whispered as he hugged the man.

'Your welcome, son,' Severus whispered back. Harry pulled away and turned to show Draco. The blonde lent forward in his seat and smiled at Severus to say thank you. Harry was looking at the potions when a slow song came on. He smirked and looked at Draco. The blonde face palmed.   
Harry stood up and held his hand out.

'Would you care to dance, husband?' Harry asked. Draco chuckled and took the hand.

'Why I would love to, husband,' Draco said before Harry took him around the table and onto the dance floor. When they approached it, everyone parted so the couple could have their first dance of the night. Harry spun Draco around before placing his hands on the blonde's waist. Draco laughed and put his arms around Harry's neck. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed in happiness. "Life couldn't get better then this," Draco thought to himself as they swayed to the music.  
______________________________________  
(One month after wedding)

Draco collapsed to his bathroom floor with a huge sob. Just a week ago Harry had said the potion hadn't worked for him. Draco had been going to the toilet because he felt odd, and saw blood.   
So he hid his face in his hands as he sobbed.   
The door swung open seconds later and Draco found himself in someone's arms. Draco guessed it was Harry and curled into the arms.   
The person belonging to the arms saw the bloood and shut their eyes as tears threatened to fall. Though he was still hurt by his results so shutting his eyes didn't work. He started to cry and soon became a sobbing mess like Draco. Though he had to be strong. How he could be strong and sob at the same time, he had no clue. He stood and picked Draco up bridal style. He walked into their room and placed Draco on the bed. Luckily they were already in pyjamas so Harry got on and put the cover over them. He grabbed Draco's waist and brung him to his chest, one hand going to Draco's head. The two cried themselves to sleep that night.  
______________________________________  
(One week later)

Harry and Draco were desperate to have their own child so the last resort they had was adoption. Neither seemed to care whether the child was blood or not at this point. They wanted... needed to have a child. They had gotten their hopes up too many times to give up now.   
So they went to the Ministry and asked for the adoption test.   
You see, ever since the war, you needed permission from Magik herself to adopt a child. They couldn't risk another child's safety.   
A woman led them to a room and took them inside after they were told to leave their wands outside in a locked box. Couldn't have anyone oblivate or change the witness' memory now could they.   
Harry gripped Draco's shaking hand as the witness began speaking.

'Do you, Lady Magik, grant Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter permission to adopt any child we have in our adoption centres?'   
Harry and Draco waited for Magik to show up and say yes... but she didn't. Draco fell to the floor feeling numb. That was their last hope.

'Why?' Draco whispered. 'Why can't we have a child?'   
Harry couldn't respond, he too felt numb. Why did everything happen to him? He had learnt to deal with everything else but this! How could he cope with this?! He wanted a child so desperately. He wanted a family of his own. He loved Draco so much and wanted to have a family with him.   
Why did life and fate hate him so much?   
The witness watched with sadness as the two stayed silent and numb. She was told their story and she couldn't possibly begin to imagine what pain they were going through.   
A miscarriage, still born, failed attempt at getting pregnant, another miscarriage then getting declined by Magik herself... it would be horrible.   
______________________________________  
(A year after failed adoption test)

The married couple had hardly left the house since the failed adoption test. People were starting to become worried for their health. So Harry had decided he would let people know they were alive by going shopping in Diagon Alley. Word had more then lucky spread about all their attempts at getting a child because no one rushed up to Harry for questions. No one had even waved his way. They left him be. A part of Harry felt angry that now of all times they decided to leave him be. But then he felt relieved because he honestly wanted to stay in their room and curl up into a ball and die. Harry was thankful his relationship with Draco stuck. This was such a hard time and they both felt numb. So it was a surprise to everyone that they're relationship was as strong as ever. They stuck to their promises -most of them anyway-, they would love each other through sickness and death, to love and to hold, for as long as they both shall live. Harry honestly hoped he would love Draco when they were dead as well. He couldn't imagine life or death without him.

So Harry stepped into a small café and asked for their best coffee and a sausage roll. The staff had been just as surprised as the customers at seeing Harry inside the café. Well, suprised to see him out of his home. Harry ignored them and found a seat by the window. He enjoyed his coffee very much as he looked out of the window. It didn't seem that busy but Diagon Alley was full of life again. The war definitely did a number on the shopping alley. But I guess five years after the war gave it enough time to heal.   
Harry was about to eat his sausage roll when two kids walked into the café. They had worn out clothes and shoes. It looked like they hadn't met a shower or bath for years. And they were incredibly skinny. But the kids seemed to look a lot alike. Though one had what Harry would guess blond hair and the other had black hair, the hair reaching to their shoulders. He couldn't really tell exactly what shade the colour was at how much filth was on them. At their resemblance, Harry assumed they were twins.

'Scusme me,' the blonde one mumble up to a staff member. The staff member lent over the counter and looked down at the boys.

'How can I help you?' They asked.

'What most cheap food have?' The blonde asked.

'A sausage roll, it's 12 nuts,' the staff member answered.   
The blonde looked down at the money in his hand and frowned.

'We not got enough... sorry for waisting time mister,' the blonde mumbled before dragging his brother out. Harry's heart broke as the black haired boy clenched his stomach in pain but said nothing.   
Harry looked at his sausage roll and felt guilty.   
He chucked it in the bin before walking up to the counter.

'Can I get two hot chocolates and two english breakfasts? I'll have this outside,' Harry asked. The staff member nodded and disappeared behind a door. Two minutes later he came back with the food and drinks on a tray. Harry thanked the man before giving him the correct amount of money. He took the tray outside and placed it on a table. He looked around for the boys and spotted them hiding in the alleyway right next to the café. Harry lent over the bar and whistled at them. They looked up at Harry and he waved them over. The blonde grabbed his brothers hand and walked over to Harry, making sure   
the black haired boy was behind him.   
'Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Come up here,' Harry smiled. The blonde nodded and a few seconds later they were approaching Harry cautiously. He told them to sit at the table and they did.

'Mister? I'm sowwy if down something wong,' the blonde put his head down in shame. 'But don' huwt bwother.'

'I'm not going hurt you,' Harry smiled more. 'I was in the café when you came in. I saw you was a little short on change for a good meal so hear you both go,' Harry said as he slid the tray over. The blonde finally noticed the food and his mouth fell open at the amount. He sniffed the drink and almost melted.

'Are sure mister?' The blonde asked as he looked longingly at the food.

'Yes I'm sure,' Harry smiled. The blonde took one plate off the tray and put it in the middle of him and his brother. Harry chuckled slightly before he leaned over and slid the plate towards the blonde. He picked up the other plate and placed it in front of the black haired boy. He grabbed the hot chocolates and placed them in front of the boys as well. The blondes lower lip trembled at the action. He sniffled and told his brother to eat. Though they both looked at the cutlery in confusion, like they were trying to figure out how to use them. Harry frowned at the sight. He moved his chair closer to them and hesitated as he lifted up the black haired boys fork. He gathered some beans and blew them. He smiled at the boy as he held the fork up to the boy expecting him to catch on and take the fork. Harry was shocked when the boy opened his mouth. The young adult shook himself from the shock and brang the fork to his mouth and let him eat off it. Harry repeated this action with the blonde. He soon got in the rhythm of feeding them both.   
Once they had finished their food they drunk their hot chocolates.

'So, what are your names?' Harry questioned.

'We not names mister? We not wemeber,' the blonde answered. Harry got much sadder at that information.

'Okay... so why are you on the streets? If you don't mind me asking.' Harry asked the blonde. The black haired boy seemed unable to say any actual words currently. He was still talking gibberish like a baby would.

'Mummy, daddy died afer war,' the blonde answered as he covered his brothers ears.

'Oh, why weren't you sent to an orphanage?' Harry frowned.

'Mummy, daddy were on wong side war. No orphage want us,' the blonde answered. Harry's mouth fell open. How could they not want such young children just because of what side their parents were on?!   
Harry then got this crazy idea.

'Would you two boys like to come on a small trip with me?' Harry asked. The blonde eyed Harry cautiously before nodding. Harry smiled and stood up. He took the boys hands and walked back into the café.   
'Can I use your fireplace?' Harry asked the staff member. The man nodded and motioned for him to follow. Harry did so and ended up in a living room.   
'Have you boys used this way of transportation?'

'No,' the blonde mumbled.

'Would you like to try today?' Harry smirked. Both boys faces lit up and they nodded super fast. Harry chuckled and walked into the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and chucked it down shouting, 'Malfoy Manor!' He gripped the boys hands as he felt the familiar feeling of the floor being dragged away underneath his feet. They were soon chucked out of the fireplace and into his living room.

'Harry!' A voice shouted, sounding frightened. Harry looked up to see Draco looking at the boys next to him.

'Hi Draco,' Harry smiled sheepishly.

'Who are these boys and where did you get them?' Draco asked.

'They live in the streets and they don't remember their names Draco,' Harry sighed. The older blonde frowned and looked at the boys.

'Why aren't they in an orphanage?' Draco questioned. Harry let go of the younger blonde's hand and covered the black haired boy's ears.

'Their mother and father were on the wrong side of the war and they died. No orphanage wanted them.' Harry growled. Draco gasped at Harry's words.

'They put two kids into this position because of what side their parents were on?!' Draco spat.

'Yes and I have an idea,' Harry said.

'What is it?' Draco asked curiously. He waved Draco closer so he could whisper it to him.

'When we tried adopting, the witness asked if we could adopt any of the children in any of their orphanages. They weren't in the orphanage Draco. We can try and adopt them,' Harry whispered. Draco pulled back with a look of "yes I want to" and "what if we get refused again?"   
'We have to try Draco, this may be our last hope.'   
Draco looked into Harry's eyes and nodded.

'We should get them cleaned up first,' Draco mumbled.

'No, I want those people to see what they've done,' Harry growled.

'Don't you take that tone with me,' Draco glared.

'I wasn't meaning for it to sound like I aimed it at you. I'm aiming it at the Ministry. I mean, how could they do this to... kids!' Harry cried.

'I know... let's go now,' Draco smiled and Harry grinned at him.

'Okay boys, another trip through the fireplace,' Harry told them and they got excited.

'Maybe we should pick them both up,' Draco mumbled as he looked at how much room was left in the fireplace.

'Right, do you boys mind being picked up?' Harry asked. The black haired boy grinned and put his arms out as the answer. Harry chuckled and picked the boy up, resting him on his hip. Draco picked up the blonde and stepped in. Harry chucked the floo powder down and shouted,   
'England Ministry of Magic!'   
They were sucked into the flames and spat back out seconds later. Harry checked if the black haired boy was okay before checking the two blondes. Everyone seemed to be fine so they began walking up to the front desk. Each a step they took, they gained more eyes.  
'I'd like another adoption test,'

'Mr. Malfoy, you've already been declined,' the receptionist said.

'Declined to adopt from one of your orphanages. These boys aren't from an orphanage, they are from the streets,' Harry growled. The receptionist frowned in confusion.

'We dont leave kids on the street, have you gone mad Mr. Malfoy?' The receptionist questioned. Harry turned and gave the black haired boy to Draco and told Draco to cover their ears if he could. He turned to the receptionist again and slammed his hands down.

'Yes I've gone mad! But not the way you think! These boys have been living on the street since the war! You can clearly see that! Their parents were on the wrong side so your orphanages didn't want them! They are kids for Merlins sake and you judged them because of their parents choices! Now I want that adoption test now!' Harry fumed. The receptionist nodded and told them to follow. Once again they were told to leave their wands outside. The witness took the kids to the side as they performed the test.

'Do you, Lady Magik, accept Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to adopt any child that has no parent?' The witness asked. Not even a second had gone by before Magik showed up. Draco and Harry dropped to the floor and sobbed in happiness.

'I'm sorry for the pain you've been through,' Magik sighed. 'It's just, you were meant to adopt certain people. If you had a child you wouldn't have considered adoption. Then when you came here, the wrong question was asked.   
You have my permission to adopt.'

'Thank you,' Harry whispered.

'You're welcome,' Magik smiled. 'Now I have to go, adopt the right people. ' Lady Magik was engulfed in a light before she disappeared. With the help of Harry, Draco stood up and let out a shaky breath.

'We can adopt, Harry. We can have kids,' Draco grinned like a two year old and hugged his husband. Harry chuckled and spun him around.

'Mister, sowwy intewupt but bwother 'n' me wan' go home,' Harry heard.

'What home?' Harry frowned.

'Alley,' the blonde mumbled.   
Harry let out a breath of relief. He thought they actually had a home. Of course that would be great but it would ruin his plans.

'We have one more thing to do, then we can go home,' Harry smiled. Draco caught onto the message and smiled at the boys. The blonde nodded and let Draco pick him up. Harry picked up the black haired boy and the four walked out of the room. Grabbing their wands on the way out.   
Harry and Draco led the boys to an office door and was slightly thankful they they couldn't read. It would give the whole surprise away.   
They knocked on the door and heard a depressed,

'come in.'   
The four entered and a man with ginger hair looked up. The guy gasped as he recognised Harry and Draco.   
'W-what are you doing here Po- Malfoy?'

'Percy, calm down,' Harry smiled warmly.

'No, did my family send you over here to tell me that they hate me? I don't need it. I've seen sence and I know they do!' Percy shouted.

'Percy, they don't hate you. And they didn't send me over here,' Harry replied.

'Then why are you here?' Percy mumbled.

'Well, what's your job?' Harry smirked.

'I let people blood adopt,' Percy said.

'Exactly, we've come here to do that,' Harry chuckled. It was at those words, Percy finally spotted the two boys.

'Why are they so... you know?' Percy asked.

'Oh, they've been living on the streets the poor guys. They don't remember their names. This one can't speak words yet. The blonde can speak but he has trouble.' Harry frowned. 

'On the streets?!' Percy gasped.

'Yes, no orphanages would take them because their parents were on the wrong side of the war.' Harry furrowed his eyebrows in anger. Percy did the same thing.

'But they're kids, how could... how could someone do that?' He said sounding disgusted voice.   
'That's it, I'm sending a complaint. I knew the orphanages needed knew staff. Now I'm going to make sure of it,' Percy growled.

'And I'll help,' Harry said. Percy looked up at Harry with a shocked face.

'Don't you hate me?' He asked.

'No! Merlin no!' Harry shouted. 'Why would you think I'd hate you,'

'Because of all the stuff I've said. All the stuff I used to believe,' Percy mumbled in shame.

'No, you Weasley's are my family. Family's fight -or so I've heard-. I don't care what either of you say about me. Families shouldn't hate each other,' Harry huffed. Percy's eyes watered and he collapsed in his seat.

'I've messed up Harry. None of them want to talk to me. I got a Ministry job so I could help pay the rent and everything else. But they stopped talking to me,' Percy cried. Harry gave the black haired boy to Draco and walked over to Percy, giving him a hug. Percy stiffened at the gesture, he hadn't received a hug in years. His wife left him, his family left him, all his... friend left him.

'You should have told them the reason Perc,' Harry whispered.   
'But it's okay, I'll talk to them. I'll make sure they talk to you. You don't deserve this treatment.' At his words, Percy spun around and hugged Harry back as he began to cry.

'I miss them,' he sobbed.

'I know,' Harry sighed and his stocked Percy's head.

'I wasn't even invited to Fred's... you know,' Percy whispered.

'I'm guessing that's why my invisibility cloak was needed,' Harry smirked. Percy gasped and pulled away.

'You knew?' He mumbled.

'Duh, I caught the house-elf and they said you needed the cloak. They didn't explain why. I gave it to them and told them not to mention I had caught them,' Harry smiled.

'Thank you,' Percy said before he sniffled.

'It's fine,' Harry smiled more.

'Oh the blood adoption. Do you want to find out who their parents were?' Percy whispered.

'It wouldn't hurt,' Harry chuckled. Percy nodded and stood up. He walked over to the boys carefully.

'I'm not going to hurt you okay, I'm just going to wave my wand over you both,' Percy smiled warmly at them.

'Not bwother, me fiwst,' the blonde said and put his arm in front of the black haired boy.

'Your brothers, well then I only need to wave my wand over one of you,' Percy chuckled. The blonde boy sighed in relief and let Percy do it. A parchment appeared in his hands a second later. His eyes widened as he saw the names. He looked up at Harry and passed the parchment over.   
Harry raised his eyebrow at the reaction before reading the parchment.

Birth certificate of Aeson Lestrange.

DOB- 30/08/1999.

Parent(s):   
Birth mother-   
Avela Lestrange nee Garko (deceased). Birth father-   
Rabastan Lestrange (deceased).

Sibling(s):   
Brother-   
Aetes Lestrange (twin) (alive).

'Avela was on our side, she faught along side Professor Slughorn. It's the father no one liked,' Harry whispered.

'You still want to adopt?' Percy whispered.

'Of course,' Harry said. 'Believe it or not, me and Avela were friends.'

'Wait, their mother is Avela, Avela Garko?' Draco asked.

'That is correct. But obviously that changed to Lestrange. She got married to Rabastan Lestrange when the kids were born obviously. Why?' Harry answered.

'Yikes, Pansy hated her. I feel bad now,' Draco mumbled.

'Hey, it's okay, that was in the past,' Harry put his hand on Draco's cheek. Draco smiled at him and leaned into the touch.   
'Let's get this adoption done.' Harry said as he turned to Percy. The ginger nodded and went over to his desk. He pulled out two vials of liquid and a needle. Harry held out his hand to tell him to wait. He turned to the boys and let out a breath.   
'How would you two feel if we adopted you?' Aeson's eyes widened at the question.

'Y-you want adopt us?' He asked.

'Yes, we really want to adopt you two,' Harry chuckled. Aeson looked up at Draco to see him nod. The young boy's eyes started to fill with tears as he nodded.

'Yes pwease,' the boy sobbed. 'Bwother, they want adopt us.' Aetes' eyes also filled with tears and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as he sobbed, Aeson copying his actions. Draco melted and hugged them back. Harry grinned and wiped away his own tears. He nodded at Percy for him to continue.

'Both of you prick your a finger and let the blood drop into each vial,' Percy explained to Harry and Draco. Harry done it first since Draco had his hands full. Once he was done he took the boys from Draco so he could do it. As soon as Draco finished, Percy put the lids on and shook the vials. Once they were mixed enough he took the lid off.   
'Boys, can you drink these please?' Percy smiled. Aeson opened his mouth first and let it be poured down his throat. Once he knew it wasn't poisoned he told his brother to. The boys swallowed the liquid and shivered as the changes took place. However, they were to focused on the taste.   
The two were drooling at how good it tasted. Harry raised his eyebrow at Percy.

'Oh, it's spelled to taste like the best thing in the world to them. It distracts the kids from all the changes taking place. Before the kids sobbed at the feeling. Since we've done this, no tantrums, but we have had to supply tissue to clean their drool,' Percy chuckled as he handed some tissue to Draco as Harry was carrying them and couldn't do it himself. Draco thanked Percy and wiped their mouths.

'What does yours taste like?' Draco asked Aeson.

'Minty 'n' hot chocowatey,' the boy answered.

'What about your brothers?' Harry asked. Aeson turned to his brother and asked him what it tasted like. Aetes spoke gibberish and Aeson nodded, somehow understanding his brother.

'He onwy have hot chocowatey.' Aeson answered. In seconds the boys features changed. The hair colour hadn't changed at all but Aesons hair shortened. The boys faces looked like a mixture of Harry and Draco. They both had two eye colors. Aeson's left eye was emerald green and his right was silver-blue. Aetes' left eye was silver-blue and his right was emerald green. Their noses got slightly smaller and their faces became slighty rounder. All three adults cooed at how adorable they looked.

'Just think, after a good bath they'll look even more adorable,' Percy chuckled. 'You have to send me a picture.'

'Will do,' Harry chuckled back.

'Oh we have to change their birth certificates,' Percy gasped. He quickly waved his wand over Aetes and a piece parchment appeared on his hands, along side Aeson's birth certificate.   
He went to his desk and grabbed a quill.   
'Would you like to change their names?' Percy asked as he wrote down Draco and Harry's names.

'It's up to the boys,' Draco answered. 'Would you like to change your name?'

'What my name?' Aeson mumbled.

'Your name is Aeson Lestrange. Your brothers is Aetes Lestrange.'

'Ohh, change name,' Aeson answered quickly. He turned to Aetes and checked to see if he wanted to keep his name. The boy shook his head.

'I'll name Aeson and you name Aetes?' Draco suggested. Harry nodded and scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought.   
'How about... Scorpius?' Draco asked the younger blonde. Aeson thought about it and nodded his head.

'Albus?' Harry asked Aetes. The boy grinned and nodded.   
'We have to keep something of their parents in their names,' Harry mumbled.

'How about Scorpius Hyperion Garko-Lestrange Malfoy-Potter and Albus...' Draco looked at Harry to finish it.

'Albus Severus Garko-Lestrange Malfoy-Potter,' Harry replied. Draco nodded in acceptance. The two looked at the boys to see them nod. They all turned to Percy. The ginger caught on and wrote the names. He stamped them in the corner to prove it's official.

'Done,' Percy grinned. 'Hey, do you mind if I can take a picture of all of you? I like to do this when the kids are adopted and it could help with the orphanage situation.'

'Not at all,' Draco smiled before taking Scorpius and placing him on his hip. Harry stood next to each with the kids on their hips and smiled at the camera, Percy was how holding.

'Say cheese,' he called.

'Cheese!' They all shouted. Though Albus shouted it in gibberish. Percy took the picture and shook the photo it printed. He looked at the photo and smiled.

'Looks great, thanks guys,' Percy said.

'It's fine. Owl me when you need my help,' Harry answered.

'Will do,' Percy chuckled.

'Lets go home shall we?' Harry said to the kids.

'Home?' Scorpius mumbled.

'Not the Alley,' Harry clarified for him. Scorpius gave him a watery smile and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Albus, wanting to get in on the action, put his arms out to Draco. The older blonde chuckled and took the boy from Harry's arms. Albus wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on the blondes shoulder. The four walked over to the fireplace in Percy's office and stepped in.   
'Bye Percy,' Harry smiled.

'See ya,' Percy smiled back. Draco said goodbye as Harry chucked the floo powder down and shouted,

'Malfoy manor!' They were chucked out of their fireplace seconds later.   
'Kreacher!' Harry shouted. Seconds later a house-elf appeared.

'What can I do for Masters and guests?' Kreatcher asked.

'These guests are the new addition to the family. The blond is Scorpius Hyperion Garko-Lestrange Malfoy-Potter,' Draco began.

'And the black haired boy is Albus Severus Garko-Lestrange Malfoy-Potter,' Harry finished. 'Can you please run a really good bath for them in our ensuite and once you've done that can you check the two nurserys, oh and change the beds to something a five year old would sleep in..'

'I'll do that straight away master. Welcome new masters,' Kreatcher bowed his head before disappearing.

'Come on, you both need a bath,' Draco said before they all made their way upstairs to the bathroom


	12. Celebration Party (Drarry)

Harry sat at the long table, chatting with his friends and eating his breakfast. This morning he had a... different aura around him. He was happy, relaxed and not quiet. His appearance was different too. His hair was looking more cared for, he was practically glowing and their was this thing called a smile attached to his face. If people weren't completely innocent, or oblivious, they would know exactly why. However, the Gryffindor house was known for being oblivious. It took an incredible dirty mind for a Gryffindor to notice.   
'So Harry, you seem rather happy, why is that? Especially since we have our last N.E.W.T.S today.' Ron questioned.

'Uh... exactly Ron. Our last N.E.W.T.S.' Harry chuckled nervously.

'Well, if you putting it that way, we need to celebrate after they're all done,' Ron grinned.

'We can have a party in the R.O.R, for everyone in our year. I'm sure if we ask McGonagall nicely she'd let us,' Hermione smirked.

'Yeah... maybe you should ask, we might slip up,' Ron mumbled. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes and called McGonagall over. Their headmistress walked over to them with a smile.

'What can I help you with?' She asked.

'Well, it's the last of everyone's N.E.W.T.S today in our year and a two days before we leave. We were wondering, after they're all done... if we could have a celebration/goodbye party in the R.O.R?' Hermione asked. McGonagall looked like she was about to say a harsh no before she began laughing at their faces.

'Of course you can,' she smirked. 'Don't go into the teachers lounge after you've finished your exams. Oh and it is a stressful day. Hope you get enough break time in between the exams,' McGonagall said before walking back to the teachers table. The three looked at each other with a grin. Ron's eyes caught something and he looked up and towards the great hall doors.

'Hey, why is Malfoy limping?' He asked to his best friend and girlfriend.   
Harry glanced at the blonde before looking at his food with a small smirk planted on his face.

'No clue, ask him. He's coming over here,' Hermione said.

'Why?' Ron frowned.

'Oh I don't know Ron, we're not sitting at a table for all eighth years or anything,' Hermione said, her voice strongly laced with sarcasm.

'Oh, I forgot about that,' Ron said, as he smiled sheepishly.

'Hey guys,' Malfoy said as he reached them. Harry budged over slightly so the blonde could sit. The blonde smiled thankfully and slowly lowered himself onto his seat, wincing slightly as he did.  
'How's your morning been so far?'

'Oh, we have some news but we have to wait until all eighth years are here,' Hermione grinned excitedly.

'Okay...' Malfoy chuckled, as he began piling food onto his plate. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a gulp. He sighed in bliss as the coffee entered him. He desperately needed that.

'So, Malfoy, why are you limping?' Ron asked as Malfoy took another gulp of his coffee. The blonde coughed as he inhaled his drink.

'Yeah Draco, why you limping?' Harry smirked at him, as he rested his elbow on the table and put his chin on his hand. Draco glared at Harry before he looked at the other two who were waiting for an answer.

'It's really not important,' Draco chucked nervously.

'Well it obviously hurts, you should go to Pomfrey,' Hermione frowned, now showing her concern.

'I really don't need to go,' Draco mumbled.

'Why not, it hurts right? You could have injured it badly,' Hermione pushed.

'It's not my leg that hurts,' Draco said as he hoped Hermione would catch on. But alas, she didn't.

'What hurts then?' She asked.

'His arse,' Harry mumbled as he coughed. Draco glared at him again before chuckling nervously at Hermione.

'Really Granger, it's nothing bad,' Draco said.

'Well if you don't tell me I won't know if it's not bad,' Hermione huffed. Harry laughed quietly as he reached for the coffee. He poured himself a cup and stifled his laughter as he drunk it.   
'Harry don't laugh! He could be seriously hurt!' Hermione snapped. Harry put his drink down and rested his head on the table as he laughed more.   
'Honestly, what is wrong with you?' Hermione said in a disapproving tone.

'Granger I'm fine I swear,' Draco said trying to convince her.

'No your not Draco, you were limping as you came over here. You're obviously hurt badly,' Hermione frowned at him. By now, those who weren't oblivious Gryffindors, were laughing their heads off as well. Draco blushed deeply as he noticed this. He whined and hid his face in his hands.   
'Oh, does it hurt more?! Draco you should got to the infirmary!'   
Finally, the Gryffindors were catching on as their friends informed them and they began laughing. Neville had it whispered into his ear and he began laughing as well.

'Oh Harry, you may have been to harsh,' Neville gasped out causing Harry to laugh more.

'Sorry Neville I just can't help myself,' Harry managed to say. Hermione gasped in horror.

'You fought each other?!' She screeched. Neville whispered to Ron what was going on and the ginger joined in with the laughing.

'Nice one Harry,' he snickered as he put his hand up for Harry. The raven high fived him as Hermione glared at them.

'Not nice one, they're together, they shouldn't be hitting each other!' Hermione shouted.

'Hermione,' Ron breathed through his laughter. 'They aren't hitting each other.'

'Then why is Draco limp--' Hermione gasped, her eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth. She had finally figured it out.   
'Omg,' she whispered. 'I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't realise.'

'No, no it's fine,' Draco mumbled through his hands. The laughter soon died down at Hermione's realisation and the rest of the eighth years showed up.

'Okay, all eighth years listen up,' Ron said as he stood and slammed his hands on the table. 'It's the last of our N.E.W.T.S today,' everyone cheered. 'We've been, so kindly, allowed to use the R.O.R for... a party!' Everyone cheered more. 'It starts at nine so as soon as you've finished your exams, take that time to breath before the fun starts. And maybe put on your best party suits. Bring dates if you can. If not it's fine, I'm sure you'll have fun either way. If you don't know where the Room Of Requirement is, ask anyone of us or Headmistress McGonagall,' Ron said before sitting back down.

Everyone was buzzing about the party all day. Small groups of girls and boys were talking about what they should wear. Some were talking about dates. Some were talking about what games would be played. Others were taking about food, drinks and music.   
Hermione was set with the task of music but all the songs they had at Hogwarts were very outdated and more for balls. It was when she was running through ideas she got the most amazing one. She rushed to the library and looked for her raven friend. She soon found him by the fireplace in the eighth years section. He was lying on one of the couches with Draco.   
Draco being underneath him. Both were preoccupied with each other's mouths. Hermione rolled her eyes and whistled to get their attention. The two pulled apart and looked over at Hermione. They coughed awkwardly as they sat up.   
'Thank you. I'm having struggles with the music and I need your help Harry.'

'What do you need help with?' Harry asked.

'All the music at Hogwarts is outdated and more for balls. I was wondering...' Hermione mumbled.

'If I could sing tonight?' Harry sighed.

'Yeah,' Hermione smiled hopefully at Harry.

'Yeah sure, whatever,' Harry smiled back.

'Yay, thanks Harry,' Hermione grinned before turning away. 'Oh and you have twenty minutes till the next exam. Use your time wisely!' Hermione shouted as she disappeared. Harry and Draco chuckled before they continued with what they were doing.

Three hours later Harry, Hermione and Ronald stood in front of the staff room door underneath Harry's cloak. The portrait asked for the password and the three stood thinking.   
'Wait let me try something,' Harry whispered. 'Break time,' he said to the portrait, which opened seconds later.

'How'd you guess that?' Ron whispered as they got in.

'McGonagall mentioned it earlier. She said it strangely, I just had a hunch this is what she meant,' Harry answered as he looked through a cupboard with his cloak on his shoulder.

'Guys over here!' Hermione whispered shouted. The two walked over to the staff table she was at to see she was holding a piece of parchment. It read, don't say the other words- McGonagall.   
'What does she mean?' Hermione sighed. Harry thought about what she had said earlier before his eyes lit up.

'Stressful day,' Harry mumbled. Suddenly five large ice boxes of cans and bottles appeared on the table. Another piece of parchment in front of them. This one read, don't take these to the R.O.R for the party- McGonagall.

'McGonagall is the best,' Ron cheered as he lifted two boxes into the air. Harry done the same and Hermione got the last one. As they left they realised they would be caught.   
'We need a house-elf to deliver these to the R.O.R,' Ron said. Soon enough one showed up.   
'Oh hey there Dixy. Mind taking these to the front of the Room of Requirement. Draco Malfoy will be standing in front of the wall or door.'

'Will be doing that straight away Mr. Weasley,' the house-elf squeaked before disappearing with the boxes.

'Ohhh it's 7:30! We need to get ready for the party. Harry, you're coming with me!' Hermione panicked and began dragging Harry somewhere.

'Why do you need me? Where are you taking me Hermione? Can you go any faster?' Harry asked as he was dragged through hallways and upstairs.

'Can you ask more questions?' Hermione said back. 'And stop getting your knickers in a twist. We're here,' Hermione said as they stopped in front of Boris the Bewildered statue.

'Uh, why are we in front of the prefect bathroom? Hermione, I don't know if you noticed but I'm a male. I can't go in there wi- woah!' Harry was pulled into the room without a word from Hermione. Harry gasped when he saw a ton of females. On instinct he went to cover his eyes but he noticed they were all dressed. There were also lots of males. And neither were any where near the swimming pool like bath. Instead they were in the large empty area where people would usually dry themselves off and change. However, it weren't so empty. It was filled with hanging racks that, obviously, hung lots and lots of clothes. Mostly dresses and some suits. There was also some shoe stacks filled with... well shoes. Behind all the people were a bunch of dressing rooms.   
'Uh...' was Harry's simple reaction. After a few seconds at looking at the clothes Harry began thinking he recognised them all a bit.

'So, you know how much you love me and how you'll be starting your own clothing business when we leave,' Hermione started.

'Hermione... don't tell me these are all my designs?! What are they doing here?! Why are they so close to the water?! People aren't allowed to see them yet! People aren't supposed to know I do this yet!' Harry panicked.

'I told you he'd react like this Hermione,' said a certain red headed female.

'Ginny?! You helped her?!' Harry shouted feeling betrayed.

'Harry! Calm down!' Hermione shouted. Harry stopped shouting but glared at her. 'Don't you glare at me Mister,' Hermione warned. Harry responded by crossing his arms and hardening his glare. 'Just hear me out,' she pleaded. Harry rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

'Better tell me your reason quickly,' Harry said.

'Oh thank you!' Hermione grinned. 'Basically, I know you weren't planning on showing and selling your designs until we left but... with this party and everyone dressing big because it's also a goodbye party. What better way to advertise your designs by showing this generation who will, hopefully, show other people. By the time we leave and your shop is up and running, you'll have tons of people wanting to buy. I knew you wouldn't give them away for free so everyone is willing to pay. Basically, we want to wear your designs tonight. Think about how good your business will be.' Harry got a little shocked at the end of her reason/speech.

'They want to wear my... designs?' Harry mumbled.

'Yes! They're fabulous! Who knew muggle clothing and wizarding world clothing fit so nicely together.' Ginny grinned.

'Well, I guess it would be good for business... good way for advertising...' Harry muttered to himself.

'Is that a yes?!' A random person shouted.

'For Harry, that is a yes!' Ginny squealed. Everyone cheered but Harry was quick to burst their bubbles.

'Woah, woah! Hold on a sec! First of, you don't know the price and second, how can we do this without someone nicking my designs to start their own business?' Harry questioned.

'We already thought about that and we've sorted it all out. Just tell us the price,' Hermione grinned, now getting excited. Harry let out a long sigh before saying,

'10 Galleons,' everyone sighed in relief but however, Harry wasn't finished.   
'For the dresses and suits. 12 for the shoes, they're harder to make.' There was a few groans but everyone knew Harry wouldn't change the price.

'Okay, let's get ready. Oh and Harry, some people do want your input on what to wear and what will suit them. And they also want help with makeup and hair,' Hermione warned. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. People wanted to wear his designs. And they wanted his input. His help with makeup and hair. It was unbelievable.

\--

Harry was moving back and fourth anxiously as he waited for everyone to enter. Mostly everyone was wearing his designs. What would the people not wearing his designs say? He also had to sing in front of everyone. Oh and then there was that thing he had to do when singing.   
So many things could go wrong.   
'Babe, calm down,' Draco said as he hugged Harry. 'You have nothing to worry about.

'So many things could go wrong Draco...' Harry mumbled. 'Someone could steal my designs, I could mess up whilst I'm singing and I'll be a laughing stock. That's just two things... there's so much more.'

'If Granger said she's got it handled, she's got it handled. If anything goes wrong whilst your singing and people laugh they'll have me to deal with,' Draco replied.

'And me,' a deep voice said from behind them, making the two jump a foot in the air. Harry looked back to Severus Snape.

'Severus, what are you doing here?' Harry asked.

'At least one adult has to supervise you all and everyone else was to much of a chicken to deal with drunk 19 year olds,' Severus answered. Harry and Draco chuckled. Just then, the doors opened and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Pansy and Blaise came in. They were helping with setting up. 'What are they wearing?'

'Uh,' Harry gulped. 'Do you not like what they're wearing?'

'What? No! I just want to know where their clothes came from. I want a whole wardrobe,' Severus replied. Harry grinned widely. He was happy to know that his parent figure liked his designs.

'I made them,' Harry said. Severus looked at him shocked.

'Where's my outfit?' Severus scoffed. Harry took a step back and looked at the man. He nodded and said a spell. Seconds later a set of clothes appeared in Harry's arms. Harry passed them over to Severus. The man appearated out of there.

'See, even he likes them,' Draco chuckled. 'Your designs are amazing.'

'Thanks...' Harry mumbled.

'So, how much did you make everyone pay?' Draco asked.

'10 Galleons for the clothes and 12 for the shoes,' Harry answered. Draco let out a sigh and put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

'That's my expensive boyfriend,' Draco mumbled.

'Hey, don't forget you got yours for free,' Harry warned.

'I'm shutting up,' Draco said.

'Plus, everyone's getting them cheap. I knew they wouldn't have about forty-two Galleons on them,' Harry said.

'Okay, what is you know what?' Draco sighed. 'I hear it every time you start talking about the business.'

'And why do you need so much money? You've already got lots,' said Ron when he and the others joined them.

'Oh...' Harry blushed and looked away.   
'It might sound stupid...'

'I won't judge you for whatever it is,' Draco said.

'Harry, they won't think it's stupid. What you're doing is incredible,' Hermione tried encouraging him.

'Fine... all the money... you know what is code for...' Harry mumbled.

'He's building more wizarding world orphanages, primary schools and nurseries.' Hermione said for him. Harry stayed looking down when everyone stayed quiet.

'Harry that's...' Severus whispered. 'That's amazing! What made you think of doing this?'

'Well, I know, after the war lots of kids were left parent less and we haven't got any wizarding world orphanages so they have to go to the muggle world ones. I know for a fact that not all muggles react kindly to strange things happening, so the kids would get picked on when doing accidental magic. The wizarding world primary schools and nurseries are so kids can learn the basics of magic before going to schools like Hogwarts. These primary schools and nurseries will also be used for muggleborns, half bloods and any magical child raised by muggles so they aren't completely oblivious when coming to school. I know I had trouble with that. Not all the kids can open their books before coming,' Harry looked at Severus with a small smirk.   
'The orphanages are also useful because if any magical child raised by muggles and are mistreated for their accidental magic and for being magical in the first place, they can be taken away from those muggles and into the orphanage where they're hopefully adopted into loving wizarding families. If they aren't adopted they'll still be able to grow up without being mistreated. I also had the idea that trust funds should be set up for every magical child when they're born. Especially for the kids in the orphanage. This way, each child that isn't adopted from the orphanage will have enough money to get a suitable home when they turn eighteen.'

'Wow... you've really put a lot of thought into this,' Ron mumbled.

'Yeah, I really hope it all works out,' Harry grinned.

'Oh my boyfriend is the best boyfriend on the planet,' Draco grinned and hugged Harry. Ron turned to Hermione with his arms crossed.

'Are you not going to say anything?' Ron asked.

'Why would I say something?' Hermione questioned, looking confused.

'He said Harry was the best boyfriend on the planet,' Ron said and pouted when Hermione continued to look confused.

'Why would I say something to that? If he thinks Harry is the best boyfriend on the planet then he thinks that,' Hermione said.

'Hey, I don't think it, I know it!' Draco huffed.

'Hermione!' Ron whined.

'What?' Hermione sighed.

'Ugh, you're supposed to say I'm the best boyfriend on the planet,' Ron mumbled.

'Oh, I know I was,' Hermione smirked and walked towards the doors. 'It's 9:00, everyone get ready!' Hermione grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. The rest of the eighth year piled in. Harry glanced at Draco, now feeling nervous. He looked at Hermione who mouthed,   
"Calm down." Harry nodded and got up on stage.

'Can I have everyone's attention,' Harry called out into the not so large crowd.   
'Thank you. We've finished our exams,' everyone cheered, including Severus. Though he had a different reason.   
'We've only got two days until we leave, so enjoy tonight. Make sure to say all the goodbyes today so we don't cry as much at graduation. If you're wearing makeup, put some charms on it now.' A few people laughed. 'I hope you all like my designs, after we leave I'll be opening up a shop. I'll also have my own Salon in it, which I've recently come up with. They're not as cheap as they were today but I'm sire they're still affordable.'

'They were cheap today?' Harry heard Draco say.

'Draco, I'll make you pay full price, right now,' Harry warned him for the third time. 'No one worry about our dear deputy headmaster being here. He's only here to watch us because all the other teachers were too scared to watch drunk nineteen year olds. Now, I hope you don't all hate my singing and the songs I chose... anyway, on with the party!' Harry shouted. Everyone cheered and mostly everyone headed for the drinks.

\---

No one had complained about the music so far so Harry was happy with that. The only thing worrying him was what he was about to do. He walked up to Hermione with a nervous smile. 'Hermione, can you send a patronus to Pomfrey and McGonagall explaining what I'm about to do and that they should be here for it?'

'Of course!' She grinned and sent it straight away. 'Calm down Harry,' Hermione chuckled.

'Easy for you to say, you aren't about to ask a life changing question that you have no control over the answer for,' Harry replied.

'Yes but panicking about it now won't help. Panic after,' Hermione said. Just then, two people appeared right next to them. Pomfrey let go McGonagall's arm and hugged Harry.

'I can't believe you're doing this! You've grown up so fast,' she mumbled. Harry patted her back gently.

'Madam Pomfrey- can't- breath,' Harry gasped out.

'Poppy, let go of the poor boy,' McGonagall chuckled. Poppy reluctantly let go and stepped back.

'Thank- you,' Harry breathed, though that was all he could say when McGonagall hugged him as well.   
'Oh Merlin,' Harry mumbled.

'Oh... yeah, Minevra, you might want to let go before you get a proper grip. I can't get you off then,' Poppy said as she tried pulling her off. She managed to somehow and Harry bent over to try and catch his breath better. After ten seconds he managed to breathe properly again.

'Oh I have to go and do it now, wish me luck,' Harry mumbled before talking towards the stage.

'Good luck!' Harry heard all three shout. He let out a breath before he walked onto the stage and picked up his guitar. He stepped in front of microphone and said,

'I'd like to sing two songs, I'm sorry if they're a bit too cheesy for your liking.' Harry took a deep breath before looking at Draco and began playing his guitar.

'Can't blame you for thinking

That you never really knew me at all   
I tried to deny you   
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you   
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart   
I hope you understand   
I know I let you down   
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

You brought me closer to who I really am   
Come take my hand   
I want the world to see what you mean to me   
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry   
I never wanted to make you feel so small   
Our story is just beginning   
But let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah yeah

And every time I think of you   
I think of how you pushed me through   
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart   
I hope you understand   
I know I let you down   
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

You brought me closer to who I really am   
Come take my hand   
I want the world to see what you mean to me, yeah

You make me feel like I'm myself   
Instead of being someone else   
I wanna live that everyday

You say what no one else would say   
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need   
It's what I need, yeah

Here I am with all my heart   
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)   
I know I let you down   
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)

You brought me closer to who I really am   
So come take my hand   
I want the world to see what you mean to me   
What you mean to me.' Harry got applauded whilst he got mentally prepared for the next song.   
'Here goes nothing,' Harry mumbled.

'Draco, would you come up here please?' Harry said into the microphone. The blonde hesitantly came up. Harry held onto hid hands.   
'Draco, I know we're nineteen and this is an important decision... but I know what I want and that's you. I can't promise that it will be glorious every day and that bad things won't happen. It's me you'll have to live with after all. But what I can promise you, is that I'll love you forever. Even when I'm dead, whenever my death is. I seem to be escaping it a lot.   
I love you so, so, so much. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if you weren't around to ground me from everything. So, Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you be willing to spend the rest of our lives together and also make me the happiest man in the world by eventually becoming my husband?' Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. He opened it up and held onto Draco's hand. In the box was a silver ring with smaller diamonds wrapping around a larger diamond.

Draco never thought this would happen

Draco never thought this would happen. He thought he'd be doing the asking, but oh well.   
'Do you think Draco Potter sounds okay? Or is Harry Malfoy better? Ooh, perhaps Draco Malfoy-Potter and Harry Potter-Malfoy?' Laughs were heard around the room.

'Is that a yes?' Harry asked.

'Well duh you big idiot,' Draco pulled Harry up and kissed him, well snogged him.

'I'm best man right?!' Two people shouted. Harry and Draco turned to see Ron and Blaise glaring at each other.

'Uh,' was Harry's response.

'Hey Harry,' Draco mumbled.

'Yeah?' Harry replied.

'My finger is still bare,' Draco said.

'Oh, sorry,' Harry took the ring our of the box and slid it on Draco's finger. 'Harry Potter-Malfoy sounds great by the way.'

'Great because my father wouldn't like if I got rid of the name,' Draco chuckled nervously. 'Wait! My father?!'

'Don't worry, I asked him first. I'm not getting on his bad side,' Harry answered.

'Excuse me,' they heard a familiar voice next to them. Harry and Draco turned to Severus with big smiles to try and distract him from what he's most l going to say.   
'This is a difficult position you've both put me in.   
If either one of you hurt the each other I'll... hex you both into St. Mungo’s. I would have said kill you but I don't want my behind in Azkaban and your my godson,' he pointed towards Draco. 'And you're like a son to me,' he pointed at Harry. He then realised what he had just said. His eyes went wide as he waited for Harry's reaction. The reaction he got was one he wasn't expecting though. Harry flew forward and hugged Severus.

'You're like a father to me as well,' Harry mumbled.


	13. Guna

Luna woke up on a Wednesday morning definitely feeling like she did every other day. Happy and dreamy.   
The fact that it was February 14th didn't bother her at all. Not at all. Nope, she wasn't even more happy today or anything.   
What made February 14th so special? It was Valentine's day. Though Luna wasn't expecting anything to happen to her, she was still super happy. Today, all type of couples would show their love for each other. And those who weren't couples, well they sent little Valentine's cards to those they cared for. Whether that caring be romantic or platonic. Today was the day to tell people you care and not have an excuse as to why. Luna just loved the thought she wasn't going to be the only one happy and dreamy.

So, with that in mind, Luna got out of her bed and walked quietly to her trunk. She pulled out a purple jumper and blue jeans, along with white converse trainers.   
She walked into the shared bathroom and quickly got changed. Once she had gotten the clothes on she went to the cupboard next to the sink and pulled out her jewellery box. She pulled her feather necklace, earrings and ring out before putting them on. She pulled out a small box and opened it up. Inside was a floral tiara. Her father had gotten it for her before he... died. He had said it was something to keep her safe during those strange times.

She quickly brushed her hair before placing the tiara on her head  
She quickly brushed her hair before placing the tiara on her head. Luna looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She stepped out of the bathroom to see everyone else getting up.   
'Nice tiara Luna, where'd you get it?' One of her dorm mates asked.

'My father gave it me,' Luna answered, sadly.

'Any particular reason you're wearing it today?' The dorm mate asked.

'It's Valentine's day,' Luna chuckled.

'Oh, it's too early,' the dorm mate groaned as she walked into the bathroom. Luna said goodbye to her dorm mates before leaving the dorm. She went down into the Common room and waved to anyone who looked her way as she left the tower. As she made her way to the Great Hall, she met up with Neville who was a bundle of nerves.

'Neville, why so nervous?' Luna smirked.

'You know why Lu, they've ignored me all week,' Neville pouted.

'Why on earth would they do that?' Luna asked, acting innocently.

'Luuuuuu,' Neville whined.

'What?' Luna once again asked, acting innocently.

'You know I don't know, and you asking me... again, is going to leave me wondering all day,' Neville replied. Luna chuckled lightly.

'Well, try talking to them today,' Luna said.

'I can't do that,' Neville frowned.

'Why not?' Luna questioned, now she was confused.

'They've obviously been planning something for their Valentine's. I can't get in the way of them telling some lucky girl,' Neville sighed. Luna looked at him with a "really" face as he was being really stupid and oblivious right.

'Neville, whom ever they're trying to tell is definitely not a girl,' Luna said.

'How can you be so certain they're gay?' Neville questioned.

'I was certain you were gay, I was certain Harry was gay, I was certain Ginny was Bi, I was certain Draco was gay, I was certain Seamus was gay, I was certain Dean was Bi,--' Luna was interrupted by Neville.

'Okay okay I get it, your gayder is excellent. Wait, no it isn't. You said Headmaster Dumbledore was gay. I doubt h--'

'He was Mr. Longbottom and happy Valentine's day.' Neville was interrupted by the Headmistress as she walked past them and into the Great Hall. Neville's mouth fell open.

'Just talk to them Neville,' Luna chuckled before waving goodbye and sitting on her table. Luna smirked slightly as the Weasley twins came in and pointed towards Neville. The twins winked at Luna as she had obviously done her job. Luna was eating her breakfast when a certain ginger haired female entered the Hall. The ginger was wearing a red vest top, a jean skirt, leather jacket, red and black boots and she had light makeup on.

Luna swallowed her mouth fall and watched as the ginger made her way to the Gryffindor table

Luna swallowed her mouth fall and watched as the ginger made her way to the Gryffindor table. Luna could have sworn that the ginger had glanced her way. But she was obviously mistaken as the ginger sat down with her group of friends and ignored Luna. Luna sighed and focused on her breakfast.

By now almost everyone had entered the Great Hall. And once the last person entered, everyone began exchanging gifts, cards and words. Luna watched it all with a smile. It was always nice to see this.   
Luna then began to think about how it would feel for someone to care for her in that way.   
Half an hour had gone by when the owls showed up. Everyone who hadn't received anything yet was now receiving. Some people were jumping up and down and saying yes, some where running across the Hall to kiss or hug someone.   
Luna's, and everyone else's, eyes landed on two males as they tried to discreetly leave the room. One had left before the other, both underestimating Hogwarts occupants very much.   
Those males you ask, are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.   
Once they left everyone broke into fits of laughter.

'When will they realise we all know?' McGonagall asked, everyone.

'Never, they're both too oblivious,' Professor Snape scoffed. 'I bet they'll keep it a secret to everyone until they've finished school.'

'I have to agree with you there,' Professor McGonagall chuckled. Once everyone calmed down, one last owl entered the hall. Luna recognised the owl as her own and watched it fly towards her in confusion. She never got deliveries on this day. The hall went silent as the beautiful barn owl landed in front of her. The owl, very confidently, held out it's left leg. Luna took the envelope and a small gift box off and gave the owl some treats. Once the owl had eaten, it climbed onto Luna's arm and let her raise it before flying off.   
Luna looked at her delivery with suspicion. She picked up the envelope and opened it up.   
As soon as it was open, it flew from her hands like a Howler would and floated in front of her.

'Luna Lovegood,' came a feminine voice.   
'You are the definition of beauty. I think myself lucky to have landed my eyes on you. I think everyone is lucky to have laid their eyes on you. You are a goddess amongst us wizards and witches.   
Though your beauty is not what made me fall for you. You are the sweetest, most kindest person to have ever lived in this world. I would say you're pure but those have gotten to know you, know you aren't fully. But you are the closest thing to it.   
I don't want to bore you so would care to turn around,' Luna, in shock, turned around. Who she saw walking up to her shocked her even more if it was possible.   
Ginny Weasley. Ginny frickin Weasley was walking up to her. How could this be possible?   
Luna watched as the ginger knelt down in front of her.   
'Luna Lovegood, would you make me the luckiest person in the world and become my girlfriend?'

'This is another daydream right?' Was Luna's response.

'No,' Ginny chuckled. Luna opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So, instead of using words, Luna gave her two thumbs up. Ginny laughed and stood up. She lent forward and moved her arms around Luna and onto the table. Luna held her breath in as she got real close. Ginny smirked at the blondes reaction before stepping back. In her hands was the gift box. Ginny opened it up and pulled out a necklace.

Ginny held out her hand and brung Luna to her feet

Ginny held out her hand and brung Luna to her feet. Ginny spun her around before moving her long blonde hair out of the way. She connected the necklace around Luna's neck and put her hair back in place. She turned Luna around and kissed her nose.   
'Just to make sure I'm not dreaming and I'm actually dating you,' Luna said before kissing Ginny on the lips. 'Oh my lord I'm not dreaming,' Luna sighed in pleasure and swung her arms around Ginny's neck.


	14. DrarryxSnarry

*Warning innocent minds! Warning innocent minds! There will be smut in this chapter!*

Draco took a larger gulp of his beverage -Captain Morgans with Vimto- as he looked around at all the men. (Yes he snuck his own drink in. He didn't trust anyone to not put anything in his drinks.)   
'Why are we here? We've fucked all the good ones in this town. How did you even find this place?'

'I'm just here for looking today, I heard there was this guy that done regular performances. Apparently he's really good but we'll have to see for ourselves,' Severus Snape answered him before taking a drink of his own beverage -Vodka and Coke-. (Also snuck in.) 'I also got ourselves a little present if they are good. It's a surprise so don't bother asking.'

'I hope this strip club is better then the others,' Draco grumbled. 'The men didn't even show anything good.'

'Still got you horny enough to fuck half the staff,' Severus scoffed.

'You can't say anything Sev, you were fucking them all with me,' Draco smirked.

'Well, we do make the perfect team,' Severus snickered.

'That's what they all say,' Draco sighed. He glanced around the strip club to find someone staring at him.

'Looks like we've got something for later,' Severus whispered.

'Mmm, if we find nothing else. I've seen the way he's been acting around everyone. Not my favourite type of drunk person,' Draco mumbled.

'Can't be picky Draco,' Severus chuckled.

'Bloody well can. Plus, you can tell from miles away he's a top. I'm not bending over for nobody,' Draco scoffed.

'I suppose you're right... I wouldn't be bending over for him either. Good body and all but... well you can tell he hasn't got much under those trousers,' Severus replied.

'Probably about three inches... if I want to exaggerate,' Draco smirked.

'Well, you're never wrong about size so I'll take your word for it. Looks like he's found himself some more pray,' Severus said. Draco glanced over to see the man snogging some guy. Poor guy, he won't be getting much later.   
'When is this stripper starting?' Severus said in frustration. And right on cue, the lights above the stage went out.   
The room went silent when they heard foot steps moving along the stage.   
The two couldn't see much with the lights out but they could just make out a curvy figure. A single light went on above the stripper. They were facing the other way so they got a lovely view of the guys arse through fish net underwear. Draco was already getting excited.   
The music then stared to play.

'Yes   
It's so crazy right now   
Most incredibly, it's ya girl, B   
It's ya boy, young

You ready?   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no.' The guy was moving his hips to each beat and the two men couldn't tear their eyes away, not when the arse rippled slightly.

'Yeah, history in the making   
Part two, it's so crazy right now.' The guy finally spun around and the two men gasped. It was Harry Potter. But oh did they soon forget it was him when the fish net underwear was just as see through as the back. They couldn't help but drool at the sight.

'I look and stare so deep in your eyes   
I touch on you more and more every time   
When you leave, I'm begging you not to go   
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain   
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame   
'Cause I know I don't understand   
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's   
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)   
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch   
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)   
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
Looking so crazy, your love's   
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.' Harry kept dancing in a way that drove everyone in the room crazy. Each drop made everyone's throats go dry. The twirks that got them drooling even more. And when Harry occasionally put his hands in the air, it would lift everything up slightly, exposing more of the delicious prize underneath the fish net underwear.

'Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no   
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no

When I talk to my friends so quietly   
Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me   
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress   
If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress   
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew   
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you   
But I still don't understand   
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's   
Got me looking so crazy right now (oh, crazy)   
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch (your love)   
Got me looking so crazy right now (love)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (hey)   
Got me hoping you'll save me right now   
Looking so crazy, your love's (hey)   
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love   
I'm looking so crazy in love's   
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

I'm warmed up now, let's go   
Young 'Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco   
Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh (oh)   
Ol' G, big homey, the one and only   
Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony Soprano (oh no)   
The ROC handle like Van Axel   
I shake phonies, man, you can't get next to   
The genuine article, I do not sing though   
I sling though, if anything, I bling yo   
A star like Ringo, war like a Green Beret   
Crazy bring ya whole set   
Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged   
They can't figure him out, they like, "Hey, is he insane?"   
Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth   
My texture is the best fur, chinchilla   
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) I been iller than chain smokers   
How you think I got the name Hova?   
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) I been realer, the game's over   
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) Fall back, young, ever since I made the change over   
(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no) To platinum the game's been wrap, one  
Got me looking so crazy, my baby   
I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this   
I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care   
'Cause your love's got the best of me   
And, baby, you're making a fool of me   
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees   
'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me so crazy, baby   
Hey

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (oh love)   
Got me looking so crazy right now (lookin' crazy)   
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch   
Got me looking so crazy right now   
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss (baby)   
Got me hoping you'll save me right now (baby)   
Looking so crazy in love's (whoa)   
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (whoa)   
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's   
Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)   
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch   
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)   
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss   
Got me hoping you'll save me right now. Looking so crazy in love's

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love×2.' Every person in the room had become hypnotized by Harry's movement and they couldn't look away, even once he had finished. Now the two men weren't so focused on the downstairs area, they could look at what Harry was wearing. He wore a fish net crop top along with the fish net underwear and six inch black high heels.   
Harry walked up to the microphone on the stage and even his walk got people staring again.   
'I'm taking a five minute break then I have two men to please. I hope you enjoyed, come again tomorrow,' Harry said before turning and going behind a curtain. Severus and Draco turned to look at each other with wide eyes.

'He is so going to freak if he sees us,' Draco mumbled.

'Him freak,' Severus scoffed.   
'It's been ten years since the war and no ones seen him since, everyone thinks he's dead. I'm still surprised the Ministry didn't send a search party out for him.'

'Well he's clearly alive...' Draco said, biting his lip.   
'Salazar was he sexy as hell. And that dick...'

'Mmm, I don't think the lap dance he's going to give us could make me any harder then I already am,' Severus replied.

'Lap dance?!' Draco squeaked. 'That's the present?! Severus he's going to freak!'

'Not if he wants to loose customers,' Severus smirked. Draco's panicked face soon turned into a smirk as well.

'Oh I can't wait... having that so close to me...' Draco shivered at the thought.  
'I don't think my cock can take it.'

'Well... I'm sure he isn't busy later,' Severus purred.

'Oh Salazar, do you think he'd come home with us for that?' Draco asked.

'I fucking hope so, no one can get rid of this bonner,' Severus replied. Just then, Harry came back out from the curtain. The two men watched as the raven walked up to one of the bar staff and spoke to him. The staff member pointed in Severus' and Draco's direction and without looking, Harry walked over.

'So who's the lucky guys receiving a lap da--' Harry stopped himself speaking with a gasp. He was now looking at the two with wide eyes.   
'W-What are you doing here? Both of y-you?'

'Well, what does one hope for when coming to a strip club?' Severus replied with his smirk still in place.

'Good to see you too Potter,' Draco chuckled.

'I- I-' Harry stumbled over his words as he tried to find them. What could he say?

'So, you going to do your job or what?' Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry's eyes widened. He had to do this. It was his job. He'd lose customers if he declined these two. But- there... there Malfoy and Snape. How could he?   
'We haven't got all night Potter?'

'Actually Severus, we do. I want my lap dance,' Draco said. Harry looked back and fourth between the two.

'Uh- well. W-we have the special room set up that you wanted, if you'd f-follow me please,' Harry stuttered. The two men stood up so quickly it made Harry jump.   
'You two are eager,’ Harry chuckled, now coming out of his shock. Giving a lap dance to the two doesn't sound too bad.

'Well we both have major bonners after your performance so it shouldn't be surprising,' Severus scoffed. Harry looked shocked at the man's words as he began leading them to the special room.

'You'll get use to him Potter, he has a rather dirty mouth outside of school,' Draco said, rolling his eyes at the older man beside him.

'I can tell, and you two really do have... major bonners,' Harry chuckled as he glanced down at the large tents under their leather trousers.   
'Leather suits you both by the way.'

'And the lack of clothes on you is rather... suiting for you,' Severus purred as Harry stopped in front of a door. Harry opened the door before smirking and slapping his own arse.

'I know it does,' Harry whispered to them as they went past him. Draco and Severus groaned in pleasure at Harry's words and actions.

The room they had walked into wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It was dimly lit and in the middle were two chairs. On the back of the chairs were cuffs. The two men slowly lowered themselves onto the seats.   
'One of you do me a favour and place a fever light charm on the chairs,' Harry said. Draco and Severus done their own chairs quickly. Harry walked up behind Draco and brung his arms behind the chair. He cuffed his hands and done the same to Severus.   
'Hope you men enjoy,' Harry purred and went in front of them again.

By the end of the dance, Severus' past statement about not getting more hard then he already was previous to the dance... was soon forgotten since he definitely was. And so was Draco.   
The first one to speak was the blonde himself.   
'Best fucking lap dance I've ever had.' Severus simply hummed in agreement. Harry chuckled at them.

'I'm glad you both enjoyed.' Harry soon became fidgety.   
'Don't tell anyone you've seen me, please. I've obliviated many wizards that have come along but I don't want to do that to you two.'

'Ooo, any wizards we know?' Draco asked, now intrigued. Harry blushed lightly.

'You may be familiar with... two of them,' Harry coughed.

'Who?' Draco grinned. Harry eyed the cuffs Draco was still attached to as he thought about the two men who have stopped by. Not together obviously but...

'Uhh, one of them would be blonde like you,' Harry mumbled. Draco got a confused look on his face whereas Severus began laughing.

'Who do I know that's blonde like me?' Draco thought.

'He also nearly has the same eye colour,' Harry helped the blonde since he obviously needed it. Draco thought for a few seconds before his eyes went wide.

'M-My d-dad... my dad came to a muggle strip club for males?' Draco stuttered.

'Draco, where do you think I heard it from?' Severus laughed. Harry snickered slightly as he went behind Severus and uncuffed him.

'W-Who was the second guy?' Draco asked, kind of worried now.

'Well, he's one of your best mates. And he has dark hair,' Harry answered. Draco thought about it then his eyes went wide again.

'Blaise?!' He gasped.

'Yeah...' Harry mumbled.

'He got to get a lap dance from you before I did...' Draco mumbled sadly. Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

'Salazar you two have changed,' he gasped out.

'Woah,' Severus stumbled back jokingly.   
'Harry Potter said Salazar instead of Merlin.'

'Please, I only have the guys portrait in my home. I was bound to pick it up eventually,' Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes.

'You... you have Salazar Slytherin's portrait hung up in your house?' Draco gaped.

'Yeah,' Harry chuckled as he uncuffed Draco finally. 'And the other three founders. During my midnight strolls, when at Hogwarts, I occasionally came by the four. I soon got to know them and when I was helping rebuild Hogwarts, they asked to come home with me. I asked McGonagall and she said yes.'

'Salazar Slytherin wanted to come home with a Gryffindor?' Severus questioned.

'Yes,' Harry smirked. 'When I first met him, I used as much pureblood... language as I could and he soon offered me help with the pureblood customs and all that to do with purebloods. During that time we got along quite well. It also helped with the information that the Sorting Hat said I'd do well in his house. But he excepted my apology from asking to not to be placed in his house.'

'Well... you learn something new every day I guess. Just like how my father is Bi,' Draco mumbled.

'Draco he's very much gay. And Mr. Potter... we're still very much hard. Mind coming home with us after you've finished your shift and... I don't know... help us out?' Severus asked. Draco soon forgot Severus' first comment and looked towards Harry.  
Harry soon felt his throat go dry.

'B-Both of you?' Harry stuttered.

'Of course. We don't fuck someone by ourselves on the weekend. That's for Monday to Friday,' Draco smirked. Harry looked at both of them in shock before he finally thought about it. He actually didn't feel... opposed to the idea. Though he thought he should be... nice, with how accepted.

'I've never had a threesome before...' Harry mumbled.   
'I suppose I wouldn't mind being... roughly fucked from both ends.' Harry heard two quiet groans. He smirked as he walked behind them and rested his elbows on their shoulders.   
'However, I'm not sure about doing it with you two. I believe I was... mistreated during school. But, I guess I could punish you,' Harry whispered into their ears.   
'Make you wait... for your release, for your pleasure. I could walk around your home for about an hour... without my underwear.'

'Fuck Harry, you thought we changed... you should really hear yourself right now,' Draco mumbled.

'Mmm. Before I accept this offer... there's one thing you should know,' Harry said, getting quieter with each word.

'And what is that?' Severus asked through gritted teeth, his member was beginning to hurt. He hasn't needed to wait this long before. Harry chuckled and brung them closer so they could hear him properly.

'I'm a virgin,' Harry whispered. Both men gasped and looked at Harry with hunger and confusion.

'How? You literally work at strip club,' Draco asked.

'Well I don't just go around being fucked by my customers or colleagues. You two have been an... exception,' Harry answered.

'How long until your shift ends?' Severus asked.

'As soon as I tell the owner of the club I've finished my shift,' Harry smirked.

'Go and tell him then,' Severus said.

'Already have,' Harry chuckled.

'How?' Draco questioned.

'I am the owner,' Harry answered. 'Now let's go. No apperating in here though. The Minister doesn't really like it when I use oblivate here, I'm sure he won't like apperating.' The two men nodded and made their way out, Harry behind them. As they left the pub, Harry told the bar staff he's leaving and that he expected the place tidy for tomorrow. He also grabbed his large black fluffy winter coat to cover himself.

'So,' Severus said once they had left. Harry walked in between the two.   
'The Ministry are aware that you are... living?'

'Yes, I knew I couldn't completely disappear from our world if they didn't know. I'm pretty sure they'd send out a search party within a day if no one sees me. I feel slightly bad for not telling... anyone else. But I didn't want anything to do with... everything anymore. I needed to get away from everything so badly,' Harry answered.

'Mmm, what better way to be free than wearing hardly any clothes every day,' Draco smirked.

'Well, you should see me on Fridays. I only wear a butt plug and a collar then,' Harry wore his own smirk when they groaned loudly at the image.

'Seeeev,' Draco whined. 'Why couldn't we both fuck someone on a Friday?'

'I have no idea,' Severus frowned. 'When are we going to reach the apperating point?'

'We've arrived,' Harry chuckled as he led them into an alleyway. Draco and Severus held onto Harry's arms with a large sigh.

'Finally,' they both said before apperating to their home. They walked down a short path and up to a large door, belonging to a large manor. Severus opened it up and Harry walked in.

'Does anyone else live with you?' Harry asked.

'No,' Draco answered.

'What about house elves? Do you have them?' Harry questioned.

'No, we like to do everything ourselves,' Severus answered.   
Harry smirked and took off his coat before hanging it onto the coat rack. He made sure he was facing away from the hungry males as he pulled off his crop top. Harry brung his hands to his underwear and slowly slid them off, making sure to bend down as he slid them past his heels, which he left on for good reason. He turned around with an innocent face. He lifted one leg up and wiggled his foot.

'One of you be a dear and take them off,' Harry said with a pout, clearly aware of his dick just hanging between his legs with nothing covering it. Severus was the first one to fly forward. Harry watched the man slide his heel off. Harry put his leg down and lifted the other for Draco who immediately came forward. Harry sighed in pleasure as both feet hit the floor.   
'Much better, thank you. You know, I'm quite hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day. Both of you mind cooking something up?' Severus and Draco nodded as an answer and showed Harry towards the living room to wait. Harry thanked them and sat down in an armchair. Lifting his legs to hang over the edge. Harry couldn't believe what he was doing. He had gotten Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape obeying his every word. Sure, the fact that they knew what they were going to get helped, but he still got them to obey him. Plus, he was giving them some pleasure. He was completely naked after all.

About half an hour later the two men came in saying the food was done. Harry followed the men to the dining room which was rather large, like the rest of the house. In it was a long table with many chairs. Across the walls were old and rare artefacts. Some part of Harry was relieved that there were no portraits of people. The only portrait in the room was a picture of a large field. The field was covered in lilies. Harry thought about how Severus and his mother had been best friends and couldn't help but think this portrait was in honour of her. In the middle of the patterned ceiling was a large crystal chandelier. Harry sat at the end of the table and the other two sat either side of him. Harry looked at the food in front of him and saw fish fingers and chips. "Finger foods," Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his knife and fork.   
'Thank you for the meal,' Harry said to them both.

'Your welcome,' Draco replied.

'It was our pleasure,' Severus replied. Harry took a few bites before setting his cutlery down. He reached his hand over to Severus' food and picked up a fish finger. He brang it to Severus' mouth and raised a brow.

'Open wide,' Harry ordered. Quite slowly, Severus did. As Harry fed Severus, he reached his spare hand under the table and rubbed down Draco's thigh. The man chocked on his food for a few seconds before composing himself. Harry turned his focus back to Severus as he continued to rub Draco's thigh. He picked up a chip this time, it was a rather small one as well. Harry watched carefully as Severus took his fingers with the chips, coating them in his saliva. Harry smirked and took his fingers back. Severus gasped lightly when Harry licked his fingers. The raven subtly but obviously switched jobs and placed his hand on Severus' thigh as he began feeding Draco.   
Harry bit one half of a fish finger and let Draco eat the rest. Severus groaned as Harry slid his finger over the mans large tent. Harry took his hands back once they had finished eating and finished his own.   
'So,' Harry mumbled. 'Where's the bedroom?' Within seconds both men were standing and leading the way. Harry chuckled at the eagerness and followed them up a grand staircase. Above them was a much larger crystal chandelier. This one however, had lily petal shaped crystals. The ceiling surrounding it held patterns of all types of flowers.   
There was no doubt left in Harry's mind now, it was definitely in honour of his mother.   
Harry was somewhat relieved however, when the bedroom they were using, had nothing to do with his mother. It would have been a rather disturbing image.

Harry was left with no time to look around the room more since he was chucked onto the bed.   
'Been keeping us away for long enough Mr. Potter, time to make you wish you hadn't waited so long,' Severus growled, taking off his clothes. Sorry, ripping off his clothes.

'Hmm, I'm sure I won't,' Harry chuckled.   
'But, you can hurry up and show me how wrong I am. Oh and drop with the Mr. Potter. Harry or... other names are fine,' Harry smiled innocently. Severus' and Draco's eyes darkened.

'And what names do you wish to call us?' Draco purred as he climbed onto the bed, now naked as well.

'How about.... master and daddy? You can choose which name you wish to be called,' Harry answered.

'Fucks sake baby boy, you may be a virgin but you sure know how to get people thirsty for you,' Severus mumbled as he kissed down Harry's body.

'I guess you've chosen which name then, daddy,' Harry smiled.   
'And you, master.' Draco groaned and began sucking on Harry's neck, soon finding his sweet spot. Harry let out a small moan at the pleasure it gave.   
'Fuck me daddy and master.'

'Your wish is our command,' Severus replied, lifting Harry up onto his hands and knees. He slid one finger in and Draco crawled to the front of Harry and laid down. His incredibly hard member needing no help to stand up. Harry waited until he could feel the tip of Severus' dick before he started working on Draco, which was right underneath his face.   
Draco shuddered in pleasure as Harry licked strips up and down his shaft. Harry felt Severus enter a bit and clamped his lip around Draco's tip. Severus slammed in, sending Draco's cock down his throat. Obviously planning for that to happen, Harry didn't choke and began bobbing his head up and down. Severus pulled out and slammed back in again, causing Harry to moan deeply on Draco.

'Harry...' Draco moaned out loudly. Severus continued to slam in and out of Harry and couldn't believe how good Harry felt around him. No one had ever felt this good before and trust him, he's been up plenty arses to know who was good or not. He wasn't even sure good was the right word to use. Harry felt astonishing around him.

Draco wasn't really far from the same thoughts. He couldn't explain it but even though Harry used the same technique as others... he was still... much, much, much better. Maybe it was because of the way tonight had gone. Being seduced by Harry's first dance, the little slap of his own arse, the incredible lap dance, the way Harry had tortured them with his words, then the torture of seeing him walk around their house stark naked and ooooh that dinner was the best he has ever had. But it certainly wasn't because of the food, no, it was the way Harry crossed the salvia between them. First from Severus coating Harry's fingers, Harry then licking the coating off, only to bite half of Draco's fish finger and let Draco eat the rest. Harry was amazing from the beginning. And it was so incredibly hard to believe he was a virgin. How could a virgin do such things to him?

The three continued like that for at least half an hour until Severus set off a chain reaction. He angled himself differently and rammed into Harry's arse, hitting the mans prostrate harder then he already had before. Harry screamed in pleasure as he let his load go all over the bed and his stomach. Harry's arse clenched around Severus' cock and the man couldn't keep his load in any longer. With one last rough shove in, he came into Harry's arse. Harry couldn't help but bite down slightly on Draco, causing the man to release into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed every last drop of Draco's seed and licked his lips to make sure he did actual get every drop. He did and couldn't help but moan in delight at the taste. Severus pulled out of Harry and collapsed next to Draco. Harry falling in between them. They all panted for breath as they tried to process what they all felt.

Obviously Harry had never had sex before but he was sure as hell it didn't normally feel that good. The only times he had heard someone say it felt this good, was when they were on their honeymoon. And, unless he had hit his head harder then he thought he had during the war, he was 100% sure that they weren't on a honeymoon.   
'So, I'll give you guys free passes into the club if you stop fucking other people.'

'Depends,' Draco chuckled.

'What do we get to fuck?' Severus finished for him.

'Me as many times as you fudging want,' Harry answered.   
'That a good enough offer?'

'Hell yeah,' Draco laughed.

'Sounds fine with me,' Severus answered as he lent over and gave Harry a peck on the lips. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Severus down into a proper kiss. The man groaned and stuck his tongue in Harry's already open mouth. He explored all he could before pulling back to get some air. Harry only had a short time to get his breath back as Draco slammed his lips down. Harry whimpered as Draco nibbled and sucked at his lip. Draco pulled back and let Harry breath.

'Okay, I've got a question. Are you two together?' Harry asked. Severus and Draco then shared the same horror and disgust filled faces.

'Ugh no!' Draco shuddered.   
'We just have the same interests in people and we end up liking the same person. I mean sure, we have different types but the we also have our main type and we both share it.'

'What's your main type?' Harry yawned.

'You,' Draco smiled. Harry turned onto his side and snuggled into Severus.

'Smooth ferret, smooth,' Harry mumbled.

'Th-that-- that was thirteen years ago!' Draco huffed. Harry chuckled as he drifted off to sleep.

'You felt something different too, didn't you?' Severus whispered as he combed his fingers through Harry's hair.

'Yeah...' Draco sighed. 'A-Are we going to stick with him?'

'Dear Salazar I hope so,' Severus groaned.   
'He was-'

'Beyond perfect,' Draco finished for him and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.   
'What if he wants kids?'

'I'm sure one little monster running around won't be too bad,' Severus answered.

'Who would be the dad?' Draco asked carefully. Both men looked at each with narrowed eyes.

'Fine, two little monsters. I want one of the monsters to be mine by blood,' Severus gave in.

'Mmm same,' Draco hummed.   
'How little clothes do you think he wears around the house?'

'Hopefully none,' Severus answered.


	15. Snarry

It's been two years after the war. McGonagall had sent letters to everyone who hadn't finished their seventh year about two month ago. She would have let them come back the first year Hogwarts reopened but no one wanted to come back since there were too many memories. Only a small group of students returned to Hogwarts this time and McGonagall took it since she knew no one else was going to come.   
The group of students included:   
Harry Potter -obviously-,   
Ronald Weasley,   
Hermione Granger,   
Dean Thomas,   
Hannah Abbott,   
Padma Patil,   
Blaise Zabini,   
Pansy Parkinson,   
Draco Malfoy and   
Millicent Bulstrode.   
There weren't many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws because they didn't want to be put in anymore danger, whether the war was over or not. Harry was going after all. Danger followed him everywhere apparently. But not this year. No, this year was danger free. Just fun. But not mess about and not get grades fun. No... more like getting down and dirty. But let's not talk anymore, I'm sure you'd like to know what I mean.

Harry was currently sat at the eight year table talking with Ron when Draco walked past them.   
'Scarface,' Draco spat quietly. Harry stopped speaking to Ron and faced the blonde.

'What did you say Malfoy?' Harry growled. Ron bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

'I didn't say anything,' Draco said.

'Of course you didn't,' Harry scoffed. 'I've left you alone all month, you can't help yourself can you?'

'Sorry I'm just trying to fit in with all your fans,' Draco smirked.

'You're such an annoying prat,' Harry spat, standing up to reach Draco's level.

'And you're an arrogant prat,' Draco growled.

'No one else at this table could be as pathetic as you right now. Why can't you just stop being a spoilt prick?'

'Why ca-' Draco was interrupted by a deep voice.

'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter if you could please stop arguing whilst we're trying to eat.' Harry turned his head to the side and smirked, the whole argument forgotten.

'I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner Professor,' Harry... purred? Severus looked towards the man with a slight glare. The Gryffindor had been doing things like this since he returned to Hogwarts. The Potions Professor sighed in defeat. He'd had enough of these two. Everyone had.

'I bet you are. Now, we're all tired Mr. Potter... just say what you two want to quit all this bickering,' Severus sighed, though he somewhat regretted it as Harry's eyes darkened.

'Anything I want? Just to stop bickering?' Harry questioned, making sure he heard right.

'Yes Mr. Potter, anything you want,' Severus replied, rolling his eyes at the younger man. Severus watched as Harry stepped closer to him and leaned towards his ear.

'To start off with, I want to give you a lap dance...' Harry whispered. Severus felt his throat go dry.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Severus thought to himself.

'Is that okay with you Professor?' Harry asked as he stepped back.

'It c-can be arranged,' Severus answered, hating himself as he stuttered.

'Perfect,' Harry mumbled. 'Stay out of your office for half an hour.' Harry turned away from Severus and towards his... ex enemy.

'Malfoy,' Harry spat angrily. The blonde looked towards him.

'Yes Potter?' He replied.

'Quickly state what you wish,' Harry mumbled. Draco turned to Severus and said,

'Help for my mastery exam in Potions.' Severus nodded in agreement. He was going to offer his godson help anyway.

'Follow me Malfoy,' Harry ordered as he began to walk out of the hall. Draco followed after him and as soon as he was out of the Great Hall, he found himself covering his ears at the cheerful squeal that left Harry's mouth.   
'Thank you so much, Draco! That went better then I thought it would.'

'You're welcome... I think,' Draco replied. 'You owe me though.'

'Oh I know,' Harry smiled. Draco sighed and rubbed his neck.

'I do need help with something,' Draco mumbled.

'Ooo what is it?' Harry asked.

'After I hopefully get my mastery-' Draco started.

'You will, don't worry about that,' Harry chuckled.

'Thanks but... after I get it, I wanted to open my own Potions shop. I heard about how you helped the Weasley twins with their business and I was wondering if you could... uh, h-help me?' Draco asked timidly. Harry looked shocked at the request but soon smiled.

'Hmm, you obviously didn't hear much about it. Because if you did, you'd know I made them pay,' Harry said. Draco looked at Harry feeling deflated.

'How much?' Draco said, closing his eyes to prepare for the amount of money he was going to pay.

'You must really want my help,' Harry chuckled. 'I was just kidding Draco, I'd never make a friend pay. Strangers on the other hand...'

'Thank Salazar, I most my money to buy the place I want my shop to be,' Draco sighed in relief. Harry smiled and looked at the time. He had plenty time left.

'Okay, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go prepare,' Harry grinned before he ran down to the dungeons. He found Snape's office and entered, somehow knowing the password. He definitely hadn't followed his Potions Professor under his cloak to find it out. He definitely didn't do that each week when the password changed. Nope.

When he was in, he looked around. After checking how much room he had, he made everything but him, a chair and a small coffee table disappear. Harry dimmed the light and moved the chair to the middle of the room. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. He pointed his wand towards it and muttered something under his breath. The napkin transfigured into a muggle radio. Harry turned on his favourite channel and stepped back. Harry pulled his school robes, shoes and socks off but kept his... red lace thongs on. Which he just so happened to wear underneath everything. He put his clothes behind the muggle radio and stood next to the door. Leaning onto the wall as he crossed his arms and legs. About four minutes later the door opened and the Professor stepped in, staring at the chair nervously. Harry reached his hand out and shut the door. Hearing the door shut, Severus spun around and his eyes widened at the view. Potter was fucking ripped and with those- those thongs on... he was a gift sent from the gods and goddesses.

'I enjoyed it very well. Just like I'm going to enjoy pounding into you,' Severus growled. Harry groaned and melted into the wall.

"It's about fricking time," Harry thought to himself as a hand slid down the front of his thongs. Harry's breath stilled as Severus cupped his member and squeezed.   
'Professor...' Harry managed to moan out. Severus found himself groaning at the way Professor was said.   
'Want you... want you inside, please Professor.' Severus found himself falling apart at Harry's begging and before he knew it, Harry's thongs were pulled half way down his legs and Severus' cock was embedded in Harry's arse.   
'F-fuck...' Harry moaned. Severus pulled out and slammed back in.   
'Professor!' Harry screamed in pleasure. Severus found himself hardening even more in Harry as the younger man continued to scream and moan in pleasure.   
Severus eyed Harry's neck as he fucked him and smirked. He latched his lips onto the mans neck and sucked.   
'Ahh~' Severus brang his teeth down and nibbled Harry's skin.   
'Mmmm,' Harry hummed as his Potions Professor continued assaulting his neck.   
With his other hand, which was still on Harry's member, he began running his hand up and down, leaving Harry in a moaning mess.   
Severus angled himself differently and jammed into the younger's arse, finally hitting the prostrate.   
'Professor!' Harry screamed in pleasure as he let go of his load, the white liquid painting the lower wall. Severus groaned as Harry's arse clenched around his dick, sending him over the edge. Severus released his seed into Harry and pulled out. Harry spun around and attacked the older man with his mouth.   
Severus' eyes widened in shock but with one nibble on his lip he joined Harry. He ran his tongue across Harry's lip and the man granted access into his mouth. Severus shoved his tongue in and explored as much as he could. Unfortunately, they needed to do that thing where you inhale and exhale air. So the two pulled back and panted for air.   
'I have... waited... so long... for that,' Harry said through deep inhales of air.

'Should have told... me,' Severus replied as he cleaned their mess.

'Oh really, Professor would you mind having sex with me? Yeah, that would have gone down well,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Was- was it just the sex you wanted?' Severus questioned. "I wouldn't be upset if it was or anything..."

'Nah, I wanted you. But I just so happened to be incredibly horny for the past... month. But what can I say, I'm twenty. And I was, a virgin,' Harry answered.

'Well, that's certainly a relief. 'Cause I'm not just a sex toy,' Severus said. 'And, considering you were a virgin... is your arse okay? I didn't even prep you.'

'Oh, I'll definitely be limping for a couple days but my arse is fine. I liked it rough,' Harry smirked.

'Of course you did,' Severus chuckled. 'Would you like to come to my chambers and sit?' Severus asked, pulling on his boxers and trousers and picking up his shirt.

'Yes please,' Harry answered, pulling up his thongs, spelling the office back to it's original self and grabbing his clothes and shoes. Severus held his hand and led him to the opposite wall. He muttered some words and a door appeared. 'Sneaky Slytherin.'

'Thank you,' Severus replied as he walked into his chambers. He walked over to the small living room and placed a cushion down for Harry to sit on. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
'It's for your arse,' Severus pointed out. Harry raised the other eyebrow and crossed his arms.   
'What?' Severus questioned. Harry stared at him like it was obvious. Severus soon caught on and rolled his eyes.   
'Would you like a drink before I sit down?'

'Mmm, what you got?' Harry asked.

'Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, butterbeer,' Severus listed.

'I'll have a butterbeer please,' Harry smiled. Severus shook his head in amusement.

'Beer on a school night,' Severus tutted as he made his way to the kitchen. Harry following behind him. Severus grabbed the beer out of the fridge and placed it on the side. He poured water in the kettle and set it on the stove to boil. He grabbed a cup and put a tea bag in it. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and rested his chin on the mans shoulder.

'Please, I've had two bottles of vodka on a school night,' Harry mumbled. 'And butterbear hasn't got alcohol in.' (Right?)

'And how did you deal with the hangover?' Severus questioned.

'I'm actually pretty good with potions when I have accurate instructions,' Harry answered, placing a kiss on Severus' neck.

'And how did you get the accurate instructions?' Severus asked.

'Ha, may or may not have made an exact copy of your book,' Harry mumbled.

'Okay, that's a Slytherin move,' Severus chuckled.

'Well, the hat did say I'd do much better in your house,' Harry replied.

'What?' Severus questioned, turning his head slightly.

'I managed to persuade the hat to put me in Gryffindor,' Harry continued.

'That in it's self is a Slytherin move. Why did you ask to be put in Gryffindor?' Severus asked.

'You have three people to blame for that. Ron, Hagrid and your godson. Ron and Hagrid had put this stuff in my head saying all Slytherins were evil. Your godson didn't make the best first impression. So when he was sorted into Slytherin he kind of aided the stuff I was told and I didn't want to be your house,' Harry answered.

'How do you know Draco's my godson?' Severus questioned.

'He told me,' Harry smirked.

'But he only tells his fri-' Severus' mouth fell open and he turned around in Harry's arm. Harry placing his chin on the older mans chest instead. 'You're friends with Draco. Earlier-'

'Yeah... though earlier didn't go the way I was expecting. You were supposed to tell us to shut up and stop bickering. Which you did but we didn't expect you to ask us what we want. I was going to whisper in your ear "I'll stop bickering if I can give you a lap dance," but you made it way easier. Thanks for that,' Harry explained.

'I don't know whether I should say sneaky Slytherin or stupid Gryffindor,' Severus scoffed.

'I'd prefer sneaky Slytherin. It's less insulting,' Harry replied. Severus chuckled as he turned back around to pour the boiling water into his cup. He stirred the tea and left it to brew.   
'What are we now? I mean, do you even like me like that or not?'   
Severus thought about his answer.

'I'd say we're dating. I like you but I'd like to know you more before we become a thing,' Severus answered.

'I can settle with that for now,' Harry smiled. 'Are we keeping this a secret?'

'Hmm, I suppose my godson and your friends can know. But only if Minerva is okay with it,' Severus answered.

'Oh, right, we'll need her permission,' Harry mumbled, hiding a small smirk.

'We'll ask tomorrow,' Severus replied as he poured some milk into his tea. He pulled the tea bag out and binned it. 'Come on, let's go sit.' Severus passed Harry his beer and they walked back over to the living room. Though this time they headed for the armchair. Severus sat down and placed his tea on the coffee table beside him. Harry put his beer next to it and sat down on Severus' lap. Severus had to tear his eyes away from Harry's arse as he sat.   
'Are you going to continue just wearing that?'

'Yep. Why? Like the view too much?' Harry smirked.

'Mmm,' Severus hummed as moved his arms so he was comfortable. One arm rested on the arm of the chair and the other rested on Harry's lap.   
'I was wondering, where did you learn to lap dance like that?' Severus asked.

'Well, I have a job during the summer holidays. I work in a strip club. But don't worry, I don't fuck or get fucked by anyone. The boss warned all staff about that and keeps an eye on the customers,' Harry answered.

'Why would you need a job at such age? Especially that job,' Severus asked.

'To get away from home,' Harry mumbled. 'And it was the only one that would take a fifteen year old.'

'Oh, I've been meaning to ask about that... now that the war is over. I saw a couple things during our private lessons,' Severus started. Harry bit the inside of his lip and he looked away from Severus.

'Ask whatever you want,' Harry whispered.

'Was it real and was there more to it?' Severus asked.

'Yes and yes...' Harry answered.

'How bad does it get?' Severus frowned, slightly upset at what the younger adult has to go through.

'Really bad,' Harry replied. 'I'm very good with healing spells now and with wandless magic.' Severus sighed and made Harry face him and cupped the side of his face.

'You don't have to go back there now, you know that right?' Severus said softly.

'Yeah,' Harry smiled. 'I know.' Severus lent forward and kissed the younger's lips gently. Harry hummed happily as they parted.

'So, why don't you use your copy of my book in class?' Severus chuckled.

'Oh, I didn't know how you'd react,' Harry replied before he grabbed his beer and took a sip.

-Knock knock-

The two men looked towards the door instantly.   
'Severus! It's me!' They heard the familiar voice of McGonagall. Severus looked at Harry with wide eyes.

'Just coming Minerva!' Severus called back. 'Get dressed,' Severus said to Harry. The younger got off Severus' lap and started pulling his shirt and trousers on. Severus slid his shirt on and done the buttons up. He looked towards Harry to see him pulling on his shirt. Severus walked towards the door and looked back at Harry. Harry had finished getting changed and gave Severus a nod. Severus took a deep breath before opening the door.

'I just wanted to come and have a chat. I was wondering what Mr. Potter requested since you were a bit off during di-' Minerva stopped talking once she spotted Harry. The young adult was stood by the armchair with his arms behind his back. Minerva looked at Severus and was shocked to see the lack of layers. Minerva narrowed her eyes and looked back at Harry. No school robe and no shoes. She looked back at Severus and her eyes narrowed even more. Lack of layers and also no shoes.  
'

I see,' Minerva mumbled. 'How long has this been going on for?'

'Since half an hour ago,' Severus answered.   
'We were going to inform you tomorrow.'

'So you wish to become...?' Minevra asked.

'We're hoping to just date for now, Headmistress,' Harry answered. 'We need to get to know each other more first.'

'And who were you planning to tell after me?' Minerva questioned.

'Just my friends...' Harry mumbled.

'So the whole of eight year?' Minerva scoffed. Harry blushed and gave her a nod.   
'Well, you're twenty and you really shouldn't be still at school at this age so I suppose I can't stop you.' Harry grinned and looked at Severus, though his face said there was more to come. And he was correct.   
'But, you can't let whatever relationship you have get in the way of work and class.'

'Of course not,' Severus and Harry said.

'And you keep public display of affection to the minimum. You're both role models to the younger students,' Minerva said.

'Yes Headmistress/Minerva,' the two men said.

'Lastly,' Minerva mumbled. 'Congratulations. Now Severus, I'd like a cup of tea. We still have to talk. Mr. Potter you can stay don't worry.' Severus gave her a nod and left for the kitchen. Minerva sat down and smiled at Harry.   
'I told you he wouldn't say no,' Minerva smirked. Harry laughed quietly.

'Honestly, I was scared I was going to receive a years worth of detentions,' Harry mumbled. Minerva chuckled at that.

'Yes, if he felt nothing towards you, you'd certainly be finding yourself in one now,' Minerva replied. 'I wasn't aware you were going to take it a step further then the lap dance...'

'Oh, it was his fault...' Harry mumbled. Minerva hummed as a response and she then noticed Harry was still standing up.   
'Not sitting down Mr. Potter?'

'I'm waiting for- he never did say if I could call him by his first name,' Harry replied. Severus then came in with Minerva's tea. He placed it down on the larger coffee table before sitting in his armchair. Harry glanced at Minerva as he placed himself on Severus' lap. Minerva looked closely at Severus as he watched Harry sit down.

'Severus,' Minerva called as she took a sip of her tea. Severus teared his eyes away from Harry and looked towards Minerva.   
'No matter how long you look, his eyes won't appear.' Severus hid his blush by drinking his tea. Harry smirked at Severus.

'Can I call you by your first name?' Harry asked Severus. The man looked up at Harry with a soft smile.

'Of course, if I can call you by yours?' He answered.

'You can Severus,' Harry smiled.

'Thank you Harry,' Severus replied. Minerva smiled at the two. It was about bloody time.   
'So, what did you want to talk about?'


	16. Deamus

(Carries on from the Guna one shot but different point of view. Obviously. Oh and I apologise about how short this will be.) 

Seamus woke up on February 14th feeling giddy for some unknown reason. He sat up and dragged his feet out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to his trunk. He pulled out an outfit and walked tiredly to the bathroom. 

He jumped in shower and gave himself a quick wash. As he got out, he stood on something weird. He looked down to see a rose petal. His eyebrow raised as he followed the trail with his eyes, they lead put of the bathroom.   
'Oh! It's Valentine's day!' With that realisation in his mind he dried himself off, brushed his hair and pulled on his all black outfit. He had a turtleneck top and jeans for his pants, along with a leather jacket and normal laced trainers. He also had a black bowlers hat and black sunglasses in his jacket pocket. Once he was done, he followed the trail cautiously. Right before the door to the dorm corridor sat a lone rose -the stem thornless- with a note attached to it. Seamus picked up and took the note of it before reading it. 

Morning Seamus, leave the room would you. 

Seamus' curiosity took over him and he opened before rushing out of the room. There were more rose petals and they lead him to the stairs. At the top of the stairs there was another lone rose with a note. He picked it up and took the note off and read it. 

Now come to the common room. 

Seamus put the note in his other jacket pocket and jogged down the stairs. The rose petal trail carried on and Seamus followed it with his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny at the end of the trail with two roses and a note. He hesitantly walked over with a nervous smile.   
'Look, Ginny,' Seamus started. 'You're pretty and all but I've got a boyfriend. You should know th-' 

'You don't like me do you?' Ginny mumbled, her face growing a frown. 

'Not like that, I apologise.' Seamus mumbled. 

'Great because I don't fancy you in the slightest. I'm very much a lesbian. Now take the roses and here's a note,' Ginny chuckled and passed them over. Seamus sighed in relief and took them. He put the four roses together and read the note over. 

Go to where you confessed your sexuality to all your friends. 

Seamus raised both his eyebrows and said goodbye to Ginny. He thought about the place and quickly rushed down to the entrance hall. He spotted Ron in the very corner with three roses and a note. Seamus walked over to him whilst put the note from Ginny on his pocket with the rest. Ron grinned at him as he passed them over. Seamus smiled in thanks and read the note. 

Go to your seat at the Gryffindor table. 

Seamus said goodbye and entered the Great Hall. He walked over to his seat to find a vase with four roses and a picture basket. On top of the basket was a chocolate heart and a note. He picked the note and, like every other time, read it. 

Go to the courtyard, bring the basket and the vase with you. You can eat the chocolate. 

Seamus put the seven roses that had gavered his hand into the vase and ate the chocolate before picking up the vase and basket. Seamus grinned at two red heads as he passed them. The Weasley twins had come back to re-do their N.E.W.T.S. Their mother was apparently smiling so much at them with pride her cheeks hurt.   
Seamus left the castle and entered the school courtyard. Seamus looked around and spotted Hermione and Pansy. Pansy was holding five roses and Hermione held a note. Seamus approached them with an innocent smile. 

'Hey girls, mind telling me what's going on?' Seamus asked. 

'Nope,' Pansy smirked as she put the roses into the vase. 

'Sorry Seamus,' Hermione chuckled as she passed over the note. Seamus pouted and grabbed the note with his fingers. 

Go to where I asked you to be my boyfriend. 

Seamus put the note in his pocket and said goodbye to the girls before he walked away. Seamus eventually spotted the lake and looked around. He was about to give up when he spotted a tall dark man. The man was wearing a dark red turtleneck and black skinny jeans far too tight on his body along with black plain ankle boots. He didn't have a hat but he did have sunglasses. Speaking of sunglasses, Seamus slid them on before running over to the tall dark man, whom was holding seven roses, one being really big compared to the rest. 

'Dean what the hell is going on?' Seamus chuckled as he reached him. 

'Not much. I'm glad you showed up, I was getting slightly worried,' Dean smiled down at him. 

'You couldn't keep me away,' Seamus smiled back. 'But seriously, what's with the roses and notes?' he huffed. Dean smiled before putting the seven roses in the vase. The larger rose going into the middle of the roses. 

'Well, we've been together for about four years now...' Dean started and put the objects gavered in Seamus' hand on the floor. 'I know we've only just turned twenty but...' 

'Dean?' Seamus gasped as the man got down on one knee. 

'As each say goes by, I learn more and more about you and I love every single damn quirk and flaw you have. Including the kinks,' Dean purred the last part. 'I love you Seamus Finnigan and I know I don't come from much but would you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?' Dean pulled out a ring box from behind him and opened it up. Inside was golden ring with a small ruby griffin engraved into it. 

'I... yes!' Seamus grinned and jumped on top of Dean, knocking the man down as he kissed him passionately. 

'Mmm,' Dean moaned into the blissful kiss. Season pulled away and rest one arm on Dean's chest as he brang his other one up and wriggled his engagement finger. Dean chuckled and slid the ring on. 

'You know I panicked when I saw Ginny with a rose,' Seamus mumbled, making Dean laugh.   
'So when's the wedding?' Seamus grinned. 'I want it as soon as possible so we can go on a honeymoon.' 

'It's great I've gotten to know you well. The wedding is right before the graduation ceremony,' Dean smirked. 

'Ohh that's so close!' Seamus grinned. 

'Yeah it is,' Dean replied. A smirk grew on his face as he nicked Seamus' hat and placed it on his head. 

'Give me back my hat!' Seamus laughed. 

'Get off of me so we can have this picnic,' Dean laughed back. 

'Mmm, not hungry for food,' Seamus whispered into Dean's ear before he placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips. 'I'm hungry for you,' Seamus said before devouring the taller man's mouth. 

'If it's me you're hungry for... it's me you're going to get,' Dean growled as he rolled them both over so he was on top of Seamus.


	17. Fred×Neville×George

Neville lent against the wall with a huge amount of anxiety eating away at him whilst he waited for his best friend. It was Valentine's day. Why Neville was nervous he had no clue. It's not like the twins liked him. Not in that way at least... 

Neville had been over the moon when he was told they were coming back to re-do their N.E.W.T.S. But they've been ignoring him all week so he was pulled dramatically down to earth. His heart in pieces. Yeah... he may or may not have developed a ton of feeling for the almost identical red heads. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the familiar long hair of his best friend. Neville pushed away from the wall and joined her.   
'Neville, why so nervous?' Luna smirked. 

'You know why Lu, they've ignored me all week,' Neville pouted. 

'Why on earth would they do that?' Luna asked, acting innocently. 

'Luuuuuu,' Neville whined. 

'What?' Luna once again asked, acting innocently. 

'You know I don't know, and you asking me... again, is going to leave me wondering all day,' Neville replied. Luna chuckled lightly. 

'Well, try talking to them today,' Luna said. 

'I can't do that,' Neville frowned. 

'Why not?' Luna questioned, now she was confused. 

'They've obviously been planning something for their Valentine's. I can't get in the way of them telling some lucky girl,' Neville sighed. Luna looked at him with a "really" face and he didn't understand why. 

'Neville, whom ever they're trying to tell, is definitely not a girl,' Luna said. 

'How can you be so certain they're gay?' Neville questioned. 

'I was certain you were gay, I was certain Harry was gay, I was certain Ginny was Bi, I was certain Draco was gay, I was certain Seamus was gay, I was certain Dean was Bi,--' Luna was interrupted by the dirty blonde boy. 

'Okay okay I get it, your gayder is excellent. Wait, no it isn't. You said Headmaster Dumbledore was gay. I doubt h--' 

'He was Mr. Longbottom and happy Valentine's day.' Neville was interrupted as the Headmistress walked past them and into the Great Hall. Neville's mouth fell open. What the hell! When did she appear? 

'Just talk to them Neville,' Luna chuckled before waving goodbye and sitting on her table. Neville pouted and went over to the Gryffindor table as Seamus left with a vase and basket. He sat down in his seat and let out a depressing sigh. 

'Why so-'   
'Glum Nevy?' Neville jumped at the sound and spun around in his seat. The two red heads he has been thinking about all mornings were standing right in front of him. Both looking hot -in Neville's opinion-. 

Fred and George both wore tight arse white t-shirt and black trousers with black blazers with red roses in their left chest pocket and dark red napkins hanging out their right. And because they don't usually were smart clothes like this, for shoes they wore black trainers.   
Neville looked at his clothes and inwardly swore at himself for not wearing something... better. He wore a plain baby blue shirt and black jeans with a black hoodie. For shoes he wore the same trainers as the twins.   
Neville quickly snapped his head up when what they said, well they way they spoke went through his mind. 

'Why are you nervous?' Neville questioned, crossing his arms over. His heart may be broken but he could never hate the two. He could tell when they were nervous or scared because they spoke at the same time or finished each others sentences. Well, they were either nervous or trying to confuse and/or annoy the hell out of someone. So naturally they done it during class. But they weren't in class and they've never wanted to confuse or annoy Neville like that... purposely. 

'No-'   
'Reason,' they answered. 

'Tell me,' Neville pouted. 

'Fine...' they mumbled before glancing at each other.   
'We would like-'   
'If you would-'   
'Give us the greatest honour...' they both looks at each other one last time.   
'Of becoming our boyfriend?'   
Neville's mouth fell open. They what? B-boyfriend? Me? Oh sweet Merlin this has to be a dream.   
'Neville?!' The twins shouted, snapping Neville away from his thoughts. 

'W-What?' Neville asked. 

'Yes or no?' They both mumbled. 

'Uhhh... I... um,' was his logical answer. Anyone within ear shot literally face palmed at his reaction. Next bit his lip and decided that speaking wasn't the right way to go about this. Plucking up all his Gryffindor courage, Neville stood up and went on his tip toes to bring them down and planted a kiss on both their lips. Neville could distinctively hear cat calls and an applause. 

'Frickin hell Neville, you know how to kiss,' Fred laughed as he wrapped an arm around Neville's waist. George copying. 

'Well... uh, thank you?' Neville stumbled over his words. Fred and George chuckled at him before placing a kiss on his cheeks. Neville blushed deeply. 

'Now, we need to go into Hogsmeed at 11:00. We've reserved a private table for lunch then we're spending the day in London. Muggle and Wizarding world,' George grinned. 

'Hmm, so we're going to Diagon Alley?' Neville smirked. 

'Yessss,' the two replied, looking at Neville curiously. 

'To where your apartment is?' Neville questioned. 

'Yes,' Fred answered. 

'So, we can spend some time with you giving me a tour of it?' Neville smiled innocently. Fred and George's breathing stilled and their eyes darkened. 

'What are you suggesting Nevy?' George asked. 

'Oh... you know what I'm suggesting,' Neville purred into their ears. 

'Lunch better not take long,' Fred whispered, causing Neville to laugh and rest his head onto Fred's chest. 

'You took your bloody time to ask me out,' Neville mumbled. He felt and heard Fred and George chuckle lightly.


	18. Lucarry

(Dumbledore is alive. Tom Riddle is a friend of Severus and Lucius and works at Hogwarts. Lily and James were caught in the middle of this large fight. Harry can speak Parseltongue because I want him to. Males can get pregnant in the wizarding world because of fanfiction logic.  
Harry and Lucius have known each other since Harry's first year at Hogwarts -through his and Draco's friendship-. Their attraction towards each other didn't become noticeable to either of them until Harry's sixth year. They didn't act on their feelings until a year after Hogwarts.  
I apologise but I cannot be asked to edit or grammar check this all. It has 9365 words! Like no mate, I'm sorry. So if there is grammar mistakes, just tell me so I can correct them at a later tim. Thank you, hope you enjoy!😁)

'Lucius, we can't do this anymore!' Harry cried.

'Why not?' Lucius frowned as he moved from the position they were in. Harry looked around the rented muggle hotel room trying to not let any tears fall. 'Why Harry?'

'We just can't Lucius,' Harry whispered.

'Tell me why?' Lucius begged.

'You're married! You have a son! I don't like being apart of an affair! The guilt is drowning me!' Harry shouted, the tears now unfortunate falling.

'Harry, the marriage was a contract. I can divorce her. My son would be happy to know I've left his mother. Please... I can't lose you,' Lucius said.

'We're not doing anything else until you've left her,' Harry replied.

'Of course!' Lucius grinned. 'Wait... can we at least finish what we started today and then we do that?' Harry rolled his eyes and sat on Lucius' bare lap.

'Fine, but I'm taking some control in this,' Harry huffed.

'Whatever you say darling,' Lucius smirked. Harry grabbed Lucius' cock and angled it and himself. Once in place, Harry dropped down on it. Lucius fell back and let out a groan. Harry chuckled before repeating the action. Once he got a rhythm going, Harry moved his hands to Lucius' waist so he could bounce himself better. It wasn't long till Harry came but it took ten minutes for Lucius to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry let a tear run done his face. That was nine months ago. Harry currently laid in a hospital bed waiting for his contractions to start. He had become pregnant from their last moments together. He hadn't heard from Lucius since. And there definitely wasn't anything in the newspapers saying he and Narcissa had divorced. Harry felt used... broken... alone. Was he just some toy for Lucius. A toy to play with every now and then for two years before becoming boring and useless. Even if he wasn't, he sure felt like it right now.

Harry's thinking was cut short when he felt pain. 'Ahhh!' Harry screamed out, alerting the medi-witches and wizards that his contractions had began. A man in his late thirties and a woman in her early fifties came rushing into the room and to either side of him.

'Try and breath through the pain Mr. Potter,' the man said and he let Harry grip his hand. Harry nodded and done so.

'Ahhh!' Harry cried our as another contraction happened.

'We need to get him in surgery now, his contractions are becoming more frequent,' the woman said. The man nodded and unlocked the bed Harry was on. Harry watched the ceiling move as he screamed through the pain with thoughts rushing through his head.  
Why had my life turned out this way? No friends or family to help me through this. No partner by my side to say everything was going to be okay. What had I done to deserve this? I guess what the Dursleys said about me was true. Maybe I do deserve this. Just how I deserved all the beatings and burns they gave me. I'm a freak. A nobody. No one wants me. No one needs me. I'm a waste of space in this world.

'Mr. Potter, we're numbing your stomach now!' The man shouted through Harry's screams. Harry nodded his head and let them do their job. Harry soon felt a tingly feeling as the woman cut his stomach. About two minutes later the contractions stopped. Harry's screams of pain were replaced with screams of... two babies.  
'Congrats Mr. Potter, you have a baby girl and boy.' Harry smiled up at the two bundles in the mans arms. The medi-witch healed his stomach and gave Harry a pain potion before letting him sit up. When he did, the medi-wizard handed over the screaming twins before leaving. Harry took them in his arm and smiled lovingly at them. The girl had Harry's eyes -though softer- and Lucius' blonde hair. Her face structure was like her fathers but it was covered with her baby fat. She was slightly taller for her age but not too tall to cause worry. She had Harry's tanned skin and -fortunately- had his nose. All in all, she was an angel. Harry almost couldn't look away from his angel of a daughter.

Though he tared his eyes away and looked at his son. The boy had Harry's jet black hair and Lucius' grey/blue eyes. He too had Lucius' face structure but it was also hidden from the baby fat. He was just as tall as his sister and had Lucius' pale skin. He too was fortunate enough to have Harry's nose. He was an adorable little boy.

'What's their names Mr. Potter?' The medi-witch asked softly. She was holding a clipboard that held two pieces of parchment. Obviously it was their birth certificates.

'Evangeline Adonis Potter and Clemens Rai Potter,' Harry answered as he looked up at the witch. The woman smiled at the names and wrote it down.

'May I ask who the father is?' The woman asked. Harry froze at the question.

'Can you keep it a secret?' Harry asked.

'Yes Mr. Potter. No one but you and me will know,' the woman answered.

'Okay... Lucius Malfoy,' Harry replied nervously. The woman definitely didn't expect that but she wrote it down despite her shock.

'Does he know?' She asked cautiously.

'No, I'll send him a letter though,' Harry answered. The woman nodded, but being the nosey person she was, she closed the door and turned back to Harry.

'How did you two... happen? Isn't he married?' She asked gently. Harry chuckled at her curiosity.

'He is yes... it's why I called a quits. I'm not that type of person,' Harry answered.

'How did you call a quits?' She questioned.

'Well... I told him we had to stop because he was married and had a son. Though... he said he would divorce his wife... that was nine months ago and he hasn't spoken to me or come seen me since,' Harry answered now frowning sadly.

'Classic guy move...' the woman rolled her eyes. 'No offense,' she added as she remembered he was a guy.

'None taken,' Harry chuckled.

'Well, don't let that idiot upset you,' the woman said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

'I won't, thank you,' Harry replied.

'She is an angel of beauty,' the woman said as she looked down at the girl who had stopped screaming and fallen asleep.

'She is,' Harry mumbled as he too looked down at her.

'What's the meaning behind the boys name?' She asked quietly.

'Gentle thunder... I liked the sound of it,' Harry answered honestly and blushed at the woman's chuckle.

'Would you like some parchment and a quill?' The woman asked after a minute of silence.

'Yes please,' Harry replied. The woman clicked her fingers and the two items appeared. Harry laid the twins down in two baby carriers before taking the parchment and quill. Harry quickly began writing. He was finished five minutes later and nodded in acceptance at what he had written.

'Do you want me to send it for you?' The medi-witch asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Harry answered.

'No problem. Get some rest and you can leave whenever you wish, just tell me,' the woman replied before leaving. Harry watched his babies sleep for a little before falling into his own slumber.

...

Narcissa opened the window for an owl to come in and the -lazy- owl flew onto Narcissa's shoulder and stuck it's leg out. Narcissa gave it a treat after taking the letter attached to the owl and it flew away. She looked down at the letter in her hands and saw it was addressed to her husband. Feeling particularly nosey, she opened the letter up and began reading. With each word she became more and more angry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Lucius Malfoy,

Hi Lucius, it's me... how have you been? We haven't talked to or seen each other for nine months. I miss you, by the way. I understand if you no longer wanted to be with me... I'm sure your wife is very beautiful and much better then me. I was writing to say that... I was pregnant. I got pregnant with our last meeting. I've just given birth to twins. Twins! Can you believe it?! One girl and one boy. The girl is named Evangeline Adonis Potter. And the boy's name is Clemens Rai Potter (I'll add your last name if you want). You know where I live so come around whenever you want to meet them. I apologise if I've caused any problems.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa, in an act of rage, stormed over to the fireplace and chucked the letter in. "I can't believe he cheated! Well, I can and I knew he was. But with Potter?! Of all the... he's gay?! My husband is fucking gay?!" Narcissa thought to herself. "Well... he's mine Potter and you're never getting him back. Those twins can go without a father." Narcissa took a deep breath and scanned her stomach. She too was nine months pregnant, it wouldn't go to well if she gave birth now.

(A/N, I'm sorry! I don't like bad Narcissa either...)

...

After Harry had woken and gone home, he had waited anxiously for Lucius' arrival or reply. Neither came so Harry was left to raise the twins himself. Harry was upset when a newspaper reported that Lucius and his wife had had another child but be carried on looking after the twins. He couldn't let Lucius upset him like this. Who cared if he was deeply in love with the man. He had kids to look after. And to get his mind off the oldest Malfoy, he began travelling around the world with the twins.

About eleven years of exploring the world later, Harry sat in his office writing lesson plans. The twins would be going to Hogwarts in a week and he had accepted the job offer Albus Dumbledore had given him so he could stay with his babies. The twins don't know they were going yet because their letters hadn't arrived -which annoyed Harry to no end-.

Harry was finishing his lesson plan when a knock on the door had him looking up.  
'Come in,' Harry called. The door opened and a small house elf appeared.  
'Hello Jeila,' Harry greeted softly.

'Good afternoon sir,' Jeila bowed. 'There be two men and the front gates, Mr. Dumbledore and Master Snape.'

'Thank you Jeila, show them to the business living area. Prepare tea and biscuits for four and a coffee for one, I'll be their shortly,' Harry replied. Jeila nodded before leaving the room. Harry rubbed his hand over his face. That old coot was too much to handle. Snape on the other hand... is dealable. Harry stood up and patted his suit down. He grabbed his cane and limped towards the door. As he walked towards his library, he thought back on how he became cripple.

They had been in Australia when a highly venomous snake had bit his leg. If it weren't for a near by medi-witch, he probably wouldn't of had a leg or be alive. However, it wasn't entirely the snakes fault. Harry did accidentally step on it's end after all. The funny part of this though, was that that snake now rested around his neck. As soon as the snake realised he was a speaker, it had apologised and asked to come home with him. Harry couldn't possibly say no now could he.

Harry eventually reached his library and looked in. 'Evangeline, Clemens,' he called when he spotted them. Both looked up from the books they were reading and grinned at his father.

'Mum! I was just going over the creatures laws again! You wouldn't believe what I found out! I can't believe I missed it!' Clemens shouted with rage and a bit of excitement.

'You may tell me later. You two need to change into something formal. Mr. Dumbledore has arrived,' Harry said calmly. The twins stiffened at the name. 'Remember what I told you, now hurry.' The two nodded before running away to their rooms. Harry went over to what they were reading and booked marked their pages before closing them and returning them to their places. Harry apperated downstairs and walked slowly down the hallway. He came to a stop in front of two large doors with a light grey outline. 'Sephtis, hide in my sleeve please,' Harry hissed to his snake.

'Will do Harry,' she hissed back as she slid underneath his shirt collar and down his arm.  
He took a deep breath before opening the doors up and walking in. The two men stood up at his arrival.

'Harry my boy, so good to see you again,' Dumbledore grinned and held out his hand. Harry kept his face blank and shook the hand.

'I'd prefer if you just call me Mr. Potter,' Harry said. The twinkle in the mans eyes faltered slighty but nodded in acceptance anyway. Harry turned to the other man. 'Master Snape,' Harry said as he held out his hand. The man eyed Harry carefully at the use of his title but shook his hand.

'Mr. Potter,' Snape replied. Harry smiled slightly before letting go.

'Please sit,' Harry said, mentioning to the seats. They did and Harry poured two cups of tea. Harry hid his chuckle when he saw Snape looking at the tea in disgust. Harry then grabbed the other pot and poured coffee into another cup.  
'Milk, Master Snape?' Harry questioned.

'Yes please, no sugar,' Snape answered through his shock and confusion.

'I remembered you only drunk coffee whilst I attended Hogwarts,' Harry explained sheepishly. Snape nodded in understanding and took the coffee. 'Milk and sugar Mr. Dumbledore?'

'Yes please Ha- Mr. Potter, extra milky and two sugars,' Dumbledore answered. Harry finished the mans tea and placed it in front of him. Harry poured milk into his tea and sat up properly on his seat.

'May I assume this is about the twins Hogwarts letters?' Harry asked.

'You may,' Dumbledore smiled. 'I was wondering, Mr. Potter... who is the father of your children?'

'I apologise but I'd rather not share that information,' Harry answered. 'The twins should be here shortly,' Harry said and as if on cue, they entered the room. The twins froze at seeing Snape. Harry coughed to gain their attention. They looked at him with a slight glare. 'Evangeline, Clemens, this is Albus Dumbledore and Master Severus Snape. Your headmaster and Potions Professor.'

'It's nice to meet you Headmaster,' the twins said and held out their hands. The man stood and shook them with a large smile.

'It's nice to meet you too young Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter,' Dumbledore said before sit back down. The twins turned to Snape and had failed to hide the grin plastered on their faces.

'It's an honour to meet you Master Snape,' they once again said together and held out their hands. The man hesitated but he eventually shook their hands.

'Honour to meet you too,' he said and sat back down. The twins grinned at each before joining Harry. He poured them their tea and they hid their grins behind their cups. Harry nodded towards the headmaster to start.

'Young Mr. Potter and Miss Potter, here are your Hogwarts letters,' Dumbledore said and handed them over. The twins looked up at Harry and he took them. He waved his hand over them and once he deemed them safe, he passes them back. Dumbledore and Snape took notice of this but didn't mention it. The two opened their letters up and read them over.

'Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger...' Evangeline mumbled.

'Is there a problem Miss. Potter?' Dumbledore questioned.

'No, no it's just...' Evangeline bit her lip and looked up at Harry. He gave her an encouraging smile. 'This book doesn't really make sense to me. I've read it many times but the author... they don't write the method correctly. And when we tried making a potion with the method they have given, it always turns out wrong.'

'You make potions?' Snape questioned with curiosity.

'Yes, we love it. Mother's a great teacher,' Clemens grinned. Snape raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms as he faced Harry.

'I may have taken a course on them after Hogwarts...' Harry said sheepishly.

'If you're so good now how come you were terrible in my classes?' Snape asked, he tried his best not to look put out.

'I uh... I wasn't in the right place during my time at Hogwarts,' Harry answered nervously.

'And why weren't you in a right place? Too distracted by the fame?' Snape smirked. Harry ignored the bate for the twins sake.

'No, well... I guess getting annoyed with all the fame didn't help me. I didn't have the best family,' Harry replied.

'Didn't pamper you enough?' Snape pushed. The twins couldn't help the put out faces at seeing their role model be mean to their mother.

'They didn't pamper me at all Master Snape,' Harry glared. 'You of all people should know how Petunia treated wizards and witches.' Snape's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

'What on earth are you doing living with her?' Snape asked.

'She was my last living relative, I had no where else to go. I thought you knew I lived with her,' Harry answered. Snape turned a hard flare towards Dumbledore.

'You said you wouldn't place him with them,' Snape hissed angrily at him. Dumbledore ignored him and turned to the twins.

'I apologise that you can't understand the book, I'm sure Severus can explain it to you. Don't worry, you're only eleven so it understandable that you didn't get it,' Dumbledore smiled gently. The twins looked hurt at the mans words. Harry on the other hand, was going a slight shade of red. Snape sat back in his seat and drunk his coffee, waiting for the glorious show.

'How dare you underestimate my children!' Harry shouted. 'They have read every book in my library and understand every single word! They are probably smarter then all your fourth years! I read that book and couldn't make a potion from the method! How dare you come into my home and insult them!' Dumbledore was shrinking back into the couch by the time Harry had stopped shouting.

'I apologise Mr. Potter, I meant no offense,' Dumbledore said.

'It's not me you have to apologise to!' Harry hissed.

'I apologise young Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter,' Dumbledore gulped. The two nodded, still offended by his words.

'Now, is there anything else you needed?' Harry asked calmly after he had sat down and drunk some of his tea. Snape hid his chuckle with a cough.

'No no... I think that's all, we should be going now, more students to see,' Dumbledore chuckled nervously. Harry nodded and they all stood up.

'Oh, one more thing Mr. Dumbledore. The twins and myself have familiar's we wish to bring. The animal itself isn't on the list,' Harry said.

'What are the animals?' Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at twins and they nodded.

'Don't be alarmed, they won't harm you,' Harry said before lifting up his arm. 'Sephtis, you may show yourself now. You too Adofo and Bellona.' At Harry's request Sephtis slithered back up his arm and onto his shoulders. After her, two other snakes appeared on the twins shoulders. Dumbledore stepped back in fear whilst Snape paled.

'Mr. Potter you're aware that's an Inland taipan and the ones on the twins are black mambas correct?' Snape asked.

'I'm very aware,' Harry chuckled. 'But you don't need to worry. Sephtis open your mouth.' Sephtis done as told and showed her fangs which had silver bands around them. 'These neutralizes her venom. Adofo and Bellona -their snakes- also have them. Jeila has to paralyze their food for them,' Harry explained. Severus gained colour in his face and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

'May I?' Snape asked as he eyed the bands cautiously.

'Of course,' Harry said. Snape pointed his wand at the bands and muttered a spell. Snape's eyes glazed over as he looked at the magic in the silver bands. He stepped back and nodded.

'They're perfectly safe,' Snape agreed.

'Very well, you may bring them,' Dumbledore said.

'Thank you,' Harry smiled.

'Well, we must be going,' Dumbledore said and made his way to the door. 'It's nice seeing you again Mr. Potter, can't wait to see you all next week.' Harry smirked as Dumbledore basically ran out of the room. Snape rolled his eyes and shook their hands.

'I know you can turn those bands off. If I here any students getting bitten by any one of your snakes they will be out of the school in seconds, understood?' Snape warned them all.

'Yes Master Snape,' the three replied with small smirks.

'Good... I'll get you two different potions books,' Snape said. The twins grinned up at him.

'Thank you Master Snape,' they said together.

'I apologise for my outburst and it looks like Mr. Dumbledore has apperated away all ready, you may use my fireplace,' Harry said.

'It's fine Mr. Potter, and thank you,' Snape replied before going over to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder. 'Looking forward to see you all next week, goodbye.'

'Goodbye,' the three Potters said together. Snape nodded before chucking the floo powder down and saying clearly,

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Once he was gone Harry turned to the twins. Both were glaring at him.

'What?' He asked.

'You didn't tell us he was here!' Clemens huffed.

'We probably looked like idiots!' Evangeline hissed.

'I wanted your reactions to be genuine,' Harry smirked.

'We're still upset you didn't tell us,' Clemens pouted.

'Well, you're on his good side so be quiet,' Harry said, sticking his tongue out at them.

'Mum,' Evangeline mumbled.

'Yes sweetie?' Harry smiled. Evangeline looked up at Clemens and he gave her an encouraging look.

'C-Can you tell us who our brother is now?' She asked timidly. Harry frowned sadly and at down on the sofa.

'Evangeline, Clemens... I-' Harry stumbled over his words.

'You can't?' Clemens mumbled.

'Not yet... your father might not want his side of the family to get involved. It wasn't a very smart thing we done. And I'm sorry you two have to pay the price, you shouldn't have to,' Harry sighed.

'I'm guessing we still can't know who father is?' Evangeline said.

'No, you'd figure out who your brother is then and you know the rest,' Harry sniffled.

'Mum, don't cry,' Clemens panicked and hugged Harry, Evangeline joining in.

'I'm sorry,' Harry mumbled.

...

Harry waved goodbye to the twins as the train began to leave. 'See you later mother!' The twins shouted out the window.

'Bye!' Harry shouted back. Harry carried on waving until they were out of sight. He sighed and turned around. He stumbled back in shock when he almost walked into someone. 'Sorry,' Harry breathed without looking up.

'It's fine,' a slightly familiar voice replied. Harry's breath stilled as he recognised the voice instantly. He raised his head to see Lucius standing before him. Harry's eyes widened as he stepped back. Harry quickly walked around him and walked off. 'Harry!' Lucius called. Harry shook his head and ignored the call and stepped into a fireplace. He chucked some floo powder down and said,

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Harry was engulfed by the flames and was quickly spat back out again. Harrys cane slid in the ground so he stumbled slightly as he landed. Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

'Mr. Potter,' came the familiar drawl of Severus Snape.

'Master Snape,' Harry replied as he looked up. A tall man with brown hair and red eyes with pale skin stood next to Snape. Harry recognised this man as his old DADA Professor, Tom Riddle.

'Why are you now using my title?' Snape asked.

'I wasn't aware of all the customs back then and I had no help from my... "friends." I apologise for my disrespect,' Harry explained.

'It's fine. Um I... I need to apologise as well,' Snape mumbled.

'Pardon?' Harry mumbled, maybe he heard wrong. Tom was staring wide eyed at his friend, he hadn't heard him apologise to anyone other than him and Lucius.

'I need to apologise as well. I wasn't aware of who brought you up. I was told you were given a celebration party the moment you were left in a wizarding world family. If I had known you were sent to live with... her, I wouldn't have acted the way I did,' Snape answered. Harry blinked a few times as he let everything sink in.

'N-No need to apologise. My father was an arse and spoilt rotten. You were told I was given to a family who were over the moon to have me and automatically thought I'd turn out like my father. It's completely understandable. However, my temper wasn't the best back then either so... I just made it easier for you to hate me,' Harry replied. Severus winced at the feeling of his heart being stabbed. Tom just stood awkwardly through the conversation.

'I... I don't hate you Mr. Potter. I apologise I made you think that,' Snape mumbled.

'It's fine,' Harry said, still not believing he wasn't hated. Like everyone hated him right? He was surprised the twins didn't.  
'I better be going.'

'I can show you to your chambers of you'd like. I'm just waiting for Lucius to step through,' Snape offered.

'Who?' Harry mumbled.

'Lucius...' Snape said slowly.

'Why?' Harry gulped.

'He's been told to stay here for the year to watch Dumbledore. The minister thinks he's getting a bit too old to run the school,' Snape answered.

'He's... I- I can make my own way to my chambers. Thank you for offering,' Harry said and limped towards the door.

'Your chambers are on the third floor. The portrait is of the founders,' Snape called out.

'Thank you,' Harry called back before leaving. 'Shit shit shit!' Harry swore quietly to himself.

'What is bothering you Harry?' Sephtis questioned as she slithered onto his shoulders.

'The father of Evangeline and Clemens... he's spending the year at the school,' Harry explained.

'Ooo turn my bands off and I'll bite him!' Sephtis hissed angrily.

'No Sephtis, he is to stay alive,' Harry said sternly.

'Fine, let me wrap around his leg and break his bones so he can't walk?' Sephtis suggested.

'No Sephtis,' Harry laughed. 'He is to stay alive and not injured.'

'No fun... oh let me scare him at least, please?' Sephtis begged.

'Fine, just a jump scare, nothing more,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Yay,' Sephtis cheered. 'What does he look like?'

'Mr. Potter! Wait a second!' Harry turned around to see Snape walking towards him. Just behind him was Tom and Lucius.

'He's the blonde one,' Harry whispered.

'Your password Mr. Potter,' Snape said as he reached him. 'I need to reset it.' Harry nodded and let them walk with him. Harry smiled as he heard a mini yelp and a laugh.  
'Mr. Potter, please tell your snake to scare the living daylights out of Lucius.'

'I already spoke to her. She's in a grumpy mood. She shouldn't do it tomorrow,' Harry smirked. 'I'm sure he could handle a few jump scares till then.'

'Can you talk to her again?' Lucius frowned.

'Sure,' Harry drawled. 'Asshole, dickhead, motherfucking liar.'

'You forgot douchebag,' Sephtis laughed.

'Sorry, she's not budging,' Harry said.

'Thanks for trying,' Lucius grumbled, he was pretty sure Harry hadn't even tried if Tom's laughing was anything to go by.

'Your welcome,' Harry muttered dryly. Severus and Tom was thankful when they saw Harry's portrait since they'd been walking awkwardly beside the two.

'Just say what you want your password to be and I'll reset it,' Severus said.

'Kopile,' Harry said. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucius.

'Can you translate that to English for me?' Severus asked.

'I don't think you want to know,' Lucius replied. Severus huffed and turned to the portrait. 'Što nije u redu s tobom?' Lucius asked Harry.  
(What's wrong with you?- its Croatain. I apologise if it's wrong. I'm using Google translate.)

'Kako je tvoja supruga?' Harry answered.  
(How's your wife?)

'Čekaj, što?' Lucius frowned.  
(Wait, what?)

'Would you two stop fighting in another language!' Snape shouted. 'It's unfair, I don't know what you're fighting about!'

'Sorry Master Snape,' Harry chuckled as well as Tom.

'Master?' Lucius frowned.

'It's his title. I'm no friend or family member, so it's disrespectful to not use his title,' Harry answered.

'Say the password Mr. Potter,' Snape mumbled.

'Kopile,' Harry said as he glanced at Lucius. The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The portrait swung open and they stepped inside. Harry cringed at the sight. 'Ugh... too much red.'

'Not to your liking Mr. Potter?' Severus scoffed in amusement.

'Just the colour. You saw the colour code when you came out my house, I'm not used to this,' Harry mumbled.

'You've been to his house?' Lucius frowned again.

'Mmm, to give his children their letters,' Snape answered.

'You have children?' Lucius asked in confusion. Harry nodded before changing the colour in the room to a mixture of black, grey, white and green. Harry sighed in relief. His eyes were beginning to hurt.  
'How many and how old are they?'

'Their twins and they're on the train now for their first year,' Snape answered for Harry since the man seemed unable to speak.

'Whose the mother?' Lucius frowned..

'He is,' Snape grumbled. 'Aren't you going to answer any of these questions Mr. Potter?'

'I need to finish my lesson plan, sorry,' Harry answered.

'Whose the father?' Lucius asked.

'I'd like to know that as well,' Severus and Tom said.

'A guy I met a pub, I'm not saying who,' Harry answered. Lucius took a deep breath to get rid of the jealousy and smiled.

'Well, we must get going to my chambers now Severus, Tom,' Lucius said.

'Very well, you know where my chambers are if you need anything Mr. Potter,' Snape said before he and Tom left with Lucius. Harry dropped onto an armchair in his small living area with a dramatic sigh.

'Do I mean so little to him he forgot about the letter?' Harry mumbled.

'Should have let me bite him,' Sephtis huffed.

'No there's no point... it doesn't matter anyway. It's my fault,' Harry sighed.

'Uh, how is it your fault?' Sephtis hissed.

'It just is,' Harry mumbled.

'No it isn't! Harry! He's the one that lied! He's the one who made you feel guilty! He's the one who didn't reply to your letter! He's the one who didn't come to see his own kid!' Sephtis shouted. Harry stayed silent and watched the fireplace. 'Harry... stop blaming yourself.' The next time Harry looked up from the fireplace, he spotted the clock saying 8:58.

'Shit!' Harry groaned before he grabbed his mini trunk from his pocket and placed it in the floor. He enlarged it before opening it up and grabbing his teacher robes. He magiced his current robes off and put on the teacher ones. Harry quickly brushed his long hair and put it into a low ponytail. He grabbed his cane and stood up. He limped over to his door and opened it up. He jumped slightly when he almost bumped into someone. 'Stop showing up out of no where Lucius. My heart can't take this,' Harry breathed.

'Sorry,' Lucius mumbled. 'We thought you might have forgotten about dinner.'

'No, just didn't realise the time, let's go,' Harry mumbled as the portrait closed behind him. Half way to the Great Hall, Lucius decided to speak up.

'What happened to your leg?' He asked. Harry chuckled lightly.

'It's how I met Sephtis,' Harry answered.

'She bit you?' Lucius frowned.

'Yep, if it weren't for the medi-witch near by I'd be without a leg or dead,' Harry explained.

'And you let her rest around your neck?' Lucius asked.

'Yeah, it weren't her fault. I accidentally stepped on her. They only attack in self defense or if you piss them off,' Harry answered. 'Once she knew I spoke Pasteltongue she apologised and wanted to come home with me.'

'So why is she grumpy today?' Lucius questioned.

'She has her days,' Harry smirked.

'And she didn't scare the life our of Severus why?' Lucius pouted.

'Because I like him,' Sephtis answered. Harry chuckled at her.

'What she say?' Lucius frowned.

'Because she likes him,' Harry answered through his laughs. Lucius huffed and folded his arms. The two made it to the Great Hall and unfortunately the only two seats left were together. Harry sat down at the end and Lucius sat to his left.

'Why are you upset?' Tom asked blonde friend.

'I like Master Snape and not him,' Sephtis answered, unaware he could hear.

'What's your name?' Tom asked.

'Ooo! Harry he's a speaker too!' Sephtis shouted in excitement.

'Well spotted Sephtis,' Harry scoffed.

'I actually forgot you spoke Parceltounge earlier,' Tom chuckled.

'How?' Harry chuckled back.

'No clue. How long have you been able to speak it again?' Tom asked.

'I don't know... I've been able to do it forever,' Harry answered.

'Hmm, we can do an heritage potion at some point. Now, I'd like to introduce Nagini,' Tom grinned at Sephtis. A much larger snake slithered up Tom's side and wrapped itself around his neck. Tom had to lift his head up a bit so he could see.  
'She gotten a bit big,' Tom grumbled.

'I can tell,' Harry chuckled. 'Hello again Nagini, this is Sephtis. I must say you look even more beautiful.'

'Ooo, thank you Harry. Hi Sephtis, you've got a great master,' Nagini replied.

'I know,' Sephtis said with pride.

'Hey, I'm a great master,' Tom pouted.

'Mmhm,' Nagini hummed. 'You're the greatest, the most handsome, the smartest, douchebag ever.'

'Yep, yep, yep and ye- HEY!' Tom huffed.

'Okay you two, stop hissing and start listening. The sortings about to start,' Snape mumbled. Harry looked towards the doors and watched as they opened wide for the new students. Harry scanned through the students and spotted his babies. Harry waved at them and they wave back. the twins seemed to be smirking at the large gap around them.

'Ha, my son isn't scared of the snakes,' Lucius said with pride. Harry scanned the crowd again and spotted Adofo sliding onto a boy with short blonde hair. He looked almost like Draco when he was in first year but his blonde hair was darker, just like his skin.  
Harry glanced at Lucius cautiously as he looked down at the three kids. Thankfully, Lucius doesn't see the similarities and doesn't say anything. However, Tom looked down at Harry with wide eyes. Harry put his finger against his lips with a desperate look in his eyes. Tom huffed and crossed his arms. Harry sighed in relief and watched the kids be sorted.

'Malfoy Canis,' McGonagall called out. The boy have Adofo back to Evangeline and made his way up to the stool.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat called thirty seconds later. Canis smiled brightly and put the hat onto the stall. A few other kids were sorted until finally, the twins were called.

'Potter Evangeline,' McGonagall called. Harry snickered when everyone parted for her and McGonagall stepped back as Evangeline went and sat on the stall with an amused face. The hat hadn't even been placed when it called,

'SLYTHERIN!' Whilst everyone gasped, Harry and Clemens clapped and whistled -Harry doing the whistling-. Evangeline blushed at the whistle and made her way to the Slytherin table with as much grace as she could muster. It took a few seconds for it to sink into everyone before the whole Slytherin table clapped. It soon died down and McGonagall spoke again.

'Potter Clemens,' she called. Once again the crowd parted and McGonagall stepped back a she sat down. Just like Evangeline, the hat wasn't even placed when it called,

'SLYTHERIN!' This time people weren't as shocked and the Slytherin table clapped straight away. Clemens also blushed as Harry whistled.

'There's two Potters in my house,' Harry just heard Snape say causing him to laugh. The man turned to him and glared.

'Hey, you would of had three if I didn't ask the hat to place me in Gryffindor,' Harry smirked. Severus gaped at him which made Harry laugh even more. After all the students were sorted, Dumbledore gave his speech and everyone tucked into the food that appeared.  
'Hey, why is this food better?' Harry mumbled.

'Because we're teachers,' Tom answered.

'Do you think the house elves could provide some mice for Sephtis, Adofo and Bellona? They're normally fed at this time,' Harry questioned and as if they heard, a box of two paralysed mice appeared before him. Harry grinned and opened the box and slid it over. Sephtis slithered onto the table and swallowed one of the mice.

'You feed her on the table?' Lucius grimaced.

'Yes, she doesn't like eating on the floor,' Harry answered.

'Typical, the snake that wants to go home you is picky,' Lucius grumbled.

'Lucius, you better watch what you say... she's not picky on what she eats. Food is food,' Harry grinned innocently.

'Who wants to trade seats?' Lucius called along the table. Lucius glared at them all when silence followed. 'Fine, I'll just sit next to a snake that wants me for breakfast.'

'Lunch and dinner. She can take her time,' Harry added for him. Lucius groaned and inched away.

'Lucius,' Tom mumbled.

'Yes?' Lucius mumbled.

'Nagini isn't picky either,' Tom smiled sweetly. Lucius went back to sitting in the middle of the two and kept his eyes on the two snakes.

'You're all mean,' Lucius pouted.

'We're just letting you know,' Harry smirked. 'Nagini's picky isn't she?'

'Hell yeah,' Tom laughed.

'Sephtis won't eat humans at all. She'll gladly kill but she doesn't eat. She thinks our blood taste disgusting,' Harry scoffed. Tom laughed more and Lucius eyed the suspiciously.

-

As Dumbledore gave his usual speech, Harry stroked along Sephtis beautiful blue skin as she dozed off, wrapped safely around his neck. He was thankful she was able to come with. He wouldn't be able to sit next to Lucius right now without her. She was more of a support animal for Harry, she kept him calm and relaxed. Of course, she couldn't help every time. Dumbledore wasn't aware of her when he exploded so she couldn't do her job.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his thigh. Harry snapped his head to Lucius with a hard glare as the man rubbed his thigh. 'Let go this instant Lucius,' Harry warned. Lucius chuckled at the tone and moved his hand closer to Harry's member. Harry removed the hand and left the hall through the teachers entrance. Harry walked as fast as he could with his leg to his chambers and slammed the door shut. Harry went into the kitchen and accioed some Vodka from his trunk. The bottle appeared in his hand and he placed it down. He grabbed a glass and went to pour some in.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' a voice warned form the doorway. Harry stopped and placed the bottle down.

'How'd you get in Riddle?' Harry asked.

'I was about to knock but the founders just opened up for me saying you were about to drink,' Tom explain.

'Snitches,' Harry muttered. 'Can I help you with something?' Harry asked as he put the glass back and hid the Vodka away.

'Why ddlid you rush out of the great Hall? And why do your kids look so much like Lucius?' Tom questioned. Harry sat down on a chair and rubbed his face.

'Because he's the father,' Harry mumbled.

'How?' Tom gasped.

'Well, about over eleven years ago now, we were having an affair. I hated it and the guilt was drowning me. Do one day... I said it had to stop. He didn't want it to and said he couldn't leave me. I told him it had to stop, he was married and had Draco. He then tells me it was an arranged marriage and that he would divorce her. He said Draco would be fine with it. So I said we couldn't do anything until he done that. He talked me into doing it one last time and then we went our separate ways. Lucius never did divorce her and he stopped talking to and seeing me all together. I did send a letter to him when the twins were born but he never came to see them. He didn't even send a letter back. Now, the reason I ran out of the Great Hall was because he put a hand on my thigh,' Harry explained.

'Shit,' Tom mumbled. Harry chuckled sadly.

'I think I loved him Riddle...' Harry whispered.

'And now...?' Tom asked. He got his answer when Harry let out a sob.

'Harry, shh, it's okay,' Sephtis soothed as Harry continued to sob.

'I'm so stupid,' Harry mumbled. 'I shouldn't feel this way after so long. Not when he's married.'

'Uhh, Potter,' Tom said.

'Yeah?' Harry sniffled.

'He's not married anymore. Narcissa Black got bored of his gay arse and let him leave... two years ago,' Tom explained. Harry snapped his head up and stared at him with wide eyes.

'What?' Harry mumbled.

'He's divorced. Single. No longer trapped,' Ton smirked.

'He divorced her?' Harry said quietly.

'Yes, he may have taken forever but he did,' Tom smiled. 'Draco's fine with it.'

'But the letter?' Harry frowned.

'Narcissa probably got it first,' Tom shrugged. Harry bit his lip as he thought about it. 'Well, I know now... so I'm going to go to my chambers and sleep.'

'Have fun,' Harry mumbled. Tom nodded before rushing out of the awkward as hell room. 'Did you hear that Sephtis?! He's divorced!'

'Yeah I heard... this means I can't bite him doesn't it?' Sephtis asked.

'Yep, no biting or breaking bones,' Harry warned.

'Fine,' Sephtis mumbled.

....

Harry dragged himself out of bed, put his glasses on and limped over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his teacheres robes. For underneath the robes, he pulled out a green button up shirt and black skinny jeans. He put the clothes on and slid into some black socks and trainers. He brushed his hair and tied it into a man bun with few loose strands. He grabbed his cane and put his name out for Sephtis. She slithered up and curled around his neck. He left his bedroom and got a bit of a jump when he saw someone in his kitchen. 'Lucius Malfoy! Stop showing up out of no where!' Harry huffed as he put his hand to his chest.

'Sorry,' Lucius mumbled sheepishly.

'How'd you get in?' Harry questioned as he went into the kitchen and poured Lucius and himself a cup of coffee.

'Remembered the password from yesterday,' Lucius answered as he took the coffee.

'Need anything?' Harry asked.

'Not really... your coffee's better,' Lucius mumbled.

'You didn't want to see my gorgeous face then?' Harry smiled innocently, making Lucius bark a laugh.

'No no, I get the pleasure of seeing that every day,' Lucius purred. Harry chuckled lightly and took a gulp of his coffee.

'We should get going to the Great Hall,' Harry said.

'Right, come on then.' Lucius chugged the rest of his coffee and stood up. The two made their way out and down the corridors and stairs. Through awkward silence, the two eventually reached the Great Hall and sat down in their seats.  
'What did you mean by wife yesterday?'

'I thought you were still married,' Harry answered sheepishly.

'When did you stop reading the newspapers?' Lucius asked.

'Eleven years ago,' Harry answered.

'I heard you done a bit of travelling?' Lucius asked.

'A bit,' Harry scoffed. 'The twins and I have been all over the world now. We can even speak every language.'

'Really?' Lucius smirked. 'Afrikaans?'

'Ja,' Harry answered.  
(Yes)

'Bangla?' Lucius said.

'Hyām̐,' Harry mumbled.

'Catalan?' Lucius said.

'Sí,' Harry sighed.

'Hmmm, how about Japanese?' Lucius asked.

'Sore ga ichiban kantandesu, hai,' Harry answered.  
(That's the easiest, yes.)

'How about French?' Lucius grinned.

'Ferme ta gueule et baise-moi déjà,' Harry smiled innocently.  
(Shut up and fuck me already,)  
Two seats down a certain Potions Master choked on his drink.

'Yep, he can speak French,' Snape laughed.

'You... you understood what I just said?' Harry questioned.

'Yes, watch what you say in French next time,' Snape warned.

'Vous n'allez pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas?' Harry asked.  
(You're not going to tell him, are you?)

'Je ne répète pas ce que vous avez dit!' Snape scoffed.  
(I'm not repeating what you said!)

'Je suis,' Tom laughed.  
(I am,)

'Non tu n'es pas Riddle, c'est drôle quand il ne sait pas,' Harry said.  
(No you're not Riddle, it's funny when he doesn't know,)

'Stop speaking French, I don't understand it,' Lucius huffed.

'How come you understood Croatain and not French? Last time I check French was easier,' Harry questioned.

'It's not my department,' Lucius mumbled. 'Quarter of Europe come to me and the rest of Europe goes to my colleagues.'

'Makes sense,' Harry said.

'Can you speak Danish?' Lucius asked.

'Hold kæft!' Harry groaned.  
(Shut the hell up!)

'I understood that one,' Lucius pouted. Harry chuckled lightly and ate a piece of bacon.

'Alors, quand allez-vous sortir à nouveau?' Tom asked in French.  
(So when are you two going to go out again?)

'Encore?' Snape gasped.  
(Again?)

'Ils avaient l'habitude de se visser,' Tom explained.  
(They used to screw each other,)

'Quoi quand?' Snape asked.  
(What when?)

'Il y a onze ans,' Harry answered. (Eleven years ago,)

'Onze ... les jumeaux!' Snape's eyes widened in shock and realisation.  
(Eleven... the twins!)

'Bingo!' Tom grinned.

'Sait-il?' Snape asked.  
(Does he know?)

'Je lui ai envoyé une lettre quand ils sont nés ... mais il n'a pas répondu ou ne s'est pas présenté,' Harry sighed.  
(I sent him a letter when they were born... but he didn't reply or show up.)

'Il ne doit pas l'avoir eu. Je le connais très bien et il a toujours voulu une grande famille,' Snape replied.  
(He must not have gotten it. I know him to well and he's always wanted a big family.)

'C'est ce que je pensais,' Tom mumbled.  
(That's what I thought,)

'Les jumeaux le savent-ils?' Snape asked.  
(Do the twins know?)

'Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient divorcés alors je ne leur ai pas dit. Cela aurait causé un tas de problèmes si quelqu'un avait découvert,' Harry answered.  
(I wasn't aware they were divorced so I didn't tell them. It would have caused a bunch of problems if anyone found out,)

'Merde... je savais qu'il baisait quelqu'un à l'époque mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi,' Snape mumbled.  
(Damn... I knew he was fucking somebody back then but I never would have thought of you,)

'Pourquoi tu ne penserais pas à moi?' Harry pouted.  
(Why would you not think of me?)

'Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le type d'affaire,' Snape explained.  
(I didn't think you were the affair type,)

''Je n'étais pas, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait arrêter. La culpabilité me noyait,' Harry sighed.  
(I wasn't, that's why I made it stop. The guilt was drowning me,)

'Vous devez lui dire M. Potter,' Snape replied.  
(You have to tell him Mr. Potter,)

'You three done with your conversation?' Lucius drawled.

'Yep,' Harry answered.

'Mind telling me what it was about?' Lucius asked.

'I'll tell you later,' Harry replied. Lucius smirked slightly and rested his hand on Harry's thigh again. Harry looked at him with a "siriusly" face. Harry scoffed to himself and removed the hand. He reached his own hand over and grabbed the blonde man's member through his trousers.

'Shit,' Lucius whispered.

'Du er langt til langsom Lucius,' Harry purred in Danish.  
(You're far to slow Lucius,)  
'Nu ... Jeg har ingen lektioner før frokost heldigvis, så hvorfor giver jeg dig ikke en rundvisning i mit soveværelse?' Harry asked.  
(Now... I have no lessons before lunch thankfully, so why don't I give you a tour of my bedroom?)

'Yes please,' Lucius mumbled. Harry let go of the man's member and stood up.

'We'll see you at lunch,' Harry said to the other two. 'Sephtis, I'll be busy for two hours so do you mind sticking with the twins?'

'Not at all,' Sephtis chuckled and slithered off of him. He watched as she went over to the twins. Evangeline picked her up and waved at Harry. Harry smiled at her and Clemens before leaving the Great Hall. As soon as they were out of the hall, Harry found himself being shoved against the wall and his lips being attacked. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck.

'I missed you so much, I'm so sorry,' Lucius said when he pulled away.

'It's fine,' Harry mumbled.

'No it's not... I didn't even write to you,' Lucius frowned.

'Lucius, it's fine. Now let's get to my chambers so you can make up for the eleven years,' Harry growled. Lucius groaned at the order and picked Harry up. 'Lucius! I can walk perfectly well!' Harry yelped.

'Says the one holding a cane,' Lucius scoffed as he began walking.

'I can use this cane for more then walking you know,' Harry glared. Lucius felt his cock harden at the words and began walking faster.

'What did you have in mind?' Lucius purred in Harry's ear.

'Why can't we apperate in this place,' Harry whined. The two eventually made it to Harry's chambers and Harry found himself on his bed and comp naked. And equally naked Lucius climbed on top of him and attacked his lips again.

'Be mine, please?' Lucius whispered as he looked into Harry's eyes.  
'I love you, please be mine.'

'You... you love me?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I love every single bit about you. I loved the old you and I love the new you even more. Be mine Harry? Please?' Lucius begged.

'I love you too,' Harry answered and pulled Lucius into a deeper kiss. 'Now fuck me already.'

'Quick, unprepared and rough?' Lucius questioned with a smirk.

'Of course,' Harry answered, his breath quickening. Lucius moved Harry's legs over his shoulders and angled himself. Harry screamed in pleasure as Lucius slammed in. 'Fuck Luc! Harder!' Lucius done requested and Harry soon became a screaming and moaning mess. Each thrust hit Harry's prostrate and he was surprised he hadn't came yet. 'Love you Lucius! Love you so much!'

'Love you too baby,' Lucius groaned. 'You're mine forever. No one else's. Mine.'

'Yours! I'm all yours!' Harry moaned.

'Marry me?' Lucius asked suddenly. Harry stilled and looked into the mans eyes.

'Fuck yes,' Harry groaned and pulled Lucius into another kiss. Lucius slammed into him three more times before he came, Harry following straight after. Lucius pulled out and fell to the side.

'I love you so much,' Lucius whispered as he cupped the side of Harry's face.

'I love you too,' Harry smiled lovingly at him, then he remembered the twins. 'Lucius, we need to talk.'

'About?' Lucius frowned.

'Eleven years ago, I sent you a letter. About nine months after we last saw each other. Did you get it?' Harry asked.

'No... I think I remember Narcissa being pissed off for a week,' Lucius answered. 'Why? What was in the letter?'

'Lucius, the twins... their father isn't just some guy I met in the pub,' Harry answered. Lucius' eyes widened in realisation.

'Their... I'm... I'm the father?' Lucius mumbled.

'Yes,' Harry grinned.

'I have four kids?' Lucius asked... himself. 'I have four kids...'

'Me too... if Draco doesn't mind,' Harry mumbled.

'He'd probably be confused at first, them he'll accept it,' Lucius replied. 'Do the twins know?'

'No, but I'm sure they'll be glad. Especially since they've already made friends with your son,' Harry chuckled.

'Our son,' Lucius smiled.

'Our son...' Harry mumbled. 'Was you being sirius about the marrying thing?'

'Yes...' Lucius said slowly.

'Good because I was too,' Harry sighed in relief.

'Did you enjoy travelling around the world?' Lucius asked.

'It would have been better if you were there,' Harry answered. 'The twins loved learning new things. Just so you know, we celebrate all wizarding events from all over the world.'

'Busy holidays then?' Lucius chuckled.

'Yep and a minor dent in my bank account,' Harry mumbled.

'In both our bank accounts,' Lucius corrected.

'Mmm,' Harry hummed.

'So what are you teaching?' Lucius asked.

'History of Magic. Apparently Binns is tired of everyone falling asleep in class,' Harry answered.

'So it'll no longer be a snooze fest,' Lucius smirked.

'Nope, they fall asleep they're getting detention,' Harry grinned.

\---

'Evangeline, Clemens, Mr. Malfoy, can you stay behind please,' Harry called out as his last class of the day came to a close.

'Did we do something wrong mother?' Evangeline asked as everyone left. 'I apologise if we did.'

'Not at all Evangeline, you three were the best,' Harry grinned.

'I'm glad to hear my son's already doing well,' Lucius said as he entered the class.

'Did I do something wrong father?' Canis asked.

'Why is that the first thing to come to to your head?' Lucius chuckled. 'You haven't done anything wrong you three.'

'Then what is it you need of us?' Clemens asked softly.

'We need to tell you three something,' Harry started.

'What is it?' Evangeline asked.

'Well, Canis... these are your twin brother and sister,' Lucius answered.

'Evangeline, Clemens, this is your younger brother,' Harry said. All three's mouths opened wide.

'That means... he's our father,' Clemens mumbled as be looked at Lucius.

'Yes... I apologise I didn't get to meet you sooner. My ex wife got the very important letter from Harry before me so I wasn't aware,' Lucius replied.

'Father, what about mother?' Canis questioned.

'Canis... your mother's and my marriage was arranged. We didn't love each other. I found someone I very much cared for and the arranged marriage was the last thing on my mind. An affair wasn't the best decision in my life but I wouldn't change it for the world. I- we understand if you don't forgive us,' Lucius answered.

'I... I forgive you, I understand,' Canis replied. 'I... I wouldn't mind if you were my... new mother Mr. Potter,' Canis smiled shyly as he blushed.

'And I would love if you were my son,' Harry grinned.  
'Evangeline, Clemens, how do you feel about this?'

'I know why you had to keep it from is mother and I understand why you didn't know... father,' Clemens answered. Lucius grinned widely at being called father so quickly.

'Evangeline, how about you?' Harry asked. Evangeline had her arms behind her back as she shuffled her feet around. She glanced up at Lucius through her blonde hair before she rushed forward and hugged him. Lucius went down to her level and hugged her back.

'How would Draco feel about this dad?' Canis questioned.

'How would I feel about what?' All five turned their heads to the doorway. Evangeline pulled back from the hug and hid behind Harry.

'Draco, thank you for coming on such a short notice,' Lucius said.

'It's fine, what is it you wanted to talk about?' Draco smirked.

'Well... Harry and I... we're together,' Lucius answered. Draco let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

'I know,' Draco answered.

'Wait what?' Lucius and Harry said.

'I'm not that dumb you know. Eleven or more years ago you two kept disappearing. Father was happier and Harry got nervous as hell when he was around me. It weren't that difficult to put two and two together,' Draco explained.

'You should have told me you idiot, I wouldn't have been so nervous,' Harry huffed.

'So Draco, you're okay with this then?' Lucius asked.

'Duh, if I wasn't I would punched Harry around the face a long time a go,' Draco scoffed. Harry grabbed Lucius arm and pulled him in front of him.

'Just making sure,' Harry mumbled. 'So none of you would find if we got married right?'

'I suppose not,' Draco mumbled as his eye twitched a little.

'I'm fine with it,' the twins and Canis said together.

'Great!' Harry grinned.

'You're not going to start acting like my mother now are you?' Draco mumbled.

'Draco! Me act like your mother? No way!' Harry rolled his eyes. 'I'm going to be your mother.'

'I regret all my life decisions,' Draco muttered.


	19. Sorting hat

Obviously, this has no ship. But it's more of what the sorting hat should have said and been like.

'Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"  
Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.  
'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- no? Well, if you're sure -- better be,

'SLYTHERIN!' Harry found himself glaring up at the hat upon his head. Once it was taken off, Harry looked toward Ron to see him glaring at Harry with pure hatred. Harry sighed and awkwardly made his way to the table through the silent hall. Harry approached Malfoy with his cheeks beaming red.

'Mind if I sit?' He asked.

'Can you still tell the wrong sort for yourself?' Malfoy smirked.

'Apparently not,' Harry mumbled.

'Then sure Potter, take a seat,' Malfoy grinned. Harry sat down and shifted slightly under the stares. 'Oh stop staring!' Malfoy snapped. Harry smiled thankfully at Draco.


	20. Snarry

'How do I look?' Harry asked Hermione. He was currently wearing a dark green silk button up shirt and tight arse black leather trousers with a black leather jacket. For shoes he wore black studded ankle boots. His hair -which he had finally tammed- was tied back into a low ponytail.

'Fabulous Harry,' Hermione grinned.

'I can't believe you guys talked me into wearing this when teachers are coming to the party,' Harry sighed.

'Really,' Pansy smirked. 'From what I remember, you weren't saying no. In fact, we never even suggested you wear it.'

Flashback

'So what are we all going to wear?' Harry asked his group of eight friends.

'Well I know I'm going to we-' Pansy was interrupted by Harry.

'None of you are going to make me wear my green button up or leather trousers. You're not going to make me,' Harry huffed.

'Harry, we're not going to ma-' Ron was also cut off.

'Stop, you're not going to make me,' Harry mumbled. 'Nope, nope, nope.'

'Scarface, we're not making-' Draco was also interrupted.

'Oh fine! No need to pressure me this much,' Harry sighed in defeat.

'Is he for real?' Dean asked.

'Yeah...' Neville answered hesitantly.

Flashback over.

'Oh please, you guys so pressured me into wearing this. As well as the underwear,' Harry rolled his eyes as he turned away from the mirror to his two female friends.

'Harry... we- we don't need or want to know what you're wearing underneath all this,' Pansy said.

'Hmm, can one of you help with the makeup?' Harry asked.

'Sure, sit your arse down,' Pansy answered.

'Okay boss,' Harry chuckled and sat down. 'You know what I like right?'

'Yeah, I've seen it enough,' Pansy smiled and grabbed her makeup bag. 'I still can't believe I wasn't friends with you before eighth year. Draco and Blaise are no fun.'

'Hey, you're lucky. You weren't dragged to the pub every Hogsmeede weekend once we were allowed,' Hermione grumbled.

'Hey, you didn't have ta come. You just wanted ta make sure we didn' get pissed,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Language,' Hermione hissed.

'My apologies Hermione, you didn't have to come. You just wanted to make sure we didn't get pissed,' Harry smiled innocently, making Pansy burst out laughing.

'No,' Hermione glared.

'Salazar I missed out lots. I would have loved to go to the pub every weekend,' Pansy pouted.

'Ughhhh I'm surrounded my alcoholics,' Hermione groaned as she made her way to the make shift dressing room. Harry held up his hand and Pansy high fived it.

'I'm not an alcoholic, I'm intellectually well endowed. Individuals of higher intellect, such as myself, drink alcohol as a mere pastime,' Harry remarked in the best posh voice he could muster.

'Oh shut it Harry,' Hermione scoffed. Pansy couldn't help the laughs that escaped her.

'You... we're going to get on very well if you act like this in public,' Pansy wheezed as she finished his make up. He had black eye liner around his eyes, black mascara, dark green eye shadow and black lipstick with a touch of highlighter. All in all, he looked sexy as hell.

'Mmm, I guess I could let lose more,' Harry mumbled.

'Well it's the night before graduation so you don't have much time to show what you're really like around school,' Hermione said.

'Actually, McGonagall offered me a job,' Harry mumbled.

'Cool, what job?' Pansy asked.

'Pomfrey is retiring and since I've gotten the highest score in her class... McGonagall wanted me to take the job,' Harry answered. 'However before I accept it, I'm going to take my mastery exams for that lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions,' Harry explained.

'Jeez Harry, you're getting that many? Is it even possible?' Pansy gasped.

'If he wants it, he'll work extra hard for it,' Hermione said. 'Plus, if it's impossible for everyone then it's going to be possible to Harry. He makes the impossible, possible.'

'I just want as many job opportunities as I can, without the help of my name,' Harry said, smiling sheepishly at Hermione's comment.

'Fair enough,' Pansy said.

'Yes and I'm very proud of you Harry,' Hermione said as she came out. She was wearing a tight dark red sparkling dress that showed the side of her left leg as it reached the floor. For shoes she wore dark red sparkling six inch heels. Pansy grinned at her.

'You look amazing!' She squealed.

'You think?' Hermione blushed.

'Yeah 'Mione. With the right hairstyle and makeup, you're going to have everyone drooling over you,' Harry smirked.

'I'm not sure about this now,' Hermione frowned.

'Oh ignore all the stares. You're fucking hot and you shouldn't let others put you off from showing how hot you can get,' Pansy said as she dragged Hermione to the chair, once Harry had moved. She grabbed the straighteners and hair brush and got doing what she was best at. Half an hour later Hermione was done and Pansy had gone to get dressed. Hermione's hair was straightened at the top and wavy at the bottom which sat nicely behind her back. She didn't need a lot of makeup so she only had black mascara and light pink lipstick with a touch of blush and highlighter.

Pansy came out with the exact same dress as Hermione but black and black sparkling six inch heels. Pansy done her hair like Hermione's but she had the full set of makeup, the eyeshadow and lipstick being dark red. Even though she didn't need it. She was rather stubborn.

'Well, everyone should be at the party so let's go give them a show,' Harry smirked as he held out his arms. Both girls linked their arms with his and left the dorm room they were in -which belonged to Hermione and Pansy-. The three made their way down to the eighth year common room, which was empty, and left the tower. They made their way down the many stairs and eventually reached the Great Hall where the graduation party was being held. Harry looked at the girls with a large grin. 'Ready?'

'Hell yeah,' Pansy said as he grinned back at her.

'Might as well get tonight over with,' Hermione sighed. Harry chuckled and Hogwarts opened the door for them as planned. Harry and the girls walked in and smirked at all the stares.   
'Oh god,' Hermione groaned.

'Woah guys, you look amazing!' Ron grinned as him and the rest of their group approached them.

'Yeah we do,' Harry purred. 'I'm getting a drink, see ya.' Everyone laughed as Harry jogged away to the mini bar.

'Wait for me Harry!' Pansy shouted as she went after him. Harry waited for her before they approached the bar.

'Very strong Vodka with a shot of coke,' Harry ordered. The bar tender shot him a grin and got working.

'Glad to have you here Potter,' the bar tender chuckled as he passed Harry's drink over.

'Glad to have me here too. And you of course. But you only love me because I keep your sales high,' Harry smirked.

'You know me well,' the man smirked back before turning to Pansy.

'I'll start of small, coke with a shot of vodka,' Pansy scoffed.

'Sensible,' the man laughed before pouting. 'I don't like sensible customers.' Pansy laughed at him.

'Don't worry, after I've had two, sensible Pansy is long gone,' she smirked, making the bar tender grin.   
'Harry,' Pansy whispered after she had choked on her drink.

'Mmm?' Harry hummed as he took a large gulp of the last of his drink.

'You've got someone's attention?' Pansy gave a look that said, "I'm shocked beyond belief but oh my fucking lord. Harry glanced at were she was looking and saw a certain Potions Professor at the end of the bar looking towards him with a look that sent shivers through him.

'I so need more alcohol,' Harry mumbled and slid his empty glass to the bar tender. The man chuckled and took it. 'No coke this time and much stronger.'

'One of the strongest Vodkas coming up,' the man said. He slid the glass to Harry who gulped it down with a flash, not even fazed at the taste.

'Another two,' Harry mumbled.

'Jeez Harry, how can you drink it that fast?' Pansy gaped.

'Practice and that was weak,' Harry grumbled.

'Sorry Potter, they wouldn't allow your favourite,' the man sighed as he gave him the two glasses. Harry gulped them both down.

'I should be ready now,' Harry said as he stood up.

'Good luck,' Pansy mumbled.

'Cheers, I may need it. Two glasses of... whatever he likes please?' Harry said as he began walked over.

'Coming right up,' the bar tender mumbled. Harry slowly approached the man with a smile.

'Evening Professor,' Harry said as he sat down on the stool next to him. The man coughed and finished his drink.

'Evening Potter,' the man replied.

'You clean up nicely,' Harry smirked as he checked the man out. He was wearing a white blouse that clung to his chest and tight black jeans along with black trainers. His hair was tied up into a man bun and he wore rectangular glasses. 'Certainly look better without all your layers of clothes you wear every day.

'Thank you,' the Professor said. 'You don't look too bad yourself.'

'I know... thank you,' Harry chuckled. The bar tender approached them and gave them their drinks.   
'Thank you,' Harry said to the man. Harry grinned at the Professor as he glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. 'So, didn't know you wore glasses?'

'Hmm, I only wear them when I'm in my own lab and when I'm out drinking. Help me focus more,' Snape answered.

'They suit you and I'm guessing you wear them whilst drinking so you don't wobble every where once your drunk?' Harry replied.

'Good guess, Potter,' the man scoffed.

'Thank you and please, call me Harry,' Harry said.

'Very well... Harry. Call me Severus - I-I guess,' Snape mumbled.

'Will do, Severus,' Harry smiled. 'Vodka please Cooper?' Harry asked the bar tender.

'Same here, please?' Severus asked. 'Been waiting for someone to order that drink so I won't seem as bad.' Harry laughed at the man.

'Yeah well, I couldn't give a damn if people judge me anymore,' Harry said.

'I guess it gets annoying being judged all the time?' Severus asked nervously.

'Just a tad,' Harry answered.

'I uh... I apologise for my behaviour,' Severus said quietly.

'I forgave you a long time ago,' Harry chuckled. "Along time ago meaning when I had figured out my sexuality," Harry thought to himself.   
'But thank you.'

'Your welcome,' Severus coughed. 'So, you and Ms. Parkinson?' Harry choked on his drink.

'What?!' Harry laughed.

'You seem to be pretty close,' Severus mumbled.

'No, no. We're not... together,' Harry chuckled, shivering at the thought before he thought more, causing a smirk to grow on his face.   
'I like cock.' It was Severus' turn to choke on his drink as Harry laughed.

'You are too confident for your own good,' Severus chuckled.

'Yeah... well you have that do deal with during the summer holidays,' Harry said.

'Oh Salazar,' Severus groaned. 'Another Vodka Cooper.'

'I'm not that bad,' Harry chuckled as he nudged Severus' shoulder.

'Not as much as before but still bad,' Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

'Why thank you,' Harry grinned.

'It weren't a compliment brat,' Severus spat. Harry could tell there was no intention of hurting his feelings behind the nickname and chuckled.

'Hey, I'll take them wherever I can,' Harry said.

'Oh Salazar my mind,' Severus whined.

'Oh my lord, you filthy minded person!' Harry laughed. 'But, if you know anyone I can... take, just let me know.' Severus gasped and looked him in the eyes.

'Whose the filthy person now?!' Severus smirked.

'Me, definitely me. I'm just glad I'm not the only one,' Harry grinned.

'What changed you in that damn war?' Severus asked after a minute of bloody fucking comfortable as hell silence. 'You've gotten confidence, flirty, so dirty minded, incredibly smart, happy, hands- and other things my half sober half drunk mind can't think of.'

'Probably almost losing everyone I cared about. Seeing all the people who did die just laying there with a loved one leaning over them. Seeing two people who kept me grounded almost die in front of my eyes... all because of me. Because I couldn't die,' Harry answered.

'I didn't know Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger almost died,' Severus said.

'I wasn't talking about them,' Harry mumbled.

'Who wer-'

'Draco and you,' Harry answered the unfinished question. Seeing Severus' confused face, Harry explained. 'Everyone treated me differently. Ron treated me as a famous person but who was also his best friend. Hermione treated me as -no offense to her- some famous kid who was dumb as fuck. But also as someone who was her best friend. The twins... they just treated me like I was their little brother and made fun of me being famous, in a good way. Everyone else just saw someone famous. Apart from Luna of course, she sees me as a ordinary wizard. Draco and you... you two made sure I didn't let the fame go to my head... though you were both a bit harsh.' Harry chuckled at his last comment. 'When Draco almost fell into the fire... when your life was clearly being drained away... that probably hit me the most. If I lost the two people who kept me grounded... I don't know what I'd be doing now.'

'Oh... didn't know me being an arse meant so much to you,' Severus scoffed through the awkwardness he now felt.

'Oh, you being an arse means so much more to me then you think,' Harry muttered to himself.

'What did you say?' Severus asked.

'I need another drink,' Harry chuckled.

...

About... an hour later everyone was pissed. And by everyone, even all the teachers and Hermione were drunk. Oh and Luna Lovegood who came with Neville (with McGonagalls permission.) They were all so pissed they didn't really care what happened next.

Harry's head snapped up at the next song and he grinned. 'Cooper, put it to beginning and dull the lights.' Okay, not everyone was drunk. Cooper had to stay sober. Said man grinned evily, he knew what was coming. Harry said goodbye to Severus and made his way onto the mini stage. Everyone turned to him as the lights dimmed.

Harry had his eyes on Severus the whole time and the man couldn't help himself anymore. He was pissed, so was Harry. Who the fuck cared. Severus walked up to the man and grabbed his wrist. Harry let himself be dragged away with excitement. They could both distinctively hear Cooper cat calling and sending Harry a good luck. Severus pulled Harry out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. As soon as the door closed, Harry was shoved against the wall and his lips were attacked.

#WARNING INNOCENT MINDS! SMUT! WARNING INNOCENT MINDS! SMUT!#

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Harry gasped as he found himself falling back and onto a bed. Severus used the gasp as an entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry let out a small moan as Severus explored his mouth. Severus' hands found Harry's shirt and slid underneath. He ran his hands up and down Harry's sides and chest. He found the youngers nipples and pinched them.   
'Severus...' Harry moaned out as he arched his back. The man moved his mouth and attacked the youngers neck.   
'Mmm~' Harry hummed as Severus found his sweet spot.   
Harry hissed as all his clothes disappeared and the cold air hit his awakened member.   
'Fuck... fuck me.' Severus groaned at the order and began rubbing his own naked member against Harry's.   
'Severus! Fuck me!' Harry screamed in pleasure. Severus couldn't control himself anymore and found his dick half way up Harry's glorious arse.   
'Fuck me hard... 'till I can't walk... make me yours,' Harry moaned out as Severus pounded into him.

'You're already mine,' Severus growled. Harry moaned at the response and unfortunately found himself coming. Severus felt the younger's arse clench around him and about two minutes later, his seed filled Harry to the brim.

#END OF SMUT!#

Both not having done anything thing in a while and being drunk, left them exhausted. Harry found himself in his Professor's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

...

Severus groaned as a raging headache hit him the moment he woke up. "What the fuck happened last night?" He thought to himself. The last thing he could remember was having a chugging match with Harry. Harry... depressingly won. But after that it all became fuzzy.   
Severus then felt something underneath him. It was sticky and dry. Severus cursed as he instantly knew what that was. He moved his hand to his face and rubbed his temples. "Why did I drink so much?" He thought as he went to move his other hand to his face. However, something stopped him. Severus froze in the spot he was in as he finally opened his eyes and looked to his left. 'Fuck!' Severus cussed loudly. He instantly regretted his outburst when the body keeping his arm hostage started to wake from it's slumber. Severus watched in horror as the smaller male opened his eyes. Severus saw the confusion practically screaming in his eyes and was relieved he wasn't the only one who had forgotten. The younger suddenly pulled the blanket up, covering himself from view as he took in the situation. Harry finally met Severus' eyes and the youngers eyes widened.

'Shit shit shit!' Harry cried out. 'Did we...?'

'Well, if that and that is anything to go by... then yeah...' Severus answered as he pointed to underneath Harry and himself. Harry sat up properly and rested his head in his hands.

'Fuck...' Harry mumbled. 'What do we do?' Harry asked as he looked down at his Professor.

'For now... we'll pretend it never happened,' Severus answered, sitting up. Harry looked away but nodded.

'How long will we be pretending?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Forever Mr. Potter,' Severus replied. Harry felt his heart shatter at the words. He held back the tears and looked around for his clothes. He spotted them on a near by chair and accioed them over. He shrugged his shirt on and pulled his pants and trousers up from under the covers.   
'There's no need to cover up... I've obviously seen what's underneath.'

'I haven't a clue what you're on about Professor,' Harry mumbled bitterly as he grabbed his shoes and walked out. Severus felt his heart clench at the tone but he ignored it. He couldn't.

......

Harry went into his dorm and slammed the door behind him. 'Shit! Harry! Don't scare me like that!' Harry looked up to see a familiar blonde glaring at him. Harry glared back before chucking his shoes on the floor and grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom. He put the clean clothes to the side and stripped himself of the dirty ones. He jumped into the shower and began scrubbing at the dry and sticky substance on his back. After he was free of it, Harry scrubbed himself from top to bottom. As soon as he thought himself clean, he dropped to the floor of the shower and let out a sob. His heart hurt... he felt empty... alone... scared. He had liked the man for too long and once they had shared such an intimate activity... he had a tiny bit of hope. But with those words... "Forever Mr. Potter," all hope was crushed, along side his heart.

"If he hates me so badly... then I'll leave him alone."

Harry's sobs finally stopped and he finished washing himself. After drying himself off, he pulled on his clothes. He wore simple black jeans and a white shirt. Harry walked out and glanced at a dark haired male quickly leaving the room. Harry couldn't care less as he pulled out his graduation robes and placed them on the bed. 'Shit Harry, what's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Harry mumbled.

'Nothing my arse! You're face is red as hell! What's wrong?' Draco asked again.

'I'm fine,' Harry chuckled as he pulled on his robes and shoes before leaving their dorm. Harry could hear another shout of his name but he ignored it. He ignored everyone else as he made his way out of the eighth year tower and to McGonagal's office. He looked up at the gargoyle statue protecting the entrance and gave it a hard glare. The statue seemed to cower at the glare from Harry as it moved to the side quickly. Harry walked up the small staircase and knocked on the office door.

'Come in,' came the soft but harsh voice of McGonagall. Harry went in and watched his headmistress widen her eyes at his blotchy face. 'Harry? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Professor,' Harry replied. 'I'd like to ask if it's too late to have Slughorn test me for my potions mastery?'

'Harry... what's wrong with having Professor S-'

'Nothing,' Harry interrupted her before she could even finish the name. 'I'd prefer to be tested by Slughorn.'

'Very well, I'll send him an owl straight away. I'm sure he'd be glad to help,' McGonagall smiled warmly. Harry nodded in thanks.

'I'll be gong to breakfast now,' Harry said before turning around and leaving. Harry rushed down the stairs and the hallways, desperate for food. Harry was glad for the practically empty hall as he made his way to the eighth year table. Harry was soon joined by his friends. In his group of friends was an angry Draco. 'Just eat,' Harry smirked. Draco huffed as he sat down next to him and chewed on a piece of bacon.

'Mr. Potter,' a familiar deep voice said behind him. Harry took a deep breath before turning to the man with a questioning look. 'You left your wand.' The man handed over Harry's wand and the younger took it.

'Thank you Professor Snape, I don't know how I misplaced it,' Harry chuckled. Severus swallowed the weird feeling in his throat and nodded at the young man before turning away. He had no clue why the last words he heard from the young man stung.

'Why did he have your wand Harry?' Draco asked.

'I haven't a clue... probably dropped it at the party,' Harry replied.

...

About three hours later Harry and all the other eighth years were found climbing into boats. Once they were all in, a sniffling Hagrid climbed into his own boat and the boats began to move away from the castle. You could hear quiet sobs from some people as they crossed over the lake and away from Hogwarts for the last time. Harry liked this graduation. They had arrived at Hogwarts going across the lake and now... they were saying goodbye, so it seemed only fitting to go back across the lake. However, it was different for Harry. Instead of following everyone else to the train, he would have to go around and get a carriage by himself. He would be staying at Hogwarts over the summer for his mastery in the subjects he'd chosen. He didn't have to but considering he hadn't figured out where he was going to be living, Minerva had let him stay at Hogwarts. Harry looked up at Hogwarts as it shrunk into the distance. It had been his home for eight years. He couldn't think of anywhere else that would feel like it.

'Harry, we're going to miss you so much!' A sobbing Hermione said as she threw her arms around his neck. Harry stumbled slightly but he quickly caught himself. They were now standing in front of Hogwarts Express. Harry was surrounded by all his friends.

'I'm only one fireplace away,' Harry chuckled.

'She knows, we're still going to miss you,' a sniffing Pansy mumbled.

'Hey, don't get sappy on me now Parkinson!' Harry playfully glared once Hermione pulled away.

'Oh shut it Potter,' Pansy laughed as she hugged him.

'Blaise... save her, she's gone soft,' Harry faked a sniff. 'Ouch!' Harry yelped as a finger found his ribs.

'Don't call me soft again,' Pansy glared. Harry put his hands up in surrender. 'Hey, before I vanish, what happened with you and Snape?' Harry's grin soon faded.

'Nothing,' Harry mumbled.

'Okay, something happened... what is it?' Pansy frowned.

'Nothing important,' Harry sighed. 'You guys better get on the train before it leaves without you.' As if the train heard his words, the whistle rung. Harry found himself in the middle of a group hug in seconds. 'Okay-need-to-breathe.' They all let go of him before saying goodbye and rushing onto the train. Harry waved at them all as they train went.   
He soon found himself alone and made his way around the corner. Waiting for him was a lone carriage. Harry jumped on, after stroking the Threstal, and watched Hogsmeed train station fade into the background. He was somewhat glad he didn't need to say goodbye yet. It was his only home. The carriage came to a stop and Harry jumped off. He patted the Threstal's head and opened the main doors. Harry headed towards the stairs but someone seemed to be blocking them. 'Professor Snape,' Harry said, bowing his head in greeting.

'Mr. Potter, I'm no longer your Professor,' Severus replied.

'Very well, can I help you with something Mr. Snape?' Harry asked.

'Minerva has informed me you've requested to have Slughorn test you instead, is this true?' Severus questioned.

'Yes it is Mr. Snape,' Harry answered.

'Was there something wrong with me testing you?' Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'No, not at all,' Harry answered.

'Then why did you request him?' Severus asked.

'I thought it would be better if I get tested by the person who tested you,' Harry forced on a smile. 'You should be glad, you don't have to deal with me anymore.' Severus swallowed down the weird feeling in his throat and coughed.

'Right... see you at dinner,' Severus said.

'See ya,' Harry grinned at him before jogging down the stairs to the dungeons. Once Severus was out of sight, Harry let out a shaky breath before going down a hallway. He stopped in front of a portrait that held the most amazing picture he had seen at Hogwarts. The picture was of a stag, a doe, a shaggy black dog and a werewolf running around a field of lilys. Harry smiled warmly at it. The creatures approached Harry and laid down to reach his level. Harry looked into the eyes of the doe and faltered at seeing familiar emerald green eyes. He looked into the stags eyes and saw familiar hazel eyes. Before Harry could look at the others, a voice spoke beside him.

'You're correct in your thinking Mr. Potter. These lovely creatures are animagus'. Well, one isn't, ' said the voice. Harry turned his head to see Slughorn.

'Professor Slughorn, thank you for coming on such a short notice,' Harry said.

'It's my pleasure, Mr. Potter but please, call me Horace,' the man smiled.

'Then you may call me Harry,' Harry replied. 'Wait... animagus'? You mean...?'

'Yes, Harry. These are the animagus' of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and, the only one not an animagus, Remus Lupin,' Horace answered. Harry turned back to the portrait to see them nodding. Harry bit his lip, he didn't know what to do.

'Can they not change back?' Harry questioned.

'No, but there is another portrait of your parents, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, in their original form,' Horace responded.

'Where?' Harry mumbled.

'Inside,' Horace smiled softly. 'I'll see you at dinner.' Harry nodded to the man as he left. Harry put his hand to the portrait and the doe tried to lick it. Harry chuckled softly. The stag tried head bumping the hand but his antlers got in the way. Harry laughed more at this. The stag stuck his tongue out before he smiled proudly at Harry. The shaggy black dog put his paw up and let out a quiet bark. The werewolf nodded his head towards Harry.

'I'll be with you guys eventually. Not soon obviously, but I'll see you all face to face again,' Harry whispered. The four nodded and Harry let out a breath.   
'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry grinned. Three of the four creatures buzzed with happiness as the portrait opened up. Harry walked into his new chambers with a pleased smile. There was a small living area with black leather couches and a black leather armchair placed in front of the fireplace, which -you guessed it- was also black. Each seat had a fluffy white cushion. In the middle of the seats was a white fluffy rug, thankfully a safe distance from the fireplace. On top of the rug was a nice black wooden coffee table. The wall surrounding it all was white with a few black roses. Harry smiled at the colour theme and looked towards the kitchen. It too had a black and white colour theme, black marble island counter, black cuboards and draws. The wonderful oven slso being black. Then there was a fridge and freezer that was obviously black. The walls and floor being white. The only different colour in the room was the silver colour on the sink. Behind the island counter were three white rotating stalls with a back. Harry decided to leave looking at the bedroom for later and nade himself a cup of coffee. Harry went back to the kitchen with his coffee and gasped slightly when he finally noticed the portrait above the fireplace. The portrait was a picture of four very familiar people. They too were standing in a field of lilys.

'Sorry if we scared you pup, we realised you wouldn't see us in our portrait in the hallway to your bedroom so we quickly ran over here,' came the voice of Sirius. Harry put his coffee down and looked up at the four.

'I-it's fine,' Harry stuttered.

'Harry my love, look how you've grown,' said the calming voice belonging to his mother.

'Mum,' Harry half whispered, half sobbed.

'It's me darling,' Lily chuckled.

'And me son,' the voice of his father butted in. Harry chuckled as Lily elbowed him in the side.

'I miss you, all of you,' Harry said.

'We know pup,' said the voice of his honorary godfather.

'We miss you too,' said Sirius.

'Now,' James grinned. 'Who is your lucky lady?' Harry chocked on the air around him.

'What?' Harry gasped.

'Surely you have some lovely girl by your side?' James frowned.

'N-no,' Harry mumbled.

'Ooo, I sense hesitation. Who is she?' Sirius grinned. 'Is it that Ginny girl?'

'Who is Ginny?' James questioned. By now, Harry's eyes were wide. How on earth was he going to tell them?

'Harry darling, are you okay?' Lily asked softly.

'Yes...' Harry gulped. 'I- I need to tell you guys something.'

'What is it Harry?' Remus asked.

'I... I'm- I'm... oh god... I uh-' Harry stumbled over his words. Though, with one look into his mother's encouraging eyes, Harry took a deep breath before saying, 'I'M GAY!' Lily smiled warmly down at Harry.

'I love you no matter who you love,' she replied. Harry was slightly relieved at her words but then he turned to his father. The man was giving his son a calculating look.

'Meh, I've fine. My two best friends are gay as well, I don't mind,' James chuckled. Harry's mouth fell open as he looked towards the other two.

'What?' Harry mumbled.

'We're gay!' Sirius said as he waved his hands in the air.

'For each other,' Remus smirked. Sirius blushed and elbowed the werewolf, before looking at Harry, awaiting his reaction.

'And you didn't tell me why?!' Harry huffed.

'The war Harry, we didn't want people to know because it put us both at risk in some way if people knew,' Remus answered.

'I wouldn't have said anything!' Harry frowned. 'Don't you trust me?'

'We do pup!' Sirius said back. 'Only one person knew, but they were part of it all.'

'Who?' Harry asked.

'Tonks. Teddy isn't my son Harry,' Remus replied. 'Tonks fell for a guy who worked for you-know-who. The guy wasn't too bad, he admitted to being stupid when he was young as he signed his life away to the monster. But anyway, the guy was killed by receiving the kiss once he'd been caught. Tonks had fallen pregnant at that time and she didn't know what to do. She was a good friend of mine and she trusted Sirius and me with this information. She needed to come up with an excuse for the baby's father. I said I could pretend and that's why we acted like a couple. Sirius and I have been together since third year in Hogwarts.'

'So I'm not Teddy's godfather?' Harry frowned.

'Oh you still are! Tonks made sure of that,' Remus grinned.

'That's a relief, I've grown fond of the little tyke,' Harry chuckled.

'So since you're into dudes, have you got a handsome man by your side?' James questioned. Harry frowned sadly at the question and lowered his head.

'No,' Harry mumbled.

'Why so glum? It's nothing to be ashamed of,' James said.

'I'm not ashamed... it's just- I do like this guy. Like really like. Possibly love, like,' Harry replied.

'And?' James pushed for an explanation.

'He... he doesn't like me back,' Harry whispered.

'How do you know that?' James frowned.

'There was this party... everyone attending got wasted. The guy and me kinda... done something,' Harry blushed at their knowing looks. 'This morning when we woke up... he said we should pretend it never happened for now. I asked him how long we have to pretend... and he said forever.'

'Harry...' Lily sighed at the heartbroken look on her son. 'Who is the guy? He might have a reason for this.' Harry's eyes went wide and he snapped his mouth shut.

'Harry son, who is it?' James questioned. Harry shook his head. 'Is it someone we know?' Harry hesitantly nodded. 'H-How old are they?' Harry kept his mouth shut and shook his head.

'Harry how old are they?' Sirius asked in a more demanding voice.

'S-Same age...' Harry whispered.

'As you or us?' Remus questioned.

'Y-You,' Harry mumbled. The four adults looked shocked at that.

'W-Well, I guess you're an adult now and you can be with whomever you want,' Lily said. The other three nodded.

'Who is it?' Sirius asked.

'Is it someone we like?' James asked. Harry shook his head real fast.

'Is he a death eater?' Sirius asked. Harry glared at him.

'No he isn't,' Harry spat.

'Okay! I meant nothing by it!' Sirius said as he put his hands up in surrender.

'Did they go to Hogwarts with us?' Lily asked. Harry slowly nodded. 'Same house?'

'No,' Harry whispered.

'Why don't we like him?' Sirius asked.

'Because you're dickheads,' Harry glared. Lily knew she should be scolding her son for his use of language but that was too funny.

'Ouch,' Remus muttered.

'Not so much you Remus, don't worry,' Harry smiled.

'Okay, ouch to us then,' Sirius scoffed.

'What house were they in Harry?' James asked.

'Sl-Slytherin,' Harry mumbled.

'Okay... Slytherin, same age as us, we don't like, we're dickheads, not death eater...' James muttered to himself. 'I'm lost.'

'Harry, when you said not a death eater...' Lily started. 'Was he one?'

'Yes but he deeply regrets it and it wasn't his fault. He was pushed away by some people on the light side and he had a terrible home life. It's not surprising why he felt he should go to that side. He made up for it in the end... he's a hero,' Harry said with all the Gryffindor confidence he could muster. 'He's a good man, so, in my books... he's no death eater.'

'Harry... is it who I think it is?' Lily questioned quietly.

'Who do you think it is Lils?' James asked.

'It's... yes, it all makes sense,' Remus mumbled and looked at his honorary godson in surprise. 'That wasn't expected.'

'Who is it?' Sirius pouted. 'Give us another hint pup.'

'Fine,' Harry mumbled coldly. He brang his arms up and crossed them over his chest. 'You're not just dickheads... you're a bunch of dunderheads.' Both men gasped in horror.

'Not him?!' Sirius whined. 'Why him?!'

'Why on earth would you like greasy Snivellous for?!' James huffed. Harry's glare hardened.

'You call him that one more time I'm burning you from every portrait I see,' Harry warned as he pointed is wand at his father. All adults apart from James shut their mouths and stood straight. Maybe if they didn't move... Harry wouldn't see them.

'But... but he's-' James stuttered. 'He's Snape!'

'I'm aware of that father, I'm not stupid. I was lucky enough not to get that from you,' Harry spat. Sirius coughed over his laugh whilst Remus looked at his cub with amusement and Lily looked at with her eyes filled with pride. 

'Wait! You had- you had s- you know, with him?!' James shouted in horror.

'Yes I did,' Harry grinned. 'Though I had been pissed so I didn't remember a single bit,' he added bitterly. 'And I'll never get to relive it. He's never going to be able to get over his grudge and see me as me and not you! He'll hate me forever!' Harry cried before he stormed down the hallway and into his room. James found himself rubbing his head after being smacked by his wife. Though he was too busy feeling a ton of guilt to feel the pain. He had ruined every chance of his son being with the one he... possibly loved, it was all his fault.

'I'm going for a walk,' James mumbled and left the portrait. Sirius following after him.

'Prongs! Can you believe it?! Your own son with- with Snape,' Sirius said in surprise as he walked with the man.

'He's not with him though is he?! And it's all my fault!' James snapped at his best friend. They had stumbled into a portrait with a bunch of women having a tea party. 'Sorry,' James muttered and carried on.

'It's not your fault Prongs,' Sirius mumbled.

'Yes it is... I was the one to start picking on Snape.... for no reason. I was a spoilt little pureblood. I still am. I've just seen sence. But it's too late. I hope it isn't,' James sighed.

'What are you planning?' Sirius asked.

'I'm going to do something I should have done ages ago,' James said as he stopped by a portrait. 'I'm going to apologise.' James went into the portrait and nodded towards the occupant.   
'Sorry madam, I just need to talk to the owner of these fine chambers.'

'He's in his Potions lab currently. He'll be back shortly, may I ask who you are?' Said a skinny woman with long black hair and a sharp face sitting on a park bench with a book at her side, a potions book to be exact.

'Of course my lady, I'm James Potter. And this is my friend Sirius Black, it's a pleasure to meet you,' James replied with a bow. He kicked Sirius' leg and he copied.

'Potter and Black hmm?' The woman glared.

'Yes, and you madam?' James questioned, not seeing the glare.

'Eileen Prince,' the woman answered. James paled at the name. 'And you two, were the source of half my son's pain for many years. Even through death your death. Why are you here?'

'I came to apologise Miss Prince, I know I'm very late, but I still need to do it,' James answered.

'Why the sudden change of heart hmm?' Eileen questioned.

'I've recently learnt that my actions not only caused pain to your son but to my son as well,' James frowned.

'Harry Potter correct?' Eileen smiled.

'Yes,' James answered.

'He's a lovely boy, I've had many conversations with him. He had apologised on your behalf a few years ago,' Elieen replied. 'This pain you speak of... what type do you mean?' She smirked.

'They had... I'm sure you're aware, they had a special... meeting last night,' James coughed. 'I was informed that my son may possibly love yours. I realised my mistakes affected him dearly. My son feels like the grudge your son has for me is... somewhat passed onto him. He feels like your son hates him. I know I'm to blame for this. So I wanted to apologise... I know I shouldn't need my son to tell me I'm wrong but I'm stupid. Or like your son would say, I'm a dunderhead. I'm hoping my apology, will somehow help my sons situation. I can't bare to see him heartbroken.'

'Yes, I'm aware of their meeting last night. Though they may not if their drunken state was anything to go by,' Eileen chuckled. 'I'm also aware of some fe-'

'That's enough mother, thank you for keeping the guest company,' Severus said as he stepped in front of the portrait.

'You're welcome son,' Eileen smiled softly before going back to her book. Severus rolled his eyes, he knew she was still listening to their conversation.

'Potter, Black,' Severus drawled.

'Snape,' they mumbled.

'How's life being stuck in portraits for ya?' Severus smirked.

'Going well so far,' James replied.

'Hmm, I'm pleased you finally accepted what you are. It must have been hard,' Severus smiled evily. 'Now, I'm not sure I heard your apology.'

'Then I shall speak up. I apologise for treating you like rubbish for no reason, I apologise for almost killing you and I apologise for keeping Lily from you. I understand now that you saw her only as a best friend and sister. However, I doubt even that information would stop me from being, as my son said, a dickhead,' James said.

'He called you a dickhead?' Severus smirked.

'Yes, and a dunderhead,' James replied. Severus' mouth twitched up slightly.

'I accept your apology,' Severus said softly. James looked up at him in shock.

'But after everything I've done to you... why do you forgive me so easily?' James asked.

'I can tell when someone's telling the truth and knowing your own son called you a dickhead and a dunderhead and you agreeing put the cherry on the top,' Severus answered.

'I apologise too,   
llSnape,' Sirius frowned.

'It's fine, I seemed to forgive you slightly when you protected Harry against your boyfriend,' Severus rolled his eyes.

'How did you know?' Sirius asked.

'Only an idiot or... love sick puppy goes after a werewolf, and your both. Plus, you two were terrible at keeping things hidden whilst at school,' Severus answered.

'He's right,' James smirked. 'Anyway... I haven't ruined any chance of you being with my son have I?'

'You never did, I saw your son as his own person during his fourth year at Hogwarts,' Severus replied.

'Then why do you want to pretend whatever happened between you never occurred?' James frowned.

'I'm the same age as you Potter. Your son deserves a man around his own age. A man who can give the whole world to him,' Severus answered. 'I can't be those things.'

'My son is fully aware of your age and what it means. I was a bit shocked when I learnt his affection was gifted to a man of my own age. But he is an adult too, it's his decision. And from what I've been told, my son deserves whatever his heart desires. And if that is you, so be it. All I want is for my son to be happy. He won't be that for a long while without you, I can tell. You should know that he thinks he possibly loves you,' James replied. Severus looked away.

'You may go,' Severus mumbled. James let out a sigh and nodded.

'Good day Snape. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Prince. Let's go Sirius,' James bowed to the two before dragging his best friend out.

~~~~

A month into the Summer holidays had already gone by. Severus had been watching Harry closely. And every time the young adult mentioned something along the lines of Severus hating him, Severus got a deeper stab wound in his heart. It had taken all his strength not to grab the man and shout he doesn't and that he loves him. However, when the Head Auror came into Harry's office and asked Harry to come out for dinner with him when he just happened to be passing by... he found his restraints loosening.

'Mr. Potter, it's an honour to see you again. You're looking dashing as always,' the man greeted as he kissed Harry's hand. 'Now what's this? Have you been working out?' He gasped as he "playfully" touched Harry's muscley stomach and arms.

'I'm sure it is Mr. Finch-Fletchley, why is it you are here?' Harry questioned. (I just picked a random person for this.)

'Can a old friend not come to see you?' Finch-Fletchley chuckled and rubbed his hand down Harry's arm. 'Why don't we go out and get a bite to eat?'

'I'm rather busy sorry,' Harry muttered.

'Tut tut,' Finch-Fletchley sighed and put his finger under Harry's chin, lifting the man's face. 'Come on Harry... just one date? I'm sure you won't regret it,' the Head Auror whispered as he got real close to Harry. Harry clearly looked uncomfortable and the Auror kept getting closer.

'Mr. Finch-Fletchley, if you could let go of Mr. Potter it would be most appreciated,' Severus drawled as he came into the office and stood behind Harry. Finch-Fletchley looked up at Severus and glared.

'Mind your own business Snape,' he spat. 'Come Harry, no need to waist your time around him.' Harry glared at the Hufflepuff before stomping on his foot. The man yelped and stumbled back. 'What was that for?'

'For touching me without my consent,' Harry growled. "And for being mean to Severus," he added in his mind.

'Harry, don't be difficult. We both know you want me,' Finch-Fletchley said as he approached Harry. 'You're mine Harry,' he whispered to the raven haired man. Harry's eyes grew dark and the Hufflepuff found himself across Harry's office in seconds.

'I am not yours Finch-Fletchley. You better get that in your thick skull before I drill it in there. I do not wish to go out with you nor do I have any of the feelings you wish for me to have towards you. And.I.Never.Will. The only feelings I have towards you currently is hate and anger so you better get your arse up and leave Hogwarts before you're leaving in a casket,' Harry threatened. Severus smirked at Harry's threat and at the Head Auror running out in seconds.

'Nicely done on the threat,' Severus said.

'Thank you,' Harry mumbled. 'Now was there anything you needed?'

'...Yes,' Severus nodded.

'Very well, I want a coffee so let's talk in my chambers,' Harry answered. Severus followed after the man as he left the office and walked down the hallway. Severus groaned as he heard Harry's password. Harry rolled his eyes and led the Potions master in. 'Would you like a cup of coffee as well?'

'Yes please,' Severus answered.

'Please take a seat and make yourself feel at home,' Harry smiled. Severus nodded and went over to the small living area. He sat down on one of the two couches and crossed his legs over as he leant back. Harry came in a minute later with two cups of coffee. The two drunk the coffee in silence before Harry spoke again. 'So, what is it you wanted to talk about?'

'...We can't even remember what we done and I want to remember. I want to make more memories like that night. I don't want to pretend that whatever happened didn't happen,' Severus answered. Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. 'I... I want to be with you.'

'You going to ask me out on a date?' Harry smirked. Severus relaxed immensely.

'If you want to?' Severus replied.

'Of course I do,' Harry grinned.

'Perfect,' Severus grinned back. 'Guess I'll be going then,' Severus coughed as he stood up.

'Yes,' Harry mumbled, standing up as well.

'Good day,' Severus said as he made his way to the door.

'Bye,' Harry replied. Severus was half way out the door when he poked his head back in.

'Saturday, Hogsmeed?' Severus suggested.

'Sounds great to me,' Harry answered. Severus nodded and stepped out. He stopped himself and poked his head back in.

'8:00?' Severus said.

'Sure,' Harry grinned. Severus stood up straight(gay) and faced the hallway. He turned to Harry and his eyes scanned the younger.

'Screw this,' Severus muttered and quickly approached Harry. He grabbed the younger's face and pressed his lips to his. Harry started moving his lips and Severus mirrored the movement. Severus nibbled on Harry's lip, earning a moan. He shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth and explored the area. He pushed Harry back and moved him and himself onto the sofa, mouths still attached.

#SMUT! WARNING INNOCENT MINDS! SMUT! WARNING INNOCENT MINDS! SMUT!#

Severus ran a hand down Harry's side and passed his arse to lift his leg up, pushing himself against Harry. Severus moved his lips to Harry's neck and planted kisses, travelling up to the youngers ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.

'Mmm,' Harry hummed. 'Hurry up and fuck me already.'

'Eager are we?' Severus chuckled as he began unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

'You're not the only one who wants to remember,' Harry hissed as Severus licked his nipples. Severus smirked and moved downwards. He kissed right above the hem of Harry's trousers. He unbuttoned them and used his teeth to pull them down. Although since they could only go so far he snapped his fingers and the trousers and briefs were gone. Harry winced as the air hit his mega hard cock. Severus leant forward and grazed his teeth along it. Harry let out a throaty moan. Severus once again snapped his fingers and a tub of lube appeared in his hand. He dipped his finger in and covered his cock in it. He dipped his fingers in it again and circled it around Harry's entrance.   
'You ready?' Severus asked.

'Mmm,' Harry moaned out. Severus angled himself before pushing in, releasing a groan from Harry.

'I'm going to fuck you. You're going to become a moaning mess when I'm done,' he whispered. Harry groaned again and lifted up his hips. 'Eager much?' He chuckled. Severus pulled back again and shoved in fast. He continued, getting faster and faster. Harry did become a moaning mess. It took about twenty minutes of pure bliss before Harry came. Severus moaned and continued to fuck him. It wasn't long until he came in the younger, some of his seed leaking out.

#END OF SMUT!#

'That was amazing,' Harry said, sounding breathless.

'Yep,' Severus replied. 'Can't believe we almost missed out on that.'

'Me neither,' Harry scoffed. 'So, never try and forget this ever happened, ever again.'

'I won't. Merlin knows I won't,' Severus whispered, leaning down and giving Harry a soft kiss.


	21. Mistletoe Drarry

'He's up to something.' Harry said suddenly. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the common room alone. They had decided not to go Hogsmeed this weekend and stayed in the common room for studying. Harry had just finished his Potions essay and had randomly blurted that out in the middle of the nice piece and quiet.

'Who?' Ron asked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes as it was obvious who Harry was on about and she had had enough of it already.

'Malfoy. But I'm only guessing.' Hermione answered. Ron groaned as he too had had enough of it.

'What? He hasn't been with it ever since we came back from the summer holidays. Oh and he hasn't been bugging us. He is up to something and my plan is that I'm going to find out what it is.' Harry said sternly. Hermione slammed her book shut.

'Harry! For Merlin's sake! I am sick and tired of this obsession you have for him, whether you deny it or not you have one! And, for once, when Malfoy isn't bugging us you think he is up to something! Why can't you leave it alone?! Did you ever stop to think he may have matured before you did?! I'm tired Harry. He is all you talk about! It has gotten to the point where I think you're in love with him and you continue to deny it and carry out whatever love you have for him through this obsession!' She fumed, now standing up. 'I better start hearing less about Malfoy in the next twenty four hours otherwise I'm taking my own way out,' she said before storming out of the tower. Harry turned to Ron for help.

'Sorry but she is right mate. I'm getting tired of it too.' Ron apologised before following after her. Harry scoffed and fell back in his seat.

'I'm not in love with him.' Harry mumbled to himself. 'I'm not even into guys...' Harry hesitated on his words. 'Oh for Merlin's sake. I may be into guys but I'm not into him. There is no way on earth that I could possibly love... oh for Merlin's sake!' Harry shouted, getting frustrated with himself. He had no clue who he loved or hated anymore. This war business was messing him up.  
He stood up, putting his work in his bag and chucking said bag into his dorm room. He then walked out of the tower and made his way down to the Great Hall. It was time for dinner and he was starving.

He got there and spotted Ron and Hermione in the little crowd of Gryffindor's that stayed behind and the first and second years. He made his way over and the two moved over for him to sit down.  
'Cheers..' he started. 'And I'm sorry.' He finished. Hermione nodded and ate her food. Ron rolled his eyes and scoffed down his food, to which Hermione and Harry looked away from. Yes they loved Ron to bits but his eating habits weren't one of his best flaws.  
Half way through their lunch a certain blonde had entered the hall by himself, looking rather exhausted as well. Harry's eyes followed the blonde.  
Ron saw this and covered his ears for what was to come.  
'Why was he alone? I bet you he was up to something.' Harry said without realizing what he had done. When he did however, his hand went straight to his mouth. He finally admitted - in his head - that he had an unhealthy obsession.  
Hermione heard this and her skin started to boil. Both young men watch the young women explode in slow motion.  
'THAT IS IT! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW HARRY!' She yelled before walking out the hall. Everyone watching as she stormed off. Ron looked back at Harry with a pleading look. Harry chuckled and let Ron go. Ron sent an apologetic look but rushed off after her.

'What did you do Harry?' Said a young boy's voice beside him. Harry turned hsi head to see Colin.

'Something I shouldn't have.' Harry sighed, he knew Hermione meant what she said earlier.

So Harry went to bed that night, quite literally, scared of what Hermione was planning. When Ron had come in he had looked at Harry smirking. Harry didn't ask and tried going to sleep. Which wasn't very successful.  
He knew Ron knew what was going to happen.  
'Please tell me Ron,' Harry begged. Harry heard an evil chuckle and groaned. He knew Ron wouldn't tell him.

'Just go to sleep mate. You're so going to need it,' Ron mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. Hoping to just fall asleep at some point. Which, he eventually did, an hour later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up that morning with a large smirk. If her plan started out the way she wanted it to then her plan would work. However, if it didn't she was would go for plan b, which was get Harry some professional help.  
She got up and changed into her uniform, humming to herself as she did. The girls in her dorm looked at her strangely but shrugged it off.  
Hermione walked out of her dorms and tower amd then went down to the kitchens.  
'Wispy!' She called out over the small house elves cooking all the food for breakfast. The smallest house elf there saw her and grinned widely.

'Hi Hermione!' They cheered standing next to her.

'Hi Wispy. Now do you remember that plan I was telling you about. Involving Harry and Malfoy,' she said, smirking at the elf. Wispy smirked as well, nodding her head. 'Good. It's time for it to be set into action.' Hermione chuckled. Wispy nodded her head and disappeared. Hermione chuckled more and left the kitchens. She made her way to the Great Hall and walked up to Professor McGonagall. 'Hi Professor.' She smiled.

'Morning Miss. Granger, not to sound rude... but do you need anything in particular?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Yes actually. You know how I mentioned I have a plan for Harry and Malfoy?' Hermione whispered. McGonagall nodded her head cautiously. 'Well it's been set into motion and I fully accept the detention I am going to receive. However, I have to say that what I have done is one hundred percent harmless whether it works or not. My goal in this plan is to stop their fighting. It has driven me quite mad,' Hermione finished. McGonagall sighed but nodded her head in agreement.

'As long as they stop fighting in time I am fine. But depending on what it is you will be receiving that detention. Thank you for warning me Miss. Granger. You may take a seat,' she said. Hermione nodded and took her seat, waiting for everyone to show up.

Everyone eventually did and Harry looked super nervous. He had been glancing at Hermione all morning and not eating his food.  
Though once his stomach growled at him he ate. His food tasted a bit off today but he was too hungry to care.

Hermione watched cautiously as Harry ate his food. If Harry had any true romantic feelings towards Malfoy and visa versa then her plan will work. If they don't, then her plan won't work, moving her onto plan b.

Draco ate his food slowly. He wasn't getting enough sleep lately and it was killing him. His appetite weren't large at the moment but he knew he'd regret it later when he was starving. So he basically forced himself to eat the food. Though it tasted odd, he carried on. The house elves that cooked here had their days. You know were the food doesn't turn out the way they hope. Draco couldn't blame them though. They have to cook for all the students and Professors at Hogwarts and there were many of each.  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a really bad itch on his left wrist. Draco got slightly worried because that was were the mark was but it weren't the usual feeling so it confused him as well.   
Draco looked down at his wrist and his eyes went wide. A plant was wrapping itself around Draco's wrist and stretching out wards. Draco recognised the plant and looked at it confused. It was mistletoe.  
The plant finished wrapping itself around Draco's wrist and started growing out towards the floor.  
'Blaise... what is happening?' Draco asked scared. Blaise looked at what Draco was looking at and his eyes went wide as well. He got up and ran to his head of house asking for help. Professor Snape followed after him, confused and concerned for his godson.  
He saw the mistletoe and almost screamed. He knew this curse. And the only way to break it was for the person this mistletoe was going to connect to and Draco... to give into their feelings. Professor Snape looked up and around the hall to see where the mistletoe was going. He saw a commotion on the other side of the hall and almost swore. It was a Gryffindor.   
"How could Draco like a Gryffindor?!" He thought.

'Draco it's ok. It's not going to hurt you,' Professor Snape tried comforting him. Draco looked at him hoping to be saved. 'I know what this is and only you can help yourself. I'm sorry. Now I'll be right back. I'm following where this is going.' He said before going over to the commotion at the Gryffindor table. Professor Snape saw the Granger girl standing away from the crowd looking pleased with herself.  
'Miss. Granger.' Professor Snape said standing next to her.

'Yes Professor Snape?' She asked, her pleased face turning to an "oh shit" one.

'What is happening?' He asked, hoping for a proper answer.

'W-Well Harry has mistletoe wrapping around his wrist and it's moving along the floor. Super slow as well. Everyone is trying to get it off him. Though I think it's pointless. I know what is happening and they, apparently, don't,' Hermione answered. Professor Snape almost fainted at the name. Draco likes Harry. Harry likes Draco.

'Oh for goodness sake. All of you move!' Professor Snape yelled over them. They all did and Professor Snape stepped towards Harry.  
'Mr. Potter, come with me.' He said wanting to get this over with. Harry nodded and stood up. Professor Snape turned and began walking back to the Slytherins. The mistletoe now speeding up.

Harry looked at the mistletoe and started to sweat. "Why is it moving faster? Why the Slytherin table?" He thought to himself.  
The mistletoe met from both sides and pulled the boys together.  
Draco and Harry stood face to face looking petrified at how close they were. They both stepped back but their wrist stopped them from going any further.  
Professor Snape looked at this and almost cried. His godson liked Potter. Like really liked him. And Potter felt the same. Though the look on their faces showed they had no idea about their feelings.

'What is happening? Why is there mistletoe wrapped around my wrist and connected to... to Potter's?!' Draco shouted.

'It's... ugh. Come with me,' Professor Snape sighed in frustration. The two followed him out of the hall. They went down to the dungeons quietly and entered Professor Snape's office. He put two chairs close together and told the boys to sit. They would need it.

'Is there a way of breaking it?' Harry asked.

'No Potter there isn't,' Snape said through gritted teeth. 'However, there is another way to make it come off.'

'What is it?' Draco asked, relieved he can get out of this.

'Well... I'm not sure how to explain it. Well I do but it is hard to say,' Snape sighed.

'It can't be that hard,' Draco said.

'Have either of you heard of the Mistletoe curse?' Severus asked. Both young men went beat red. 'I'm guessing you do. That is what is happening. Now until you two give into... something, the Mistletoe won't go away. So do something about it. You two may go now.' The two nodded and got up before walking out of the room. The two walked down the hall way, far apart as possible, in complete silence.  
That was until Harry got the guts to speak.

'So you like me?' He asked, not making eye contact.

'Pfft no. Why would I like a brat like you? You're a freak.' Draco spat. Harry clenched his free fist.

'I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn in such a situation! I don't know why I even asked a question I knew the answer to,' Harry groaned.

'It's because you're stupid,' Draco gritted.

'Look, I don't know about you but I've just started to figure out my attraction to males. And it is slightly freaking me out. So to figure out that I like... you,' Harry gulped. 'Can we at least be civil?'

'I've been trying to be that from the beginning of this year,' Draco huffed.

'Yeah I can see that now. Hermione thought I had an obsession or something. So I wouldn't be surprised if she was the cause of this,' Harry said.

'Oh so it's your fault,' Draco rolled his eyes.

'Kinda... but you didn't have to ignore me completely. I wouldn't have this weird obsession if you didn't,' Harry mumbled.

'So your putting the blame on me, thanks,' Draco scoffed.

'Ohh, I didn't mean it like that. I meant we're both in the fault,' Harry sighed.

'Mmmm,' Draco hummed bitterly. The two stayed quiet for a bit until Draco took in his surroundings. 'Where are we going?'

'I don't know, I was hoping you knew.' Harry chuckled nervously. Draco held back his laugh.

'We're going to my dorm then.' He said as statement and not as a question.

'Fine...' Harry pouted. Draco walked faster hoping to get to his dorm quicker, dragging Harry along in the process. They got to the Slytherin portrait and Draco whispered the password. The portrait swung open and Draco brang Harry inside.

'Draco! What happened?!' Blaise asked, ignoring Harry completely.

'Mistletoe curse. And what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogsmeed.' Draco replied.

'I was too worried about you. But I can see that you're fine.' Blaise smirked. 'I'll be going now,' he said and walked off.

'Arse!' Draco shouted.

'I try!' Blaise shouted back as he vanished behind the portrait.

'Come on Potter,' Draco mumbled as he walked towards the dorms. Draco got to his own and pulled Harry inside.

'You get your own dorms?' Harry asked with his mouth wide open.

'I didn't know you liked eating flies Potter,' Draco smirked. Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked away.  
'And yes, we get our own. We like privacy. And our head of house cares about us.'

'Are you trying to say McGonagall doesn't care about us?' Harry spat.

'I don't know. Where was she when the commotion happened at your table? Sitting at the staff table with her head in her hands,' Draco scoffed.

'Most likely because she knew. Hermione doesn't like doing something wrong. So if she's doing something she knows is wrong she's going to tell someone she trusts,' Harry defended his female best friend.

'Goody Two Shoes, know-it-all, mu...' Draco mumbled but before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked into his wall with a wand to his neck.

'Don't you even think about finishing that sentence.' Harry spat dangerously. Draco gulped at the tone of voice and pushed his legs together.

'Is that a dare?' Draco whispered, even though he had a slight problem.

'If you say that word once more I'll make sure your face isn't perfect anymore,' Harry growled.

'Awe you think my face is perfect,' Draco smirked.

'Not what I meant,' Harry gritted through his teeth.

'I know what you meant Potter and guess what?' Draco whispered. 'Mu...mmm.' Before Draco could finish his sentence, a pair of lips were pressed against his own. Draco's eyes widened as Harry began to roughly kiss him, but he soon gave in and his eye lids dropped.  
Harry licked Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance. Draco gave it and Harry explored everywhere he could reach with his tongue.  
Harry ran his hand down Draco's body and cupped the bulge in Draco's pants, causing the blonde to gasp.  
'P-Potter...' Draco stuttered as Harry pulled back for breath. Harry removed his hand and rubbed his own erection against Draco's.  
Draco's mouth parted slightly as he took on the pleasure.

'Aren't you a pretty sight,' Harry purred before repeating his earlier action. Draco let a moan slip as the pleasure increased.

'Of course I am,' Draco mumbled through breaths.

'Still full of yourself huh?' Harry smirked. 'Guess I'll give you a break and fill you with something else,' he whispered into Draco's ear. Draco shivered at the thought of being filled with something else.

'W-We shouldn't d--' Draco stuttered.

'Well I don't care anymore,' Harry hissed before he began rubbing his erection against Draco's repeatedly.

'W-What do you m-mean?' Draco asked when Harry began to attack his neck as well.

'It means...' Harry growled. 'I don't give a flying shit what others think we should and shouldn't be doing anymore. I stopped caring ages ago,' he mumbled.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Draco questioned as he stopped Harry and made him look into his eyes.

'I've been acting like my old self for awhile now. Dumbledore, McGonagall and me had this plan... though I got too caught up on you and got distracted from it,' Harry said.

'What plan H- Potter?' Draco gritted.

'You almost said Harry...' the raven mumbled.

'Yeah yeah I'm sorry. Now tell me, what plan?' Draco huffed.

'No, call me Harry. Please?' He begged with puppy dog eyes.

'Mood swing of the century. Now, Harry, tell me what plan are you on about?' Draco ordered. Harry smiled at hearing his name from Draco.   
'Hello, earth to Harry! Tell me already!'

'Oh sorry. The plan... we haven't told anyone okay. So don't you do it. Basically, you-know-who made horcruxes. We've destroyed most of them already. Two we can't destroy yet. I'm going to owl you-know-who soon. Get him to meet me. The two we can't destroy will be with him. I've worked out how to destroy them. Once they're destroyed, I'll kill him. Then I'm moving away. Far away. I've taken all my exams. Which... is probably why you're right, we shouldn't be together or anything,' Harry sighed as he stepped back as much as he could.

'Fine. We don't have to be together,' Draco huffed as he pushed Harry back slightly. 'All we need to do is give in,' he pushed him again. 'Can you give in Harry? Can you confess your feelings?' Draco whispered as he pushed Harry onto his bed and climbed on top of him.

'I can't. I'll be gone soon,' Harry mumbled.

'I said confess and give in. And I said we don't need to be together,' Draco smirked.

'Fine. I lo-- I like you Draco,' Harry stumbled over his words. Draco smirked more, he wasn't death.

'And I like you Harry,' Draco replied. Both males looked at their wrist. The plant hadn't budged a bit. 'Someone's lying?' Draco scoffed.

'I don't know what you're on about,' Harry mumbled.

'Sure you don't. You definitely didn't almost say a word beginning with l and o.' Draco smirked again.

'You enjoy torturing me don't you,' Harry sighed as he raised his eyebrow.

'I guess so,' Draco chuckled. 'Now tell the truth.'

'Fine... I l-lov... I love you,' Harry whispered. 'I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy.'

'And I love you too Harry James Potter,' Draco whispered back.

'Yeah right. You've been ignoring me all year and it has been killing me,' Harry frowned.

'Really?' Draco smirked as he showed him their wrists. The mistletoe had loosened the grip and was hanging off slightly.   
'I do love you Harry. But now,' Draco whispered as he leaned in.   
'All we have to do,' Draco pecked Harry's lips before looking into the emerald eyes. 'Is give in,' Draco pecked his lips again. 'Can you do that Harry? Or are you to much of a chicken?'   
Harry growled and flipped the blonde. He stayed looking into Draco's eyes as his hand found Draco's waist. He slipped his hand underneath the shirt and dragged his hand up Draco's chest. The blonde closed his eyes and shivered at the feeling.

Using his wandless magic, Harry got rid of the shirt. Draco opened his eyes back up and watched Harry's eyes scanning his body. Harry looked back up to Draco's lips and leant down, connecting their mouths together. They both battled for dominance but Harry became the victor and explored Draco's mouth.

#Warning innocent minds! Smut!Warning innocent minds! Smut! Warning innocent minds! Smut!#

Harry moved his lips to Draco's neck and bit down hard. His teeth marking Draco's skin. Draco shuddered at the feeling and let out a low groan.  
Harry smirked and sucked on the mark he left. His lips left Draco's neck and travelled down to his chest. He sucked everywhere and everywhere as he made his way to Draco's nipple. He sucked hard on it and Draco let out another deep groan.  
'Harry....'

'Hmmm,' he hummed.

'Please,' Draco begged.

'Please what baby?' Harry smirked kissing down to Draco's trousers.

'I need you please,' Draco begged again.

'Ok baby... what's the magic word?' Harry asked as he unbuttoned Draco's trousers and pulled them off, along with his boxers. Draco hissed as air hit his rock hard cock.  
'Magic word baby?'

'Just fuck me hard would ya!' Draco moaned out loud as Harry kissed his cock. Harry chuckled and sat up. He clicked his fingers and a tub of lube appeared in his hand.  
Harry smirked and put some lube onto his fingers and slowly let one enter Draco's ass. Draco winced at the new feeling but soon got used to it. Moving hips to get accustomed to the unfamiliar intruder. Harry pushed in more and pulled it out. In again and out again. Draco got used to the one so Harry put another in. Draco moaned as the second entered. Pain forgotten with the pleasure over powering it. Harry stretched him as much as he could and pulled his fingers out. Draco whined at the loss, but as Harry pulled off his own trousers and pants, then lubed his cock and put his tip at Draco's entrance, Draco prepared himself. Harry looked back into Draco's eyes.

'Are you sure?' He checked. He didn't want to hurt the blonde. Draco nodded his head.

'Fuck me Harry!' He cried out, thankful for the silencing wards that are automatically on the rooms. Harry groaned and pushed in. Draco gasped at the new feeling. Being filled up was knew to him. Well the whole having sex thing was new to him.  
Harry pushed all the way in, just missing Draco's prostrate. Harry pulled out and shoved back in. This time hitting Draco's prostrate.  
'Oh Salazar!' He moaned out. Harry sped up and repeated the action over and over again in the same spot, sending Draco into a moaning mess. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist so he had a better angle. This worked better as the next time Harry pounded into Draco, he let out a scream of pleasure. Draco's hands moved to Harry's hair and gripped it. Harry growled and grabbed hold of Draco's wrists and held them together with one hand and holding them over Draco's head. The blonde couldn't help but get even hornier at this. Harry re-attached his mouth to Draco's and they snogged each others faces off as Harry pounded into Draco.

With one last pound, Draco came all over his stomach and chest with a loud pleasurable scream of the raven haired teen's name. Harry let go shortly after and came into Draco's hole, filling him up even more. Harry rode out the orgasm and exited, falling down next to Draco.

#Smut has ended!#

'That was great,' Harry breathed out.

'Yeah.' Draco agreed. 'So uh, we're free now,' he pointed out as he eyed their once tied up wrists. They were now Mistletoe curse free.

(Ignore this and carry on reading. Checked up to here.)

'That's great then, I guess.' Harry mumbled.

'Mmm...' Draco mumbled back. 'Guess we forget all about this then.'

'Right,' Harry gulped. 'I'll get my clothes back on and I'll be out of here.' He said before getting up and grabbing his clothes on.

'Yeah,' Draco coughed. 'I'll show you out.' Draco got up and put his own clothes on.   
They were both done shortly and they made their way out of the room. Draco smiled to the Slytherins in the common room as they passed. They eventually got outside and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say.   
'So, see ya around?'

'Yeah.' Harry smiled before nodding in Draco's direction and and walking away.

'Harry!' Draco shouted. The raven turned his head with a raised eyebrow. 'I was going to say muggleborn earlier. I don't use that word anymore.' Draco said. Harry smiled before waving goodbye and walking off. Draco sadly watched him leave. He had been wanting to share their earlier moments with Harry for ages and when they done it, it was to get rid of the plant that brang them together.   
Once Harry was out of sight Draco sighed and went back into his tower.

Harry woke up the next day feeling different. He had two different feelings. One being he felt almost full... but it was almost. Why? What was different? He had spent all his life feeling empty so why did he suddenly feel almost full? And almost full meant half full. What was the other half?   
But there was the other feeling... he felt dull, empty of emotions. He had no clue why he felt this way but for some reason he didn't care. He didn't care how he felt. He just wanted to get on with his life so it could end quicker. So with that in mind he got changed and made his way out of the tower. His friends watched in confusion as he walked past them without saying anything.  
Harry made it to the great hall and walked over to his seat. He sat down and piled some toast on his plate. He was half say through when he heard an annoyed voice. Harry knew straight away who it was.   
'Harry?!'

'Yes Hermione.' Harry drawled.

'I get you're annoyed with me but there is no need to ignore Ron and I.' She huffed.

'I'm not ignoring you.' Harry replied.

'Yeah... of course not.' Ron scoffed before he began stuffing his mouth with food. Harry continued with his food and tuned everyone and everything out.  
The day went by fast. Harry had noticed that he felt less dull every time he had a lesson with the Slytherins. He was confused with why that was but forgot about it. At dinner he felt slightly pissed off as he looked over at the Slytherin table. A female from their year was all over a certain blonde. The worst part was that the particular blonde was doing nothing. He was just eating his food as if the female wasn't groping him.   
Harry, on the other hand, wanted to go over there and pull the female off of him and drag the blonde away so no one else can touch him.   
But he quietly sat there and stabbed his food. If someone had noticed they wouldn't want to say anything. By the look on Harry's face it would seem they would sign their own death warrant if they did.   
The day finished quickly and Harry found himself in his bed, staring at the ceiling, picturing a female Slytherin's funeral.

A few days went by and the two feelings stayed. Harry couldn't be asked to try and get rid of them. However, a female Slytherin kept groping Draco and Harry was getting more then a little pissed. So with one last stab at his highly abused food, Harry rose slowly from the table. Probably gaining a few eyes but Harry couldn't care less. Harry stalked towards the Slytherin table with a hard glare towards the female Slytherin. The girl felt the glare and turned around to see Harry approaching them. 'What do you want Potter?'

'For you to stop groping Malfoy,' Harry growled.

'I'm not groping him!' The girl screamed.

'I think ribbing your chest against him is groping Miss. Greengrass. So if you could let go of him please,' Harry hardend his glare.

'Who are you to tell me to do stuff?!' The girl screeched. 'He's my future husband, I can do what I want!' Harry soon found himself gently pulling the girl off and dragging Draco out of the hall. As soon as the doors shut, Harry turned to Draco.

'Future husband?!' He shouted.

'Yes, fathers arranged it for me. Now, I can hardly see why my business is of any importance to you,' Malfoy drawled.

'I can't do this! Seeing her groping you every day! Your mine!' Harry growled.

'I am not yours Mr. Potter, we agreed on that. Plus, why would I need a pesty freak in my life? You're a nothing,' Draco grimaced. Harry could basically feel his heart being ripped out of his chest at Draco's words.

'Right then, I'll be on my way,' Harry mumbled as he turned away and set his destination for the Owlery.

'Have fun freak,' Draco scoffed. Harry felt the familiar numb feeling wash over him as he gave a letter to Hedwig. Draco was right... he was a freak, a nothing. Why was he so stupid? He shouldn't have thought that Draco would...   
Harry stayed at the Owlery that day until Hedwig came back. Harry took the letter from her and gave her a treat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Mr. Potter,

I accept. I'll come to Hogwarts to, as you say, finish this off. However, since you'll have people with you, no matter how weak both are, I'd prefer to bring my own. Now, I'll keep to your wishes. No one will fight, I'd just prefer for them to be behind me. And just like you have said, no harm will come to my people as well as yours after either of us are dead. See you in the forbidden forest at twelve.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up at the sky to see the sun setting. Harry stood up and began walking back down the stairs. He walked along the empty halls thinking about how tonight would go. He wondered who would die tonight. He wondered who live tonight. However, if things went the way he hoped... both would be-

'Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed?' Harry looked up to his Potions Professor.

'I was heading to Dumbledore's office. We uh- had a plan for defeating Vo- you-know-who,' Harry started.

'I've heard of a plan,' Snape drawled.

'Well, I was told to send a letter to him, I did. I waited all day for the reply,' Harry mumbled. Snape felt his breath still the suspense. 'He's coming to the forbidden forst at midnight.'

'I see, I'll send a patronus to Albus,' Snape said before doing do.

'Thank you, I didn't think of that,' Harry said sheepishly.

'Of course you didn't, you're about to face your death,' Snape grumbled. He waited for the boy to snap but instead he saw a little smile growing on the boy's face. Snape scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but didn't say anything.

'Severus, Harry,' came the headmasters voice as he and McGonagall apperated beside them.

'Albus,' they both replied.

'Are you ready, Harry?' Albus questioned sadly.

'I have been for a while, let's get this over with,' Harry answered. Albus sighed and held out his arm for the boy.

'Coming Severus?' Albus asked.

'Might as well,' Severus mumbled as he held onto McGonagalls arm. In seconds they were in a small clearing of the forest.

'Remember the plan?' Harry asked as he let go of the man's arm.

'I do,' Albus and Minevra frowned.

What is the plan?' Severus questioned.

'Once you-know-who kills me, Minerva kills his snake, Dumbledore kills him,' Harry answered.

'You're just going to let yourself be killed?' Severus frowned.

'It's the way it is,' Harry smiled. Severus saw the smile and turned to the other two. Both were looking at the back of Harry with sad frowns. Three people and a snake appeared before them stopping him from saying anything.

'You have an extra person then we discussed,' Voldemort growled.

'I apologise, new addition,' Harry replied. 'Let's get this over with shall we?'

'Of course. You don't mind Nagini circling your friends do you?' Voldemort smirked.

'Not at all,' Harry mumbled. They both stepped forward and glared at each other. 'No need for a duel, just fire the spells. That okay with you?'

'That's good with me,' Voldemort replied. The two nodded and raised their wands. Harry didn't even say a spell as he grinned at the green light flying towards him.

Severus watched with horror as the boy fell to the ground. He had expected to see fear on the face, not a grin. The next scenes happened in slow motion for Severus, yet they just flashed before his eyes. As he faught off spells sent their way, Minerva pulled the Godric Gryffindor sword out of nowhere and cut Nagini's head off. As soon as the snake was dead, Albus raised his wand and finished Voldemort off. His puppets vanished in seconds and the three all turned towards the lifeless boy. Minerva let out a sob whilst Albus walked over to the boy and checked him over.   
'Harry?' Albus whispered as he felt the boy breathing. At his name being called, he opened his eyes. Severus let out a sigh of relief and Minerva calmed herself down.

'I'm alive?' Harry whispered.

'Yes,' Albus replied.

'No,' Harry mumbled. 'No!' He shouted into the silence. 'No, no, no, no, no! I was supposed to die! Why didn't I die?! I want to die! No!' The three adults watched as the boy fell apart.

'Severus,' Albus sighed.

'I've got it,' Severus frowned. He raised his wand and whispered a spell. The boy instantly fell asleep at the spells touch. 'This wasn't just ending the war for him was it?'

'I'm afraid not,' Albus replied.

'How long has the boy been like this?' Severus questioned as Minerva levitated him.

'I think he's been like this for longer then his time at Hogwarts. However, he's just gotten closer to the edge with the whole war on his shoulders,' Albus explained.

'Why before?' He questioned as they made their way towards the school.

'His relatives aren't the kindest,' Albus answered.

'Not the kindest!' Minerva hissed. 'Petunia Dursley let her husband and her son abuse the boy. She wasn't any better!'

'Petu- Petunia... why on earth would you send the boy with her?! I know her personally! She hates our kind!' Severus snapped. Now he felt the deepest regret, he'd bullied the boy for being a pampered, spoilt brat. He was nothing of the sorts.

'I have many regrets in my life Severus... this is my biggest, and will forever be my biggest,' Albus replied. 'Now, let's apperate back it's quicker. Minerva hold on to Harry and be prepared to levitate him again.' The two head of houses held onto Albus and the boy before they apperated. Minerva was thankful for the bed Harry landed on.

'Where are we?' Severus asked.

'I had this room prepared for him just in case he lived. Since he has taken all of his exams, he is no longer a student and can't stay in the tower,' Albus answered.

'He's done his exams? What did he get?' Severus questioned.

'He passed them all with flying colours,' Minerva smiled proudly at her lion cub.

'Even Potions?' Severus mumbled.

'Yes actually, he had a bit of help,' Albus chuckled.

'What was this help?' Severus questioned.

'I think you'll find your book missing,' Albus grinned.

'Little brat,' Severus scoffed. Both older adults knew their was no hate behind the words.

'Perhaps we should take this as a positive. The Potions and book thing, that is. Maybe you should copy your fixed book and give it to every student. That way, you wouldn't waste your money on cauldrons and potions ingredients... every year,' Minerva suggested.

'I'll do it in the summer holidays,' Severus mumbled.

'Should we bring a friend of his down to watch over the boy?' Minerva asked.

'Before you say Miss. Granger or Mr. Weasley, I think my godson would like to come say an apology?' Severus suggested.

'I think that would be best, you may go and get him Severus,' Albus smiled. 'I think you should also mention why we... put him to sleep.' Severus nodded and quickly left the room. When Severus opened the portrait to Slytherin tower, he was surprised yet not surprised at the same time to see his godson on an armchair in front of the fireplace.

'Draco,' Severus called. The blonde quickly stood up and rushed over to Severus. Severus opened his arms out and prepared for the hug.

'Thank you for sending me the message. Is he okay?' Draco mumbled.

'He's alive,' Severus sighed.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Draco frowned, pulling back from the hug.

'Draco, he hasn't got the best home life. He's abused by his relatives. He was already a bit damaged mentally before coming to Hogwarts. The whole war was plonked onto his shoulders with no one to help lift it off. Draco... I'm afraid tonight wasn't about stopping the war for him. It was more... a suicide attempt,' Severus answered.

'A what?' Draco stumbled back a bit. 'He... he can't be that...'

'I'm afraid he is. He was an accidental horcrux. He knew he had to die for you-know-who. When he was shot with the killing curse... again, the horcrux was destroyed. He survived. Once he awoke, he fell apart. He kept chanting about how he was supposed to stay dead and wanting to die,' Severus replied.

'Where is he?' Draco questioned.

'Follow me, we thought it best that you should watch over him,' Severus answered, leading him out of the Slytherin tower.

'I screwed up didn't I?' Draco mumbled, tears filling his eyes as he followed behind Severus. The man came to a stop in front of a portrait before turning to his godson.

'Yes but you can fix it. It's me who can't fix anything,' Severus sighed. 'Now, come on.' Severus pulled the portrait open and they went in. Draco rushed to Harry's side and kissed his forehead, much to Minerva's shock.

'You stupid idiot,' Draco sobbed, resting his forehead on the pillow Harry's head rested.

'We'll leave you two be. Severus, lift the charm,' Albus said softly. Minerva and Albus disappeared into thin air and Severus lifted the charm before leaving Harry's new quarters.

Harry gasped as he woke up. Draco sat up and chucked himself forward, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. 'Never try to kill yourself again! Never!'

'I won't,' answered a confused as hell Harry.

'Promise me,' Draco whispered, pulling back to look at Harry.

'I promise...' Harry sighed. 'Where am I?'

'In the spare quarters,' Draco answered.

'My new quarters then. Probably Dumbledore's doing just incase I lived,' Harry mumbled.

'I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!' Draco sobbed. 'You're not a pesky freak! You are the absolute opposite of a nothing! I want to be yours! I don't want Greengrass! I haven't got a marriage contract with her, I lied! I'm sorry!'

'Hey, Draco, it's okay,' Harry said, panicking slightly, he didn't know how to comfort someone.

'No it's not! I had no right to say those things! I had no right to do any of the shit I did!' Draco cried.

'No it's not okay, no you didn't have a right to say anything but I don't care about that. I forgave you when I took your virginity,' Harry said. Draco chuckled through his tears. 'Please don't cry, I don't like seeing you upset...'   
Draco pulled his arms away from Harry's neck and wiped his tears away.

'Don't die please? Ever,' Draco sniffed.

'Hey, I'm The Boy Who Lived Twice now, I don't think I'm going anywhere any time soon,' Harry replied.

'Idiot,' Draco mumbled.

'Your idiot,' Harry smirked.

'My idiot,' Draco smiled.

'Now, I may not be dying any time soon but I am moving away. I need to get away from everything, I can't stay here,' Harry said.

'I'm coming with you,' Draco whispered.

'Don't argu- wwhat?' Harry questioned.

'I'm coming with you,' Draco repeated.

'Are you sure Draco? Your mother and father?' Harry mumbled.

'My father will be in azkaban for a good few years, along with my mother,' Draco replied. 'I'm going with you Harry, no matter what you say. I love you Harry and I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms.'

'That a proposal?' Harry smirked.

'Would you say yes if it was?' Draco asked seriously. The smirk was gone from Harry's face as he looked into Draco's eyes.

'Yes,' Harry whispered. Draco grinned and pressed his lips to Harry's.

'I'll get the ring to you as soon as possible,' Draco chuckled.

'I don't care about the ring,' Harry scoffed and kissed Draco harder. 'Merlin I love you so much.'

'Cheating on me already Harry?' Draco faked a hurt gasp.

'What? Oh... you're so stupid,' Harry laughed. 'I love you Draco Malfoy.'

'And I love you too soon to be Harry Malfoy,' Draco smiled innocently.

'Oh, you think I'm going to take your name?' Harry asked.

'Yesss,' Draco grinned.

'Well think again Draco Potter-Malfoy,' Harry replied.

'I think I can deal with that, Harry Malfoy-Potter,' Draco mumbled, placing a peck on Harry's lips. 'By the way, I want you to talk to my godfather. He's feeling guilty as fuck.'

'Do I have to?' Harry pouted.

'Yes, I'm not having a depressed Sevy again,' Draco said.

'He was depressed?' Harry frowned.

'Yeah... he lost his bestest friend. I'd be super depressed if Pansy or Blaise died,' Draco explained.

'Who was his bestest friend?' Harry questioned. Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Oh, my mother...'

'Yes,' Draco sighed. 'Now, let's get some sleep.'

'Fine,' Harry mumbled.

'Move over,' Draco ordered. Harry shook his head and pulled Draco down on top of him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and closed his eyes.

'This is comfy,' Harry mumbled.

'Suit yourself,' Draco muttered as he crossed his arms and rested his head on them, relaxing onto Harry.

'Okay, not comfy,' Harry breathed, rolling to the side, making Draco fall onto the bed. Harry tightened his grip around Draco's waist and swung his leg over the blonde's. 'Now I'm comfy.'

'Me too,' Draco sighed in relaxation as he curled up to Harry.

'Goodnight, fiance,' Harry whispered.

'Goodnight, fiance,' Draco whispered back.


	22. Date with?

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast shaking like hell. 'Jeez Harry, what's wrong?' Hermione asked as she looked up from the latest Daily Prophet paper.

'N-Nothing, j-just nervous,' Harry stuttered.

'Nrvus? Botwat?' Ron asked through a mouthful of food. 'Wgt exam?'

'Well we have one but I'm not nervous about that. It's DADA after all. Even if every teacher tried to kill or accidentally almost kill me. I'm good at the subject,' Harry answered, somehow understanding his male best friend.

'What?!' Ron yelped, spitting out some food as he did. 'Since when have we got an exam today?'

'The Professor for DADA likes surprise ones. They put it up on the exam board yesterday,' Harry answered.

'Forget about the exam for a second, why are you nervous, Harry?' Hermione questioned. Obviously she had studied so she weren't nervous either.

'I- I uh... I'm going to ask someone I like to go on a date with me,' Harry answered quietly. Ron gasped whilst Hermione squealed.

'Who? What's their blood status?' Hermione asked, even though she knew who it was.

'You'll see and they're a pureblood,' Harry mumbled.

'How are you asking her?' Hermione questioned.

'Approach and ask them once they leave the Great Hall after dinner...' Harry answered, feeling even more nervous now.

'Harry,' Hermione whined. 'You need to make it romantic.'

'The date itself is romantic, why do I have to make asking romantic?' Harry huffed.

'Because you do. How about giving the girl a present?' Hermione suggested.

'I guess I could, they do like attention...' Harry mumbled. 'In a good way!' He added quickly.

'I don't think she does,' Ron said, rolling his eyes.

'How do you know that?' Harry frowned in confusion.

'I've known her longer,' Ron said like it was obvious.

'Just because you've grown up in this world doesn't mean you've known them longer. And for your information, you hardly talk to them anymore!' Harry huffed, grabbing his stuff and getting up from the table. 'Now, I have a catalogue to go and look at!' Harry added before storming away.

'I've lived with Ginny my whole life. She's my little sister for goodness sake!' Ron hissed.

'Ron, have you thought that it might not be Ginny?' Hermione questioned, even though she thought it was Ginny as well.

'Yeah right, the two have been close since she started coming here. And remember they were together briefly before the war,' Ron scoffed.

'I heard my name. What might or might not be me?' Ginny asked, as she sat down next to Hermione.

'Harry's going to ask you out on a date. Say yes so he won't mope about for the rest of the day,' Ron answered. 'Please?'

'Uh.' Ginny gulped and glanced towards the Ravenclaw table. 'I doubt he would be asking me. He was the one to break up with me after all.'

'So?' Ron shrugged.

'Merlin you know nothing about girls,' Hermione muttered.

'Well duh, I only wanted to be with one,' Ron smiled, leaning towards Hermione. The girl blushed and kissed Ron on the lips.

'Ugh, heterosexuals kissing,' Ginny gagged quietly to herself and went to sit with her friends.

\--

'Pansy Parkinson!' Harry shouted out, as he rushed down the stairs towards the female Slytherin, catalogue in hand.

'What do you want Harry Potter?' The girl asked without any spite. Harry came to a stop beside her and showed her something in the catalogue.

'Would they like these?' Harry questioned.

'They would love these,' Pansy grinned. 'Why do you ask?'

'I'm going to get it for them and ask if they wanted to go on a date,' Harry answered shyly.

'Omg! If they say no, I'm kicking them in the arse!' Pansy squealed.

'Thanks. But don't kick too hard, don't want their nice arse damaged,' Harry smirked.

'I promise I won't kick their arse too hard,' Pansy chuckled. 'Now get to lesson or I'm kicking yours.'

'Going! Bye Pansy!' Harry laughed, running back up the stairs.

\--

Harry got the gifts out from his bag and placed them in front of Hermione. 'Do you think their good?'

'They're amazing, Harry. But are you sure the girl you're going to ask is going to like them? I mean, is she into this stuff?' Hermione replied.

'Yeah. I've even asked one of their friends,' Harry answered. 'How long till dinner finishes?'

'Uh...' Hermione pulled up her wrist and looked at her watch and squealed. 'Now.'

'Sugar honey ice tea, Merlin. I can't do this,' Harry groaned.

'Yes you can. Now hurry, people are leaving,' Hermione said. Harry looked up and looked at the crowd leaving. He spotted the person he was going to ask and grabbed the gifts before hiding them under his cloak. He grabbed his bag and left the table. His two best friends following behind. Harry looked around the Entrance Hall and spotted the person, ignoring all the people looking at him. -Apparently the Hogwarts gossip mill works tremendously this year- He took a deep breath and walked towards the person.

'Hey, Ginny,' Harry mumbled, his nerves getting the better of him. The Entrance Hall fell silent.

'Harry...' Ginny smiled awkwardly. 'Look, I need to tell you something.'

'Can it wait a little bit, I need to do something?' Harry asked.

'No, it can't wait. Uh... Harry, I'm a lesbian and in a relationship with Luna Lovegood,' Ginny said quickly.

'That's great Ginny!' Harry screamed excitedly. 'Omg how long has this been going on for? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Are you treating her right?'

'Y-yes I'm treating her right. And since... five weeks after we came back. I didn't think you'd take it this well,' Ginny answered, laughing through her confusion.

'Well, we're definitely going to talk about this more tomorrow evening. I need to ask someone out on a date for tomorrow morning and afternoon,' Harry said.

'What...? Who?' Ginny questioned.

'You'll see,' Harry smirked. 'Can you move to the side so I can get to them?'

'Sure...' Ginny mumbled, before moving to the side. Harry nodded in thanks and moved forward. He smiled nervously as he came to another stop.

'Want me to move out the way too Potter?' Draco Malfoy questioned.

'N-No,' Harry stuttered. The blonde fell silent as he and everyone else looked at him in shock. 'So uh... you free tomorrow?'

'Yes...' Draco answered slowly.

'G-Great. Want to go on a date with me?' Harry questioned, blushing like crazy.

'Have you got the right person Potter? Who do you think you're talking to?' Draco asked.

'Well, I hope I'm talking to Draco Lucius Malfoy or I'll die of embarrassment,' Harry chuckled in a teasing tone.

'Jeez, you're being serious,' Draco breathed.

'No, I'm being Harry, but I'll let it slide this time,' Harry giggled.

'For Merlin sake,' Draco groaned. 'Don't make that joke again.'

'I won't,' Harry mumbled. 'So, will you go on a date with me?'

'Sure,' Draco grinned.

'Thank the lord,' Harry sighed in relief. 'I got you something.' Harry pulled out the gifts and held them out. Draco gasped and his hand hovered over them.

'They're gorgeous,' Draco whispered.

'Just like you,' Harry winked.

'Oh hush,' Draco blushed. He opened one see through box and pulled out an aquamarine coloured flower crown. He placed it on his head and smiled widely. He opened another box and pulled out a flower pendant. The pollen was a diamond, the pettles were rose gold and the leaves and chain were sterlin silver.

Harry put the boxes away in his bag and helped Draco put it on. He took the pendant from him and Draco turned around. Harry clipped both ends together and ran his hands down to Draco's arms. He turned the blonde around and smiled warmly at the blush resting on his cheeks. 'You look amazing as always.'

'Thank you,' Draco mumbled.

'Your welcome,' Harry chuckled. 'I'll be in front of your tower at 10:00 am. Wear something casual.'

'Will do,' Draco replied. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and kissed the back of it, keeping eye contact with the blonde. Harry stepped back and let Draco's hand slide out of his.

The Gryffindor gave the Slytherin one last glance before walking away. Since it was still quite, everyone heard Harry shout out and sing, 'yes! I got a date with Draco Malfoy! He said yes. He said yes. He said yes!'


	23. Date with? -part2

Draco checked himself in the mirror one finale time and turned to grab his cologne. He sprayed himself a few times before leaving his dorm. 'You look amazing Draco.'   
Draco turned his head to the tower entrance and spotted Harry.

'You called me by my first name...' Draco mumbled in shock.

'Yeah, you don't mind do you? You can call me Harry if you like?' Harry answered.

'No, I don't mind at all and of course I will call you Harry,' Draco replied. 'And of course I look amazing.' Harry hummed in agreement as he checked the blonde out. Draco donned a light blue shirt, white skinny jeans and white trainers. Harry was happy to see Draco wearing the flower crown and pendant. Draco also wore some silver flower earrings.

'Let's go shall we?' Harry held out his arm and Draco blushed deeply. The blonde took the arm and left the tower with Harry. Harry donned a white shirt and black ripped jeans that fit his body like a glove. He also had a pair of black trainers on and he wore silver hoop earrings.

'So, what are we doing today?' Draco asked as they walked up the stairs and away from the dungeons.

'That's as surprise,' Harry answered with a small smirk. The smirk vanished as he spotted two people by the main doors. 'Crap,' Harry whispered, pulling Draco to the side.

'They not agreeing with this?' Draco smirked.

'Wouldn't know. I've avoided them since I walked away from you yesterday,' Harry answered quietly, peeking around the corner.

'Harry!' Hermione shouted when she saw him.

'Crap, run,' Harry said to Draco, grabbing the blonde's hand and rushing off down the hallway. Draco raised his eyebrow in question as they hid behind a statue of a One-Eyed Witch. 'Quick down here,' Harry whispered, opening a small part of the wall and going down some steps(I can't remember properly so I cannot confirm this is how they go into the hidden passage.) Draco followed looking rather bewildered. Draco looked even more confused when Harry led him into the cellar of Honeydukes. Harry chuckled at the look on his face and led him out of the shop. Once they were out, Draco turned to Harry with a demanding look on his face.

'How'd you know about that secret passage way?' Draco questioned.

'Used it to sneak here on our second trip to Hogsmeade ever. You know, the day I scared the crap out of you,' Harry smirked.

'That was you?!' Draco shouted.

'Guilty as charged,' Harry laughed.

'I never went to that area ever again!' Draco huffed as they left Hogsmeade.

'Sorry,' Harry said, holding back another laugh. 'I'll make it up to you on this date.'

'You better,' Draco muttered. 'Now, where are we going?' The two were heading towards the forbidden forest.

'It's a surprise,' Harry sung.

'Okay, before we had to runaway, I was going to say I don't like surprises,' Draco huffed.

'Then being my boyfriend is going to annoy the hell out of you,' Harry grinned.

'Boyfriend?' Draco gulped.

'Well... that is what happens when the first date goes well... right?' Harry questioned nervously.

'Yeah, I guess,' Draco mumbled.

'You don't mind becoming my boyfriend if things go well do you?' Harry frowned, stopping to look at Draco.

'No, not all. I just didn't think of that,' Draco answered. 'Hmm, Draco Malfoy boyfriend of The Harry Potter...?'

'You wouldn't be with me for that? The fame. Would you?' Harry questioned, frowning more.

'Merlin I'm messing this date up already,' Draco groaned. 'No, no I wouldn't. I'm so sorry I made it sound like that. I see you as Harry. Just Harry.'

'That's good then.' Harry smiled widely at the Slytherin. 'There's a reason why I didn't date anyone before the war... and Ginny. Everyone saw Harry Potter. I wanted someone to like me for me... as cheesy as that sounds.'

'Oh yeah, female Weasley. Didn't expect her to be with Luna. I mean, Luna is... Luna and Weasley is... you get what I mean,' Draco replied.

'Yeah I do. I didn't expect it either. It's good I only love her as a sister. Otherwise I'd be gutted,' Harry replied.

'Harry, why are we entering the Forbidden Forest?' Draco panicked.

'Oh, don't worry about any of the creatures. They're used to me walking through the Forest now,' Harry said. 'And it takes us to our destination.'

'Where is our destination then?' Draco huffed.

'We're here,' Harry answered as they walked into a small clearing. In the middle was a small blanket with a basket and a few rose petals scattered around.

'Aww, a picnic,' Draco smiled warmly. 'Never knew Harry Potter was a romantic.'

'Now you do,' Harry chuckled, sitting down on the blanket. 'Would you like a drink of some Château Dutruch (Moulis) Grand Poujeaux?'

'Isn't it too early for drinking?' Draco questioned, accepting a glass of the wine anyway.

'It's happy hour somewhere,' Harry answered. 'And we're not having too much. Getting drunk on the first date just screams disaster.'

'So, you want this to go well then?' Draco smiled shyly.

'Yeah,' Harry mumbled. 'Really well I hope.'

'Oh,' Draco said quietly, blushing like crazy. 'So, is that why you keep avoiding your best friends?'

'Yep. I have no clue what they think about this and if they think badly of it... well, I just really wanted to go on this date. They weren't going to stop me from going anyway but you get my point,' Harry answered, taking a sip of his wine.

'Yeah...' Draco mumbled, biting his lip a bit. 'So, why'd you want to go on a date with me?'

'Why'd you say yes?' Harry smirked.

'Because I... I asked you first,' Draco replied, looking down at his wine as his blush darkened.

'Uh, I like you,' Harry said.

'Good,' Draco mumbled. Harry smirked and leant towards the blonde, whom was still looking down at his drink, and placed a peck on his cheek. Draco let out a squeak in surprise and put his hand against his cheek as he turned his head to face Harry.

'Sorry,' Harry frowned. 'I won't do it again if you didn't like it.'

'No! I mean- I was just surprised is all. You can do it again. You can kiss me again. I mean it was fine,' Draco stumbled. Harry chuckled and placed another on the other cheek. Draco scrunched his nose up as Harry kissed it.

'You're so cute,' Harry said.

'Malfoys aren't cute, Harry,' Draco pouted.

'So small, so tiny,' Harry chuckled, petting Draco's hair.

'Harry, please, I am literally half a head taller then you,' Draco mumbled.

'So soft, Malfoys are made of kittens,' Harry chuckled, petting Draco's hair harder.

'Harry, I am a death eater, oh my lord,' Draco groaned.

'Was. Was a death eater. Even then you hardly lived up to the name. You're too good,' Harry replied, moving his hand to Draco's cheek. 'Draco, I like you. Like really like.'

'Yeah well, get in line,' Draco smirked.

'...' Harry opened his mouth to say something but shut his mouth back up as he rethought what he'd say to that.

'I have taken the liberty of giving you the first place in the line,' Draco said proudly.   
'You must be drowning in gratitude.'

'Oh thank you, my gorgeous one,' Harry replied, chuckling .

'You're welcome,' Draco smiled.

'Is that your way of saying you like me too?' Harry questioned.

'In other words,' Draco answered. Draco looked down at his hands and rubbed them together. 'My hands are cold.'

'Here you go,' Harry said, holding Draco's hands in his.

'Funny, my lips are cold now too,' Draco said, blinking innocently as he looked into Harry's amused eyes.

'Well, we can't have that now can we?' Harry replied. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. 'They warmer now?' Harry whispered, as he pulled back the tiniest little bit.

'Mmm,' Draco hummed.

'That's good wouldn't want you to catch a cold,' Harry replied. 'Want to play a game?'

'...sure,' Draco answered suspiciously. Harry chuckled deeply and placed his hand on Draco's knee.

'My hand is the fire truck. It stops when you say, "red light"' Harry explained before he slowly moved his hand up Draco's thigh. Draco stayed quiet and Harry began to hesitate. 'Uhm, aren't you going to say "red light"?'

Draco looked Harry straight in the eye and said, 'not when there's a fire in my pants.'

'Sweet Merlin,' Harry gulped. 'Yeah, it's too early for this game...'

'It's not too early somewhere,' Draco smirked. Harry groaned and hid his face on Draco's chest.

'It's not even the third date,' Harry laughed nervously. 'And I'm not ready for... that.'

'I don't want the whole experience. I'm just hard now and it needs sorting. And it's your fault I'm like this,' Draco replied. 'Plus, I'm not ready for that shit either.'

'So you only want a blowjob?' Harry questioned.

'Only want a blowjob,' Draco repeated.

'I'm cool with that,' Harry replied, pulling away from Draco's chest and looking down at the bulge in the Slytherins white skinny jeans. 'Your so big,' Harry moaned.

'Yep, do you think you can take it all?' Draco smirked.

'It can choke me and I wouldn't give a rats arse,' Harry answered, before he leant down and unzipped Draco's jeans with his teeth.

'Choking huh? Didn't think you were the kinky type,' Draco breathed out as Harry pulled down his jeans and boxers.

'Choking isn't even half of it,' Harry chuckled, picturing all the shit he's dreamed of. The two snapped their heads to the side when they heard a twig snap. Some whispering got them alarmed. Harry zipped Draco up and got to his feet. Draco got up after and Harry put his arms out, shielding Draco from whoever was there. 'Whose there?!' Harry barked out dangerously, pointing his wand in the direction of the snapping twig and whispering. 'Come out and show yourselves or I'm not going to be held against my actions!'

'Jee Harry, you wouldn't kill your best friends would ya?' They heard someone chuckle nervously. Seconds later Ron and Hermione came out from behind a tree looking nervous and embarrassed.

'Ron? Hermione? What the bloody hell are you two doing here? And for your information Ron, I'd put them in St. Mungo's. I wouldn't kill. No. But maim or seriously injure? Yes.'

'Calm down, Harry,' Draco whispered.

'Y-Yeah, listen to Malfoy Harry,' Ron stuttered.

'Why are you here?!' Harry demanded.

'Harry Potter you calm down right now! You have avoided us since you asked Malfoy out on this date! What was going through your idiotic mind?!' Hermione shouted.

'I wanted to go on this date with this amazing man and nothing you two were going to say was going to stop me,' Harry answered.

'What is so amazing about the prick?' Ron questioned.

'Everything. His personality is the most amazing thing but his god like body is a bonus,' Harry replied. 'And he isn't a prick. He used to be, but now he isn't.'

'Aww, thank you Harry,' Draco grinned.

'Harry, you didn't even tell us you are- were gay,' Hermione said.

'Because I wasn't sure how you'd react,' Harry answered. 'And what's with the were and hiss when you said gay?

'Are you sure you're gay? I mean, are you sure it's not a faze?' Hermione asked. 'What am I even saying... you can't be gay, you can't like a guy.'

'Yeah, like... how can you like the same gender?' Ron asked, in the kindest tone he could muster in the question he was asking.

'Yes I'm sure and I can,' Harry spat. 'And Ron, your sister is a lesbian!'

'It's a faze. You can't like the same gender... i-it's weird,' Ron answered, now getting uncomfortable.

'I'm sorry you don't like it but I'm not changing,' Harry replied.

'Harry, think about this-' Hermione sighed.

'There's nothing to think about!' Harry shouted. 'If you don't like me being gay then sod off!'

'Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that!' Ron spat. 'And Harry, even though I know you are not gay, why Malfoy? He's a death eater and a spolit snobby prat.'

'He is not a death eater! He is not a snobby prat! And for your information, I am fucking gay! The rainbow has been hovering over me since birth! Before birth most likely! Now fuck off you git!' Harry shouted at his ex best friends.

'Harry, we know it's a faze and we dont blame you. When you realise that, know that we'll always be there for you,' Hermione smiled warmly before walking away. Ron glared at Draco and gave a disappointed look to Harry before catching up with Hermione.

'Wasn't expecting that,' Draco muttered to himself before he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.   
'You okay?'

'I don't know. I'll let it go through my mind tomorrow,' Harry answered quietly. 'Draco?'

'Yeah?' Draco replied softly.

'I've got no where to stay... I mean, I had 12 Grimmuald place but Sirius put a request in his Will to get rid of the place. I done that as soon as I saw the request. So I have no where to go. And we finish tomorrow,' Harry answered, putting his head in his hands.

'You can stay with me if you like?' Draco suggested. Harry turned to him with wide eyes.

'No. No I couldn't do that. Your fathers just got out and you all need time together,' Harry replied.

'Harry, Malfoy Manor is huge, you'd get your own wing,' Draco said.

'Draco... I couldn't,' Harry chuckled nervously.

'Yes you can,' Draco said sternly. 'You haven't got a choice.'

'Are you sure? Would your mother and father allow it?' Harry questioned.

'I'm sure they would. And, in fathers words, "We owe Potter a lot. Without him we'd be without a son and also without him, I'd be getting five whole years in Azkaban instead of one." So I'm ninety nine percent sure they'd let you,' Draco answered.

'Where's the other one percent?' Harry chuckled.

'Well, there's a chance they still hold a grudge against you from the Dobby incident,' Draco smirked.

'Oh, yeah...' Harry winced at the memory. 'Sorry about that.'

'It's fine, he was miserable. My father was strict and Dobby was suited for a happy, not strict, family,' Draco explained.

'That's Dobby for you. Now, should we continue this date?' Harry asked.

'We should,' Draco grinned and sat back down.

'Still hard?' Harry questioned, after he had sat down and the two had had another glass of wine. 

'Nope,' Draco grumbled. 'Your, most likely, ex best friends are bloody cock blockers.' Harry chucked his head back as he laughed. 

'So, tell me about yourself. The stuff I don't know,' Harry said.

'I'm so super super super duper incredibly gay I don't think the word gay can describe my sexuality,' Draco teased.

'Hey, my gay-dar is excellent. So I say this again Draco Lucius Malfoy, tell me stuff I don't know,' Harry playfully growled.

'Keep talking like that Harry, I'm ganna need that blowjob,' Draco warned, smirking widely.

'Okay...' Harry chuckled. 'Siriusly though, tell me stuff I don't already know about you.'

'What do you know about me?' Draco questioned.

'That you're smart and a smart ass, brave, strong, handsome- no stunning and that you put on this mask of confidence every time someone walks by,' Harry answered. Draco's heart beat began to quicken.

'Well then, I like reading... at home I wear glasses for it, I wear makeup at home, I actually hate Quidditch; only time it got interesting was when I played against you; and I'm the luckiest person alive to have earned a date with you,' Draco mumbled.

'I'd have to say it was the other way around. Part of me was so sure you'd say no. Don't tell anyone else this, but I actually had a bloody argument with myself, the night before I asked you,' Harry replied.

'You're crazy Harry,' Draco chuckled softly. 'Good thing I like crazy.' Draco leant forward and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. 'My crazy Harry,' he whispered, two centimetres away from Harry's lips. Harry placed his hands on the sides of Draco's head and kissed him hard.


	24. Tomarry

'What Ronald?' Harry hissed, when the ginger elbowed him in the side... really hard.

'Put your fangs away now,' Ronald ordered, talking to him like some pet animal.

'Why?' Harry asked, looking around the corner of the wall they were hiding behind with some other people.

'Listen to him,' a man in an oversized cloak chuckled in a warm tone. Harry wasn't death or stupid, he could hear the hidden threat. Feeling particularly annoyed, Harry kept his fangs out.

'Harry, put them away please,' Remus asked softly.   
Harry let out a low growl and put his fangs away. He had to bloody listen to Remus.

*Let's pause for a sec. You're probably all wondering why and how Harry has fangs. Well, Harry was bitten ten months ago from two completely different creatures. One sent from each of the two different sides.

From the light side, The Vampires.

And from the dark side, The Werewolves.

He was bit by them at the same time when he got in the way during the supposed to be final fight. Both had let go of him quickly but their venom had already been injected into his blood. Both venom were as strong as each other so neither if them dominated. See, for every other magical and non magical being, the venom would just disintegrate and the being would not turn into either creatures.   
But it's Harry Potter.l so he was turned into both. He was a Vampire Werewolf cross. Lucky that saved him from turning into the -no offense to Remus and his buddies- ugly werewolf thing Remus turns into.

So the reason he had to listen to Remus was because the man was a dominate. And Harry being a submissive, meant he didn't have enough strength.   
And because he wasn't allowed in his Menagerie of Vampires nor in his old pack of Werewolves. He was left with no choice, plus the man was his honorary godfather.

He had a choice on who could be his leader now.

Okay that should catch you up on Harry for now, let's get on the with this. *

Harry lifted his head slightly when he heard some movement from inside the building.

See, these Aurors had planned to ambush Voldemort from inside his own home.   
If only Harry hadn't been bitten and stopped the huge supposed to be final fight then they wouldn't be here, five years later.   
Harry didn't understand that, why were they going to kill this man when he hadn't done anything for five years. The man apparently didn't even look like a weird ass monster anymore either.   
The reason Harry and Remus were there was because Remus was ordered to order Harry to come. If Harry had a choice, he'd be at home sitting in front of the fire, lights off, his blanket wrapped around him, a really fucking good book in his hands and his coffee and tea machine on his coffee table sitting to the right of the armchair he was sitting in.   
But no, he was the weapon in this plan. Not for his creatures but because he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. Remus would have probably been at home with his five year old son. Instead, his son is being babysat by his surrogate mother.

'Who is it?' Ronald questioned. Harry growled at the ginger, it was his dinner time and he was here. Harry was pissed. Ronald whimpered and fell back.

'Boy, stop,' the man in the oversized cloak warned, the being the head Auror. Harry's head cocked to the side at hearing that name, his growl deepening. He definitely wasn't going to tell them that the rest of their team was dead. There blood smelled great from their position.

'Harry,' Remus said softly, somehow unable to smell the blood. Harry hissed at him, his fangs back out -he didn't like his werewolf teeth, they were really fucking big.- Harry stood up from his position and walked off around the corner. 'Harry!' Remus whispered yelled.

(Start music^.)

Harry spotted one guard, half her arm covered in blood. Harry began to run and when the guard saw him, she was too late. Harry jumped at her, his feet landing on her hips and hands on her arms, he sank his fangs into her skin and sucked all of her body dry of blood. Once her blood was gone, Harry tightened his hands and ripped her arms off. He jumped off of her as she fell to the ground and he ran into Riddle Manor.

Two men were guarding a large door. A figure flew past the hallway they were up. Thinking they had the upper hand, they split up, trying to trap him in the hallway he was in.   
Just as they raised their wands, Harry spoke.   
'Hello boys, mind letting me in to see your... master?' Harry asked sweetly.

'We'll have to kill you first,' one of the men spat.

'I'll take that as a no,' Harry sighed. 'Such a shame, you're both incredibly handsome.' Harry jumped at the one that spoke and ripped his limbs off. 'Handsome but I can tell you've... poisoned your blood with that horrible thing they smoke in the muggle world. That blood is disgusting.' Harry flew over to the other one and ripped his head off. 'Same with you...'

Harry approached the large doors and placed his hand on the door knob. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened up the door.

Time seemed to freeze as his eyes fell upon something- no someone glorious. The most amazing man he had ever seen. No, he'd seen this man before but this time it was different. Maybe it was his new... sides. Or the blood of the woman guarding the front doors.   
Whatever is was, he could care less.

'Potter,' the glorious man spoke. 'If you have come to kill me, just do it. For basically my whole life I have wanted power. It didn't matter what I had to do to get it. But... when the parts of my souls were freed from there cages, I experienced an epiphany of sorts. I no longer want to live in a world that hates me. And I no longer want to live in a world that I hate. What is life without love right. So get on with it, kill me. For what human or creature could love me. I'm a monster after all.'

'No...' Harry whispered, walking up to Tom. 'You're glorious. Amazing. Your blood smells... so pure. I could love you. I do... love you. I'm sure of it. Love at first sight does exist.'

'But you've seen me before...' Tom said, confused as to why and how Harry could love him.

'My creatures haven't. And I believe I haven't met this version of you. Tapped evil memories don't count,' Harry replied, getting really close to him.

'You can't love me... I killed your- your parents,' Tom said, feeling remorse for all innocents he's killed. He stumbled slightly as he backed away from Harry.

'You feel remorse... I can smell it in your blood,' Harry mumbled, smiling up at the man when he bumped into a wall.

'How can you love me?' Tom questioned.

'I don't know the science behind love, I just feel it... for you, ' Harry answered.

'I feel sorry for you, you fell for the ugliest monster around,' Tom chuckled coldly. Harry growled at him, slamming his hands onto the wall behind Tom.

'You are not a monster, nor are you ugly,' Harry growled. 'You're impossibly handsome and you smell delicious... the best people always smell delicious.'

'You might want to get your nose checked. I'm not like the "best people" you speak of. I'm far from the best. I'm the worst. I've killed so many innocents,' Tom replied, his voice a bit shaky.

'Tom...' Harry whispered. 'I have a Vampire and Werewolf's sense of smell; I don't really use my human sense of smell; so when I say you smell like the "best people" I speak of, it's the truth. And once again, I smell and can hear remorse. If you were a monster... you wouldn't feel remorse.'

'B-But-' Tom stuttered.

'No buts,' Harry mumbled. 'I'm hungry.' Tom's eyes widened at the words. He gulped as Harry went onto his tip toes and got closer to his neck. Tom shivered as Harry placed a kiss in the nape of his neck. He shut his eyes when he felt Harry's fangs being dragged along his skin. He jumped slightly as Harry licked a spot on his neck.

'Potter!' The two snapped their heads to the door to see the head Auror, Ronald and Remus. The head Auror was the one to shout.

'What? I'm busy!' Harry growled, get on all fours, his Werewolf fangs coming out. Jet black fur appearing on his face neck, hands, tad bit of ankle and probably everywhere else.

'You can't kill him like that you idiot!' Ronald spat.   
Remus sniffed the air to see if Harry had bitten Tom yet and was shocked to smell something else.

'Your not going to kill him,' Remus whispered underneath his breath, leaving the head Auror and Ronald unable to hear. Harry turned his head to Remus and nodded his head. 'Why?' Harry sent a message to his Alpha through their link. Remus' eyes lit up and he gasped at what he saw. 'Him?' Harry nodded again.   
'Gideon, Weasley, we need to leave,' Remus warned, knowing full well what Harry would do if the two done something stupid.

'Why would I do that?' The head Auror Gideon questioned, eyeing Harry in confusion.

'Because you'll die if you don't,' Remus mumbled.

'Whose going ta kill me?' Gideon scoffed. 'The ugly Potter mutt or the monster who 'as been in 'iding for five years?'

'The "ugly" Potter mutt,' Remus answered, walking out of the door once he'd given up on the man.

'Fucking coward,' Ronald scoffed. 'Come on mutt, do as you're told and kill the monster.' Harry growled and bared his fangs at the two. 'Harry, kill the monster already. '

The two men didn't even blink once when Harry jumped on then and tore them apart. Once he was done with the two, Harry turned away from them and shook himself from the blood covering him. He stood back on his legs and his fur disappeared. He smirked at the shocked brunette and backed Tom into the wall again. 'Where was I...? Oh yes, I was here,' Harry whispered, licking over a spot on Tom's neck again. Once Tom was semi-relaxed again, Harry pulled his head away to look into Tom's eyes. 'Can I bite you?'   
Tom scanned Harry's eyes for a second before he nodded. Harry grinned and sunk his fangs in. Tom moaned and fell limp against the wall. Harry placed his knee between Tom's legs to catch him.

\---

'Remus Lupin, what happened?' The deputy head Auror (do they have them?) questioned the man as he lay in a hospital bed, waiting for a certain doctor to come and check his... injuries. Said doctor stepped through the doorway.

'I done all I could ma'am. I'm just not as skilled as them,' Remus mumbled, biting his lower lip. 'There were so many people... I got incredible injured but I tried to fight on. Me and the other two helped Harry get to Voldemort. We did get to him but there were more people. Mr. G-Gideon, M-Mr. Weasley and I faught them the best we could. I was too injured, I was told by Mr. Gideon to escape since I was useless. I tried to stay, I tried real hard... but Mr. Gideon used his wand and blasted me out of the nearest window. Luckily we were on the ground floor otherwise I think I'd be dead. I should have gone back in... I should have been with them... but I heard Mr. Weasley scream and I- I ran. I'm such a coward... I'm so stupid.'

'It's okay Mr. Lupin, you done all you could. What happened to Mr. Potter?' The deputy head Auror asked softly.

'I don't fully know but I can't find the link we had, me being his Alpha. That- that normally means...' Remus sobbed.

'Voldemorts won...' the woman gulped.

'Well no it doesn't normally mean that but if my poor honorary g-godson is... gone... them yes, Voldemorts won.' Remus shook slightly.

'T-Thank you for your time sir, we'll be leaving now,' the deputy head Auror said, her and her colleagues leaving the room. Remus' doctor approached him and started checking his injuries. Remus noticed his doctor seemed rather pale and shaky.

'Malfoy,' Remus said, trying not to laugh. His doctor, Draco Malfoy, turned his head to Remus. 'I haven't got any injuries.' Draco tilted his head in confusion. 'I have a glamour on.' Draco raised his eyebrows and sat in the chair beside the bed.

'What actually happened?' Draco asked after a minute of silence.

'Gideon and Weasley were being proud idiotic dickheads so I left before I died because of them,' Remus answered.

'And Harry?' Draco questioned.

'You are sooo not going to believe me,' Remus laughed. 'You know how us Werewolf's imprint? And how Vampires having something like that?'

'Yes...?' Draco answered slowly. -Draco was bitten in the supposed to be final final fight as well. By the same guy who bit Remus when he was young.-

'Well Harry done that...' Remus took a deep breath. 'On Tom fucking Riddle.'

'Voldemort?!' Draco gasped.

'No! Hell no. He isn't that monster anymore. I could smell it. He's Tom Riddle now,' Remus said.

'Still! He imprinted on Tom Riddle? You have got to be joking!' Draco whispered shouted.

'Nope,' Remus scoffed. 'It's hilarious and makes sense when you think about it. Well, makes sense in a totally riddikulus way. They were sworn enemies...'

'Shit...' Draco mumbled. 'So what actually happened to Gideon and Weasley?'

'Wolf man happened,' Remus grinned.

'Oh merlin!' Draco laughed. Wolf man was their nickname for Harry when he turned into a Werewolf.   
'How do you think Riddle is reacting to Harry?'

'Well, from what I saw, he's half reacting well and half fucking confused,' Remus answered.

'So Harry went all... Vampy top on him,' Draco scoffed.

'Yep,' Remus chuckled.

'He is sooooo not a bloody top,' Draco mumbled.

'Of course you'd know that.' Remus smirked.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Draco glared.

'Oh please, I haven't forgotten the two years you tried seducing him because you both hadn't imprinted yet. The most you bloody got out of him was probably a handjob,' Remus explained. Shivering in disgust at the thought of his honorary godson and favourite Malfoy doing something like that.

'That was three years ago, forget about it already. I have my mate now,' Draco huffed.

'Yeah, poor Neville,' Remus faked a sigh. He laughed when Draco whacked his arm.

'Great acting by the way,' Draco chuckled. 'You fooled them real good.'

'I know, I'm excellent,' Remus laughed.


	25. Missed your voice -snarry

#St Mungo's#

A topless Harry was eating his rationed dinner as he glanced around at his trainees. He had been an Auror trainer for ten years now. He didn't want to fight as much after the war. So, to make everyone happy, he chose this job. If there was absolutely no one else to fight, he'd step in. But his job was to train future Aurors. And apparently, he was very good at it. He had been told that since he'd started training them all, Aurors have gotten better. It's a good thing too, Death Eaters were still about. Some of them have tried to become new dark lords, but they've been stopped before they could even start.

The war ended eleven years ago. Harry had taken a year off to... breath. Well, that's how he put it. His therapist had said, if he didn't relax, sort himself out or stop trying to save the world, he'd... crack. So, much to his annoyance, he was sent away to a tropical island. A, deserted, tropical island -which he had bought and used for training and living.-   
However, Harry couldn't complain about it when he got there. He was now even more tanned then he already was. Much more fi- no, he was now very fit. Muscles all in the right places. There was one downside/upside though. The fit body gave him a very hot masculine look. Everyone jumped to conclusions... and people assumed he was a top... and that he was into... girls *que the shudder*. So, naturally, he was still very much a single fucking pringle. And, the only guys that even looked his way and tried flirting... were bottoms. Now, this would be okay if Harry wasn't a bottom himself.

Now, the upside to his new body and everyones assumptions... was that when he walked into a Wizarding World gay bar for the first time, mostly everyones jaws were touching the floor. Though, they all eventually assumed he had walked into the wrong bar. Harry had let people decide for themselves for about... six years. But, when he was training and a female tried seducing him, he was very happy to give Rita Skeeter the interview of a life time. Everyone had been dying to know about the type of woman he liked, Rita told him. Harry had hoped this question would come up and it did.   
Rita asked for him to describe his type of woman. So, naturally, he started to describe his type.

'So, Harry! Everyone is dying to know! What is your type of woman?' Rita asked excitedly.

'I'm not sure how to answer that?' Harry chuckled nervously.

'Describe what your type of woman is for us?' Rita pushed.

'Very well,' Harry smirked. Rita grinned widely. Harry could clearly hear squealing from behind the back drop, causing him to role his eyes. 'I like them tall,' -squeal- 'Skinny but not too skinny. But size really doesn't matter really nor do the looks but this is what I'm currently imagining,' -squeal- 'Pale-ish,' -squeal- 'shoulder length hair,' -squeal- 'coloured in a particular type of black,' -sob, squeal- 'black eyes,' Harry smiled at the image that passed his mind. -huge fucking sobs.- 

'Well, Harry... is there anything else you care to share about your type? Personality?' Rita questioned.

'Oh there definitely is,' Harry laughed.

'Care to share, Harry?' Rita grinned again.

'My type would be smart... well mannered,' Harry paused before saying, 'a smart arse,' with a chuckle. 'As surprising as it may seem... I like the Slytherin personality. But, I wouldn't like if they were, snobby, spoilt gits... stereotypical pureblood behaviour, you get what I mean.' Rita chuckled at that. 'My type would have to be someone who is... better at taking charge then me,' Harry smirked at Rita's confused face. 'There's one more thing with describing what they'd look like. Well, what they have to have on them.'

'Don't leave anything out then,' Rita pushed carefully.

'It's just one thing... my type absolutely HAS to have this,' Harry said slowly. 'You may want to censor this for the younger viewers,' he whispered to Rita. She signalled for the editors to do this. 'The thing my type has to have...' Harry said, leaning closer to Rita. 'Is a... *que long pause* dick. They have to have a dick.' Rita's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. People within ear shot gasped as well.

'A-- a-- your--' Rita stuttered.

'Very much so Rita,' Harry gave a toothy smile. It took her thirty seconds to bring herself out of the shock, but when she did, she smiled eviley.

'There you go ladies and gentlemen, that's Harry Potters type of woman. But wait, it isn't a woman. That's Harry Potters type of man everyone! Harry, I must say, I think you just broke every female heart in the Wizarding World,' Rita chuckled.

'I apologise, Rita,' Harry grinned.

'Somehow I don't think you are sorry,' Rita smirked.

'Well, I'm sorry for breaking so many hearts. I'm not sorry, however, for my preference,' Harry replied.

'We can tell,' Rita laughed. 'Now, any juicy details you can give? Where exactly would you fit in a relationship?'

'Ahh, I'm not going to say exactly. Though I think my answer would be obvious. Where I would fit in a relationship... is not where everyone would assume.' Rita smirked.

'Well, that's all Harry. Thank you for letting me interview you,' Rita smiled.

'It was my pleasure Rita. Anything to... clear some things up,' Harry grinned.

Since then, it was mostly men that approached him, thankfully. It didn't stop the females trying to seduce him though. Noooo, they still tried. But Harry hadn't settled with anyone. They all wanted the boy-who-lived-twice, the saviour of the Wizarding World and most importantly... his money and fame. Those reasons were the main reasons why he was still a single fucking pringle. But another reason... there was only one man Harry wanted. But... life hates him so it's only natural that that man does too.

It was when Harry was stuck thinking about him that he was scared half to death by his assistant. 'Harry!'

'What Zabini?!' Harry hissed.

'Sorry to scare you Harry,' Blaise smiled sheepishly.

'It's fine Blaise,' Harry sighed. 'What did you need?'

'Right uh, it's Severus,' Blaise said. Harry was up and running in seconds as Blaise said his next words. 'He's in St. Mungo's.'

Harry rushed to the apperating point and disappeared from everyones sight, completely ignoring that he needed a top. Harry ran up to the front desk at St. Mungo's once he arrived. 'Severus Snape, where is he?'

'Top floor, room 69,' the receptionist said once she spotted him, though she blushed at his bare chest. Harry nodded in thanks and walked fast to the nearest lifts. Harry pressed the buzzer and thankfully it opened straight away. He went in a pressed the correct floor number. The lift doors were about to shut when a hand caught it. Harry growled to himself at the person who entered. They came in and stood a bit too close for Harry's liking. Once the doors had shut, the person began talking.

'Hello Harry, I knew you missed me,' the person purred.

'I saw you during the Summer Holidays Ginny,' Harry muttered.

'That's not what I meant Harry,' Ginny whispered as she stood in front of him and raised her foot to rest on the lift wall behind him.

'Ginny no,' Harry warned.

'I know you want me Harry. I must say you look sexy,' Ginny smirked.

'You know I'm gay,' Harry growled.

'Baby please, I know you said that to everyone so no other girl would try flirting with what's mine anymore,' Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned in.

'No Ginny! I did not fucking do that for you! I am gay! I love cock just as much as you love it!' Harry pushed her back and put a finger in front of her face. 'I want cock shoved deep in my arse! I don't want to shove mine into a fucking vagina! I'm sorry but just the thought of that makes me want to die on the spot! I will never be with you Ginny! I have given you plenty warnings! Enough is enough! Stop fucking touching and trying to seduce me! And tell your family that I'm sorry, but I will not be going to the burrow or anywhere else where you are, until you grow up and get a fucking brain!' Harry sighed in relief when the lift doors finally opened. 'Now, if you'll excuse me,' Harry smiled innocently at her before leaving the room. Panic set in again and he began speed walking along the halls. He finally reached room 69 and knocked. Harry smiled nervously at the nurse that opened the door.

'You can see him in a bit Mr. Potter,' the nurse sighed, ignoring the missing top.

'Is he okay Draco? What happened to him?' Harry frowned. The nurse, Draco, shook his head before he poked his head back into the room.

'I'll be back in five Doctor, I'm sure June can help you,' Draco said to someone before stepping out. He moved Harry to the wall opposite the room and they both sat on the floor. 'Harry...'

'Just tell me Draco,' Harry pushed.

'A new Death Eater no one was aware of attacked him. They paralyzed his legs but... they also spoke Parseltongue too,' Draco started. 'They had an Inland Taipan... it bit him in the same place Voldemort's snake did.' Harry put his hands against his mouth and let out a sob.

'What's h-his c-current condition?' Harry questioned.

'His legs won't be able to do anything for a bit, so he'll need a wheelchair. We can remove the venom, we got there quick enough for that. But... since it was on the old wound and on his neck... we're trying as best we can. Harry, there is a high possibility he could die,' Draco answered. Harry couldn't hold back his sobs now.

'No, no! He... he can't!' Harry cried.

'If he does live, he won't be able to talk for a long time. He'll also be in a very poor condition. He wouldn't be able to be by himself,' Draco explained.

'I-I'll look after him! He can stay with me! He- h-he can't die Draco!' Harry sobbed.

'Are you sure you can do that Harry?' Draco asked.

'Yes! I'll do anything to make sure he can live normally again! Please Draco,' Harry begged.

'Okay, if he survives, he can go with you. But Harry, he hasn't got much of a chance, keep that in mind okay,' Draco frowned sadly. Harry nodded through his sobs. Draco looked at him with sympathy before standing. 'I'll tell you when your okay to come in,' Draco said before going back in. Harry pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees as he sobbed.

'Please...' he whispered. 'Don't leave me.'

#Please...#

Two hours had gone by and Harry hadn't left or moved from his position, nor had he stopped crying. A nurse had gone by him and left him a cup of water but he hadn't touched it.

His head snapped up as he heard the door open for once. 'Harry...' Draco sighed at the mans state, the other doctors and nurses disappearing behind him. 'You can come in.' Harry stood quickly and stumbled slightly. His legs had died on him at some point. Draco caught him and helped him into the room, also giving him a top. Harry sat down on a chair by Severus' bed after he put the top on and held the man's hand. He was definitely not awake and he was rather pale. Harry couldn't look away at the sight.

'Is he...?' Harry whispered.

'No, but he might be asleep for a while. Harry... it's up to him and his magic now,' Draco answered. Harry clenched his eyes shut and held back a sob.

'W-what happened to the new death eater?' Harry questioned quietly. Harry could feel the smirk radiating off of Draco.

'They caught them. Severus here put up a fantastic fight,' Draco answered. 'They'll be receiving the kiss soon. Especially with the news Severus gave us before he blacked out.'

'What did he say?' Harry asked, without looking towards the blonde.

'It wasn't a full sentence but we understood. He said, "Voldemort... daughter... almost... dar... lord." It wasn't too hard to put the sentence together.

'Voldemort has a daughter?' Harry gasped, this time looking at the blonde.

'Apparently,' Draco mumbled. 'Don't know who would... you know be with him.'

'Oh, I think it's obvious who would,' Harry scoffed.

'Who?' Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Bellatrix,' Harry mumbled.

'Oh... forgot about her,' Draco muttered dryly. 'Anyway, you can stay here for as long as you like. I've informed the doctor he'll be going with you if he makes it. Press the red buzzer behind you if he wakes up. I'll be around every now and again to check his progress.' Harry nodded at him for an answer. 'I'm guessing you won't need an extra bed?' Harry shook his head. Draco smiled sadly at him before leaving.

Harry had been right at Severus' side the last time he was attacked. Severus had been asleep for a good two weeks. The only difference between then and now, was that Severus didn't find out then. As Severus was waking up last time, Harry had grabbed his bag and left. He knew the man hated him... so he didn't want to annoy him when he had just woke up.   
But this time, he was going to stay. No matter how much the man hated him, Harry was going to make sure he was up on his feet again, make sure he was talking and make sure this man could live normally... then he'd let the man leave. Not because he wants him too... but because he knows that he'd be kicked out of the man's life anyway, might as well make it easy for him. 

'P-Please S-Severus, fight a-as much as you can...' Harry cried. 'Please...'

#Scrunched up paper#

Harry lifted his head from the bed he was sat next to twenty five days later when he felt movement. His eyes widened as a pair of onyx orbs starred at him with rage and confusion. Harry quickly pressed the buzzer and looked anywhere other then the orbs.

Draco and a woman came rushing in seconds later. Harry moved back and they done everything they needed. 'Severus can you hear me?' Draco questioned. Severus went to say yes but nothing came out of his mouth. 'Don't try to speak, just nod or shake your head. Can you see me properly?' Severus pressed his lips together tightly in frustration and nodded. 'How does your neck feel? Shake for painful, nod for fine.' Snape shook his head. 'Painkillers?' Severus nodded his head. The doctor quickly administered the painkillers. 'You're wound will take a good two weeks to heal and you'll have to keep bandages on all the time, even in a bath or shower, they're water resistant,' Draco said the last part looking at Harry. The man nodded and Severus got even more confused. 'Don't freak out Severus, let me finish and explain everything first.' Severus rolled his eyes but let Draco continue. 'Your legs were paralyzed with an unknown charm. However, the best charms master helped and you should be up and walking in a while. Until then you'll be in a wheelchair, your legs are too weak to stand on as of currently. Now, you got bitten by an Inland Taipan. You won't be able to speak for a long while Severus. You'll be weak during this time whether you like it or not. You wouldn't be able to look after yourself properly. Someones going to stay with you. Or, in this case, you stay with them considering their job.' Severus' eyes widened and he glared at Harry.

Harry looked down at the floor as his heart got stabbed. It's been awhile since he'd been around the man of his dreams and his hateful eyes. They hurt... he tried to make them not hurt but they did. He had fallen for the man ages ago... so to have him hate his guts, sucked. It sucked a trillion.

'Severus, he's the only one to have stepped forward for this. In fact, he was the first one. I made it known for anyone you knew to come and look after you but no one did. They all had there reasons. Minerva would have loved too but she has school. And uh, most of your friends or anyone willing to help you work there also. I work here pretty much all the time. He's the only one who can look after you so deal with it.' Severus glared harder at Harry, though Draco could see confusion. 'I've already delivered your things to where you'll be staying.' Now the glare was turned to Draco and the doctor left. 'Don't look at me like that mister.' Severus turned his head away from both of them and thought to himself before he reluctantly nodded. 'You'll be free to go tomorrow.' Draco smiled. 'I'll be going now, no hot drinks. Warm is fine, not hot.' Draco made his way to the door and before he left, he turned to Severus. 'I'm glad your alive uncle Sev,' he smiled warmly at the man before closing the door behind him. Severus turned questioning eyes to Harry.   
The man brung his legs to his chest and looked down at his knees, staying silent so he didn't annoy Severus any more then he already was.

Harry jumped slightly as a piece of paper hit his head. Harry looked up and saw Severus smirking and pointing to the floor below the raven. Harry looked down to see a scrunched up piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it up.

Why so quiet Potter?

Harry looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow. 'You've just woken up, I don't want to annoy you more,' Harry answered quietly. Severus went back to giving him a questioning look. Harry went back to his position and stared at his knees again. Well, that was until another scrunched up piece of paper landed on his lap. Harry looked up at the older man to see a disappointed look. Harry smiled slightly at that before opening the paper.

Why were you the first one to volunteer for looking after me?

'Oh...' Harry mumbled, looking down. 'I- I was here at the time a-and you clearly needed help a-and I didn't mind...' Another piece of paper landed in his lap. Harry quickly opened it up.

Stop lying you stupid Gryffindor.

Harry smiled soflty at that. "Even when he can't speak, he finds a way to try and insult me." Though as he read it over again the smile turned to a frown.   
'Doesn't matter. You needed help, you've got it,' Harry answered. 'End of discussion,' he added as Severus began to write again. The older man moved his lips as he tried mimicking Harry and chucked the paper in the bin. Harry chuckled quietly at him. Another piece of paper found his lap.

What's your job again?

'I train fut Aurors (it's supposed to be future but I thinks it funny so it staying😌),' Harry laughed. 'I hope you don't mind the sun.'

What do you mean by that Potter?

'I live and train them on a tropical island. I went there for a year after the war to breath,' Harry answered. 'It used to be deserted before I bought it.'

A whole island to yourself hmm? And to "breath"? 

'Yep, it's glorious living there. And uh... I just needed time away,' Harry muttered.

Mmm. You got a partner living with you I should know about?

'Nope,' Harry answered.

Could you get me a coffee, please?

'Of course sir,' Harry smiled softly before leaving for the coffee.

#Tropical island home#

Harry was thankful for Severus' wheelchair as his feet found the floor again. He smiled up at his home and relaxed instantly.

(I apologise if you can't see it

(I apologise if you can't see it. If you can see it, it's dark right now.)

As they moved towards the stairs, Severus found himself looking at them, then glaring at Harry, looking at them, then glaring at Harry.

Harry felt the glares and smirked. 'You really do underestimate sir,' Harry giggled as the stairs turned into a slope. Severus mimicked him again and crossed his arms. Harry pushed him up the slope and into the house. 'We'll have dinner and go to bed,' Harry said as he closed the door behind him. 'Want to freshen up?' Severus reluctantly nodded. Harry pushed him towards the man's room and into the connected bathroom. Harry put him next to the toilet and raised the seat. He nodded towards Severus and stood outside, after transfiguring a flannel into a frame to help him stand.

Severus had completely refused for help in going to the toilet. Bath he could deal with... if it was a bubble bath so Harry couldn't see anything. Apparently Harry understood and he didn't argue, which Severus was thankful for. Though, the raven had been rather quiet since he'd woken up. Severus was definitely happy with that.

#Problems begin with a red letter#

Harry and Severus had been enjoying their dinner when a familiar owl flew in through the window. 'Hel-' Harry stopped what he was saying as a red letter landed. Harry quickly gave the owl a treat and it flew off. Both Harry and Severus moved back from the table as the letter flew up from the table.

'HARRY POTTER YOU BASTERD! YELLING AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED HER A SLUT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE A BLOODY AUROR TRAINER OR YOU'D BE DEAD! WE BETTER NOT SEE YOUR FAGGOT ARSE AROUND HERE AGAIN OR YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' The shouting stopped and the red letter ripped itself up. Harry gulped down the weird feeling in his throat and finished his dinner. As he finished, a piece of paper came into his sight. Harry sighed and picked it up.

What the fuck was that about?

'Had a little run in with Ginny two weeks ago. I can tell you exactly what I said. I love cock just as much as she loves it. May have put my finger in front of her face as I yelled. Then I said, I want cock shoved deep in my arse. I don't want to shove mine into a fucking vagina. I'm sorry but just the thought of that makes me want to die on the spot. I will never be with Ginny. I have given her plenty warnings. I told her enough is enough, to stop fucking touching and trying to seduce me. And to tell her family that I'm sorry, but I will not be going to the burrow or anywhere else where she is, until you she grows up and gets a fucking brain. I did not, at any point, call her a slut. It may be true but I left that out,' Harry explained. Harry looked up at the man opposite him to see him silently laughing his arse off. Harry grinned at the sight.

#First (small/deep) fight#

Harry had been silent for ages. He only spoke when Severus asked him stuff, when it was time for dinner and all that nonsense and when he was talking to his trainees. And at first first, Severus thought he was okay with it. But then it got annoying. It was like he'd die on the spot from starting a conversation with him. Harry kept to himself when he weren't helping, didn't come anywhere near Severus unless he needed help. And if Severus was being honest, it fucking hurt. Was he that horrible and ugly to be around or talk with. So, when Severus could walk again, he approached Harry and chucked a scrunched piece paper at him.

Harry jumped slightly at the paper being chucked at his head. He was trying to read a book but oh well, apparently that can wait.

Why the fuck are you so silent?! You keep trying to keep away from me when I don't need help and won't start a conversation unless it's about dinner or about helping me or talking to your stupid trainees! What's so fucking wrong with me that you can't bare to deal with?!

Harry sighed at the words. 'There is nothing wrong with you. It's got nothing to do with you so please leave it,' Harry whispered. Harry found another piece of paper shoved into his face.

It's definitely about me otherwise you'd tell me! So just give me the fucking truth you stupid useless Gryffindor Golden Boy!

'I'm just trying to make life easier for you! I know you don't want to be here! You didn't get a choice! And if you did, you'd rather die then get my help! I'm just trying to make this situation better then it is! I thought not having to deal with my presence or voice would be somewhat dealable whilst your here! So you could get back on your feet, start talking again and get your normal life back! I thought without me interfering, you'd get that! Because we both know I'd get in the way and mess everything up if I didn't! I know you detest my whole bloody being so I'm trying to make it easier for you! But I guess I'm still fucking useless! I always have been!' Once Harry had stopped yelling he stoop up and left to his room. 'If you need help just knock on my door,' Harry said as he disappeared.

Severus stared at the spot Harry was previously sat. "T-That's why? Because he thought I d-detest him... because of how I- I treated him. Yet he still tries to help me... why? How'd he find out I was even at St. Mungo's? Why was he sat by my side when I woke up? Why was he holding my hand when I woke up? Was he really at St. Mungo's before I was brought in? Why? He thinks I hate him... b-but I don't. I don't detest him... I..."

#Problems continue with being arrested#

Harry was eating breakfast with Severus when his front door was knocked down. Severus and Harry were up in seconds. Harry stood in front of Severus since he couldn't really defend himself fully without his voice. Aurors came rushing in through the empty doorway. 'Harry James Potter you are under arrest, stay calm and this shouldn't be too nasty,' one of the Aurors said.

'Under what fudging charges?' Harry asked as he let them cuff him.

'For the rape and abuse towards Ginevra Weasley,' the Auror answered.

'What the fuck?!' Harry yelled. 'I never done that! I'm gay for Merlin's sake!'

'Yeah right,' the Auror scoffed.

'Ugh! Severus, I'll make sure Blaise comes to look after you! Stay here okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself!' Harry shouted as he was dragged out the door. Harry saw the worried as hell man nod. 'Blaise!' Harry yelled when he was outside.

'What the hell is going on?!' The man asked as he rushed over to them.

'Ginny fucking Weasley is talking shit again! Look after Severus!' Harry ordered.

'I will but what has the bitch done now?!' Blaise yelled, though he didn't get an answer as the Aurors apperated with him.

Harry stumbled under his feet as they landed. The grip the Aurors had on him made him wince. Harry looked up and his eyes widened. Azkaban. 'No! I haven't done anything! Don't lock me up in this place!' Harry panicked as he struggled in their grip.   
Harry soon found himself being chucked into a cell. 'No! Let me out! I haven't done anything!' Harry yelled as he rushed to the bars. The Aurors ignored him and walked off. Harry fell to the floor with wide eyes.

'Potter,' a voice spoke. Harry looked behind him and his eyes widened even more. A man sat on an old single bed in the corner with his legs tucked to his chest. Harry could just make out the man.

'Lucius Malfoy?' Harry whispered. 'They make people share these shitty cells?'

'When one has been in there long enough. They hope the person has gone insane so they hope the new prisoner gets hurt in someway,' the man answered.

'And... you haven't?' Harry asked cautiously.

'Nope. Don't have a fucking clue how,' the man sighed. 'So... what did they chuck you of all people in here for?'

'Ginny fucking Weasley,' Harry answered as he plonked himself on his arse and lent on the cells door. 'She's one crazy slut of a bitch. Accused me of raping and abusing her.'

'Like you would fucking do that,' Lucius frowned.

'My sentiments exactly. It's like no one read about my interview with Rita,' Harry mumbled.

'Ooo, what was the interview about?' Lucius questioned curiously as he sat down next to Harry.

'Well, I would normally refuse an interview but... females kept trying to seduce me and all sorts. I hated it. Especially when it's not the females I want. I had gone into a Wizarding World gay bar for the first time, it shocked them all. But since it was my first time in a Wizarding World one, they assumed I had gone into the wrong bar. I don't see how, the only other bar around this gay bar was a lesbian bar. So, I did the only thing that came to my mind. I accepted an interview with Rita. Like I hoped she would, she asked what my type of woman was. I described it. Then, at the very end, I gave the most important detail. They most definitely needed a dick. And if that wasn't enough for the dummies of the world, she did in the end say that that was my type of man,' Harry answered.

'Damn, coming out to the whole Wizarding World, that takes guts,' Lucius mumbled.

'Didn't you know I'm a idiotic Gryffindor?' Harry scoffed. Lucius barked a laugh.

'Oh I heard. You had your Slytherin moments though. Like that Dobby thing,' Lucius replied.

'Oh yeah, sorry about that,' Harry mumbled.

'It's fine,' Lucius waved the apology off.

'Anyway, it's like they've forgotten all about it,' Harry sighed.

'Well, the latest Daily Prophet paper might have something?' Lucius suggested.

'Where are we going to get that from?' Harry questioned. Lucius smirked and stood up. He turned to the cell bars and whistled.

'Latest Daily Prophet paper!' Lucius shouted. Harry was shocked to see the paper being passed along from the people in the cells. 'Cheers!' Lucius shouted once it reached them. Lucius saw Harry's shocked face and laughed. He sat back down and gave Harry the paper. Harry got over his shock and unfolded it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter is a liar!

You heard me ladies and gents. The Harry Potter lied to us! He isn't gay! In fact, he said this to keep all females away from him so he could be left with his girlfriend in peace! Now, I'd say that was sweet but what seemed sweet soon turned bitter.

The Harry Potter RAPED and ABUSED his girlfriend. I mean... how horrible is that! Apparently, he had yelled at his girlfriend, telling her to say she was also a lesbian so no guy could come near her. Possessive, controlling, hitting, rape. I even saw bruises! It's simply horrible ladies and gents! Aurors have already been sent to collect this man... no, monster! How did we let this guy save our world from dark lords when it's him we should be afraid of?!

This is Rita Skeeter.   
Daily Prophet.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Harry could swear the paper had just turned red. Sorry, everything around him turned red. Even Lucius' blonde hair turned red. That was slightly scary.

'Shit Potter, this bitch hates your guts,' Lucius mumbled.

'I haven't even touched her since Summer! And that was a hand shake! Sure, I fucking yelled at her to leave me the fuck alone about a month ago! Just because she couldn't have my fucking money and fame!' Harry shouted. 'I'm going to spend most of my life in here because I didn't want to be used...'

'You should get a trial... I mean, you're Harry Potter,' Lucius frowned.

'I want to get back home... I want to get back to Seve--' Harry stopped himself as he almost said his first name.

'You were going to say Severus... what's Severus doing in your home? Are you two like... you know... together?' Lucius questioned.

'Merlin no. He hates my guts,' Harry laughed out his pain. 'He got bitten by a snake in the same place you-know-whose snake did. His legs had been paralyzed by an unknown charm. His legs were fine but they were weak so he needed a wheelchair for a bit. He didn't have much of a chance with the venom bit but he pulled through. He couldn't speak for a long while though. Still can't. But anyway, he needed help, to be looked after. I was the first one to volunteer to look after him. I uh, just happened to be in the St. Mungo's at the time. So he's spent a month with me. He started walking sooner then expected. Most likely so he could shower instead of having a bath all the time.'

'Yeah right were you just there. You found out he was there and came rushing for him. You like him,' Lucius smirked.

'I do not,' Harry huffed.

'Yes you d-'

'No I do not. I don't like him. I fucking fell for the git ages ago,' Harry interrupted.

Harry blushed slightly as 'awww' was echoed along the hallway.

'Eaves dropping is rude,' Harry mumbled.

'Eaves dropping is rude,' everyone mimicked. Harry folded his arms and let out a huff.

'That was adorable though Potter,' Lucius scoffed.

'What happened to everyone in here?' Harry muttered.

'The war ended Potter, we don't need to hide ourselves anymore. We were the few who surrendered after it,' Lucius answered. 'Just ten more years to go...'

'It's been ten years Lucius!' Everyone shouted.

'Oh right, we get let out this year,' Lucius mumbled. 'See, I may have not gone insane, but I'm definitely losing my memory.'

'That sucks...' Harry sighed. 'Any clues as to how to stay sane?'

'As soon as night falls, hide in the corner and focus on one spot or go to sleep,' Lucius answered.

'How do you know what time of day it is?' Harry questioned.

'Well, I actually have a small gap in my wall. I can see the outside world. Probably one of the reasons I'm not insane,' Lucius shrugged. Harry spotted the gap and sighed. It was about midday.

#Goodbye bitches!#

Harry growled at the Aurors gripping his arms two weeks later. 'I know I taught you to have a strong fucking grip but this just hurts like hell,' Harry muttered. 'Bye everyone!' Harry shouted as he was dragged away from the cells.

'Bye Harry!' They shouted back.

As soon as they were outside, they apperated to a court room. (I don't care if they would have appeared somewhere else. It's 4:04 in the morning. They appearated to the court room.)   
Harry was cuffed to a chair and he crossed his legs as he looked up at the Minister of Magic.

'Harry James Potter, you have been accused of rape and abuse. How do you plead?' The Minister asked.

'Not guilty, Shaklebolt,' Harry answered.

'Of course...' the Minister, Shaklebolt, sighed. 'We have evidence Mr. Potter, her bruises.'

'They could be glamours. Did you check that?' Harry questioned.

'Well no, but who would lie about such a thing?' Shaklebolt replied.

'Someone whose been after my money and fame since she knew I had it. Someone whose drilled it into their skull that they'll marry The Harry Potter. A person whose been warned, many times I might add, that The Harry Potter wasn't interested in her one bit, that he wasn't interested in any females for that matter. I'm no rapiest or abuser Minister,' Harry answered.

'Without proof of where you were on the 31st of October, I'm afraid y-' the sound of the door being kicked open stopped the Minister in the process of claiming him guilty. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Blaise and Severus.

'I uh, tried to keep him at your house Harry, sorry,' Blaise mumbled.

'I-it's fine,' Harry mumbled. He tried lifting his arms but the cuffs stopped him. Harry growled at the restraints and kept trying to pull his hands free. Harry looked back up and at Severus. The man looked like he hadn't slept at all. 'Why haven't you slept?!' Harry tried pulling his hands free again.

'Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?! And restrain yourself Mr. Potter!' The Minister yelled.

'Harry James Potter has been with me since the 1st of October! Well, until he was rudely taken from me two weeks ago!' Severus yelled.

'You can speak?!' Harry grinned. The man's face softened.

'Yeah,' Severus answered.

'I really missed your voice Se- sir, this is great!' Harry laughed. 'You don't have to deal... don't have to deal with m-me anymore... I mean you c-can... go home.' Harry turned away and stared at the floor. 'You don't need me anymore.'

'Do you have proof he was with you?' Shaklebolt asked, breaking the tension in the air.

'Yes! I was bitten by a snake some point before the 1st of October and both my legs had been paralyzed! Both were sorted but left me unable to walk or talk for a while! I would have been unable to look after myself! Mr. Potter volunteered to look after me! I've been at his home since! You can even ask the trainees he's currently supposed to be training! He hasn't left his island since the I woke up on 25th and gone to his home on the 26th! You can check apperation points! Anything! He didn't do what he was accused of! He's not that type of man!' Severus yelled.

'She's got proof! He orders people round for a living so it wouldn't be a surprise that he's possessive and controlling over her!' Shaklebolt reasoned.

'I am not possessive or controlling when it comes to my fucking love life! If anything I'd love for someone to be possessive over me! She could go fuck the entire world for all I care! I would never lay a hand on someone like that! It's most definitely not me! I was fucking abused and raped by my own uncle! I wouldn't fucking put someone else through that! And I've told people many times already! I'm gay for Salazars sake! She doesn't even fit my type! For one, she doesn't have black hair! She doesn't have black eyes! I guess she has pale skin but not the type I like! She isn't smart! If she fucking was I wouldn't have spent two weeks in Azkaban and she would have left me alone seventeen fucking years ago! She's definitely not a Slytherin! Well, unless I bumped my head harder then I thought in first year! And she most definitely hasn't got a dick! Unless she wants to inform us of something! Plus, I've already met my fucking type and I'm head over heels! I have been since the fucking war when he got bitten! I was describing the fucking love of my life in the interview with Rita Skeeta! The fucking love of my life hates me by the way! Now if you don't mind! Do this shit properly and check the fucking supposed victim!' Harry yelled.

'You were abused and raped? A-and I'm t-the love o-of y-your l-life?' Severus asked softly whilst stuttering like mad. Everyone else was looking at Harry in shock and disbelief.

'Fuuuuuuck I said those things?' Harry gulped. 'They were supposed to stay a secret until I died... uhhh. Ha! I'm not going back to Azkaban! It's fucked me up real good!' Harry laughed nervously to himself before trying to hit his head on his arms. 'Fuck. Can we just get on with this trial? I need a drink or ten.'

'Bring down the supposed victim and give both Veritaserum.' Harry's glare was meant for Ginny as she was sat next to him but he didn't want to look at her. So the poor floor had Harry's glare drilled into it. Harry opened his mouth for the truth serum and shivered as it made it's way around.

'Supposed victim, state your full name,' Shaklebolt ordered.

'Ginevra Weasley,' she replied in a dull tone.

'Accused, state your full name,' Shaklebolt ordered him.

'Harry James Potter,' Harry ordered in an equally dull voice.

'Ginevra Weasley, did Harry James Potter abuse and rape you?' Shaklebolt asked. Everyone but Harry watched Ginny try and fight the truth serum off.

'Y- no!' Ginny screamed. Everyone gasped except Harry.

'Can I go now? I want to change ten drinks to ten hundred quadrillion,' Harry muttered.

'Let him go and arrest her. A year for false accusations,' Shaklebolt ordered. 'I do apologise Mr. Potter. Take as much money as you want from my bank. And shouldn't we talk about what you mentioned during your speech?'

'Please! I don't what no more fucking money when it attracts dumb arses like her! Though I beg of you, don't place her with Lucius Malfoy or anyone in that hall. They don't deserve to listen to her screams. I apologise to her family. They don't deserve this. And give her three months, she is still apart of my family. Now, I'm going to a bar! Forget what I said please Minister, and everyone else who heard! Blaise, please take Severus to my home and help him pack. I'm sure he'd love to get away from me as soon as possible! Goodbye bitches!' Harry walked out of the court room and apperated away to the nearest bar. He walked in and plonked himself down. 'Strongest drink you got please? I don't care what it is,' he said to the bar tender who had asked. Harry muttered a thanks and chugged it down. 'Another please.'

#Please find him#

Severus watched Harry walk out and his heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over again. 'Severus?' Blaise whispered once they were alone.

'Yes,' he whispered.

'He cracked...' Blaise gulped.

'What do you mean?' Severus frowned in confusion.

'He didn't tell you the real reason why he was at a deserted tropical island for a whole year did he?' Blaise asked.

'Most likely not. He said he went there to breath,' Severus answered.

'It's how he puts it. He was sent there by his therapist. He was... messed up once he defeated Voldemort. Then you wouldn't wake for two weeks. He didn't leave your side once. Though as soon as he saw you waking up, he grabbed his bag and ran. Draco and I, we were secret friends of his. We went around his to make sure he was okay, he hadn't spoke to us since the defeat. When we found him... he was almost dead,' Blaise whispered. 'He had cut every inch of his body, healed them all.   
Then done it again. Over and over. We found him in process of healing them. We grabbed his arms and he started trying to fight back. Saying things like his job is done, no point to live anymore. We managed to send him to sleep. We called a doctor who specialized in this right away. Draco and the doctor healed everything properly. The doctor was his therapist. He was eventually sent to the deserted tropical island when he was stable enough and he spent the whole year there. We thought it had worked.

'I guess, seeing you in that state again put him back but in a different way. He managed to help you, knowing that you were going to leave again didn't help him. Then... when you came in. When you spoke... he knew you were fine. His job was done. You were free to go. He thinks you hate him Severus. He thinks he knows you're going leave and never want to talk or see him again. He cracked. He was sent to that island so he didn't crack. It worked... until that blasted snake bite.'

'Wha- why- he- I-- ugh! Where would he go?!' Severus cried.

'Well first, he's going to the closest bar,' Blaise answered. Severus spun and apperated away.   
'Please find him.'

#Why didn't you tell me?#

Severus ran into the bar and looked around. He heard people shouting and he went towards it. 'Please sir! You've had enough!'

'No! Give me more! Remember I'm paying you!'

Severus walked up to see a young man behind the counter trying his best to not sell more alcohol to an already pissed Harry. Severus motioned for the bar tender go and he approached the drunken raven. 'Harry...'

'Oh, hi sir. Did you want to say a goodbye before you disappeared from my life again?' Harry asked, his eyes welling up with tears. 'Imma miss ya but you don't need to say goodbye. I know it's probably already ruined your reputation by coming to me. Well, no need to worry. You can go if you like. No need to say goodbye. You can leave me forever...'

'Harry listen to me,' Severus begged.

'No! I don't want to hear it! I know you hate me! That was never a secret! Everyone knows you hate me! I hate me too! Just go! I'm sorry about what I said in front of everyone! Just please, go!' Harry sobbed.

'No Harry. You're going to shut up and listen to me right now!' Severus growled. Harry shivered at the dominance and shut up. 'I don't hate you Harry! Not since your sixth year! I could never hate you again. I don't give a rats ass about my reputation and I'm not fucking leaving you again! Not now, not ever! Harry... when you kept avoiding me, it hurt like a bitch. At first, I didn't know why. But then I slowly started to realise why. I've fallen for your dumb ass as well you dumby...'

Harry looked up at Severus in confusion and shock. 'B-But- no- no you can't love me! It's impossible! No one can love me! I- I'm-'

'Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence,' Severus growled. Harry whimpered and shut his mouth. 'I do love you so you can bloody deal with it!'

'Stap doing that,' Harry whined as he pouted, poking Severus in the arm when he got close enough. 'Using my bloody weaknesses against me,' Harry mumbled, resting his forehead on Severus' chest. Severus ignored the "aww's" around them and wrapped his arms around Harry.

'I've got you Harry,' Severus whispered.

'I really missed your voice so much...' Harry sighed in relaxation.

'And I missed your voice,' Severus replied.


	26. The family gathering Version-1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear family member,

I have recently come along my family tree and I have discovered it is huge! Many letters like this are going to every single person that is alive on the family tree, so that includes you.

I am hosting a family gathering at Potter Manor.  
Each family member is welcome whether they were on the light or dark side of the war. It's about time we moved on from it don't you think. It's been fifteen years already.

This is a formal event so please wear your best suits and dresses. Dinner will be served.  
It will be held on the 22nd of August, which is tomorrow. It starts at four in the afternoon.  
There might be two or three muggles but they are family. Yes they know about us because I lived with them.

You may use my fireplace to enter or the front gate where my lovely wife will greet you.  
I hope to see you there,

Harry James Potter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry smiled at the letter and duplicated it to the amount needed and waved his wand over it, letting all of them disappear. Harry sighed as he got off his chair.  
'Boys! Lily!' Harry shouted and a few seconds later the three came in.

'What do you want dad?' James - Harry's oldest son- asked.

'I have recently come across our family tree. And it's been fifteen years since the war and it's about time everyone got together and forgot about the past. So tomorrow we're hosting a party that everyone single alive family member on the tree will come here. Whether they were on the light or dark side of the war. I need you three to help with decorations, food and my outfit. You know I'm terrible with clothes.' Harry chuckled. At this Lily squealed.

'I'm picking your outfit.' She giggled.

'I'm helping mum with the food.' James laughed.

'I'm helping with the decoration. Salazar knows your terrible at that as well.' Albus smirked. 'Is Scorpius coming then?' He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'I hope so.' Harry sighed. 'I hope his father can ignore our past because I certainly can.'

'Well then, what are we waiting for?!' Albus laughed as he ran out of the room. James went after and Lily smirked at Harry.

'Lets get this over with shall we?' Harry sighed. He was might regret letting his twelve year old daughter pick his outfit. She squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his wardrobe.

\---

'Is all the food ready hun?' Harry asked as he entered the kitchen. They had two hours until everyone would show up.

'Almost.' Ginny sighed.

'Mum, I don't need you to watch me anymore. Go get ready.' James said. Ginny kissed his forehead and ran out of the kitchen.

'What's left to do?' Harry asked his son.

'I just need wait for the last bit of the main course to come out then I have to wash a few bits up.' James answered as he checked the food in the oven.

'Your such a good cook.' Harry smirked and ruffled his hair.

'Nooo dad. I have to brush it again now.' James whined. 'And I know I am, I get it from you.'   
Harry chuckled at him before saying goodbye to try and find his other son.  
He soon found him in the ballroom.

'What you up to?' Harry asked as Albus was hiding being a speaker.

'Just adjusting this to make it louder.' Albus mumbled.

'Hmm. Every where looks spectacular son.' Harry grinned as he took in the new look of the ballroom. Banners were held on each wall representing each familys crest.  
'I hope everyone is coming. Well apart from the few that have moved on to the next stage of life. Though I don't mind having a few ghosts here.' Harry mumbled the last part looking at the Crouch, Gaunt and Riddle crests.

'Yeah... do you think the Dursleys will come?' Albus asked as he stood next to his father.

'I hope so. Petunia and Dudley did apologise for everything and say a proper goodbye to me, so there is a chance for them. But then there's Vernon... no clue if he'll come. I just want Aunt Petunia to meet you three and Ginny.' Harry sighed.

'I want to meet her too.' Albus replied. 'I hope Scorpius comes too.'

'I do too... I want to fix a mistake I made ages ago. Now I think it is time we got ready. They'll be here shortly.' Harry smiled at his son. Albus grinned and ran off. Harry chuckled and went to his own room to get changed.

\---

Harry took a deep breath as he waited by the fireplace.   
What if no one comes?

They'll come.

How can you be so sure?

I just am now relax would you. It wouldn't look good if someone came in to see you having a panic attack.

I guess not.

Harry's thoughts were stopped when the fireplace came alive. First out of it was Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Abbott.

'Neville! It's great to see you bud.' Harry chuckled as he gave him a manly hug.

'Great to see you too Harry.' Neville grinned.

'Hi Hannah, how have you been?' Harry asked as he shook her hand.

'I've been great Harry.' She smiled.

'If you would step through those doors my youngest will show you the way.' Harry smiled. Neville and Hannah nodded and went through said doors. Harry chuckled when he heard,

'Uncle Nev!' From Lily. The fireplace came to life again and this time it was Ernie Macmillan.

'Ernie I'm glad you could make it. How's exploring the world going?' Harry asked as he shook the man's hand.

'Fantastic! There is still so much to see.' Ernie grinned.

'That's good to hear. If you would step through those doors my youngest will show you the way.' He chuckled. The man walked through the doors and disappeared as more people came through the fireplace.

'Teddy!' Harry laughed as the young man chucked himself into Harry's arm.

'I missed you Harry.' Edward mumbled.

'Hey I'm not that bad. Plus you get to stay with him next week.' Harry looked up to see Andromeda.

'Hey it's lovely to see you again.' Harry chuckled as he kissed her cheeks as a friendly greeting.

'Same to you Harry.' She smiled.

'If you would step through those doors Lily will show you the way.' Harry said as Teddy let go. As they disappeared Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw the next people come through.

'Mr. And Mrs Malfoy's.' Harry grinned.  
All five turned to him and done their best to smile.

'Hello Mr. Potter. I was definitely surprised to get that letter.' The oldest male Malfoy smirked

'Well like I said in the letter we're all connected as family in someway. I don't care what side you were all on. Family is family whether it's distant or not.' Harry replied.

'Well, thank you Mr. Potter.' The oldest female Malfoy smiled.

'It's fine. And you can all call me Harry.' He smiled back. 'If you would step through those doors my youngest will show you the way.'

'Thank you Harry.' Astoria smiled. They started walking over towards the door but the youngest Malfoy stopped and went to say something but Harry spoke first.  
'He is in the ballroom.' The boy grinned and ran after his family. Harry turned to the fireplace to greet the next people.

\---

Ginny grinned as some people started to show up. The first to come to the gate was her own parents.  
'Hey mum, dad.' Ginny said as she hugged the two.

'Hey Ginny dear.' Molly grinned.

'If you would step through the front doors Lily will show you the way.' Ginny said and her parents went off.  
Next at the gate was Bill, Fleur, their kids and Fleurs parents and sister.

'Hey you lot. If you would step through the front doors Lily will show you the way.' Ginny said as she hugged most of them but shook Fleurs parents hands. Bill grinned at her before making his way to the front doors. The next people made Ginny freeze. She hadn't expected them to come and didn't know how to greet them without Harry.

'You must be Harry's wife.' The woman of the two smiled.

'Yes, you must be Petunia Dursley.' Ginny smiled back and shook her hand.

'It's Petunia Evans now. Don't tell Harry yet. This is my son Dudley.' She chuckled. Ginny grinned at the news and shook Dudley's hand.

'It's nice to meet you both at last. Harry has been anxious all day. He didn't know whether you would come or not.' Ginny said.

'Well I'm happy we were invited.' Petunia answered.

'I am too. Now I must warn you that some of the people coming aren't exactly muggle friendly. But we have warned them, like you would have seen in the letter.' Ginny warned.

'Oh I'm completely prepared. Thank you for warning us.' Petunia smiled.

'It's fine. If you would step through the front doors my youngest, Lily, will show you the way.' Ginny replied.

'Youngest? How many have you got?' Petunia grinned.

'Three. They can't wait to meet you.' Ginny chuckled. Petunia squealed slightly and ran up to the front, Dudley jogging after her.

Ginny turned to greet the next people with excitement.

\---

Harry stepped onto a platform and looked around at all his guests. 'Hi everyone. I'm glad everyone could make it.' Harry smiled as he glanced at his aunt and cousin. 'I hope we can all put the past behind and have fun tonight. As you can see around you, my son Albus put up banners of each family crest. Including the ones that have passed on. And the one right behind me... it's the one that connects us all together. Peverell.   
I'm not the best at giving speeches, obviously, so I hope everyone leaves tonight feeling happy.' Harry chuckled before stepping down.

'Great speech Potter.' Harry heard a familiar voice say behind him. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy.

'I'm sure it was. And I told you all to call me Harry.' Harry smiled.

'Old habits die hard.' Draco smirked.

'That's true.' Harry chuckled before nervously holding out his hand. 'It's time to fix a mistake I made years ago. Want to be friends Malfoy?'

'Never thought you'd ask. And call me Draco.' Draco grinned as he shook Harry's hand.

'Oh hi Malfoy.' Ginny smiled as she came to stand next to Harry.

'Hello... Mrs. Potter. That's going to take some time to get used to.' Draco mumbled the last part.

'Call me Ginny.' She grinned.

'Mrs. Potter it's great to see you.' Astoria smiled as she stood next to Draco. The two hugged for a little longer them necessary and pulled back with large grins planted on each face.  
'Why so tense Potter?' Astoria smirked as she held her hands on her hips.

'Shut up Malfoy.' Ginny smirked, also placing her hands on her hips.

'No please.' Draco said as he hid his face. He knew exactly what they were doing.

'Oh Gin. Please stop.' Harry mumbled as he hid his face as well. He too knew what they were doing. They were taking the mick out of the two males old rivalry.

'I bet you can't last ten minutes. But my fathers bets you won't last five.' Astoria fake scoffed.

'I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy.' Ginny replied. People around the four laughed as the two carried.

'Stop Gin. Please.' Harry whined.

'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.' Astoria smirked holding out her hand.

'I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.' Ginny replied coldly back.

'Stop. You're making me sound like a huge jerk.' Draco whined as he covered Astoria's mouth. Harry tried hiding a snicker but he weren't successful. Harry began to chuckle slightly, starting Draco off. Then the chuckles became flat out laughter.

'You was a big jerk.' Harry choked out through the laughs.

'Well I'm sorry I was taught to hate the Weasley's.' Draco breathed as he stopped laughing.

'Glad you two have made up.' A voice belonging to Hermione chuckled.

'I'm glad too.' Draco grinned. Harry grinned back at him before hugging Hermione.

'How's this one coming along?' Harry asked pointing to Hermione's slightly bumpy stomach.

'Oh they're doing fine.' Hermione grinned.

'Twins?!' Harry gasped.

'Yep.' Hermione squealed.

'You've got another two coming have you?' Astoria smiled.

'Yep. Three months along.' Hermione grinned as she rubbed her bump.

'What gender?' Draco asked.

'I'm not finding out until they're born.' Hermione answered.

'Wh...' Draco started but stopped. 'That's cool.'

'What was you going to say?' Hermione asked.

'It's nothing don't worry. It would sound rude.' Draco replied.

'It's fine.' Hermione smiled.

'Well... I was going to say why...' Draco mumbled.

'That's not too rude. And I want to keep it a surprise. I'll be getting all types of clothes until then. They're babies, I'm sure they won't mind wearing the other genders clothes.' Hermione answered.

'That makes sense.' Draco chuckled.

'Hermione why are you talking to him?' Ron said as he appeared from no where. 'I told you not too.'

'Ron! He's being nice. Harry's made up with him why can't I?' Hermione snapped as she turned to her husband.

'Because Malfoy didn't call him a mudblood. He's a rude and obnoxious git and he is a death eater!' Ron spat. Hermione glared at him and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. Harry shook his head in disappointment of his best friend and turned to Draco.

'Sorry about him. He's too protective of Hermione. But that's no excuse.' Harry sighed.

'It's fine.' Draco mumbled.

'No it's not. I said in the letter to forget about our past. It's been fifteen years and he needs to move on. This night is supposed to let us forgive each other.' Harry frowned.

'Harry honey calm down. Ignore Ron.' Ginny sighed as she pecked his cheek.

'Thanks Gin.' Harry smiled at her.

'I need to go and find my father.' Draco smiled before disappearing.

'Astoria, tell him I'm sorry please.' Harry said before she could catch up with him. She nodded towards Harry and disappeared.

'I need to go find my aunt and cousin.' Harry told Ginny.

'Okay, they're over there with mum.' Ginny said as she pointed to them. The two walked over to them and Harry smiled nervously at all of them. Ginny grabbed her mother and the two disappeared.

'I'm glad you two could make it. What happened with...' Harry mumbled.

'Well I'll let you guess. My name is Petunia Evans.' Petunia smirked. Harry's mouth fell open at her words.

'Y-you left him?' Harry asked to make sure he was understanding her correctly.

'Yep. Turned his violence to me and Dudley when we left. So he's gone. Sorry for not doing anything sooner.' She sighed, disappointed with herself.

'It's fine. I'm just glad you left him.' Harry smiled. He took a breath before hugging her. She hugged back instantly and let out a sob.

'I was a horrible aunt Harry. I'm so sorry.' She sobbed.

'I'm fine now. I forgive both of you.' Harry said as he smiled at Dudley. Dudley grinned back at him and joined the hug. Harry chuckled and made room for him.  
'I like this.' Harry mumbled.

'Me too.' Dudley mumbled back.

'We're never going back to that horrid man.' Petunia replied. Harry pulled back from the hug and grinned at the two.

'Have you met my kids?' Harry asked.

'Only Lily and she is adorable Harry. She looks so much like your mother.' Petunia smiled.

'I know. It shocked me when I first saw her. It was only fitting to call her Lily.' Harry replied.

'So where are my other two second cousins?' Dudley grinned. Harry looked around and spotted both boys. Albus was talking to Ginny and Molly. James talking to Hermione's and Ron's oldest child, Hugo. Harry said he'll be right back and went to grab both boys.

'James, Petunia and Dudley want to meet you.' Harry said as he reached the two boys. James grinned and said bye to Hugo. Harry - with James following - went over to Albus and said the same thing then the three of them made their way over to Petunia and Dudley.

'Petunia, Dudley. This is my eldest, James Sirius Potter he is fifteen now. And this is my middle child, Albus Severus Potter he is thirteen.' Harry introduced them as he pointed to the boys when he said their names.

'Oh, James looks like you but with his mothers hair. And Albus looks like his mother but with your hair.' Petunia smiled. 'They're both so handsome.'  
Albus blushed at the comment whilst James smirked.

'Tunie you're filling his vast ego even more.' Lily said after she showed up from no where. Petunia turned her eyes on Lily and almost started crying again.

'Oh your grandmother called me that.' She chuckled. Lily grinned at her before giving her a hug, Petunia accepting it immediately.

'I wish I could have met her.' Lily mumbled. Harry frowned at her words. He to wished he could have gotten more time with his parents.

'Oh Lily, you should see her every time you look in a mirror. You look exactly like her.' Petunia told her. Lily pulled back from the hug and grinned up at her.

'C-can you be our second grandmother?' Lily asked with puppy eyes. Petunia was taken back at the words. She looked at Harry wondering what to say. Harry smiled and gave her a nod.

'I'll be your grandmother if you want.' Petunia answered her.

'Yay!' Lily giggled. Harry chuckled at her before checking his watch.

'Oh it's time for dinner.' Harry said quickly.

'What?!' James gasped before disappearing. Harry laughed at his son before walking over to Ginny.

'Hun can you stand by the door. It's time for dinner.' He mumbled. She gave him a nod and quickly went over to the door. Harry walked quickly to the platform and turned towards everyone.  
'Can I have everyone's attention please!' Harry called out over everyone. Soon everyone was staring up at him waiting.  
'Thank you. Dinner will be served shortly so if you could follow my lovely wife, she will lead you to the dining room.' Harry watched as everyone made their way out. He let out a sigh and walked behind them all.

Everyone piled into the dining room and found a seat. Harry sat at the end of the table just in time for people to start calling out what they wanted for the starter.  
Harry watched as James looked around for everyones reactions.  
'Mmm, can I borrow your house elf sometime Harry, this food is delicious.' Draco Malfoy chuckled. Harry chuckled slightly as James looked at him in horror.

'Actually our house elf didn't cook it.' Harry smirked.

'Oh then Ginny your a fantastic cook.' Draco smiled.

'Not me Draco.' Ginny chuckled. Draco raised his eyebrow at the two in confusion.

'Then who did?' He asked, though all he received was a cough. Draco turned to who coughed and both eyebrows were lifted. The person who coughed was James. He was glaring at Draco with both arms crossed.  
'Umm... why am I being glared at Harry?'

'Well who do you think cooked it Draco?' Harry chuckled. Draco's eyes widened and he turned with a sheepish smile towards James.

'I'm guessing you cooked it. Sorry. It's truly fantastic though. You should open up your own restaurant when you leave Hogwarts.' Draco said causing James to soon forget why he was annoyed and grin at what Draco said.

'Do you really?' James asked excited.

'Yep.' Draco chuckled.

'I completely agree James. The food is fantastic. I can't wait for the main.' Ron joined the conversation. 'Oh and sorry for earlier Malfoy. I wasn't thinking like usual.'

'Oh it's fine.' Draco smiled. 'Call me Draco.'

'Do you know how I could open my own restaurant?' James asked after the two finished speaking. Draco chuckled and soon the two were stuck in a conversation of how to open your own business.  
After Harry finished eating he looked down the table with a happy smile. Everyone was getting along nicely. Lucius was having a friendly chat with Arthur. Narcissa, Molly and Petunia were in a deep conversation.  
Neville was talking to Dudley and so on. The night was going exactly how Harry had wanted it too. A small bump along the way but that was fixed quickly.

\---

Everyone was now finished with their food and was making their way back to the ballroom. Harry stood up onto the platform and smiled at everyone.  
'When you all arrived I'm sure you had a great greeting by my youngest, Lily.   
If you enjoyed that meal you should thank my eldest son James. It was supposed to be him and my wife, Ginny cooking the whole thing but it ended up with him doing all the cooking and Ginny watching him. He is truly a fantastic cook.  
Now we come to the last part of the night. The dance. Of course you don't all have to dance but I assure you that you can't get any worse then my dancing.' Laughs were heard in the crowd. 'My middle child, Albus, has been working himself to the brim to make sure every thing looks nice for all of you. So while you dance or chat, here's a little show he has prepared for you. Ginny, if you could turn the lights of please.' Ginny did so and slow music started to play. Everyone watched in awe as large specs of light formed shapes of people and danced along to the music. Harry watched all of his kids with pride. They were all amazing. Harry sighed in happiness as he walked over to his beautiful wife.  
"Would you care to dance?' Harry asked as he bowed and held out his hand.

'Why I would love too you charmer.' Ginny chuckled and took his hand. Harry kissed her hand before spinning her around and placing his other hand on her hip.  
'Someone's been practicing.'

'How can you tell?' Harry laughed.

'Because you're not stepping on my feet.' Ginny smirked at him. Harry fake gasped.

'I would never do that. I'm and excellent dancer.' Harry said before gripping her hand and letting her spin out of his arms and back.

'Definitely been practicing.' Ginny giggled. Though her giggles stopped when Harry froze and looked at something behind her. 'Harry what are yo...' Ginny turned around to see Albus dancing with a blonde. Not a female blonde but a male. Albus was dancing with his friend Scorpius. Though the two seemed to be very comfortable in the position they were in. Albus' arms were around Scorpius' neck and Scorpius' hands were placed on Albus' hips. The two seemed to be getting closer. Ginny watched with wide eyes as Albus quickly leant forward and claimed the youngest Malfoys lips. The youngest Malfoy kissing back immediately. Ginny glanced across the ballroom to see two more frozen people staring at the two with wide eyes.  
Clearly they weren't the only ones confused. Ginny turned back to Harry to see him smiling.

'As long as he is happy I'm fine with whoever he is with.' Harry whispered to her.

'My words exactly.' Ginny chuckled before looking back at her son. He was now looking their way with wide eyes. Ginny and Harry smiled at him telling him everything he needed to know. Albus grinned at his parents and carried on dancing with his "friend".

'Tonight has gone perfectly don't you think?' Harry sighed as he and Ginny begun dancing again.

'Yep.' Ginny smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.


	27. The family gathering Version-2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear family member,

I have recently come along my family tree and I have discovered it is huge! Many letters like this are going to every single person that is alive on the family tree, so that includes you.

I am hosting a family gathering at Potter Manor.  
Each family member is welcome whether they were on the light or dark side of the war. It's about time we moved on from it don't you think. It's been fifteen years already.

This is a formal event so please wear your best suits and dresses. Dinner will be served.  
It will be held on the 22nd of August, which is tomorrow. It starts at four in the afternoon.  
There might be two or three muggles but they are family. Yes they know about us because I lived with them.  
You may invite any of your own friends with you, there is plenty room.

You're welcome to use my fireplace to enter or the front gate where my wife will greet you.  
I hope to see you there,

Harry James Potter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry smiled at the letter and duplicated it to the amount needed -37 to be exact- and waved his wand over it, letting all of them disappear. Harry sighed in happiness as he got off his chair.  
'Boys! Lily!' Harry shouted and a few seconds later the three came in.

'What do you want dad?' James - Harry's oldest son- asked.

'I have recently come across our family tree. And it's been fifteen years since the war and it's about time everyone got together and forgot about the past. So tomorrow we're hosting a party that everyone single alive family member on the tree will come here. Whether they were on the light or dark side of the war. I need you three to help with decorations, food and my outfit. You know I'm terrible with clothes.' Harry chuckled. At this, Lily squealed.

'I'm picking your outfit.' She giggled.

'I'm helping mum with the food.' James laughed.

'I'm helping with the decoration. Salazar knows your terrible at that as well.' Albus smirked. 'Is Scorpius coming then?' He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'I hope so, I am inviting his family after all.' Harry sighed. 'I hope his father can ignore our past because I certainly can.'

'Well then, what are we waiting for?!' Albus laughed as he ran out of the room. James went after and Lily smirked at Harry.

'Lets get this over with shall we?' Harry sighed. He might regret letting his twelve year old daughter pick his outfit. She squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his wardrobe.

\---

'Is all the food ready hun?' Harry asked as he entered the kitchen. They had two hours until everyone would show up.

'Almost.' Ginny sighed.

'Mum, I don't need you to watch me anymore. Go get ready.' James said. Ginny kissed his forehead and ran out of the kitchen.

'What's left to do?' Harry asked his son.

'I just need to wait for the last bit of the main course to come out then I have to wash a few bits up.' James answered as he checked the food in the oven.

'Your such a good cook.' Harry smirked and ruffled his hair.

'Nooo dad. I have to brush it again now.' James whined. 'And I know I am, I get it from you.'   
Harry chuckled at him before saying goodbye to try and find his other son.  
He soon found him in the ballroom.

'What you up to?' Harry asked as Albus was hiding being a speaker.

'Just adjusting this to make it louder.' Albus mumbled.

'Hmm. Every where looks spectacular son.' Harry grinned as he took in the new look of the ballroom. Banners were held on each wall representing each family crest.  
'I hope everyone is coming. Well apart from the few that have moved on to the next stage of life. Though I don't mind having a few ghosts here.' Harry mumbled the last part looking at the Crouch, Gaunt and Riddle crests.

'Yeah... do you think the Dursleys will come?' Albus asked as he stood next to his father.

'I hope so. Petunia and Dudley did apologise for everything and say a proper goodbye to me, so there is a chance for them. But then there's Vernon... no clue if he'll come. I just want Aunt Petunia to meet you three and Ginny.' Harry sighed.

'I want to meet her too.' Albus replied. 'I hope Scorpius comes too.'

'I do too... I want to fix a mistake I made ages ago.' Harry mumbled. 'Now... I think it is time we got ready. They'll be here shortly.' Harry smiled at his son. Albus grinned and ran off. Harry chuckled and went to his own room to get changed.

\---

Harry took a deep breath as he waited by the fireplace.   
What if no one comes?

They'll come.

How can you be so sure?

I just am now relax would you. It wouldn't look good if someone came in to see you having a panic attack.

I guess not.

Harry's thoughts were stopped when the fireplace came alive. First out of it was Neville Longbottom and his wife Luna Lovegood.

'Neville! It's great to see you bud.' Harry chuckled as he gave him a manly hug.

'Great to see you too Harry.' Neville grinned.

'Luna, how have you been?' Harry asked as he hugged her.

'I've been great Harry.' She smiled.

'If you would step through those doors, Lily will show you the way.' Harry smiled. Neville and Luna nodded and went through said doors. Harry chuckled when he heard,

'Uncle Nev, auntie Lu!' From Lily. The fireplace came to life again and this time it was Ernie Macmillan.

'Ernie I'm glad you could make it. How's exploring the world going?' Harry asked as he shook the man's hand.

'Fantastic! There is still so much to see.' Ernie grinned.

'That's good to hear. If you would step through those doors my youngest, Lily, will show you the way.' He chuckled. The man walked through the doors and disappeared as more people came through the fireplace.

'Teddy!' Harry laughed as the young man chucked himself into Harry's arm.

'I missed you Harry.' Edward mumbled.

'Hey I'm not that bad. Plus you get to stay with him next week.' Harry looked up to see Andromeda.

'Hey it's lovely to see you again.' Harry chuckled as he kissed her cheeks as a friendly greeting.

'Same to you Harry.' She smiled.

'If you would step through those doors, Lily will show you the way.' Harry said as Teddy let go. As they disappeared Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw the next people come through.

'Malfoy's.' Harry grinned.  
All four turned to him with unsure smiles.

'Hello Mr. Potter. I was definitely surprised to get that letter.' The oldest male Malfoy smirked.

'Well like I said in the letter we're all connected as family in someway. I don't care what side you were all on. Family is family whether it's very distant or not.' Harry replied.

'Well, thank you Mr. Potter.' The only female Malfoy smiled.

'It's fine. And you can all call me Harry.' He smiled back. 'If you would step through those doors my youngest, Lily, will show you the way.'

'Thank you Harry.' Narcissa smiled. They started walking over towards the door but the youngest Malfoy stopped and went to say something but Harry spoke first.  
'He is in the ballroom.' The boy grinned and ran after his family. Harry turned to the fireplace to greet the next people.

\---

Ginny grinned as some people started to show up. The first to come to the gate was her own parents.  
'Hey mum, dad.' Ginny said as she hugged the two.

'Hey Ginny dear.' Molly grinned.

'If you would step through the front doors, Lily will show you the way.' Ginny said and her parents went off.  
Next at the gate was Bill, Fleur, their kids and Fleurs parents and sister.

'Hey you lot. If you would step through the front doors, Lily will show you the way.' Ginny said as she hugged most of them but shook Fleurs parents hands. Bill grinned at her before making his way to the front doors. The next people made Ginny freeze. She hadn't expected them to come... well didn't want them coming. Ginny honestly didn't like muggles and didn't know how to greet them without Harry.

'You must be Harry's wife.' The woman of the two smiled.

'Yes, you must be Petunia Dursley.' Ginny forced a smile back.

'It's Petunia Evans now. Don't tell Harry yet. This is my son, Dudley.' She said with raising her eyebrow slightly. Oh she knew Ginny was forcing the smile.   
Ginny then forced a grin at the news.

'It's nice to meet you both at last. Harry has been anxious all day. He didn't know whether you would come or not.' Ginny said.

'I'm sure you are... I hope Harry wasn't too anxious and we're happy we were invited.' Petunia answered.

'Mmm. I must warn you that some of the people coming aren't exactly muggle friendly. But we have warned them, like you would have seen in the letter.' Ginny warned.

'Oh I'm completely prepared. Thank you for warning us.' Petunia smiled.

'It's fine. If you would step through the front doors my youngest, Lily, will show you the way.' Ginny replied.

'Youngest? How many have you got?' Petunia grinned.

'Three. They can't wait to meet you.' Ginny said in a "very enthusiastic" voice. Petunia squealed slightly and ran up to the front, Dudley jogging after her.

Ginny turned to greet the next people with dread. She didn't want the muggles near her children but she had a job to do.

\---

Harry stepped onto a platform and looked around at all his guests. 'Hi everyone. I'm glad you could all make it.' Harry smiled as he glanced at his aunt and cousin. 'I hope we can all put the past behind and have fun tonight.  
I'm not the best at giving speeches, obviously, so I hope everyone leaves tonight feeling happy.' Harry chuckled before stepping down.

'Great speech Potter.' Harry heard a familiar voice say behind him. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy.

'I'm sure it was. And I told you all to call me Harry.' Harry smiled.

'Old habits die hard.' Draco hid his blush with a smirk.

'That's true.' Harry chuckled before nervously holding out his hand. 'It's time to fix a mistake I made years ago. Want to be friends Malfoy?'

'Never thought you'd ask. And call me Draco.' Draco grinned as he shook Harry's hand.

'Oh, Malfoy.' Ginny said coldly as she came to stand next to Harry.

'Hello... Mrs. Potter. I'm happy to see you too.' Draco mumbled the last part. Ginny ignored him and tried pulling Harry away.

'Harry come on. I don't want to be around the git.' Ginny huffed.

'Ginny! Leave him alone he is not a git.' Harry said back. Ginny glared at Malfoy before disappearing.

'Sorry about her Draco.' Harry sighed.

'It's fine.' Draco mumbled.

'Draco it's great to see you. How is Scorpius?' Astoria Greengrass smiled as she stood next to Draco.

'He is fine.' Draco replied.

'I don't mean to sound rude but is it true you...' Harry stumbled over his words.

'Carried a child for him?' Astoria finished for him with a chuckle. Harry nodded.  
'Yes I did.'

'Why did you want to know?' Draco smirked.

'Oh I uh... I was checking whether you two were together. Which I'm assuming you aren't nie.' Harry mumbled on.

'Would me being with Draco upset you?' Astoria smirked. She knew where Draco was going with this

'Y... n-no. What?' Harry gulped nervously.

'Harry!' Draco laughed. 'I'm just messing with you.'

'You big jerk.' Harry pouted.

'Like I said, old habits die hard.' Draco breathed as he stopped laughing.

'Glad you two have made up.' A voice belonging to Hermione chuckled.

'I'm glad too.' Draco grinned. Harry grinned back at him before gently hugging Hermione.

'How's this one coming along?' Harry asked pointing to Hermione's slightly bumpy stomach.

'Oh they're boty doing fine.' Hermione grinned.

'Twins?!' Harry gasped.

'Yep.' Hermione squealed.

'You've got another two coming have you?' Astoria smiled.

'Yep. Three months along.' Hermione grinned as she rubbed her bump.

'What gender?' Draco asked.

'I'm not finding out until they're born.' Hermione answered.

'Wh...' Draco stopped squat he was going to say. 'That's cool.'

'What was you going to say?' Hermione asked.

'It's nothing don't worry. It would sound rude.' Draco replied.

'It's fine.' Hermione smiled.

'Well... I was going to say why...' Draco mumbled.

'That's not too rude. And I want to keep it a surprise. I'll be getting all types of clothes until then. They're babies, I'm sure they won't mind wearing the other genders clothes.' Hermione answered.

'That makes sense.' Draco chuckled.

'Hermione why are you talking to him?' Ron said as he appeared from no where. 'I told you not too.'

'Ron! He's being nice! Harry's made up with him why can't I?!' Hermione snapped as she turned to her husband.

'Because Malfoy didn't call him a mudblood. He is a rude and obnoxious git and he is a death eater!' Ron spat. Hermione glared at him and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. Harry shook his head in disappointment of his best friend and turned to Draco.

'Sorry about him as well. He's too protective of Hermione. But that's no excuse. What's with him and his sister?' Harry sighed.

'It's fine.' Draco mumbled.

'No it's not. I said in the letter to forget about our past. It's been fifteen years and they need to move on. This night is supposed to let us forgive each other.' Harry frowned.

'I need to go and find my father.' Draco smiled before disappearing.

'Astoria, tell him I'm sorry please.' Harry said before she could catch up with him. She nodded towards Harry and disappeared.

'I need to go find my aunt and cousin.' Harry mumbled to himself. He soon spotted them and walked over to them. Harry smiled mervously at the two.

'I'm glad you two could make it. What happened with...' Harry mumbled.

'Well I'll let you guess. My name is Petunia Evans.' Petunia smirked. Harry's mouth fell open at her words.

'Y-you left him?' Harry asked to make sure he was understanding her correctly.

'Yep. Turned his violence to me and Dudley when we left during the war. So he's gone. Sorry for not doing anything sooner.' She sighed, disappointed with herself.

'It's fine. I'm just glad you left him.' Harry smiled. He took a breath before hugging her. She hugged back instantly and let out a sob.

'I was a horrible aunt Harry. I'm so sorry.' She sobbed.

'I'm fine now. I forgive both of you.' Harry said as he smiled at Dudley. Dudley grinned back at him and joined the hug. Harry chuckled and made room for him.  
'I like this.' Harry mumbled.

'Me too.' Dudley mumbled back.

'We're never going back to that horrid man.' Petunia replied. Harry pulled back from the hug and grinned at the two.

'Have you met my kids?' Harry asked.

'Only Lily and she is adorable Harry. She looks so much like your mother.' Petunia smiled.

'I know. It shocked me when I first saw her. It was only fitting to call her Lily.' Harry replied.

'So where are my other two second cousins?' Dudley grinned. Harry looked around and spotted both boys. Albus was talking to Molly. And James was talking to Hermione and Ron's oldest child, Hugo. Harry said he'll be right back and went to grab both boys.

'James, Petunia and Dudley want to meet you.' Harry said as he reached the two boys. James grinned and said bye to Hugo. Harry - with James following - went over to Albus and said the same thing before the three of them made their way over to Petunia and Dudley.

'Petunia, Dudley, this is my eldest, James Sirius Potter he is fifteen now. And this is my middle child, Albus Severus Potter he is thirteen.' Harry introduced them and he pointed to the boys when he said their names.

'Oh, they both look like you but James has his mothers hair. And Albus with your hair.' Petunia smiled. 'They're both so handsome.'  
Albus blushed at the comment whilst James smirked.

'Tunie you're filling his vast ego even more.' Lily said after she showed up from no where. Petunia turned her eyes on Lily and almost started crying again.

'Oh your grandmother called me that.' She chuckled. Lily smiled at her before giving her a hug, Petunia accepting it immediately.

'I wish I could have met her.' Lily mumbled. Harry frowned at her words. He to wished he could have gotten more time with his parents.

'Oh Lily, you should see her every time you look in a mirror. You look exactly like her.' Petunia told her. Lily pulled back from the hug and grinned up at her.

'C-can you be our second grandmother?' Lily asked with puppy eyes. Petunia was taken back at the words. She looked at Harry wondering what to say. Harry smiled and gave her a nod.

'I'll be your grandmother if you want.' Petunia answered her.

'Yay!' Lily giggled. Harry chuckled at her before checking his watch.

'Oh it's time for dinner.' Harry said quickly.

'What?!' James gasped before disappearing. Harry laughed at his son before looking at Lily.

'Hun can you stand by the door and lead everyone to dinner?' He mumbled. She gave him a nod and quickly went over to the door. Harry walked quickly to the platform and turned towards everyone.  
'Can I have everyone's attention please!' Harry called out over everyone. Soon everyone was staring up at him waiting.  
'Thank you. Dinner will be served shortly so if you could follow my lovely daughter, she will lead you to the dining room.' Harry watched as everyone followed after the 11 year old. He let out a sigh and walked behind them all.

Everyone piled into the dining room and found a seat. Harry sat at the end of the table just in time for people to start calling out what they wanted for the starter.  
Harry watched as James looked around for everyones reactions.  
'Mmm, can I borrow your house elf sometime Harry, this food is delicious.' Draco chuckled. Harry chuckled slightly as James looked at him in horror.

'Actually our house elf didn't cook it.' Harry smirked.

'Oh then Ginny you're a fantastic cook.' Draco smiled.

'Not me Malfoy.' Ginny mumbled. Draco raised his eyebrow at the two in confusion.

'Then who did?' He asked, though all he received was a cough. Draco turned to who coughed and both eyebrows were lifted. The person who coughed was James. He was glaring at Draco with both arms crossed.  
'Umm... why am I being glared at Harry?'

'Well, who do you think cooked it Draco?' Harry chuckled. Draco's eyes widened and he turned with a sheepish smile towards James.

'I'm guessing you cooked it. Sorry. It's truly fantastic though. You should open up your own restaurant when you leave Hogwarts.' Draco said causing James to soon forget why he was annoyed and grin at what Draco said.

'Do you really?' James asked excited.

'Yep.' Draco chuckled.

'I completely agree James. The food is fantastic. I can't wait for the main.' Ron joined the conversation. 'Oh and sorry for earlier Malfoy. I wasn't thinking like usual.'

'Oh it's fine.' Draco smiled. 'Call me Draco.'

'Do you know how I could open my own restaurant?' James asked after the two finished speaking. Draco chuckled and soon the two were stuck in a conversation of how to open your own business.  
After Harry finished eating he looked down the table with a happy smile. Everyone was getting along nicely. He was more then happy to see his oldest getting along with Draco so well. Lucius was having a friendly chat with Arthur. Narcissa, Molly and Petunia were in a deep conversation.  
Neville was talking to Dudley and so on. The night was going exactly how Harry had wanted it too. A small bump along the way but that was fixed quickly.

\---

Everyone was now finished with their food and was making their way back to the ballroom. Harry stood up onto the platform and smiled at everyone.  
'When you all arrived I'm sure you had a great greeting by my youngest, Lily.   
If you enjoyed that meal you should thank my eldest son James. It was supposed to be him and my wife, Ginny cooking the whole thing but it ended up with him doing all the cooking and Ginny watching him. He is truly a fantastic cook.  
Now we come to the last part of the night. The dance. Of course you don't all have to dance but I assure you that you can't get any worse then my dancing.' Laughs were heard in the crowd. 'My middle child, Albus, has been working himself to the brim to make sure everything looks nice for all of you. So while you dance or chat, here's a little show he has prepared for you. Ginny, if you could turn the lights off please.' Ginny did so and slow music started to play. Everyone watched in awe as large specs of light formed shapes of people and danced along to the music. Harry watched all of his kids with pride. They were all amazing. Harry sighed in happiness as he walked over to his wife.  
'Would you care to dance?' Harry asked as he bowed and held out his hand.

'Yes.' Ginny smiled and took his hand. Harry placed his other hand on her hip.   
Ginny was about to say something but came to a stop when Harry froze and looked at something behind her. 'Harry what are yo...' Ginny turned around to see Albus dancing with one of his friends from school. Not a female friend but a male. And the two seemed to be very comfortable in the position they were in. Albus' arms were around the boy's neck and the boy's hands were placed on Albus' hips. The two seemed to be getting closer. Ginny watched with wide eyes as Albus quickly leant forward and claimed the boy's lips. The boy kissing back immediately. Ginny glanced across the ballroom to see two more frozen people staring at the two with wide eyes.  
Clearly they weren't the only ones confused. Ginny turned back to Harry to see him smiling.

'As long as he is happy I'm fine with whoever he is with.' Harry whispered to her.

'How can you say that?! It's so wrong!' Ginny screeched.

'He is our son!' Harry shouted. 'He is aloud to be with whomever he likes Ginny!'

'I don't care who he like either as long as the person he likes is a female! Not a male!' Ginny shouted back.

'It shouldn't matter if he likes a male! What's wrong with it?!' Harry fumed.

'It's gross! Against our nature!' Ginny yelled.

'Go dance with someone else.' Harry snapped before walking over to his son. Whom was now looking at his mother with wide eyes.  
'Ignore what your mother just said. It is not gross. It is not against our nature. You're allowed to be with whomever you like.' Albus let go of his dance partner and, whilst shaking like crazy, hugged his dad.

'She hates me.' He let out a sob.

'Son she doesn't hate you... she just needs time to cool off.' Harry sighed.  
Albus pulled back from Harry and nodded. Albus then launched himself into his dance partners arms.

Harry smiled at the boys before walking over to the side to grab a drink. 'Hey? You ok?' Harry heard a voice belonging to Draco speak next to him. Harry turned to Draco with a frown.

'No. She's not the Ginny I married five months ago. She's changed since then.' Harry said as he collapsed onto a chair, Draco sitting next to him. 'And I can't believe how she reacted. My children are allowed to be with whomever they like. It shouldn't matter about the gender. Salazar knows what would have happened if I told her I was bisexual.' Draco went to say something but stopped himself.  
'No don't stop yourself. Just say it.'

Draco sighed before continuing. 'I could have warned you about her. I know I have no right to say this but she's always liked you for your money and fame. I thought everyone could see that.'

'Well I guess not everyone. I'm just a big oblivious idiot.' Harry mumbled as he hid his face.

'Hey, you're not an idiot.' Draco said.

'Funny, you didn't say I wasn't oblivious.' Harry chuckled.

'Well I'm not going to lie, sorry.' Draco smirked.

'Name one time I have been oblivious to something really obvious.' Harry smirked back.

'Please,' Draco scoffed. 'At the beginning of our first magical creatures lesson.'

'What about it?' Harry asked.

'When we had our little chat. Right aftet I gave Goyle my bag and got closer to you. As I was getting closer I purposely checked you out and bit my lip to add to it. You didn't notice at all.' Draco smirked.

'Oh... wait you was checking me out?' Harry gasped.

'Yeah. You're hot so what? Am I not allowed to check you out?' Draco smirked.

'I uh... no... yes... um...' Harry blushed as he stumbled across his words. 'Wait, you think I'm hot?'

'No. Your sexy.' Draco said in a matter of fact tone.

'I uh... what?' Harry gulped and blushed even more if it was possible.

'Sexy. Jeez Harry a bit a slow aren't you?' Draco chuckled.

'So--' Harry was interrupted as Draco was pulled away.

'Sorry Harry! I'll return him shortly!' Astoria shouted as she dragged a half shocked half annoyed Draco away. Harry chuckled and drunk the rest of his drink before standing up. He needed to find his wife and have a chat. Harry glided through the crowd of dancing people as he tried finding her. He spotted George and quickly went over to him.

'Hey George.' Harry grinned as he hugged him.

'Hey Harry.' George smiled.

'How you doing tonight?' Harry asked.

'I'm doing fine Harry. The real question is whether you're ok. Everyone saw that display earlier. So how are you feeling?' George answered.

'Oh... I don't know. I'm still I shock mode. Have you seen your sister by any chance? I wanted to talk to her about it.' Harry sighed.

'Yeah she is over...' George gasped in the middle of his sentence and froze in horror. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and turned around. Harry looked where he was looking and soon his confusion was washed away.  
In the far corner, Harry watched as Ginny snogged the hell out of some guy.  
Harry's sudden numbness seemed to turn to anger as he began to storm through the crowd. Slowly grabbing everyones attention. Harry pulled to a stop in front of the two and crossed his arms.

'Having fun are we?' Harry spat. Ginny pulled back from the guy and gasped at Harry.

'It's not what it looks like.' She squeaked out.

'So I didn't just see you snogging that guys face off?!' Harry shouted as he pointed to the guy, who was now sitting awkwardly on his seat.

'I uhh...' Ginny mumbled. Though she quickly grabbed her purse and searched through it. She pulled out Harry's favourite sweet and gave it to him.  
'Have that, you'll feel better honey.'

Harry looked at the thing confused. But it was soon pulled out of his hand. Harry looked up to see Draco waving his wand over it. He soon dropped the sweet and looked up at Harry in horror. He turned to Ginny with disgust.  
'Do you know what thay could do to him?! How stupid can you be?!' Draco yelled at her. Ginny looked at him with horror.

'What is it?' Harry asked the blonde.

'Amortentia.' Draco answered, receiving many gasps. Harry glared at the floor since he couldn't bare to look into his wife's eyes.

'How long have you been giving me this stuff?' Harry mumbled.

'I uh...' Ginny gulped.

'How long?!' Harry snapped.

'Since we were left in the ROR.' Ginny said quickly.

'You mean to tell me that for sixteen years you have been drugging me with Amortentia?' Harry asked.

'Yes. But Harry I di...' Ginny started.

'No. I've heard enough from you. Go pack your stuff. You can stay with your parents or go to a hotel. The kids will be staying here until we sort everything out. Leave.' Harry mumbled.

'Harry!' Ginny screeched.

'Enough!... Enough Ginny. Just leave.' Harry said before turning away. Draco gave one last disgusted look at the Weasley before following Harry.

'Harry I'm really sorry about Ginny.' Harry heard Molly say as he passed.

'It's fine it's not your fault.' Harry mumbled as an answer. Draco followed him as he walked outside. Harry sat on a bench and Draco joined him. Draco turned to Harry just in time for the raven to quickly hide his face on Draco's chest. He placed one hand on Harry's head whilst the other rubbed his back.

'Oh Harry, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve her.' Draco sighed as he held him tighter.

'What do I deserve then?' Harry mumbeld.

'Everything in the world. A break from everything. Salazar knows you do. You deserve someone who you truly like. And who truly likes you. Someone to keep your mind off the war. Someone that doesn't do what she did. It's wrong on so many levels. And to have kids with you whilst under the influence of that blasted potion. That's basically rape.' Draco growled.

'Not helping.' Harry chuckled.

"Oh sorry. You deserve much more then her Harry. Much more.' Draco sighed as he kissed the top of Harry's head. Though he soon regretted it when Harry stiffened. Draco mentally cursed himself, he screwed up again.

'Do you really think I'm sexy?' Harry mumbled through Draco's chest.

'Yes. Incredibly so.' Draco chuckled. Harry lifted his head and looked into Draco's eyes.

'Really?' He whispered.

'Yes. Your sexy, beautiful, handsome the list goes o...' Draco was interrupted as lips came crashing down on his. Both men moaned into the kiss as Draco deepened it. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip asking for entrance which Draco gave right away. Harry explored as much as he could in Draco's mouth with his tongue. Both could go on forever but they remembered that there is this thing called breathing and they needed to do it. Both pulled away and put their foreheads together while they gave themselves more air.

'That was...' Harry started.

'Yeah.' Draco finished. 'When I said someone better then her I didn't mean me.' He chuckled. 'I'm no where near better.'

'Yes you are. Your more then I deserve.' Harry said. Draco leant back and looked away.

'There are so many more women and men that deserve you more then I do Harry.' Draco sighed.

'But I want you, Draco. ' Harry said as he made Draco look at him. 'I've always wanted you.'

'Always?' Draco asked confused.

'Yes always. Now that stuff is wearing away, I remember. I've always wanted you. Since I first laid my eyes on you. When I was in the ROR with Ginny... I was hiding that dreaded book. I guess I was too shooken up to react quickly to Ginny. I was too shooken up from... from hurting you. I honestly don't know what was happening. One minute I'm eating in the great hall, the next I'm standing in the doorway watching Snape go past. The sight broke me.' Harry answered. 'The point is... I want you Draco. I don't want anybody else.'

'Are you sure?' Draco asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'Yes.' Harry chuckled and claimed Draco's lips again. He pulled back and smiled at Draco.  
'Be my boyfriend?'

'Yes.' Draco grinned and gave Harry a peck. 'We should get back inside. Your kids are most likely worried about you.'

'No. We're right here. I did cough but you were to busy kissing.' The two heard James' voice behind them causing them to jump a foot in the air.

'James Sirius Potter...' Harry breathed.

'Albus, Lily, Scorpius hide me.' James squeaked and ran behind his siblings and Draco's son. Harry and Draco laughed and faced the kids.

'How long have you been watching us?' Draco asked.

'Well we were walking right behind you as you both walked out so... the whole time. But don't get mad at us for you two being blind and death.' Lily answered. 'Actually we gasped so loudly when dad kissed you Draco, I'm starting to think we should take you both somewhere to get your hearing checked.'

'And someone's a cheeky little madam.' Harry chuckled and got up to tickle her.

'No... dad! Stop... ah! Stop!' Lily gasped through giggles.

'Say sorry then I'll stop.' Harry smirked as he continued to torture her with tickles.

'No! Ah... stop! Dad! Ok ok... I'm sorry!' Lily replied. Harry huffed in triumph and sat back down.

'So you're all ok with this? Draco and I?' Harry asked.

'Yes.' All four kids answered together.

'Your not upset about your mother?' Harry questioned.

'I'm disappointed in her.' Lily sighed.

'I'm not sure... but I think I'm slightly disappointed in her.' James replied.

'Albus...' Harry said to the boy since he hadn't said anything.

'I'm annoyed at her for doing such thing... but I'm still recovering from her reaction before that big explosion. So I'm in a mix of feelings.' Albus mumbled.

'I understand. Scorpius, how do you feel about the whole thing?' Harry asked the quiet boy.

'I'm happy dad has got someone. And I feel sorry for what that woman did to you. It's horrible to do that to someone.' Scorpius replied.

'Well I'm glad everyone is ok.' Harry sighed.

'Does you two being together mean Scorpius will be our brother?' Albus grinned. Harry chuckled at his son before facing Draco.

'Hopefully.' He smiled. Draco smiled back and gave him another peck on the lips.

'Soon.' Draco replied. The two smiled at each other for a bit before getting up.

'Ok everyone inside. You'll get I'll.' Harry said as he shooed them towards the door.

'Mumma has come to say hi again.' James mumbled as he rolled his eyes at his dad.

'I heard that James.' Harry said. Draco chuckled at the two as they all went inside. They were soon back in the ballroom and some slow music had just started.  
'Would you care to dance?' Harry asked as he bowed to Draco and held out his hand.

'Why I would love too you charmer.' Draco chuckled and took his hand. Harry kissed his hand before spinning Draco around and placing his other hand on his hip.  
'Someone's been practicing.'

'How can you tell?' Harry laughed.

'Because you're not stepping on my feet.' Draco smirked at him. Harry fake gasped.

'I would never do that. I'm an excellent dancer.' Harry said before gripping his hand and letting Draco spin out of his arms and back.

'Definitely been practicing.' Draco giggled. Harry stopped his giggles with a soft kiss. Though it was soon interrupted when they heard a cough. The two turned their heads to see Lucius and Narcissa dancing next to them.  
'Oh. Hi mum, hi dad. How's your night been?' Draco gulped as he continued to dance with Harry.

'Interesting.' Lucius smirked.

'Best gathering I've been to.' Narcissa chuckled. 'Now, care to not avoid a certain topic Draco?'

'Depends how you'll react.' Draco smiled sheepishly.

'We don't know how we will react to something we haven't been informed of.' Lucius said raising his eyebrow.

'Well... well... I don't know how to explain.' Draco mumbled.

'How about you just say the obvious then we will tell you if we understand.' Narcissa smirked.

'Well if it is obvious I don't really need to explain.' Draco smiled innocently at his parents causing Harry to laugh.

'Dragon just tell us.' Lucius smiled.

'Well... I'm gay and now dating Harry Potter.' Draco replied quickly.

'See it wasn't that hard. Now care to explain how you're now dating him?' Lucius smirked.

'More questions... I'm stil processing everything.'Draco pouted and hid his face on Harry's chest since Harry was somehow taller then him now... by a lot.

'Basically the Amortentia wore off since I hadn't been supplied with it for a while. And I remembered all my feelings for your son.' Harry answered.

'Very well. What feelings exactly?' Lucius asked watching Harry carefully.

'I uh... well I've liked Draco since I first laid my eyes on him... and those feelings grew during our time at Hogwarts... I guess the Amortentia could only hide my feelings.' Harry gulped.

'I guess so... but you didn't answer my question properly. What feelings?' Lucius pushed as he made himself taller to intimidate Harry.

'Those feelings... I guess...' Harry looked down at Draco and Draco looked up at him. 'Those feelings would be love. I have loved your son for a long while.' Harry answered. Draco's eyes widened at Harry's words as they began to water.

'Love? You love me?' Draco whispered.

'Yes...' Harry sighed. 'I love you Draco Malfoy.'

'I... I love you too.' Draco smiled as he rested his head on Harry's chest again.

'That's all we wanted to hear.' Lucius mumbled before focusing on dancing with Narcissa.  
Harry lifted Draco's head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

'Today has gone perfectly.' Harry sighed after he parted.

'Well if that's what you call today I dare to think what it is like every other day.' Draco chuckled before kissing him again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------Yep, that felt better. It was a horror to do Hinny, all the actual relationships and all that.

It was scary...


	28. 2020 Christmas Special

(I know it's late and I'm sorry. I just suck at these Christmas ones. When I said I was going to do a Christmas special I was in the Christmas spirit. I still am but not as much. It's more that I suck at the presents... but anyway, since I want this out asap it's  
not checked. Like most of my stuff is currently... (I'm slacking big time)   
So here it finally is, hope you enjoy. (I tried doing a bit of everything you guys requested for.))

#Mention of PTSD! I don't know a# #lot about PTSD so I apologise if I# #get something wrong.#

'Tom! Could you get the colour changing lights?! They'll be here soon!' Harry shouted up the stairs of their large house.   
-It wasn't big enough to be classed as a mansion or manor. Tom chose this because he wanted to live in a mansion but Harry wanted to live in a house. This place was so they could both get their way. Their relationship was just like that. Either they both got their way or their was no way at all, and that's how they kept their "weird" relationship healthy.-

'Here they are honey,' Tom mumbled as he came down the stairs seconds later.   
'Why do we have to change the lights again?'

'Because they think I've gone dull,' Harry started as he brang the lights to their large Christmas tree.   
'I am not dull. I still go full out on Christmas. More then they do. Call me dull *pfft* bloody hypocrites.'

Tom shook his head in amusement and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Knowing full well if he tried helping with the lights, he'd be missing some fingers.   
'Calm down honey. I know you're not dull. You prove that every night.'   
Harry grew smirk as he finished off the lights.

'Yeah I do,' Harry purred, turning around in Tom's arms, snaking his arms through Tom's and wrapping them around the taller and not much older man.   
-the stupid idiot took a de-aging potion after he came back from the dead... again. No one knew how though, not even Tom.   
Harry wanted him to return to his actual age but Tom took a de-aging that done the proper job and had no antidote. He was now ten years older then Harry. Severus Snape held the fact that he was older over Tom for years.-   
Harry pulled them together and got on his toes so he could kiss Tom.   
Tom moved one hand to Harry's head and the other to the ravens left arse cheek. Tom squeezed Harry's butt and Harry lifted his left leg up, letting Tom move his hand to the back of Harry's knee to hold the leg up.

'Kids! Stop running! Hu- oh my!' The two quickly pulled apart and looked behind them to see Hermione Weasley and her two kids. All three staring at Tom and Harry in shock.

'Oh My Salazar!' Harry gasped when he noticed he still had the white lights in his hands. He quickly rushed up the stairs, apologising to Hermione and her kids on the way, and went to the attic to put them away. When he came back, he saw a funny sight. Tom, Hermione, and her kids were all still frozen and Ron, Neville, Fred and George were all staring at them in confusion. Fred noticed Harry and he raised an eyebrow.  
'Oh uh, they caught us in a... awkward situation,' Harry answered. Three of the men burst out laughing. Ron, on the other, was glaring at Harry.

'What did my kids see?' Ron growled going past his family and towards Harry.

'Ron calm down, they didn't see much, we were just kissing and my leg may have been lifted. That's it!' Harry explained quickly, going up the stairs backwards as Ron continued to get closer.

'They better not have seen more other wise you're a dead man Harry!' Ron warned. Harry put his hands up in surrender and smiled the best he could at Ron.

'Ronald, calm down, leave my raven alone,' Tom said as he joined the two, putting an arm around Harry's waist.

'He won't be the only dead man,' Ron said, turning his glare to Tom. The man raising his hands up in too.

'Ron, leave them be. We saw nothing more then Harry said and remember, if they're dead, you won't be having dinner,' Hermione said. Ron's eyes widened and he turned his head to his wife.

'Mione! Now the threat isn't scary!' Ron whined, stomping back down the stairs.

'Honestly Ron, you're a child!' Hermione huffed, guiding her kids (including Ron) to their seats. Harry looked at Tom and smiled softly.

'My saviour,' Harry teased, hugging Tom from the side. Tom puffed his chest out and smirked.

'Well it's about time I'm the saviour,' Tom said. Harry rolled his eyes. (TRIGGER WARNING! It's only small but still) They both knew it wasn't the first time he was the saviour. It was around when Tom came back, when Harry had been super depressed. Harry didn't know Tom had come back but he had gone to where he had killed the man-riddle manor- and tried to... off himself. But as he was about to jump off something, Tom walked in. The man stopped Harry and had comforted him. Though Harry was shocked that Tom was back, he noticed the man was different. A good different. A younger, better different. And so Harry let the man help.

Looking back at it now, as he watched more friends and family go into the living area... he was glad he let Tom help.

'Harry honey?' Tom mumbled.

'Mmm?' Harry hummed.

'You okay?' Tom asked with a worried face.

'Yeah,' Harry chuckled, tip toeing to kiss the annoyingly tall man's cheek. 'Let's go before the youngsters rip our presents open.' Tom grew a panicked expression and rushed off down the stairs. Harry laughed and went after him.

'What took you two so long?!' James whined.

'Love you two son, I'm doing well this morning too,' Harry said, ruffing the kid's hair up.   
'Hello Lily,' Harry chuckled as another kid hugged his leg to get his attention. He grinned down at his youngest and picked her up. He moved her onto his left hip as his youngest son jumped up and down to be picked up.   
'Hello Albus.'

'Can we open presents now?' Hugo asked.

'Draco and Blaise aren't here yet,' Hermione answered.   
'And Ginny and Luna.'   
(Ginny and Luna aren't together. Draco and Blaise yeah.)

'Those two are probably flying here on their pets and the other three are probably waiting until everyone is here so they can make a big entrance,' Pansy scoffed as she leaned back in her seat.

'A broom isn't a pet,' Severus drawled.

'It is to Ginny,' all the blood Weasley's said together.

'Why can't we see Aunty Luna's pet?' Rose asked. Hermione leant down and whispered the answer into her ear. Only Rose and Edward(aka Teddy, whom is sitting next Rose) were old enough to know.   
'Oh! It has invisibility powers!' Rose said just above a whisper so the youngsters could think they knew. James and Hugo looked at each other with wide eyes.

'Cool,' they whispered at the same time.

'We're here bit-!'

'Shh Ginny, there are kids,' they heard Luna scold the ginger quietly as they entered the room. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance but it was soon replaced with a grin when she saw the presents.

'Hey girls!' Pansy said, getting up to hug them.

'Hey!' Ginny laughed.   
'The drama queens not here yet I see.'

'No,' James grumbled.

'They're taking forever,' Scorpius said, leaning back against Albus.

'They'll be here soon,' Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.  
'In fact, they're here right now,' Luna said with a smirk. And right on que, the three walked in. Everyone laughed at them when they frowned in confusion. Well, they were until they saw Luna's smirk.

'Luna!' Draco whined as he picked up his son.   
'You done it again! Why?!'

'It's Christmas and you're making the kids wait to open their presents,' Luna said as she hugged the three.

'Speaking of kids,' Ginny spoke.   
'How were the kids Hermione?'

'Yeah, did they cause any trouble?' Harry questioned as he let Lily and Albus down to go to their mother. Draco and Blaise looking towards Hermione, waiting for an answer.

'No, they were a delight,' Hermione said, winking at the kids when Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Draco weren't looking.

'Sit down everyone, the kids can open their presents then,' Molly said, smiling at the excitement on their faces.

'What about Lucius and Narcissa?' Harry asked.

'We're here!' Harry turned his head to see the two devils walking into the living area.   
'Thanks for the entrance Harry,' Lucius said with a big grin.

'You're very welcome,' Harry chuckled, patting Draco's back as he sulked.   
'Let's get opening the presents now everyone is here.'   
The kids cheered as everyone sat down.

'Okay! Kids can open presents first!' Tom said once they were all comfortable.

Harry leant over some presents and picked one at random.   
'Alright this one is for...'

-

'Okay, the kids are asleep, they'll be out for a bit!' Harry said as he walked down the stairs.

'So we can open our gifts now?' Ron questioned when Harry entered the room.

'Yes my impatient best mate,' Harry chuckled as he sat in Tom's lap in the floor.

'Open Lucius' and mine first would you? We need to head home,' Narcissa spoke up.

'Of course Narcissa. Then we'll open yours Arthur and Molly since you probably want to disappear,' Tom said.

'Thank you,' both couples said at the same time, making them chuckle.

'Don't worry about me, I can wait,' Severus muttered.

'Sev,' Harry chuckled.   
'Your staying the night.'

'Still, don't worry about me,' Severus huffed.

'Then we won't sulky pants,' Lucius scoffed.   
'Harry, Tom open your presents. You too sulky.'   
Harry grinned at Severus' glare and grabbed one of his presents. He pulled at the bow and the wrapping paper fell away from the present.   
Harry gasped when he spotted an expensive watch incased in a glass box.

'How much was this?!' Harry squeaked.

'It doesn't matter,' Narcissa said.

'You guys really need to stop buying me these expensive gifts,' Harry mumbled.

'No we don't. Tom it's your turn,' Lucius replied.

-(I'm terrible with presents.)-

'Are you guys sure you can deal with all the kids for a second night?' Harry asked Hermione when all the presents had been opened and everyone was getting ready to leave.

'I'm sure Harry,' Hermione replied.   
'I have to watch over a bunch of kids everyday. Two are my kids, one is my husband and the rest are my employees.' Harry laughed as he passed her a bag of his kids clothes. He gave her a hug before fist bumping Ron and squeezing the life out of his godchildren.   
He let them go and turned to his own kids. He kissed all their foreheads before pulling them in and squeezing the life out of them too.

'I love you guys,' Harry mumbled.

'Love you too papa,' all three replied. Lily and Albus kissed his cheek as he let go and James gave him a high five.   
'Next year I want you three to stay here on Christmas eve and Christmas day. Would you be alright with that?'

'We can't stay with Hugo and Rose?' James frowned.   
'And Scorpius,' James added when Albus elbowed him.

'Y-You can-' a disappointed looking Harry was quickly interrupted by Ron.

'How about all the kids stay with you two next year and we'll spend Christmas day at ours?' Hermione looked at her husband with a proud smile. He was annoying and childish most of the time but he had his moments.

'Sure, that sounds good,' Harry replied with a grin.   
'You guys okay with that?' All the kids nodded. Harry grinned more before hugging Scorpius and all the other adults but stopped when he got to Severus since the man was staying. However a flash of jealousy and disappointment in the man's eyes made Harry chuckle and hug him anyway.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Harry said, turning back to Hermione, Ron and the kids as they walked towards the fireplace.

'See you tomorrow!' Ron and his kids said as they were engulfed by the flames. Rose, Hugo and Scorpius were next to reply as they disappeared.

Before she stepped into the fireplace, Hermione hugged Harry and whispered,   
'You need to talk to Ginny about seeing your kids more.'

'I get quarter of the h-holidays and weekends t-though,' Harry mumbled back.

'Harry, that's one and a half of seven holidays. And 52 days out of 365 days. She gets way more then you do and it isn't fair. If you don't talk to her about it then I will,' Hermione warned. Harry sigheda and frowned. He didn't want any conflict. That's why Ginny got full custody and why Harry got so few days with his kids because Ginny was given the right to state how much Harry could see them. Harry just hasn't been able to deal with conflict since the war. Even his therapist said he should watch out for conflict because apparently he has PTSD and conflict was one of many things to trigger his disorder.

'F-Fine,' Harry mumbled. He turned from Hermione and walked over to Ginny.   
'Gin can I talk to you for a sec?' Harry whispered.

'Sure,' Ginny said and let Harry pull her to the side.   
'What's up?'

'I- I want m-'   
Harry began to sweat and shake a lot so he glanced to Hermione for help before he had a seizure. Hermione huffed in annoyance. -She didn't know about his PTSD. Only Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Tom knew. He had a fit during a visit to the Malfoys and Severus; whom was staying with them for a weekend. Tom knew because he was getting help from the man at the time.-

'Ginny,' Hermione started.   
'Harry wants more time with the kids.'

'What? Is this true Harry?' Ginny questioned quickly.

'Mhm,' Harry hummed, nodding his head slowly.

'Why?' Ginny asked through gritted teeth.

'Because you get to spend most of the year with them and Harry only gets 52 days and one full holiday,' Hermione answered.   
'You two didn't split for any bad reason just that Harry finally came back from Narnia. You should both have equal amount of time with the kids. That's 182.5 days each, not 52 for Harry and 313 for you. It's unfair. He missed Lily's first steps and words for goodness sake.'   
Ginny glared at Hermione and Harry before storming to the fireplace.

'I'll send you your stuff through owl delivery Luna, I'm going!' Ginny shouted before chucking down some flew powder. Harry stared into the fireplace in shock. He hadn't expected her to react like that. Hermione sighed in disappointment and hugged Harry from the side.

'We'll talk about this again on our next compulsory tea party. Ginny will be at a game so she won't be there,' Hermione said. Harry nodded and waved goodbye when she was in the fireplace, chucking floo powder down.

Harry placed a cooling charm on himself and a deodorant type charm to get rid of the sweaty smell on him. He turned to the rest and bid them goodbye.   
When they were all gone and Severus had said goodnight and gone to his room and Tom and Harry had gone to their own, Tom wrapped his arms around Harry once he was in his pyjamas.

'What's wrong love?' Tom questioned softly when Harry turned and hid his face on Tom's chest.

'I almost had another seizure,' Harry mumbled after a minute of silence.

'When did it happen?' Tom asked cautiously, huggging Harry harder and moving one hand to Harry's hair to rub his head.

'Before Ginny left. I asked her about seeing the kids more,' Harry answered.

'Are you okay now?' Tom queried.

'...no,' Harry admitted.   
'She stormed off without saying anything. And Hermione wants to talk more about it at our next tea party since Ginny has a game.'

'Want me to come to your tea party?' Tom asked. Harry nodded.

'Are you sure though? There's a lot of girl talk. A d it won't just be Hermione. It'll be Minerva, Narcissa, Molly, Pansy, Luna, Lavender, the Patil twins, Millicent-'

'I get it Harry, there will be every female from your year at Hogwarts who didn't pass in the war, all female teachers, and any other female you've made friends with. Fortunately for you, I'm gay and married to the most amazing man in all the universes and anything beyond them,' Tom interrupted.

'Who is this man. I want to beat him up and pay him to disappear because you're mine,' Harry huffed, lifting his head to look into Tom's eyes.

'I'm looking right at him,' Tom chuckled.

'When did I become invisible to you?' Harry gasped.

'You're to bright to become invisible Harry,' Tom mumbled, soflty pressing his lips to Harry's. The raven hummed in delight and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck.

'I love you,' Harry sighed.

'I love you too,' Tom replied, pushing Harry down onto their bed and hovered above him, peppering him with more soft kisses.   
He looked into Harry's eyes and stayed looking as his hand found Harry's waist. He slipped his hand underneath the shirt and dragged his hand up the younger man's chest. The raven closed his eyes and shivered at the feeling.

Using his wandless magic, Tom got rid of the shirt. Harry opened his eyes back up and watched Tom's eyes scanning his body. Harry loved how Tom done this every time they had sex. It was always like Tom was seeing his body for the first time and every time he done it, Harry felt the tiniest bit better about all the scars he donned.

Tom looked back up to Harry's lips and leant down, connecting their mouths together. Harry tried to battle for dominance but Tom became the victor like always and explored Harry's mouth.

#Warning innocent minds! Smut!Warning innocent minds! Smut! Warning innocent minds! Smut!#

Tom moved his lips to Harry's neck and bit down hard. His teeth marking Harry's soft skin.   
Harry shuddered at the feeling and let out a low groan.  
Tom smirked and sucked on the mark he left. His lips left Harry's neck and travelled down to his chest. He sucked everywhere and everywhere as he made his way to Harry's nipple. He sucked hard on it and Harry let out another deep groan.  
'Tom...'

'Hmmm,' he hummed.

'Please,' Harry begged.

'Please what baby?' Tom smirked and kissed down to Harry's trousers.

'I need you please,' Harry begged again.

'Okay baby... what are the magic words?' Tom asked as he unbuttoned Harry's trousers and pulled them off, along with his boxers. Harry hissed as the cold air hit his rock hard cock.  
'Magic word baby?'

'Fuck me roughly master!' Harry moaned out loud as Tom kissed his cock. Tom chuckled and put his tip at Harry's entrance.   
Harry prepared himself. Tom looked back into Draco's eyes.

'Ready?' He checked. He didn't want to hurt his raven. Harry nodded his head.

'Fuck me Tom!' He cried out, thankful for the silencing wards that are around the room. Tom growled and pushed in. Harry moaned at the familiar feeling. Being filled up was heaven.   
Tom pulled out and shoved back in.   
This time hitting Harry's prostrate.  
'Oh Salazar!' He moaned out. Tom sped up and repeated the action over and over again in the same spot, sending Harry into a moaning mess. Harry wrapped his legs around Tom's waist so he had a better angle.  
This worked better as the next time Tom pounded into Harry, he let out a scream of pleasure. Harry's hands moved to Draco's hair and gripped it.   
Tom growled and grabbed hold of Harry's wrists and held them together with one hand and held them over Harry's head.   
Harry got even hornier at that.  
Tom re-attached his mouth to Harry's and they snogged each others faces off as the brunette pounded into the raven.

With one last pound, Harry came all over his stomach and chest with a loud pleasurable scream of the brunette's name. Tom let go shortly after and came into Harry's hole, filling him up even more. Tom rode out the orgasm and exited, falling down next to Harry.

#End of smut#

He scooped Harry into his arms and kissed him all over his face.   
'I love you baby, go to sleep. I'll be by your side forever.'

Tom said those words to Harry every night. He promised to in their wedding vows and he hasn't broken that promise. Not even when Tom had to work. He would send his Patronus to tell Harry or send a howler.   
Harry felt like the luckiest person in the world when he heard those words every night and they never failed to send him too sleep.

Tom watched Harry for a while that night. Making sure he didn't have a nightmare. They usually always happened after almost seizures. It was weird like that, the don't usually happen when Harry does have seizure but when he almost has one he gets the nightmares. It's like his soul just can't escape from his trauma.

Harry did in fact have another a nightmare and Tom was calming him down straight away. Whispering sweet nothings into the ravens right ear and repeating that he'd always be with him. Harry was soon sleeping again but Tom carried on watching him.   
He hoped Ginny and Hermione hadn't destroyed all the progress Harry had made over the past twelve years. He hadn't had a seizure is a whole month. Tom had a feeling Harry would have one at the tea party so he invited himself for that reason and to talk with Hermione about not stressing Harry out anymore and to stop putting him in situations that involve conflicts. The little fights he has between Ron is enough because Harry is used to them.   
It was the main reason why Harry stepped down from being the Minister of Magic and gave Hermione the job. He thought the Minister job would have given him less seizures like his previous post of head Auror did but he thought wrong. It gave him the same amount of seizures and less time with Tom and his therapist.   
Hermione didn't argue with or ask questions about becoming Minister of Magic, in fact she was quite... excited about Harry resigning and giving her the job.

Tom kissed Harry's forehead when the man started to whimper and tried curling around the raven even more to form some sort of bubble for Harry. It was the one great thing about being really tall Tom found, he could just hide Harry from the world.   
'It's okay honey. I'm here. I'll always be here hon. No one is ever going to hurt you. You're safe. I'm never leaving you. I'll be by your side forever.'

Harry eyes snapped open. Tom went silent and looked down at Harry. The raven looked into Tom's eyes as his eyes began drowning in his tears. Harry let out a sob and he hid his head on Tom's chest.   
'Oh love, what's wrong? Shh, it's okay. Shh...'

'T-Tom,' Harry sobbed.

'What love?' Tom asked softly.

'I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much,' Harry chocked out.   
'The nightmares, the seizures, the memories, the... the- everything. It's all too much Tom.'   
Tom squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to fall from his own eyes.

'Harry love,' Tom whispered.   
'I know it's taking forever but you will get better. You are getting better. We just had a little set back today that's all. I'm here for you okay, I'll always be by your side remember?'   
Harry nodded though he continued to sob.   
'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.'

'I love you too,' Harry whispered when his sobs had calmed down.   
'I don't want to go back to sleep.'

'You don't have to baby. We'll stay like this and if you feel yourself drifting back to sleep, just start talking. Tap me first so I'm not scared to death though,' Tom replied. Harry giggled and moved in closer to Tom, breathing in his scent for comfort.

'When I am all better... do you want to try and have kids of our own?' Harry asked.

'Are you sure?' Tom replied though he was getting excited about Harry bringing up that conversation.

'...yeah. We all ready have three kids, what's a few more?' Harry mumbled.

'If it's what you really want?' Tom said.

'It is,' Harry answered.

'Then it's settled. Once your better, we'll have kids. Hey, it gives you another reason for that voice in the back of your head to sod off,' Tom replied. Harry chuckled and softly flicked Tom's stomach.

'You're the best,' Harry sighed in delight.


End file.
